otro chat show mas
by bloodytokita
Summary: ase que este tema esta muy usado, pero bueno no perdemos nada, habra un baile! tu formas las parejas!pueden bailar con su personaje favorito o pueden traer su pareja
1. Chapter 1

HTF: NO SON MIOS

Se ve un escenario con cortinas rojas, un letrero de neón se enciende y dice "al aire", el telón se abre y todos comienzan a aplaudir, se ve en medio de el escenario a una chica con pelo negro con mechas rojas, ojos rojos (0-0) y un vestido negro que parece de bailarina de ballet al igual que sus zapatos y comienza a hablar:

Hola a todos, yo soy bloody tokita, la encargada de dirigir este chat show, les presento a mis ayudantes-presentantes , salen Bill kailutz y Andy sixx, que al darse la presencia del otro se ven con ira

Bill: tú qué haces aquí

Andy: no más bien tu qué haces aquí

Bloody: ejem chicos el show *suspira* bien pasemos a nuestros participantes…

Se abre una puerta y salen todos los happy tree friends en forma humana y se sientan en sus respectivas sillas.

Se ve que Flaky se encoge al estar entre dos enfadados militares increíblemente guapos, quienes se miraban con rabia

Flaky: emm me siento incomoda

Bloody: ni que lo digas…-quien se encontraba entre Andy y Bill quienes se ven con chispitas en los ojos…- bien ya sé que todo esto de los chat shows están muy usados, pero que perdía yo, bueno la dinámica va a hacer la siguiente…ustedes me dejan sus preguntas puede ser a todos los happy tree, o a mi también (cosa que dudo que vayan a hacer) por ejemplo

¿Por qué Lammy es zorra?

R: no es zorra, solamente tiene abre fácil XD

Todo mundo ríe excepto Lammy quien le sale la típica venita…

O en mi caso me pueden preguntar algo asi de otras de mis historias, o propuestas

Y o prometo que sin falta cada semana subiere un nuevo chat show, por favor no dejen que este proyecto se quede así como así… si ustedes me permiten los veré la siguiente semana, muchas gracias y hasta la próxima


	2. comenzamos :D

Bloody: Bienvenidos a este chat show, gracias a todos por participar aquí vamos con las preguntas, waaa realmente no creí que nadie iba a decir nada…

Bill: anda, ya dime, porque llegaste tan tarde?

Bloody: no…

Bill: si no eres culpable de nada…

Bloody: no! Ya podemos comenzar

Bill: … ok

Bloody: gracias, bien, veamos lo que tenemos, amenazas de muerte, amenaza de muerte… otra amenaza de muerte, al fin una carta decente la primera es de ShinigamiRiku y dice asi:

jjejejejje que gracioso xDD...que bien q haiga otro chad show ya q el primero  
>dejo de funcionar y el segundo ni respondieron las preguntas TwT...bueno qui<br>van las preguntas

splendid: quien es es splendont? es tu hermano? porque se parecen tanto?

flippy: que edad aparentas ahora? como fuistes a la guerra piensan que eres  
>muy viejo<p>

handy: como perdistes tus manos?

flaky: que opinas de los fanart donde te emparejan con casi todos tus  
>compañeros de elenco? te sientes avergonzada q algunas imagenes sean un<br>poquito subidas de tono?

bill: sabias q te emparejan con tu hermano en algunas imagenes? que opinas de  
>esto<p>

bloddy: cual es tu personaje favorito y el menos favorito?

eso es todo espero vernos pronto..cuidense =D

Bill: Bien Splendid, te toca responder

Splendid: hermano, hermano…no o bueno algo asi, nos crearon en el mismo laboratorio, si aquí en happy tree nosotras las ardillas somos los conejillos de indias, pero como yo soy mas genial a el lo mandaron al espacio….

Splendont: NO ES CIERTO! Recuerda que al que iban a mandar al espacio eras tu, siempre destrozabas (y sigues destrozando) todo, pero me dejaste inconsciente, y al que mandaron al espacio fue a mi…

Andy: Splendid algo que decir?

Splendid: *haciendo pucheros y cruzado de brazos* no…

Andy: bien…tú sigues Flippy

Flippy: bien yo tengo 18 años, porque fui a la guerra a los 15, estaban desesperados porque no había gente que quisiera participar…así que me aceptaron, ahora que lo pienso… piensan que soy viejo?

Flaky, Bloody y Lammy: ¡NOOO!

Bloody: si Handy, yo también quiero saber?

Handy: jum, está bien*decía mientras petunia le daba palmaditas, como forma para reconfortarlo* haz escuchado que es malo subir los codos sobre la mesa? un día estaba yo trabajando construyendo casas, L umpy trabajaba conmigo, una vez estaba con los codos sobre la mesa y sin darse cuenta, lumpy paso la lijadora y me daño los brazos….por eso… tu crees

Petunia: ay cariño *abraza a Handy*

Bloody: y tu Flaky?

Flaky: *¿Cuáles? *al ver los fana arts. Se desmaya*

Andy: ok, eso respondió tu pregunta? Bien siguiente, contesta Bill kagamine

Bill: OYE! *mirando con odio a Andy* si, si la he visto, es que acaso todos los gemelos tienen que tener relaciones? Oigan es traumatizador

Andy: *hablando como niño chiquito* Bill Kagamine, Bill Kagamine!

Bill: CALLATE!

Bloody: *dándoles un zape a los dos* YA ESTENSE QUIETOS! Bien en cuanto a mi, (por cierto gracias por preguntarme) mi favorito es Flaky y Flippy y Flipqy y al que mas odio es Lammy , gracias por participar!, bien la siguiente es de **LucklessLemon** y dice asi:

Sniffles :

¿Crees que Nutty es sepsy? ;B

Y otra para Mime : Eres muy lindo,¿Te han hecho usar un vestido?

Bill: bien Sniffles que tienes que decir?

Sniffles: *totalmente rojo* nooo eso es una aberración! * hablando bajo* bueno tal vez un poco…

Nutty: o-O WTF

Bill: Mime tu que tienes que decir, o no decir, esto es confuso 0-0

Mime tan solo se deprimió un poco y asintió luego le guiño el ojo a la lectora

Bloody: ok… eso fue claro…creo, bien la siguiente es de **DobleWhammy** y dice así

otro chat! Quero participar.

Bien queridos personajes, mis correspondientes preguntas.

Sniffles, que te parece tu toque sadico y loco en el fic de Bloodytokita,  
>'manicomio' estas metido por ser un asesino lokillo que ve niños? Es cool no<br>crees? Querida autora me dejaria cuidarlo a el? Yo quero!

Splendid, eres muy bueno en algunas cosillas, pero no crees mejor que si te  
>unis al lado del mal ganarias mucho mas dinero que tu intento de heroe? hay<br>chocolates, unete!

Lammy, por que crees que mr pickles en verdad vive? entiendo el pasado  
>traumatico de flippy para que tuviera TDP pero tu esquizofremia a que se debe?<p>

Flippy, por que decidiste, de alguna manera, crear a una personalidad tan  
>sanguinaria para poder sobrevivir en la guerra? esta cool ese sanguinario pero<br>por que tan deseoso de sangre? matar ya alcanzaba, no obstante - saca un gran  
>cartel que dice: 'I love Fliqpy' - Te lo regalo fliqpy, Bombonaso! *-*<p>

Pop, que le paso a la mama de Cub?

Shifty, por que usas sombrero?

Lifty, quien te gusta? y se cincero.

Fliqpy, amas a flaky o solo te agrada que tenga el color de la sangre?

Russell, es verdad que sientes algo por Lumpy? o eso son solo ideas de fans?

Tengo mas, pero para iniciar va bien. Se cuidan animalitos y tanbien querida  
>autora. Saludos!<p>

Bloody: otra vez te toca contestar Sniffles

Sniffles: *suspira y se acomoda los lentes* ese toque "sádico" a lo que tu llamas "cool" se me es perturbador, aunque sea por la ciencia no lo volvería hacer

Bloody: * sarcástica* aja claro lo que digas, ¡por supuesto! Claro que puedes cuidarlo

Sniffles: 0-0 ¡QUE!

Bloody: date de santos que alguien te quiere cuidar

Bill: bien te toca Splendid

Splendid: aunque lo del dinero es tentador y es mas tentador lo del chocolate, jamás dejare de ser el héroe, aparte no dejare que Splendont se quede en mi lugar

Splendont: * chasquea los dedos*

Bloody: yo me uno :D chocolates *-*

Andy: y tu loca, ups perdón Lammy

Lamy: 0-0* yo se que míster pickles vive!

Bill: Sniffles creo que nos dejara mejor respuesta

Sniffles: * acomodándose los lentes* su esquizofrenia y mr. pickles se deba a waaaa *bloody se le abalanza encima*

Bloody : perdón por eso, no te podemos contestar aun, si no arruinaría el capítulo de Lammy, ay te explicara el porqué…bien siguiente pregunta

Flippy: Ok, no es tanto asi que quisiera que fuera tan sádico y monstruoso

Flipqy: gracias por el cumplido :D

Flippy: puedo proseguir… gracias, lo único que deseaba era sobrevir, quería ver a una persona en especial *mira de reojo a Flaky* era una promesa…ahora se volvió, una muy molesta y sanguinaria promesa

Bloody: una muy sexy promesa *-*

Flipqy: *totalmente rojo* g-gracias

Bill y Andy: presumido 77

*entra kazzuu (mi asistente) y le entrega a Flipqy un gran cartel*

Flipqy: muchas gracias, se que todas me adoran * guiña el ojo*

Bill: basta fanfarrón, pop que le paso a tu esposa?

Pop: *triste* es algo muy delicado, ella ya no pudo revivir, la secuestraron, experimentaron con ella, le inyectaron un veneno y ya no revivió…

Bloody: ay… pop lo siento

Pop:*nostálgico* no está bien…

Bloody: ok… bien Shifty, porque usas sombrero?

Shifty: para diferenciarme de Lifty * Lifty se pone triste y Shifty suspira* está bien, lo uso porque Lifty me lo regalo… * Lifty sonríe*

Lifty: a mi…me gusta…. El…DINERO!

*todos caen al estilo anime y Shifty se desilusiona*

Bill: esta pregunta parece interesante… ya dinos Flipqy

Flipqy: *totalmente rojo* no tomo mucho en cuenta su color… se me es interesante…

Bloody: ¿ por qué?

Flipqy: me causa curiosidad, es linda, le tiene miedo a todo menos a mi… *Flaky se sonroja*

Bloody: ay que tierno…bien siguiente pregunta

Russell: *totalmente rojo y malísimo mintiendo, agitando los brazos* NOOOO! MENTIRAS!

Lumpy: ¿ah?

Andy: *sarcástico* claro lo que digas 77, bien la siguiente es de **Gore-chan**

para spendid! ...ERES GAY? y...si la respuesta es no...ME VIOLARIAS ? D: se  
>que tienes complejo deviolar niñas menores e_é ...maldito yarro<p>

Bill: *conteniendo las ganas de reír* ¿Splendid?

*Splendid con un tic en la cara, sonrisa nerviosa y el pelo despeinado*

Andy: *pasándole la mano enfrente de la cara para ver si reaccionaba* ¿splendid?

Bill: creo que sufrió una crisis nerviosa

Bloody: misa ayuda! :D *Bloody le da un puñetazo a Splendid*

Splendid: ¡waaa! Ok ya reaccione, NO soy gay y NO TE VIOLARE

Flipqy: cof…pederasta…cof

Splendid: ¡CALLATE!

Bloody: misa pregunta ¿Qué es yarro? Como sea la siguiente pregunta es de 

Yo quiero preguntar!:

Splendid: ¿Por qué te empeñas tanto en ser super héroe y que te reconozcan  
>como tal? ¿tienes algún trastorno de déficit de atención o algo así? xD<br>De todas formas me caes bien, sólo no seas tan presumido

Russell: ¿Cómo perdiste tu ojo, tu mano y tus dos piernas?

Nutty: ¿Cómo haces para no provocarte un coma diabético? Ojalá pudiera  
>comer tantos dulces como tu *¬*<p>

Pop: ¿Qué le sucedió a tu esposa? y ¿Por qué el bienestar familiar no te  
>a quitado a Cub si eres tan descuidado con él? xD<p>

Bloodytokita: ¿cómo le haces para inspirarte y escribir tanto? quiero  
>escribir pero cuando lo intento la mente se me pone en blanco a pesar de tener<br>ideas en la cabeza poco antes o_o ¡¿cual es tu secreto?

Por ahora solo esas preguntas ^^ Suerte!

Andy: otra vez Splendid…

Splendid: COMO QUE PRESUMIDO! Solamente por que te caigo bien te la paso, ¿ustedes creen que soy presumido?

Todos: *sarcásticos* nooo 77

Splendid: vees

Bill: como sea 77, sigues Russell

Russell: un dia me quede inconsiente, estaba naufragando asi que me comieron las gaviotas…

Bloody: como no te diste cuenta que te comían

Russell: no me culpes, estaba inconsiente

Bloody: ok, sigues Nutty

Nutty: *apenado* bueno, de hecho si me provoco los comas diabéticos, pero con eso de que podemos revivir , no le doy mucha importancia

Bloody: la siguiente pregunta ya la respondimos, solo contestaremos la de Cub

Pop: realmente no hay quien quiera hacerse cargo de el … *abraza ligeramente a Cub*

Bill: sigues Bloody

Bloody: que bonito se siente que pregunten algo *se pone mega feliz* bien, yo escucho música y como galletas (loco no) la música me baso en su letra y de ahí comienzo a escribir, y las galletas me ayudan a concentrarme, o luego sueño las historias (como la del manicomio) también me dices que ya tienes ideas antes no?, te recomiendo que las escribas en un cuaderno y así no se te escapan las ideas gracias por preguntar :D

Andy: ay que linda, bien la siguiente es de ** panditaloca_97 **y dice asi:

1_ Que es lo que Fliqpy siente por Flaky?

2_ Por que a Flippy le gusta Flaky?

... medio obvio que son mis personajes favoritos xD

Flipqy: ya lo dije me causa curiosidad, es linda, le tiene miedo a todo menos a mi… *Flaky se sonroja y Flipqy se pone celoso *

Flippy: bueno… ella es muy tierna, dulce, comprensiva, es un ángel, un bello ángel

Bloody: awww Flippy *-*

Flaky: F-flippy eso fue tierno

Bloody: eso fue todo

Bill: espera un momento…por que llegaste tarde

Bloody: eso lo decido yo 77

Bill: si no eres culpable de nada podrías decirme

Bloody: fui a clase de guitarra

Bill: ya hubieras llegado

Bloody: fui a beber

Bill: eres menor de edad

Bloody: fiesta de pijama

Bill: ¿acaso eres extranjera?

Bloody: fui a donar sangre

Bill: demasiada amabilidad

Andy: Ay ya cállate Bill, se que estas pensando de que salió conmigo ¿no? Sabes que soy su favorito : D

Fliqpy: los dos se callan, yo soy su favorito

Bloody: ya nos podemos ir? *desesperada* gracias por haber leído y dejen sus preguntas, se que me adelante pero ya que…


	3. oye!

Vozesota: los personajes de happy tree friends no son de la autora son de mondo media

Bloody: wau Andy como le haces para hacer una vozesota

Andy: son parte de mis canciones :D

Bloody: aclaración para las amantes del yaoi permitiré que se de, perdonen si no me sale muy bien, no tengo nada en contra del yaoi, solo que me perturba un poco

Bloody: oki, comencemos la primera es de **AiRy PaOla **y dice asi

yo yo yo ! XDD

jejje este fic esta bueno ...etto...

bueno la primera pregunta es: ¿flippy que tanto quieres a flaky? ¿le darias  
>un beso? (*si dice q si q se lo de por fa TwT)<p>

fliqpy etto...nadamas te quiero decir que...TE ADORO CON NADAMAS VERTE ME  
>VUELVO UNA LOCA DESQUICIADA X TI XD ya ok seria<p>

¿que sientes al matar a alguien? ¿enserio lo disfrutas?

bueno eso es todo

PULGAR ARRIBA ;D

Bloody: bien, que tienes que decir flippy

Flippy: *levemente sonrojado y nervioso* bien este yo bueno… realmente ella es muy especial para mi…daría la vida por ella…

Bloody: *feliz* awww que tierno…beso beso!

*Flippy toma delicadamente la cara de Flaky y la parejita se da un tierno beso y los dos se sonrojan violentamente, mientras flipqy se enoja*

Flippy: tus labios son dulces …

Flaky: g-gracias

Bloody: con confianza se pueden dar otro XD, Fliqpy sigues :D

Flipqy: * cara ilusionada e inspirada* ok… ¿que siento cuando mato a alguien? Se siente genial! Es tan divertido ver sus rostros horrorizados, la sangre correr que te deja un dulce sabor en la boca sus gritos son verdadera música para mi…y eso

Bloody: oki, luego yo siento eso, la siguiente es de **Hiker Fliky **y dice asi:

QUIERO *Me caigo* Perdonen *Me levanto* Hmmm QUIERO CHOCOLATES! oKno XD bueno  
>prosigamos:<p>

Fliqpy: Hmmm primero quiero decir: Te odio y eres mi favorito. Te reto a  
>que...(Perdona) si crees que eres el favorito de Bloody, (Perdona) besen se.<p>

Russell: ¿Te gusta alguien de tus amigs?

Nutty: Te quiero, mi vida eres muy tierno kawai. Bloody, en lo de manicomio  
>podría cuidar a Nutty, están kawai!<p>

Flippy y Flaky: ¿Se odiarían si Lammy llegara a engañar a Flippy para que  
>lo bese y Flaky lo vea y Splendid bese a Flaky enfrente de Flippy?<p>

Splendid: ¡Te quiero robar (x3¡ Oki basta. Pelea con Splendont y demuestra  
>que eres el mejor y mas genial Heroe de la tierra!<p>

Bloody, Fliqpy, Andy y Bill: ¡QUEEE!

Bloody: oye eso no fue una pregunta 77

Kazuu: *apareciendo detrás de ellos asustando a todos menos a Bloody* por eso lo vas a hacer, tu contrato dice que tienes hacer todo lo que te digan

Bloody:*agitando los brazos* yo pensé que solo tenía que contestar preguntas!

Kazuu: neee te aguantas, aparte no niegues que te gusta *al oír eso Fliqpy se sonroja *

Bloody: ¡OYE!*Kazuu desaparece* bien a mal paso darle prisa 77

Flaky: oye espera tienes que tener cuidado con…!

Flipqy suspira toma por la cintura a Bloody y la besa, por los dientes puntiagudos le corta el labio dejando que ella sangre un poco*

Flipqy: eso si me dejaste un buen sabor de boca :q *se relame la sangre de sus labios*

Flaky: cuidado con los colmillos

Bloody: no me digas 77 solo una palabra AUCH! *se toca los labios y se sonroja levemente*Flipqy eres de esas personas que por mas g-niales que sea no es bueno besar tanto …

Fliqpy: OYE!

Bloody: que es la verdad

Kazzuu:*desde algún lugar desconocido* niega que te gusta

Bloody y Flipqy: *gritando hacia la nada porque no sabían dónde estaba* CALLATE!

Bloody: Flaky no te preocupes no te lo voy a quitar *se poquea la herida*

Flaky: q-quitarmelo?

Andy: *enojado* sigues Russell 77

Russell: *mirando de reojo a Lumpy y se sonroja, mintiendo* NOOOOO!

Bill: ok, pero no tenias que gritar,

Bloody: como sea, lo siguiente, claro que lo podrás cuidar, tú qué dices Nutty?

Nutty: si trae dulces todo estará bien :D

Bill: *refiriéndose a Flippy y Flaky* contesten el desenlace de la historia dramática

Flaky: realmente no, tu ya lo dijiste, flippy hubiera sido engañado yo lo hubiera comprendido

Flippy: Yo no me enojaría con Flaky, si no con Splendid…*sonríe*

*Splendid tiembla ligeramente y no le da tiempo de reaccionar ya que Splendont se le abalanza encima, los dos están tirados en el piso y empiezan a rodar por todo el set dándose de golpes*

Bloody: creo que eso va a tardar un rato, bien si quieres chocolates te mandamos unos hechos por mi y Flaky * Flaky saluda y dentro de la caja hay una nota que dice gracias*

Todos: si

Bill: la siguiente es de **Gore-chan **y dice asi:

:3 yarro es la pronunciación de bastardo en japones...o algo asi ...lo siento  
>pero...splendid, en caso de que fueras gay y estuvieras con flpqy, admitelo,<br>lo amas, es un amor/odio no correspondido MUAJAJAJAJA, bueno, ya, quien seria  
>el seme, tu o el? xD aaa si, lumpy, se te hace adorable cofcofviolablecofcof<br>rusell?

Bloody: a ya entendí :D gracias por la aclaración. Pero en realidad es yaro, algo así como baka-yaro :D

Splendid y Flipqy: *tienen tics y están paralizados*

Bloody: * pockeando la mejilla de Flipqy* creo que tenemos otra crisis nerviosa, vuelvo a ayudar :D *les da un golpe a los dos*

Splendid y Flipqy: QUE ASCO!

Bloody: exagerados 77, yo contesto la pregunta *mira a los dos mencionados hechos "huevito" y se balanceaban* hagamos una votación *después de la votación* todos dicen que Flipqy, sigues Lumpy

Lumpy: *abraza a Russell haciendo que se sonroje* si, se me es adorable

La siguiente es de **LucklessLemon **y dice asi:

Aasdadasda xD *entra una niña de unos 12 años,con cabello rojo cereza lacio  
>hasta media espalda,con una camiseta purpura con bordes naranjas y un "O7"<br>escrito,unos jeans manchados de pintura y unos converse negros* Gracias por  
>ponerme,el 23 fue mi cumple :3<p>

Flippy y Fliqpy: ¿Que mierdas ven en Flaky?

Mime:¿Existe algo entre tu y alguna otra persona?

Sniffles:Lo sabia!(Sabias que sonaste uke? :3) ¿Por que intentabas  
>negarlp,perrisha?<p>

Nutty:¿Que piensas de lo que dijo Sniffles,piensas que el es sexy tambien?  
>(Yo se que si :3)<p>

Bloody: primero que nada ¡FELIZ CUMPLE ATRASADO XD! De mi parte y de todos los demás, bien comencemos, Flippy y Flipqy, cuéntenos

Flippy: lo que yo le veo *pensativo* será que ella me comprende a la perfeccion, a pesar de ser dos personas, cuando estaba en la guerra, veía como el mundo moria, los niños lloraban, ese escenario era lo suficientemente fuerte para que uno le dieran ganas de darse un tiro, pero el tan solo recordar su sonrisa me hacia sentir mejor,por eso, y mas *Flaky se sonroja*

Bloody: aww *-* que lindo, sigues Flipqy

Flipqy: ok, ella, cada vez que la voy a matar me intriga mucho, aunque su cuerpo tiembla levemente , veo en sus ojos que no tiene miedo, su sonrisa es la que por mas que quiera, no pueda matarla… eso y mas

Bill: haz mímica mime :3 ósea contesta XD

Mime: tan solo se sonroja y niega

Andy: sigues nutty

Nutty: WTF yo pienso que eso fue muy extraño, *bajando la voz* tal vez un poco *Sniffles se sonroja Nutty se cruza de brazos* pero eso no significa nada 77

Bloody: ok… bien la siguiente es de **ShinigamiRiku **y dice asi:

OMG¡ esplendont estabas a alli? o_o¡ JODER ERES SUPERULTRAMEGAGENIAL¡ ME  
>ENCANTAASSS¡ Y SI ERES VILLANO NO ME IMPORTA¡ TE QUIERO JUNTO CON RUSSELL,<br>LAMMY, TOTTHY ...bueno en resumen todos xDDD pero eres ...GENIAL * ver a  
>splendid celoso xD*<p>

splendid: en tu especial de kapow vemos q peleas con spledont y el al final te  
>jode * lose sono horrible esa palabra* splendont se va y tu pareces q llamas a<br>refuersos...creo q alcanze ver a una zorrita heroe y otros mas...quienes son  
>me los prodrias decir? y no te sientas mal por splendont q sea genial y mas<br>heroico q tu yo tambien te quiero ^w^...(me das risa xD)

para los chicos de HTF: diganme q piensan de los fics y imameges q los ponen  
>de gays osea splendontxsplendid , splendidxflippy, nuttyxsnifles, shitfyx<br>litfy, lumpyx russell, fliqpyxflippy, disco bearx pop, toothyxcuddles,  
>molexhandy, mimexrussell(naaa esa me la invente y me gusta xD)...es verdad que<br>algunos de ustedes son...? sino les divierte o tienen ganas de matarse?

lammy no se que has echo para qu te odien, sera porque estas en el grupo de  
>los peligrosos junto con flippy?...jaja ...dime como ves a mrpickles...como un<br>joven apuesto maryodomo o otra cosa?¬w¬

flaky...porque eres tan linda? dime que tengo hacer para un chico como flippy  
>o cualquiera q se fije en ti se enamore de mi xDDD cual es tu secreto?...te<br>habla una aloneforever...y que opinas de las imagenes mas impactante que te  
>emparejan con splendont y lumpy y los ultimos que opinan?<p>

cuddles y gigles como se hicieron novios?

lumpy como mie*** obtuvistes tu titulo de psicologo si eres tan* lumpy  
>metiendose un dedo a la naris*...tu? ¬_¬<p>

chicos de HTF no han pensado en buscar otro doctor para su cuidad...no creen  
>que lumpy ayudo muy poco en algunos de ustedes?<p>

bueno eso es todo gracias x responder mis preguntas =D, espero verlos pronto  
>bay ...<p>

Bloody: *hablándole a Splendot que seguía peleando* Oye splendont te hablan!

Splendont: *desde la pelea* dile que gracias!

Splendid: *desde la pelea* presumido!

Bloody: ya dejen de pelear! Tienen muchas preguntas por contestar

Flipqy: deja, yo me ocupo * se mete en la pelea y 5 min después regresa con los dos con un chichón y arrastrándolos por el cuello de sus chamarras* listo :D

Splendid y Splendont: *sobándose la cabeza* AUCH!

Splendid: son los S.S.S osease Súper Splendids Squad :D

Bloody: oki…siguiente pregunta

Todos: 0-0 pertubardor…

Andy: jeje, siguiente pregunta

Bloody: Lammy cállate se me ocurrió una idea! *toma el pepino de Lammy y este se convierte en humo y se ve que aparece un joven MUY alto, ojos verdes y el cabello largo igualmente verde recogido en una coleta, tiene un sombrero de copa y esta vestido de traje con un bastón*

Bloody: listooooo *mr. pickles sonríe* si quieren le pueden preguntar algo a el *señala mr. Pickles quien solamente sonríe y saluda con la mano*bien siguiente pregunta,

Flaky: emm ettoo yo te recomiendo que no intentes ser otra persona, se tu misma, ten siempre una sonrisa y no te dejes por el primero que te pida algo *mira a disco bear* si no, no podras encontrar a otra persona *mira a flippy y a Flipqy* y en cuanto las imágenes se me son extrañas…mucho

Splendont: * sube y baja los hombros en señal de que no le importaba*

Lumpy: ¿duh?

Andy: siguiente pregunta

Giggles: es que la primera vez que lo vi se me hizo el chico mas tierno del mundo

Cuddles: no tu eres la chica mas linda del mundo

Bloody:uggg demasiada dulzura, Lumpy sácate el dedo de la nariz y contesta

Lumpy: no estudie, compre el titulo en un mercado de pulgas :D *todos caen al estilo anime*

Andy: ok, siguiente pregunta

Todos: no podemos

Bloody: la siguiente es de **flakyrules123 **y dice asi:

jejeje holaaa aca tengo las preguntas:

Lammy, te gusta Flippy?

Flaky, eres la mejor! asi q , bueno, dilo, quien te gusta

Flipqy: q harias si Flaky se fuera con Flippy

bueno, no me queda mas que decir q TE ODIO LAMMY!

chau hasta el otro cap! wiii

Bloody: oki, contesta Lammy

Lammy: Ok, si, si me gusta flippy y que?

Bloody: cof…zorra..cof ay esta toz, sigues Flippy

Flaky: oki *se pone roja*, me gusta flippy y flipqy, aun no me decido

Flippy y flipqy: *se miran con odio*

Bloody: que tal amor de medio tiempo, Flipqy de 0:0o a las 12 y Flipqy de las 12 a las 12 n-n

Bill: buena idea, siguiente pregunta

Flipqy: ¿Qué haría yo en esa situación?*saca su cuchillo* lucharía por ella *Flaky se sonroja y flippy entrecierra los ojos con odio*

Bloody: Bueno eso fue todo…

Bill: yo te quiero… preguntar algo

Bloody: ¿ahora que?

Bill: pase por tu camerino y encontré un lindo paquete,

Bloody: y que hay con el?

Bill:¿ a quien se lo vas a dar?

Bloody: eres un entrometido! Es mi uniforme escolar

Bill: por que esta envuelto?

Bloody: una torta

Bill: esas ya viene envueltas

Bloody: es un regalo para el perro de mi primo

Bill: demasiado envuelto

Bloody: una bomba

Bill: demasiado peligroso para envolver

Bloody: un luchador

Bill: esos no se pueden envolver

Flipqy: BILL! NO TE VA A DECIR NADA! ASI QUE YA NOS PODEMOS IR!

Bloody: apoyo a Fliqpy

Bill: ok…

Bloody: no te preocupes, no es nada malo, muchas gracias a todos :D dejen sus preguntas y por cierto para la próxima traeré a Jessy! Es el gato-demonio mas lindo del mundo! que me presto **Rollingmoon **saludos a ella! :D


	4. trizte

Bill: bienvenidos de nuevo a este chat show, recuerden que los personajes de htf no son de Bloody, sino de mondo media, también no pidan que quitemos personajes ya que no lo haremos, no insistan 77

Andy: no se supone que eso lo debió de decir bloody

Bill: si pero no sé donde esta

Bloody: aquí toy *entra subida en la espalda de Splendont*

Bill. ¿Por qué estas subida en la espalda de Splendont?

Bloody: por que quise volar :D

Andy: ¿Cómo estuvo eso?

Bloody: pues…

*Flash back*

Bloody: Hoy todos llegamos más temprano

Todos: si…

Thothy: que hacemos?

Todo mundo se encoge de hombros y se reúnen en grupitos excepto Splendont quien siente que le tocan el hombro y era Bloody

Splendont: ¿mande?

Bloody: Splendont me haces un favor?

Splendont: ¿Cuál?

Bloody: es que quiero ver como se siente volar

Splendont: lo siento…pero no

Bloody: ok…*pone ojos de cachorrito mientras abraza lo que al parecer es un gato de tez amarilla*

Splendont se da la media vuelta, suspira y dice

Splendont: esta bien sube (refiriéndose a su espalda)… ¡PERO SOLO ESTA VEZ!

Bloody: Urra! *se sube en Splendont en forma de caballito*

*fin del flash back*

Giggles: aww Splendont que tierno *Splendont baja a Bloody y se va a sentar a su lugar haciendo caso omiso a Giggles*

Splendid: como hiciste eso?

Bloody: ¿hacer qué? Como sea las preguntas la primera es de **LucklessLemon**

Gracias (Otra vez) *sale la misma niña,con una camisa a rayas rojas/negras  
>que escribe "ALL HAIL TO THE KING PIG" en letras blancas y los mismos jeans*<p>

AAAmmm...Estoy inspirada :B

Sniffles: Te consideras seme a ti mismo? Si la respuesta es si,pruebalo 77 de  
>cualquier manera...<p>

Flaky:(Van a matarme pero...) te odio :) Te mataria si Fliqpy no me matara si  
>lo que tires de tu cabello hasta que sangre ^^<p>

Fliqpy y Flippy : Los reto a no hacer nada al reto de Flaky ^^.

Mime:(Me das tu autografo? :3) Sabes cocinar? (Si la respuesta es si,re reto a  
>cocinarle un pastel a Nutty,si no...intenta :3)<p>

Mole:Dime...estas soltero o en una relacion? (Si respondes lo segundo...¿con  
>quien? :3<p>

(Gracias por la felicitacion otra vez :3)

Bloody: bien contesten

Sniffles: yo…realmente…no se

Andy: lo siento Flaky…pero debes hacerlo, aquí hay mas ordenes que preguntas 77

Flaky: waaa eso no es una pregunta T-T *5 minutos después* ya ya sangre y duele!

Fliqpy: auch eso debió doler, estas bien?

Flaky:*sarcástica* siiii….

Bill: siguiente

Mime: *firma una hojita que andaba por ahí y empieza a cocinar un pastel imaginario*

Nutty: amm ¿gracias? *Mime solo sonríe*

Mole: no, no tengo novia…

Bill: miren lo que encontré! *muestra a un gato amarillo con cuernitos y era oji azul que estaba durmiendo*

Bloody: jessy! *abraza el gato*

Andy: a que gato tan mas curioso *le poquea los cuerno jessy quien despierta e intenta arañar a Andy*

Bloody: amm ok, ese es el gato que me presto ** Rollingmoon** siguiente pregunta que es de **Sakuyachan15 **y dice asi

Muy buena idea X333

Bloody: por que odias tanto a Lammy?

Lammy: simplemente... TE ADORO, me eres un personaje genial X333 haces linda  
>pareja con flippyflipqy, aunque te prefiero mas con Toothy, es que con lo  
>feminista que soy X333 tu serias la activa ya que bueno... Toothy no es el mas<br>varonil del mundo... :3 y tu eres sádica (eso me encanta x33).

También haces bella pareja con Mr. Pickles, el es tan sexy y tu una linda  
>yandere, de nuevo... TE ADORO!<p>

Toothy: Perdon por lo que dije antes, pero aceptado... es verdad...

Neee... Cual es tu orientación sexual? Si no estas seguro... dejarías que  
>Cuddles te de un beso cofcofteviolecofcof.<p>

Giggles: Cariño, TU, eres hermosa, tan linda que te prefiero en el YURI X333  
>y que sea la pasiva de Flaky :DDD Aunque con Cuddles también estas bien, son<br>muy lindos juntos X333

Flaky: Nena, me agradas, incluso planeo cospleyarte... podrías hacerme un  
>favorcito... podría darle un beso a Giggles? (tu como la activa) PORFISSSSS?<br>(no me gusta mucho el flippy/flipqy x Flaky, pero eres libre de decidir con  
>quien estar... aun así quiero el beso yuri).<p>

Splendid: Eres uno de los mejores personajes XDDD demuestrales a todo lo  
>activo que eres con Flippy ( VIVA EL SPLENDID X FLIPPY :3333).<p>

Shiffty: Quien te gusta (daaah todos saben la respuesta) te lo violarías en  
>los camerinos? vamos... Por miiii *^*<p>

Bueno, eso es todo X333

Muchas no son preguntas, pero quería decirle lo que pienso a mis personajes  
>favoritos X333<p>

Nos leemos 8333

ANDY: bien que nos tienes que decir querida Bloody

Bloody: de aquí a cuando me llamas querida, bie odio a Lammy no porque me caiga mal en la serie pero en todos los lugares hay que tener una zorra y le toco a Lammy :3, siguiente pregunta o comentario

Lammy: hay muchas gracias, sabía que alguien sería tan bueno, yo también pienso que quedaría bien con Flippy

Bloody, Flippy y Fliqpy: puag!

Bill: siguiente…

Toothy:*sonrojado* yo estoy seguro de que me gustan las chicas

Bill: Cuddles dale el beso

*Cuddles le da un beso en la mejilla causado el enojo de Giggles*

Bloody: que listo, porque no se me ocurrió a mi?

Fliqpy: estás diciendo que beso mal?

Bloody: no es que beses mal sino que lastimas, siguiente

Giggles: emmm gracias, aunque me perturbe

Andy: dense el beso

*Flaky y Giggles se acercan temblando y se dan un minúsculo beso y se cubren la cara alejándose de ella*

Flaky: yo realmente amo a los dos…

Bloody: siguiente aaa! *se cubre la cara*demasiado Yuri y yaoi

*Splendid se acerca con miedo a Flippy y sucede lo mismo que paso con Giggles y Flaky*

Bloody: siguiente

Shifty: emmm no me lo violare (no soy buena escribiendo lemon)

Bill. Gracias por participar la siguiente es de **Gore-chan**

B:D mou! es que asi parece que lo pronuncio xD LOL :B etto,

splendid, por que sera que tienes un cuerpo tan delicado aun siendo un  
>superheroe?<p>

lumpy sientes algo mas que amistad por rusell?

eso fue todo

Splendid:¿tengo un cuerpo delicado? Bueno si, este bello rostro no está así por nada

Bloody: presumido 77

Lumpy: no entiendo como que algo mas

Bloody gracias por participar n-n bu esta vez dejaron poquitas preguntas :c, por favor no me olviden


	5. perseguidos

Se ve a Andy siendo perseguido por Bill con el cuchillo de Fliqpy y flippy persiguiendo a Bill y bloody tomando te tranquilamente con mr. Pickels

Bloody: Chicos! Estense quietos, bienvenidos de nuevo a este chat show, recuerden que los personajes de htf no son mios, sino de mondo media, también no pidan que quitemos personajes ya que no lo haremos, no insistan 77, bien comencemos! La primera es de **rollingmoon **y dice así:

jeje hola! me gusta tu fic ;D solo que no tenia tiempo para comentarlo por las  
>cosas de la escuela, y ademas me concentro en seguir el mio (el cual tengo que<br>seguir, estoy atrazada)

asi que es de preguntas eh...

1)Lammy: no tengo nada contra vos, tampoco soy una gran fan, pero me agradas  
>^^ ¿sientes algo por tu bendito y querido pepino, mr pickles?<p>

2)fliqpy: seamos sinceros...¿no has pensado en ir al dentista? porque como  
>tienes los dientes, nadie va a querer besarte, jeje-risa malebola y burlona-<br>ahora mis queridos gemelos.

noe: hola :3

noa: no me toques ¬¬

noe: se mas cortes, porfavor...

noa: no :T

noe: como sea -.- mis preguntas son:

1)flaky:¿soy yo o te has puesto menos miedosa?¬¬

2)splendont: se que no es una pregunta pero...hasle cosquillas a splendid ^^

3)fliqpy:-junta sus manos y las acerca a su rostro, como una niña, poniendo  
>una expresion tierna e infantil-¿podrias hacer una tierna cara y decir algo<br>agradable por una vez en tu vida?

noa: perfecto...ahora yo-dice sin ganas:

1)jessy: maldito demonio-gato ¿fuiste tu el que se robó mis hamburguesas  
>mientras estabamos en clase la otra vez?-dice fastidiado el demonio castaño.<p>

2)cuddles:¿nunca has llegado a ser sadico y macabro?¿no te cansas de ser el  
>conejo shota?¬¬<p>

3)lifty y shifty: ADMITANLO MALDITOS! FUERON USTEDES QUIENES SACARON FOTOS A  
>MI HERMANA MIENTRAS DORMIA-grita desaforado-¿VERDAD?<p>

noe y yo:

yo: ok ok, esperamos que actualises pronto ;D

muchos saludos ^w^

Bloody: gracias! Bien tu que tienes que decir Lammy?

Lammy: *indiferente* no siento nada… *mr. Pickles baja la mirada*

Bloody: que te parece la propuesta Fliqpy

Fliqpy: *se poquea un colmillo*no necesariamente nadie me quisiera besar, se quienes si *mira a Flaky y a Bloody* y iría, si hubiera otro dentista *mira amenazadoramente a Lumpy*

Bloody: siguientes preguntas

Flaky: no estás alucinando, flippy y Fliqpy son los que me dan aquellos empujoncitos para hacer las nuevas cosas que antes me daban miedo

Bloody: aww que tierno!

Bill: siguiente

Splendont: arggg! *sin muchas ganas le da cosquillas a Splendid*

Splendid: se supone que me tengo que reir 77

Andy: oh! Esto lo quiero ver…siguiente Fliqpy

Flipqy: no lo voy a hacer!

Bloody y Flaky: porfiss! Di que si

*Fliqpy suspira se cubre un momento la cara toma una gran bocanada de aire, entonces sonríe de una manera ¡DULCE! Y dice de forma tierna ¡te quiero mucho! Tanto que parecía Flippy, bloody y Flaky se le avalazan encima para darle un abrazo y este se sonroja violentamente*

Bloody: ¿alguien sabe donde esta jessy?

Olivia: aquí esta! *entra mi hermana mayor con Jessy en brazos disfrazado de pikachu y Jessy forcejeando en sus brazos, mientras Kazuu se caía de la risa*

Bloody: *histérica* ¡QUE HISISTE CON MI GATO! Te he dicho que no lo tomaras!

Oli: jamás dije que obedecería

Bloody: *deprimida* como sea puedes contestar Jessy?

Jessy: primero que nada, ¡QUITENME ESTE #$%# DIZFRAZ! Segundo si me comí tus hamburguesa y que?

Bill: siguiente 77

Cuddles: de hecho gracias a Bloody una vez fui sádico, si en el manicomio, pero me gusta ser como soy :3

Andy: siguiente…

Shifty y Lify: *señalado uno al otro* ¡FUE EL!

Bloody: la siguiente es de **flakyrules123**

jejejeje hola! pofin de vuelta, sorry por no comentar el anterior XD.

bueno las preguntas o opiniones

jejeje, bloody, yo tambien odio a Lammy, cofcofzorracofcof

Flaky: nose xq algunos te odian, yo te amo! Flippy x Flaky 4ever!

en general no me gusta el yaio, pero me gusta lumpy x russel, asi que besense,  
>cuddles y thoty tambien,<p>

Lammy:FLIPPY NUNCA TE VA A AMAR!(como en mi fic XD) pero no haces mala pareja  
>con splend... aunque seas una zorra todos merecen amorsito jeje asi q besense<br>y digan si lo disfrutaron

p/d: bloody tus historias son geniales!

y eso es todo x hoy, o por este capitulooo chauuu!

Bloody: comencemos, aww gracias por apoyar mi opinión! Siguiente

Flaky: g-gracias…

Andy: siguiente

*Lumpy toma por el cuello a Russell y lo besa sin prejuicios (que es eso? No se por que lo puse pero alguien me puede decir que es?) y Thothy y Cuddles se dan un piquito y se sonrojan violentamente*

Bloody: siguiente, bésense

*Lammy y Splendid se dan un beso con cara de asco*

Andy: y bien?

Splendid y Lammy: no!

Bloody: aww gracias por tus comentarios, siguiente es de **ShinigamiRiku**

mmmm...me demore en pensar arto para hacerles sus benditas preguntas...

juju...el otro capi trato de yaoi? jaja parecer sincera odio los  
>esteriotipos yaois, me gusta el yaoi siempre y cuando mantengan su dignidad de<br>hombres

fliqpy...te odio pero a la vez me encantas...*amor masoquista?* bueno en que  
>clase de asesino te calificas: asesino en serie o asesino elitinerante...sino<br>sabes busca en wikipedia xD

Flaky: gracias por el consejo linda ^^ aunque me he dado cuenta q mejor estoy  
>sola xDD, sabes por que? ya no creo en el amor ya q mi amix esta muy triste<br>con el rompimiento de su novio * el maldito bastardo la dejo por otra, una  
>lagartona* espero que flippy te ame de verdad bueno aqui va la pregunta..linda<br>pelirroja eres masoquista o algo asi...dices que no te decides por cual de los  
>flippys...te gusta que el otro flippy te haga daño?... y una mas cuantos<br>años aparentas?

lammy: no puedo odiarte proque me gusta tu diseño animal y humano bueno  
>conoces a truffles? eres amiga de el?<p>

handy: kyaaaaaaa lindo obrero *.* que le vistes a petunia para enamorarte de  
>ella ? ¿ te es facil construir casas y tienes dificultades?<p>

petunia: que le vistes a handy para enamorarte de el? seria por su torso bien  
>formado? xDD<p>

disco BEAR: porque todo el tiempo estas detras de petunia y giggles sabiendo q  
>ellas tienen novios? ¿ y por no cortejabas a flaky como a ellas? y una cosa<br>mas que edad aparentas pienso que eres un pedofilo yendo tras giggles o flaky?

russell: lindo pirata *.* me da igual si te emparejan en yaoi o hetero...pero  
>he notado algo q no quiero adelantar detalles...bueno ¿ que cosas buenas<br>tiene lumpy para que lo quieras? ( como amigo no te espantes y no grites xD)

lumpy: eres un idiota...tengo millones de insultos y cosas repulsivas para  
>describirte pero no quiero malgastar mis palabras diciendote todas ya que no<br>cabera en tu diminuto cerebro...asi q te las resumo todas esas en  
>idiota...bueno IDIOTA...¬¬...que paso con ese clon tuyo de color verde, sige<br>ahi? y otra cosa mas IDIOTA... cuantos trabajos tienes en realidad que tanto  
>dinero ganas?...espero que me respondas bien IDIOTA...<p>

sniffles : porque quieres comerte esas apestosas hormigas si tienes mejores  
>alimentos en la cuidad HTF, ademas ellas te matan feo y odio sus estupidos<br>gritos? ¿ eres graduado de la univerdad? ¿no has pensado en ser algo mas  
>elevado?<p>

nutty: eres kawai y lindo ...es cierto q te querias casar con una caja de  
>bonbones?<p>

mr. pickles : eres muy lindo ¬w¬...dime q cosas te molesta de lammy xDDDD?  
>que se fije en otros y no en ti?<p>

bueno eso es todo cuidense bay...

Bloody: contestemos, vas Fliqpy

Flipqy: elitinerante, soy lo mejor de lo mejor

Andy: y sigues de presumido 77

Flipqy: ¡REPITE ESO!

Andy: como sea 77 siguiente

Flaky:se que no me preguntaste acerca del tema, pero no dejes que nada ni nadie te quite la capacidad de amor, no dejes que te vea llorar, se fuerte, recuerda que el amor es guerra, podrá haber perdido la batalla pero no la guerra…

Bloody: weee de lo que se pierde ese wey aparte dile esto a tu amiga, es el orden natural de las cosas, dices que el se fue con otra, pues no creas que una basura se junte con una joya, basura con basura, joya con joya :D bie ahora si contesta Flaky

Flaky: no soy masoquista! Además el no me hace daño *Flipqy se sonroja*

Bill: siguiente

Lammy: no lo conozco

Bloody: contesta lindo obrero 7w7

Handy: *rojito* a ella no le importa que no tenga brazos, ella hace que olvide mis problemas y si tengo problemas para construir casas

Bloody: aww que lindo *w* sigues Petunia

Petunia: no es tanto por el torso, es un chico realmente considerado y muy lindo en su forma de ser

Bloody: sigues degenerado XD

Disco bear: oye! Las sigo por que se que me quieren dar celos con sus "novios" se que me aman

Giggles y Petunia: PUAGGG

Disco bear: y en cuanto a Flaky, no me quiero arriesgar *mira con miedo a Flippy y a Flipqy*

Bloody: bien siguiente

Russel: *srojado y hablando con voz baja* El bueno, es muy alegre, comprensivo,ingenuo eso y mas

Bloody: ay que lindo

Lumpy: oye! Bueno no se que paso con el, por ahí debe andar

Andy: creo que vi uno en mi ultimo concierto

Lumpy: aaa! Andy sixx me das tu autógrafo!

Andy: no te habías dado cuenta 77

Lumpy: nop, me das tu autógrafo *w*

Bill: tonto jeje

Lumpy: AAA! Bill Kailutz! Soy tu fan,Me das tu autógrafo *0*

Bill: idiota 77 *firma el autógrafo* siguiente…

Sniffles: sencillo, instinto

Bloody: puag, que asco, sigues Nutty sigues

Nutty: si, era una caja tan linda *w*

Bloody: que tierno, sigues mr. Pickles

: me molesta que sea una presumida y que no me haga caso *Lammy lo ignora y le guiña el ojo a Flippy*

Bloody: gracias por participar, bien la siguiente es de **Gore-chan **y dice asi:

..splendid , me referia a que tienes un cuerpo delicado de que te lastimas  
>facil,pil deporcelana, de CHICA! cuerpo de chica :3 jejeje asi bien degladito,<br>BUENO YA CHINGADO! nutty besa apasionadamente a sniffles, flipqy bailanos  
>PONPONPON!<p>

Bloody: cuerpo de chica jejeje

Splendid: oye! No tengo cuerpo de chica!

Bill: si lo tienes 77 siguiente

Nutty: que no soy gay!

*nutty se acerca a Sniffles y le da el berso forzadamente*

Andy: Flipqy,baila

Flipqy: no!

Bloody: *mirada asesina* lo vas a hacer

Flipqy:*asustado* o-ok, pero como se baila eso

Bloody: le susurra en el oído y Flipqy le da un ataque histérico se pone en posición y comienza a aplaudir y mover la cadera en un mundo hecho de caramelo y comienza a mover los brazos y pies al ritmo de la música *a decir verdad bailo bien la canción*

Flipqy:*cuando termina* que vergüenza *se cubre la cara*

Bill: *conteniendo la risa a diferencia de Andy quien literalmente estaba botado de la risa* s-siguiente e-es d-de **Sakuyachan15**

Bloody: Ahora entiendo, aunque yo mas que una puta, prefiero tener a mi puto,  
>un chico al cual odiar, si siempre ponen así a las chicas, por que no un<br>chico?

Shifty: lo primero que había dicho es una pregunta, quien te gusta? :3

Lammy: Mr Pickles y tu tienen algo especial o son solo amigos?

Cuddles: Tramposo! Ahora por eso, quiero que vuelvas a besar a Toothy en la  
>boca y antes solo quería un beso tiernito, pero ahora que sea con LENGUA y<br>que Toothy te adescuello cuello y tu lo cogas de la cintura (y preparence por  
>que llega semana santa y estoy de ganas de escribir un yaoi X333)<p>

Splendid: Puedes tomar una foto a ese beso por favor? La quiero X333

Giggles: No te ofendas por lo que estoy haciendo, solo es para mi diversión,  
>después de<p>

esto, Cuddles es todo tuyo X3333 ( a menos que se me ocurra otra cosa *mirada  
>macabra y pervertida*).<p>

Flaky: Gracias por el beso, las dos son tan lindas, me alegra que aquí no  
>seas tan miedosa ni débil.<p>

Te reto a que mates a Nutty con un cuchillo.

Nutty: No es por nada, no me caes mal, pero como Bloody tiene un perdonaje  
>puta, tu<p>

serás mi puto (aunque no se si serás tu o Toothy) X333 aunque no te odio, lo  
>digo por un<p>

futuro fic que planeo hacer X333

Liffty: Quien te gusta? Y que sea una persona, por favor =.=

Toothy: Entiendo, ahora otra pregunta X3 por que no tienes novia? es por tu  
>apariencia delicada? O por tu comportamiento medio tsundere?<p>

Handy: Eres tan sexy, para mala suerte mía, le perteneces a Petunia u.u

Petunia: Dale un dulce beso en los labios a Handy, son tan linda pareja X3

Bien eso es todo por ahora X3

Nos leemos :3

PD: Volvere para atormentarlos de nuevo X3

Bloody: gracias por tu opinión :D y si tengo a mi puto, es disco bear pero no se que le voy a poner a hacer

Shifty: me gusta,*voz inaudble* lifty

Todos: que? No te escuchamos

Shifty: nel ya conteste y el chiste es que la lectora sepa, no ustedes 737

Andy: tushe 77, siguiente

Lammy: no solo amigos

Bloody: el beso

*cuddles y thothy a duras penas se dan el beso como lo describió la lectora, giggles se pone celosa y Splendid toma la foto y se la da a la lectora quien estaba sentada en las gradas *

Flaky: m-matar, pero, con que cuchillo?

Bloody: ten te presto el mío *le da un cuchillo grande con grabados y uno se podía reflejar con el y manchado de sangre*

Flaky: con miedo le corta la yugular a Nutty para no verlo sufrir *

Bill: a la siguiente pregnta no creo que pueda contestar Nutty

Bloody: ahí le avisamos, sigues Lifty

Lifty:*usando la misma táctica de Shifty* Lifty

Bill: ya para que molestarnos, siguiente

Thothy: no tengo novia, por que no encuentro esa persona especias 737

Andy: cof-mentira-cof siguiente

Handy: emm gracias 0/0

Petunia toma a Handy desprevenido y lo besa

Bloody: oki siguiente y es de **Sakurita-Hotori **y dice asi

Vaya apenas lei este fic y me encanto, primero que todo Fliqpy TE AMO ERES EL  
>MEJOR :3 y aqui mis preguntas.<p>

1º Flaky por que eres tan linda te adoro :3,y pues no lo se quiero que le des  
>un beso a Flippy y a Fliqpy, (pero en la boca ¬¬) por favor sii :3<p>

2º Nutty, que rayos haces para no engorda, si comes muchos dulces dimelo ¬¬

3º Splendid te admiro amigo, eres genial, eres mi 4 personaje favorito  
>(primero estan flaky, fliqpy y despues flippy) me mandarias un autografo :3 y<br>un beso n/n

4º Lammy, pues no me traigo nada contigo pero no me caes bien ¬¬, pero aun  
>asi esres genial, y dime se que sientes algo por flippy (¬¬) pero no sientes<br>algo por , mas que una amistad o algo.

5º Shifty y Lifty etto...se que a ustedes lo emparejan mucho pero, sienten  
>algo mas que hermanos (sean sinceros ¬¬) y si sienten algo se podrian dar un<br>beso tan siquiera en la mejilla :3 y si no tambien XD

bueno eso es todo adios mis lindos animalitos cuidense n_n

Bloody: gracias, nos agrada que te este gustando

Flipqy: gracias nena ¿quién no me amaría?

Bill y Andy: cof-fanfarron-cof xD

Bloody y Flipqy: ¡OIGAN!

Bill: como sea 77, Flaky ya dales el bendito beso a los dos

*Flaky con cierto nerviosismo les da un beso a los dos*

Bloody: oigan! Por que ella no se corto! Como sea siguiente

Nutty: *ya recuperado* haz visto que luego me vulevo un remolino? Pues es ahí cuando las quemos :D

Bloody: siguiente

*Splendid firma un autógrafo en una foto suya y le da un beso en la mejilla a la lectora*

Lammy: que NO siento nada por el

Shifty y Lifty: tal vez si *se dan un beso en la mejilla*

Bloody: gracias por participar n-n la siguiente es de 

¡¿Ya cuatro capítulos desde que me quitaron el internet? :O

Me encantan ^^ Casi que no puedo actualizarme, cuando alcancé a robar un rato  
>internet en la Universidad, comenzaron justo mis clases y yo toda "¡no!" y<br>para colmo tenía parcial! D: jajaja bno, en fin, me alegro que ya tenga  
>tiempo para leer *w*<p>

Bloody: muchisisissiisisismas gracias por tus consejos, me han ayudado un  
>montón, ahora estoy tratando de aprender a organizar ideas :S pero supongo<br>que de poco a poco se logra algo.

Flipqy: ¿Cuál ha sido la masacre que más te ha gustado hacer? Y dado en el  
>caso hipotético que te encontraras con la diclonyus Lucy de Elfen Lied,<br>¿Cómo te enfrentarías a ella? o ¿Harías equipo con Lucy para asesinar a  
>toda la Humanidad? Si escoges la última, yo me uno :3<p>

Mole: ¿Cómo le haces para hacer cosas que sólo un vidente podría hacer?

Shifty y Lifty: Estoy en una situación económica algo inestable, ¿Me ayudan  
>a robar un banco? ¡Por favor! *poniendo cara de cachorrito*<p>

Nutty: ¿Conoces a L? Le fascina los dulces igual que tu, creo que se  
>llevarían muy bien xD<p>

Splendid: jajaaj veo que te enfadaste conmigo la otra vez, fresco fresco, solo  
>era una impresión mía *:siclaro:* En fin, ¿Tienes algún otro trabajo a<br>parte de ser super héroe? Supongo que no te pagan por lo que te tocaría  
>mirar como te sustentas...¿o si te pagan? o_o<p>

PD: De nuevo, gracias por tu ayuda Boody, y...¡Yo también quiero consentir a  
>ese gatito! *w* ¿Puedo, Puedo? *con cara de cachorrito de nuevo*<p>

Eso es todo por ahora, esperando los próximos capis que saques (quien sabe  
>cuando podré leerlos de nuevo). ¡Suerte!, chauuu<p>

Bloody: de nada! Es un placer ayudar :D bien siguiente

Flipqy: mi masacre favorita fue en la feria y no se como la mataria pero lo haria

Andy: wau, siguiente

Mole: ya sabes, practica

Bill: yo esperaba algo mas complicado…bien siguiente

Shifty y Lifty: lo haremos pero cuanto nos pagaras?

Bloody y Nutty: si lo conocemos y tomamos te con el *w*

Bill: ese tipo me da miedo, como sea siguiente

Splendid: me pagan bien pero me aburro y trabajo

Bloody: ¿quieres jugar con Jessy? Esta bien *aparece y junto bloody juega con Jessy y le rascan la panza*

Bloody: bien eso fue todo, pero antes que nada voy a hacer historias de amor que vana a ser un

FlakyxFlippy

HandyxPetunia

GigglesxCuddles

Y els quiero preguntar algo, yo quiero participar y no se que seria un

Zernax?(si me llamare Zerna) Díganme a quien me recomienda o de plano no lo hago

dejen sus reviuws :D


	6. la verdad no peca pero incomoda XD

Bloody: todos bienvenidos de nuevo, siento que algunas preguntas no hubieran sido contestadas, creo que no se guardaron los cambios, si creo que eso debió pasar recuerden que los personajes de htf no son mios, sino de mondo media, también no pidan que quitemos personajes ya que no lo haremos, no insistan 77, bien comencemos! La primera es de **rollingmoon **y dice así:

hola otra vez! buen capitulo...lastima que a mi compañero le agarro  
>histeria-mira a Noa, quien se encuentra atado completamente con cadenas de<br>fuerza-por culpa de ustedes... -.-

preguntas:

1)handy:¿que haces cuando te pica la nariz?(es horrible!)

2)Giggles:dime,¿tomas algo para estar siempre sonriente? digo, porque te han  
>matado tantas veces que deberias usar cosas negras y deprimirte.<p>

3)flippy:¿no te sientes mal de que muchas veces tu faceta psicopata sea mas  
>querida y aclamada que tu?sinceramente, te adoro a TI! no al otro plagio ¬¬.<br>te daré un consejo... TIRA LA BOINA, TOMA EL ARMA Y MATA A TODOS!-cara de  
>loca, se pone el casco de Pyramid head y sale corriendo.<p>

noe:... necesito nuevos amigos u.u en fin, mis preguntas son:

1)lammy: se que no eres indiferente y tienes sentimientos...VEN Y DAME UN  
>ABRAZO! (porfa) asi seré feliz!<p>

2)lifty y shifty:¿porque hicieron eso? tengo sentimientos!lo denunciaré por  
>pervercion .<p>

3)fliqpy:-sonrie agradecida- gracias!ahora algo mas dificil...¿eres  
>mujeriego? si ese es el caso...¿que sientes por mi?<p>

noa:-se desata y sonrie diabolico,sombrio y violento-asi que... me toca a  
>mí:<p>

1)flaky: nunca me has agradado, ni tu ni los otros animales-mete las manos en  
>los bolsillos-sin embargo tengo ganas de sangre asi que¿porque no me haces un<br>favor y te degollas con el cuchillo de Fliqpy? y si dices que no quieres y  
>eso, no me importa ¡HASLO IGUAL!<p>

2)fliqpy: tampoco me agradas,pero eres el que menos odio tengo (asi que  
>sientete afortunado) dime¿como le haces para abrir por la mitad a tus<br>victimas y arrancar sus intestinos? yo con tantos organos inutiles alli no los  
>logro encontrar.<p>

3)jessy: jessy jessy-juega con sus garras, mientras sonrie macabro-así que  
>fuiste TU quien se comio lo que era mio... no te preocupes, cuando vuelvas<br>aqui te arrancaré los cesos, los meteré en la licuadora y luego los tragaré  
>( y seguro los vomitaré porque son de hombre, PUAJ!) responde a mi pregunta<br>plebeyo inutil¿recuerdas a Niko, el emo con el que solias tener "una amistad  
>profunda"? al parecer no te ama, asi que queda evidente que no es gay como tu<p>

4)shifty y lifty:-tiembla de furia-no vuelvan a dormir, porque aparecere en  
>sus pesadillas y los destriparé y los llevaré al inframundo por haberle<br>hecho eso a mi hermana...¿quien sera el primero en ir?

jeje, espero que no te ofenda el bocavulario de Noa-dice mientras lo golpea y  
>noquea- espero tu siguiente cap.<p>

besos y saludos! ;D

Bloody: como que un ataque de histeria!(pensé que solamente me daban a mi) por nuestra culpa tan mal esta este fic T.T

Jessy: genial :D, otra vez anda de loco 77

Bloody: como sea 77 las preguntas, dinos como resuelves tus problemas

Handy: aaa que pena… desarrolle la habilidad de rascarme con los pies 7/7

Petunia: que tierno jaja

Andy: extraño…bien siguiente

Giggles: SI LA VIDA NOS DA LAS OPURTUNIDADES DE REVIR HAY QUE VIVIR FELICES! REPITAN CONMIGO! REVIVIR FELICES!

Bloody: puagg ok siguiente…Flippy

Flippy: realmente no necesito mas apoyo…tengo todo el que necesito aquí..aparte podría estar como Budist Monkey

Monkey: *deprimido* nadie sabe que existo

Bloody: es malo que hablen mal de uno, pero peor que no lo hagan, Flippy no lo olvides soy tu fan :D

Flippy: si gracias jejeje

Flaky: y-yo también soy tu fan

Flippy: gracias, tu cariño es lo único que necesito

Bloody: awww *-* siguiente Flippy mata a todos 77

Flippy de mala gana mata uno a uno excepto a Flaky y Bloody y a los achinchikles de Bloody (bill y Andy) ya que esta lo amenazo con un cuchillo

Bloody: ahí me saludas a Piramid Head y dile que el baile de reencuentro de la escuela de asesinos sicópatas es este viernes! Tengo que encontrar pareja con quien ir…siguiente

*Lammy desparece y le da el abrazo a noa*

Shifty: tsk, al que debes denunciar es a tu hermano

Lifty: si el nos pidió las fotos, pero el muy torpe lo olvido 77

Flipqy: no soy mujeriego, bueno un poco… *recuerda los besos que les dio a Bloody y a Flaky y pasa los brazos por el hombro de las dos sin darse cuenta que las estaba ahorcando y Flippy,Splendind trataban de liberar a Flaky mientras Bill y Andy trataban de liberar a Bloody* pero siento decepcionarte, no siento nada por que se que noa te ama, regla de asesino, jamás le quites la novia a otro asesino

Bloody: ay Flaky por que te tienen que matar nooo T.T

Flaky: yo no puedo…*tiembla descontroladamente*

Flipqy: yo no lo hare, no soy capaz

Bloody: yo lo hago, *con lagrimas en los ojos degolla a Flaky y por piedad la mata rápido y el piso se inunda de sangre *a mi tampoco me gusta verla sufrir,cual es la siguiente pregunta

Flipqy: necesitas primero atrapar tu victima*Bloody ahorca a Lammy*le abres desde la boca del estomago*Bloody le entierra el cuchillo a Lammy en la boca del estomago* y metes la mano con fuerza *Bloody atraviesa a Lammy con el brazo* y sacas el intestino y le das el uso que quieras *Bloody saca el intestino de Lammy y empieza a saltar la cuerda*gracias por la demostración Bloody

Bloody: fue un placer

*entra Jessy corriendo por que lo persigue mi hermana mayor hasta que lo atrapa lo abraza fuertemente y Jessy se retuerze en sus brazos y se le ponen las mejillas rojas*

Oli: ya vez, es un pikachu :D

Bloody: que dejes mi gato! eres gay! Omg *grita al estilo de star wars cuando un tipo le dice al otro "luke soy tu padre" nooooooooooooooo!

Jessy: claro que no soy gay! Ese tipo degenerado me daba miedo nyan! Y ya se que le pagabas para acosarme después ya veremos quien se come a quien grrrr

Shifty y Lifty: a osease que en la noche ya nos vas a pagar ¿no?URRA!

Bloody: bien siguiente 77 y es de **flakyrules123**

hola:D

quien esta feliz por la semana santa, yooooo wiii bueno*seria*empesemos:

Lammy: te aconsejo que te quedes con mrs pikles, porque Flippy es de flaky!  
>ahh y, odias a Flaky? ademas sos la unica de htf que esta sola(jajajaja)<br>cofzorracof

flipqy:sos el mejorrrrr (seguido de flaky claro) asi que te voy a dejar que  
>mates a todos los personajes de htf y agas lo que quieras con flaky por 10<br>mins (en un armario)

flippy:sos tieno, pero no como flipqy, asi que decidi: Giggles, Petunia o  
>lammy (porfavor no digas lammy!)<p>

Sniffles:te reto a que le enseñes matematicas a lumpy jejeje, si no lo logras  
>en media hora te arancare la piel mientras duermes ¬¬.nooo es un chiste, voy<br>a ir a descuartisarte ahi mismo ja

adios pequeños animalitoss flajyrules123 fuera, paz xdd

Bloody: bien comencemos, que tienes que decir Lammy

Lammy: si me van a decir zorra díganmelo en la cara

Bloody: claro! ¡ZORRA!

Lammy: claro que no me quedare con pickles, el solo me ayuda *el mencionado se entristece*

Andy: siguiente…

Flipqy: gracias ya se que soy el mejor ;D *Flipqy mata a todos exepto a Flaky,Bill,Andy y Bloody, y se lleva a Flaky a un armario y Flaky sale con el labio sangrante*

**Bill:** siguiente

Flippy: si no me quedo con Flaky, preferiría estar solo

Bloody: ay yo te acompaño en la soledad *sonríe dulcemente*siguiente

Sniffles: por que nos piden retos 77 no se supone que son solamente son preguntas?

Andy: te amuelas, está corriendo tu tiempo

Sniffles:aaaa *en 35 min le enseña a lumpy el 1+1=2

Bloody: ups no lo lograste 7w7 esperate una muerte cruel, bien la siguiente es de **Gore-chan**

a webo, tienes cuerpo de chicar ardilla voladora, y si eres gay nutty, no mas  
>que no lo admites! ,...bien...spleeeendiid-chaan! quiero que te quites tu<br>cinta esa roja que te cubre tus ojos y dejas ver esas hermosas gemas azules  
>que te hacen ver 10 veces mas violable de lo que se supone que eres ...y mas<br>chicas LOL...lamy, grita a los cuatro vientos, SOY UNA ZORRA ! Y ME DOY  
>AUTOPLACER CON EL PEPINO QUE TENGO COMO AMIGO! JEJEJEJE, ...flaky-aunque me<br>tengas hasta la madre con tus pip lagrimas, demuestranos que tan chida eres,  
>vistete como una alemana en guerra con todo y latigo y lastima a los soldados<br>:3

Andy: jajaja cuerpo de chica ardilla voladora XD

Splendid! CALLATE! No tengo cuerpo de chica 77

Nutty: y yo no soy gay

Bill:lo que digas 77 Splendid ya quitete esa maldita banda

Splendid: jamás! *Bloody se le abalanza encima y la quita la banda dejando ver dos hermosos ojos azules*

Bloody: *-* waaaaaaa

Bill: BLODY REACCIONA!

Andy: siguiente

Lammy:no es cierto!

Bloody: *amenazadoramente y extrañamente un fuego empezó a salir de su ojo izquierdo al estilo black rock shuta *lo vasa hacer

Lammy:*temblando* SOY UNA ZORRA ! Y ME DOY  
>AUTOPLACER CON EL PEPINO QUE TENGO COMO AMIGO!<p>

Andy:Bloody, aveces das miedo

Bloody: gracias n-n, siguiente

Flaky: y como me visto?

*Bill le susurra algo a Flaky, mientras bloody chasquea los dedos y Flaky aparece en el traje con un latigo y comienza a latiguear a los soldados *

Flippy: ay duele!

Flipqy:y tu crees que no me duele a mi! Auch!

Andy:jajajaja bien la siguiente es de 

xD xD xD eligeme pliisssssss! jeje bueno, mi primera pregunta q me come x  
>dentro! *Fliqpy: que haces cuando stas dentro de la mente de Flippy? me da<br>curiosidad =3 *Flaky: tienes otra faceta? se me haria super genial! *Disco  
>Bear: te odio! eres un malnacido pervertido! mi pregunta es... ¿eres gay? si<br>dices q no entoncs debes besar a Splendid (no tengo nada contra ti, solo me  
>caes un poco mal =3) *Splendid: tienes novia? si no tienes... kien te gustaria<br>como novia? *Flippy: sinceramente... quien te gusta? y otra cosita que sientes  
>hacia tu alter-ego? a mi me cae bien xD xD amos son suuuper lindosss. *Lifty y<br>Shifty: que piensan sobre los q los relacionan aun siendo hermanos? han visto  
>las imagenes yaoistas? son geniales! les mando varias jeje. hasta aki todo,<br>bexoxxxx! TE AMO FLIPPY Y FLIQPY!

Bill: bien que dices Flipqy

Flipqy: una de dos o escucho música o mato a los animalitos imaginarios de Flippy

Andy: bien, siguiente?

Flaky: para nada!

Bloody: complaceré a mis lectores…*Bloody empieza a recitar lo que parece un conjuro, del piso empezó a salir un liquido negro que empezaba a hervir unas nubes negras comenzaron a sobresalir y cuando esta se disperso se podía divisar una figura femenina* les presento a flake*era una chica igual a Flaky excepto por tener ojos amarillo neón

Flaky: retiro lo dicho…si la tengo *Flake desaparece*

Andy: eso fue extraño 77 siguiente

Disco bear: ¡como que degenerado! Y no soy gay seria una desgracia para las señoritas

Todas: si como no 77

Bloody: sigues Splendid

Splendid: no tengo novia, pero me gustaría que fuera como Flaky

Flippy y FlIPQY: CUIDADO CON LO QUE DICES

Andy: como sea 77 siguiente

Flippy: bueno a mi me gusta *toma aire exageradamente* Flaky y lo que siento hacia Flipqy es que es alguien odioso

Bloody: claro que no es odioso, siguiente…

Shifty y Lifty: *sonrojados mientras veían las imágenes* es vergonzoso

Bloody: jeje siguiente y es de **Sakurita-Hotori**

OMG gracias por el autografo splendid lo cuidare :D, ahora mis preguntas o lo  
>que quiero que hagan XD<p>

1º Flippy que sientes por flaky? y si sientes algo por ella declarate :D

2º Ammm fliqpy ammm, tu igual que sientes por flaky, te gusta que tenga el  
>color de la sangre osea rojo?<p>

3º Lumpy por que eres tan...tu ._. no podrias ser un poco mas inteligente

4º Shifty y Lifty, podrian por favor matar al imbecil de mi primo por su  
>culpa estoy con el brazo enyesado ToT, les pagare 2 bolsas de oro a cada quien<br>:D, onegai :D

5º sniffles por favor podrias venir a mi casa y explicarme mi tarea de  
>matematicas no le entiendo ni palabra y media por favor te lo pido ToT.<p>

6ºSplendont, ummm por que rayos te pareces a splendid, que son ustedes dos?  
>esa duda me mata .,<p>

7º Nutty gracias por el decirme tu secreto :D, dime a que tanto eres capaz de  
>hacer por tus benditos dulces? ah y por favor me presentarias a L por favor es<br>mi sueño dorado conocerlo *w*

bueno siguan asi este fic esta super, ;D los quiero animalitos lindos, en  
>especial a ti Fliqpy ati te amo *w*<p>

Bloody: esto no me lo quiero perder….y bien

Flippy: yo la amo,asi que *dirigiéndose a flaky* bueno yo este…bueno Flaky me gustas mucho! Te amo

Flipqy: bueno Flaky, yo no estoy con rodeos…asi que te amo y si me gusta su cabello rojo *Flaky esta totalente sonrojada*

Bill: esto se esta poniendo interesante…siguiente

Lumpy: acaso hay algo malo en mi forma de ser, a mi me gustaba ser así

Bloody:bien, siguiente….

Shifty y Lifty:claro, no no especializamos en eso pero bueno

*Bloody chasquea los dedos y los gemelos desaparecen en una nube negra quienes después regreasan con un corazón humano y se lo envían a la lectora*

Andy: siguiente 77

*Bloody vuelve a chasquear los dedos y Sniffles desaparece en una nube negra y después de 3 horas regresa*

Bill: siguiente 77

Nutty: seria capaz de matar a alguien :D

Blooy: y la siguiente es de **Hiker Fliky**

Entra una peli roja con bestido gotico al salon gotico con imagenes de Htf  
>menos lammy, y un juegode matar a lammy en frente de ella.<p>

Hiker: Hmmm, no entendi muy bien la ultima pregunta. Me desaparecí un buen  
>tiempo -.- . Prosigamos ^^<p>

Nutty: ¡Kwai! Que bueno eso me alegra ^^, y espero que un camión de dulces  
>no sea demasiado *Mirando al camión* Y tengo una pregunta para ti ¿Que tanto<br>dulce comes?

Shifty y Lifty: ¿En serio se aman? Bueno amor de hermanos, ¿Pero en serio?  
>^^ no cambiaran de ser unos de mis favoritos.<p>

Splendid: ¡No, tu no eres débil, eres mi favorito *w*. En fin pregunta, Se  
>me queda en duda asique ¿Eres hermano de Splendont? Si es así eres mejor que<br>el ^^.

Russell: Mi pirata favorito, ¡Aw! Lo malo que te gusta... ¿Quien te gusta?  
>Esperando respuesta, ¡Pirata kawai!<p>

Y por ultimo...

Flippy y Fliqpy: En serio son uno mismo en la caricatura. Me sorprende  
>quedarían mejor en dos personas diferentes cofanimalescof.<p>

ADIOS ^^ SE CUIDAN ANIMALITOS (Excepto Lammy) ¡PRONTO COMPRARE HTF A MONDO  
>MEDIA¡ ¡ Adiós Bloody! Cuídate ^^ perdón por el beso T^T<p>

¡Flik-Bye!

Bloody: comenzemos :D

Nutty: uh dulces! Y si esto te ayuda,no como otra cosa que no sean dulces

Bill: ¿enserio? *Nutty asiente* wao siguiente

Splendid: algo asi fuimos creados en el mismo laboratorio y yo también te quiero n-n

Bloody: siguiente n-n pirata kawai

Russell: *en voz baja* Lumpy

Bill: jajaja pirata kawai jajaja siguiente

Flippy y Flipqy: emm gracias

Bloody: si adiós, no hay problema por el beso n/n

Kazuu: *desde algún lado desconocido* No te preocupes a Bloody le gusto mucho! Y dice que quiere repetirlo

Bloody: ¡CALLATE! 7/7 a todos adiós y dejen reviuws


	7. ¡dulces!

Bill: todos bienvenidos de nuevo, siento que algunas preguntas no hubieran sido contestadas, creo que no se guardaron los cambios, si creo que eso debió pasar recuerden que los personajes de htf no sonde bloody, sino de mondo media, también no pidan que quitemos personajes ya que no lo haremos, no insistan 77, bien comencemos! La primera es de **ShinigamiRiku**

justo cuando actualisaste te iba a dejar la preguntas xD...bueno aquie estan  
>de todas maneras...<p>

tatatannn

fliqpy: osito verdesito...(lol)...dime que es lo que mas te molesta de un fic?  
>osea que te pongan demasiado occ (fuera del personaje)te conosco, eres un<br>asesino de sangre fria, no dudarias en matar a flaky por preferir a flippy y  
>hasta creo de matar a niños y ancioannos...si te molesta...como te gustaria<br>que te pusieran...

toothy: te tienen olvidado ;w; yo te amoooooo eres mi dientudo favorito mejor  
>que el bobo esponjoso...que se siente cuando te sacan el ojo? duele?...siempre<br>se desquitan con tu pobre ojo... eres lindoooooooooooooooooooooo te  
>secuestraree¡<p>

splendont : amarias a splendid si fuera mujer? vi una imagen tuya y de el (o  
>ella) siendo tu que la acosaba? una linda chica peliazul con dos colitas y una<br>faldita corta siendo abrazado por un joven heroe pelirrojo...

cuddles: la gente no te dice nada o se burla de ti por andar todo el tiempo  
>con plantunflas de conejo color rosado por todas ´partes? y los HTF no e<br>burlan de el?

idiota: quien te gusta en realidad?

russell: no se que le ves al "Idiota" ¬¬ * se ve a lumpy con la mirada  
>perdida mientras una mosca se mete por su oido y sale por el otro* osea es<br>totalmente el pero...veo que lo quieres mucho...¬w¬...asi que quiero que le  
>des un abrazo y que el te apapache ( por favor que alguien lo empuje para que<br>lo bese)

bueno eso seria todo...ah casi me olvidaba waaa...flaky pequeña ternura  
>gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer mi situacion xD...bueno talvez exagere<br>un poco,ya sabes...cualquiera dira rompieron y que? o te dejo ya buscaras a  
>otra persona...eso es cierto, pero me dio en lo mas profundo de mi ser ver a<br>mi amix llorar x ese tipo, nunca pense que me doleria verla asi, y me daba  
>unas ganas tremendas de decirle todas sus p*** verdades a ese $&amp;$&amp;#$&amp;"#%" ,<br>bueno...ya paso, ^-^Û...y ahora quiero diriguirme unas cuantas palabras a los  
>hombres de HTF como flippy, fliqpy, splendid, splendont, lumpy y entre otros<br>si me entero que uno de ustedes hacen hacer sufrir a una mujer...sea hacerla  
>llorar, engañarla o peor abusar de ella ...LES DOY DE PALOS EN LA PARTE DONDE<br>MAS LES DUELEN ME OYERON¡ ...*alista un gran bate de beisboll mientras lo  
>balancea con una de sus manos* SI, YA SABEN DONDE...MUAJAJAJA * se escucha<br>power metal detras de la chica mientras los hombres en el estudio comienzan a  
>sudar frio y a cubrirse sus partes vitales* hasta pronto lindos HTF ,<br>cuidense geniales conductores y recuerden hombres...sino diganle adios a su  
>amiguito...muajaja<p>

**B**loody: bien comencemos, que tienes que decir osito verdesito 7w7 ah que kawai *o*

Fliqpy: no soy kawaii! Uno no me gusta que me ponga como alguien shota nooo! Soy un asesino, y yo mato todo menos bebes…

Bill: bien, siguiente…

Thothy: se siente horrendo! Tus nervios se ponen de punta, soy capaz de llorar *pone cara de niño traumado*

Andy: un dia intentare sacarle el ojo a alguien 7w7 bien siguiente

Splendont: jamás! Es la persona mas horrenda del mundo! Capricho! Engreído! Presumido! *sigue hablando pera nadie le hace caso*

Bloody: splendid como mujer…*se lo imagina* 0o0 agg! Trauma mental! *empieza a correr en círculos*Siguiente

Cuddles:no, nadie me dice nada, ya se acostumbraron, aparte están bien bonitas :D

Lumpy: yo amo…!el queso! Se abalanza a un queso

Andy: eso fue raro 77 el reto

*Russell abraza un poco fuerte a Lumpy, y este lo apapacha con una sonrisa tonta*

Bloody: gracias por participar, la siguiente es de 

una joven castaño y una chica de pelo negro stan frente a una laptop mientras  
>se mueren de la risa por el fic.<p>

K-ri: woo, jaja super, bueh, he aqui mis preguntas:

*Fliqpy= ¿matas a los animales imaginarios de Flippy? ¿de casualida son  
>pinguinos ¬¬? ¿de donde rayos sacas musica para escuchar?<p>

*Flippy= ¿que tipo de musica te gusta a ti?-ojitos de corazon- ¿en serio  
>amas a Flaky?-sarcastica- orale, jamas lo hubiera imaginado jeje... ¿alguna<br>vez has matado a alguien a proposito (descartando en el fic)? si dices si ¿a  
>quien y porque?<p>

*Splendid= ¿por que odias a Splendon't? ¿te hizo algo o que? yo pienso q es  
>lindo. jeje<p>

*Lammy= ¿te gusta Flippy? o ¿quien te gusta?

*mr. Pickles= ¿sientes algo hacia Lammy? ¿le pedirias matrimonio o algo asi?

*Lumpy= ¿porque eres tan tonto? segun de lo q responda, Sniffles tendra q dar  
>una explicacion detallada.<p>

*Pop= ¿que le paso a tu esposa?

supongo q de mi parte es todo, ahora va mi OC Willfox

Will: jajaja woo esta muy bueno jaja, tengo una pregunta para:

*Flaky= eres linda... (no le digas a nadie q te dije eso ./.) ¿que sientes  
>hacia Fliqpy y hacia Flippy?<p>

*Splendid= ¿crees q Splendon't podria ser tu hermano perdido o algo asi? son  
>identicos!<p>

*Flippy= ¿por que te gusta Flaky?

*Bill= eres raro... jeje

*Sniffles= ¿sientes odio hacia alguno de los personajes del show?

*Handy= ¿como diantres le haces para ir al baño!

*Giggles= eres muy tierna, alegre y eso ¿que sientes cuando te matan? a mi  
>solo me han matado una vez :(<p>

emmm... creo q seria todo, va mi creadora.

K-ri: sipi, ya es todo. ¡buen fic! sige asi Bloody!

**Bloody:** bien comencemos :D

Flipqy: pues si, son pingüinos, palomas y unicornios, y la música la saco de mi MP3

Bloody: yo extraño mi MP3 T.T, siguiente

Flippy: bien a mi me gusta…un poco de todo excepto las rancheras, me recuerdan a la guerra y si e matado a alguien a propósito y fue a Flipqy por molesto 77

Andy: bien siguiente

Splendid: pues yo lo odio, por que por su culpa casi me mandan al espacio 77

Splendont: pero te ivan a mandar por ESTUPIDO!

Bill:*conteniendo la risa* s-siguiente

Lammy: *confiada* si no tengo nada que ocultar, *dirigiéndose a Flippy* esperare hasta que reacciones

Flippy: 77, podemos pasar a la siguiente pregunta

Bloody: claro :D

: *siendo ignorado por Lammy* a mi me guta mucho, seria capas de pedirle matrimonio…pero para ella es como si yo no existiera

Bloody: aguántate, esto va para largo…siguiente

Pop: *triste*le inyectaron un veneno para que no pudiera revivir

BLOODY: Ay pop, lo sentimos, pasemos a la siguiente

Lumpy: soy así porque es divertido

Sniffles: para ser directos, a el en su pedioro de gestación los nutrientes no le llegaron bien y se le seco el cerebro

Bloody: no entendí ni j pero bueno siguiente :D

Flaky: l-linda 0/0 eso es vergonzoso, yo los amo…pero no me decido

Bill: bien siguiente

Flippy: bien yo la amo porque me comprende a la perfeccion y es tierna y mas

Bloody: KAWAI! *0*Siguiente

Bill: en donde en el chat show o en la vida fuera de aquí?

Andy: donde sea, eres raro XD

Bill: oye! Siguiente

Sniffles: Sii! A esas malditas hormigas gritonas!*mira con odio a unas hormigas que estaban por ay*

Bill: jajaja! Siguiente

Handy: con mucha paciencia y esfuerzo

Bloody: ok..siguiente

Gigglles: depende de cómo me maten, puede ser de que sienta algo atravesándome, o algo muy caliente pero en resumen mucho dolor

Bloody: oki, gracias por participar, la siguiente es de **Gore-chan**

LOLOLOLOLOL jejejeje admitelo, tienes un cuerpo asi bien delicado, deberias  
>ver las imagenes en zero-chan te ves tan MONO! bien mi primer reto es para<br>TODOS! quiero que vayan al bosque y encuentren a slenderman! :D y traten de  
>matarlo! (AUNQUE LO AMO! pero ya que) sin que mueran ustedes primero jejeje y<br>lo graben exitosamente (cosa IMPOSIBLE por qie el cabron siempre jode los  
>videos), reto 2, para splendont, quiero que te comportes de una manera<br>cariñosa con splendid *cofcofsemecofcof* y le digas algo al oido que lo haga  
>llorar de felicidad , y...flaky-chan *A* quiero que...que ya no seas chica y<br>seas un chico y trates de hacer algo yaoi con flippy SI! FLIPPY!  
>MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA pobre flipqy...a ti , que...que no se... cuentanos, con<br>quien fue tu...primer beso o.O

Splendid: oye! No es cierto!

Bloody: ya podemos comenzar 77 gracias, *Bloody chasquea los dedos y todos los que estaban en el set desaparecen en una nube negra y aparecen en un bosque en la noche con una luna azul*

Bloody: bien, Sniffles cual es el plan

Sniffles: gigles, petunia, cuddles y thothy tendrán la red y se la lanzaran, después de que Bloody Flipqy,Flippy y Splendid lo matan, yo, Bill y Andy estaremos en la sala de control y les diremos donde esta y los demás grabaran y sacaran fotografías ¿pero quién será la carnada?

Bloody: oooh Lammy! 7w7 *Chasquea los dedos y Lammy se ve rodeada de la nube negra y cuando esta se dispersa se ve que se vuelve una niña pequeña y Bloody y la avienta fuera de los arbustos*

Lammy después de dos horas escucha un ruido entre los arbustos y dijo

Lammy: *asustada*¿chicos son ustedes?

*entre los arbustos sale un hombre muy delgado, y Lammy se queda en un estado Hipnotico, empieza a alargar los brazos y dirigirlos hacia Lammy*

Flippy: ¡AHORA!

*Flippy, Flipqy se lanzan con sus cuchillos Splendid y Splendont se acercan volando y Bloody saca una guadaña entre una nube negra y en su ojo izquierdo se enciende un fuego al estilo black rock shoota, mientras mr. Piclkes salva a Lammy*

Splendid y Splendont le lanzan rayos laser pero el slenderman con un tentáculo los noquea a los dos y son atendidos por giggles, Flippy, Flipqy y Bloody a duras penas le logran hacer daño unos cuantos rasguños literalmente, entonces el slenderman avienta a Bloody y esta no alcanza su guadaña espera ser aplasta entonces Flipqy alcanza cortarle el tentáculo antes de que Bloody muera aplastada, el mounstro suelta un alarido de dolor y sale corriendo*

Bloody: Sniffles! Por donde

Sniffles: dirigirte al noroeste

Bloody: bien!

*Splendid y Splendont (ya recuperados le disparan rayos laser hasta que le atinan y lo tiran todos los que portaban armas blancas lo apuñalaron después todo mundo le sacaba video y lo ataban*

Bloody:*respira agitadamente* reto cumplido*chasquea los dedos y todos aparecen en el set todo mundo bien cansado* siguiente

Splendont: *enojado* ay no porque! Lo odio con odio jarocho 737

Splendid: crees que esto me agrada *Splendont abraza a Splendid por detrás y le susurra al oído* ers mejor que yo

Splendont: puagg! Podemos olvidarlo y seguir

Flaky: waaa no no quiero ser hombre

Bloody: te aguantas, aparte te volveré hombre en unos de mis fics buaajaj bueno será solo por un momento *Chasquea los dedos y Flaky se ve envuelta en la nubecita negra y se vuelve hombre y besa a Flippy y después ella vuelve a la normalidad*

Flippy: mi primer beso fue con Flaky cuando éramos niños pequeños

Bloody: ay que tierno n-n gracias por participar la siguiente es de **Sakuyachan15**

Bien, ahora es mi turno de hacerle un favor a uno de mis personajes favoritos  
>X3<p>

Lammy: Quiero que mates a Bloody con un cuchillo del modo mas sádico, sacaos  
>las tripas y los ojos... Y después que la revivan, después de todo ella es<br>la presentadora ._.

Ah... Y tambien me darías tu autógrafo? Por fís.? TE ADORO!

Cierto, su quieres, saca el dedo medio y di "sientense aquí" a todas las que  
>te llamaron zorra y te hicieron hacer algo que no querías... Claro, si<br>quieres?, después tal vez, te bombardeen mas con cosas feas, por eso es tu  
>decisión.<p>

Elige sabiamente X3

Toothy: Eres conciente que eres un personaje popular (cofcofpor ser amigo de  
>Cuddlescofcof) y no tienes pareja, si lo se, tambien están Splendid y Lammy,<br>pero Splendid puede hacer yaoi con splendod y muchos fans juntan a Lammy con  
>Mr. Pickles... Como te sientes al estar tal solo? Sin novia o novio?<p>

Russell: Acepta de una ves que amas a Lampy y listo.

Lampy: Dile a Russell lo mucho que lo amas X333

Shifty y Lifty: BESENSE EN LOS LABIOS!

Sniffles y Nutty: Hagan una escena RE YAOI pero con Nutty de uke X333

Splendid: Graba la escena por favor X333 y cuando me la entregues, me  
>dejarías darte un beso?<p>

Eso es todo por ahora X333

PD: De nuevo, Volvere *voz de ultratumba*

Bloody Bill y Andy: que!

Lammy: si!

*Lammy saca un cuchillo y se lanza a bloody quien la esquiva y saca su guadaña de la típica nube y el ojo se le enciende al estilo Black Rock Shoota Lammy vuelve intentarlo y se lanza hacia Bloody las dos dan un intento de matarse entre si por que sus golpes son desviados el cuchillo queda alado de la mejilla de Bloody causándole solo un rasguño y a Lammy le pasa lo mismo con la guadaña bloody toma el cuchillo entre su mano y lo aprieta fuertemente dejando sangrar su mano pero lo extraño es que no sangraba sangre roja sino negra y pone la palma de la mano enfrente de Lammy entonces la sangre se solidifica y como si fuera un cuchillo se la entierra en el ojo Lammy retrocede hacia atrás cubriéndose el ojo, Bloody se le forma una sonrisa desquiciada y torcida toma una guadaña y parte a la mitad a Lammy*

Bloody: *en este momento hablas como si tuviera voz doble* ajajaja no cualquiera me puede mata ajajaja

Kazuu: esto va tardar un rato…

*Bloody se recupera de su ataque sicótico y empieza a correr en círculos quejándose de que se corto la mano que ahora sangraba normalmente una sangre roja*

Bill: ¿Por qué la mataste?

Bloody: instinto de supervivencia

Andy: bastaba con noquearla *Bloody sube y baja los hombros chasquea los dedos y un liquido negro comienza a tragarse los restos de Lammy para cuando se evaporara y saliera una Lammy normal y unida y firma un autógrafo*

Lammy: *alza el dedo índice hacia todas las chicas que le dijeron Zorra pero Bloody le corta el dedo con una tijeras enormes de jardinero*

Bill_ 77 siguiente

Thothy: pues me siento muy triste es como si tuviera el corazón seco

Bloody: aww thothy, ya veremos si te conseguimos otra novia ¿Quién se ofrece?, bueno siguiente

Russell: NO!

Bill: ah que mala onda, bueno siguiente

Lumpy:*abraz a Russel* lo amo mucho como amigo

Andy: aja si tu 77 siguiente

*Shifty y Lifty se dan un apasionado beso en los labios*

Bloody: ay, el amor fraternal, siguiente

*Nutty con miedo toma de la cintura a Sniffles y este pasa las anos por detrás de su cuello y se besan mientras Splendid graba la escena, se acerca a la lectora y le da el video y el beso*

Bloody: ¿volverás? Te estaremos esperando con gusto n-n, bien la siguiente es de 

Hola! No puedo demorarme mucho ya que estoy en clase (una muy aburrida por  
>cierto) y robo internet de paso xDDD<p>

Bloody y Nuty: Yo los quiero acompañar a comer con L! *w*

Flipqy: ...Menuda respuesta más aburrida ¬¬ Sería mejor destruir el mundo  
>:D ..pero bueno, al menos me conformo con que la pelea sea entretenida<p>

Shifty y Lifty: ¡¿Cómo rayos les puedo pagar si no tengo ni para mi  
>desayuno D:?..:En fin, al menos tengo ahorrado alguito, así que puedo<br>defenderme durante estos días. De todas formas gracias ^^

Luego traigo preguntas, es que como dije, vengo de paso :S

Bloody:*sube y baja los hombros*bueno*deja pasar a la lectora y junto a nutty desaparecen y reaparecen en un pequeño comedor que en la mesa solo tiene dulces y L esta ahí y saluda con gusto a la lectora y se sienta entre Bloody y ella*

Andy: en lo que ellos comen dulces, pasemos a las siguientes preguntas

Flipqy: si destruyo el mundo no habrá más que matar

Bill: siguiente 77

Shifty y Lifty: Bloody nos amenazo de que si te cobramos nos va a matar, asi que te daremos nuestro servicio gratis.

Bloody: ya regrese, sabes me caíste bien, la siguiente es de **rollingmoon**

hola! tengo poco tiempo, asi que hare todo rapido :P

flippy: cuando dije sobre "mata a todos" fue en sentido figurado,pero eso ya  
>no importa¿nunca has tenido algun momento homosexual en tu vida? y no me<br>salgas conque "solo te gustan las mujeres" porque todos pasan por eso -.-

noa: ¬¬

yo: no me referia a ti, noa.

bloody:Pyramid head dice que no ira, tenemos planeado ver una peli-sonrie  
>emocionada-te manda saludos tambien¿no crees que, aunque haya alguno que otro<br>personaje preferido (como en mi caso inuyasha *SI, ME ENCANTA!*) deberias  
>darle muerte(me refiero a Flaky), ya que los demas lo sentirian injusto? tu me<br>entiendes,aunque me pidieran que matara a noe..

noe: D: EEH?

lo haria, aunque es mi querida hijilla TToTT

noe:*snif* no quiero morir.

sniffles: pregunta rapida ¿crees que podrias crear alguna posion o formula  
>como para hacer que noa se tranquilice con los ataques de ira?<p>

Jessy:¿de que rayos hablas? Niko es mi mejor amigo (ademas de ti) y sabes tan  
>bien como yo que el nunca te acoso ni nada, eres un año mayor que él, TU lo<br>acosabas a él llamandolo emokid y te burlabas de su vestimenta.

noa: ahora tendre mi revancha :D

Jessy: conque haciendome bailar con tutu,¿no?. quiero que te pongas un  
>vestido color rosa, un moño en la cabeza y cantes alguna de esas canciones de<br>"barney" que se que te encantan... por ultimo, yo no le pague a nadie para  
>acosarte, recuerda que el niño emo solia mirarte con esa expresion de<br>indiferencia y oscuridad que te ponen de punta los pelos,me referia a eso ¬¬

Niko:-el niño emo-... Jessy, quiero que te suidides cortando la yugular de tu  
>cuello con una navaja, y si te resistes lo haré yo mismo.<p>

yo: jeje, bueno, eso es todo por ahora :P

(por fa, no tomes muy enserio lo del tema de asesinar a flaky, solo es una  
>sugerencia)<p>

mis grandes saludos y animos!

rolling~~

Bill: bien comencemos

Flippy: *inocentemente* UPS! bueno fue solo una vez, fue para ver entre todos quien la tenia mas CENSURADO *se lo dejo a sus mentes cochinas 7w7 traducción a mi mente no se le ocurre nada *

Bloody: ok… bueno, cque mala noticia, eah Piramid head el alma de las fiestas, bueno en cuanto a matar a Flaky *Flaky al oir esto tiembla descontroladamente* NOOO! Bueno una vez la mate, de hecho fueron dos…

Sniffles: si, *manda una botellita con un liquido color rojo fosforescente* es capaz de dormir a un elefante

Bloody: awww por que no tomastes mi sugerencia

Sniffles: golpear a alguien en la cabeza con tu extraña arma que no escondes bien

Bloody: *con lagrimillas en los ojos,con cara infantil y escondiendo detrás de ella un gran bastón que al otro extremo tenia la cabeza de un caballo de ajedrez gigante*ahora, ¿Dónde esta Jessy?

Aparece Jessy apretujado en los brazos de mi hermana quien luego lo suelta

Jessy: agg cof cof, bueno ya estoy, bueno como sea, lo siento,anf, y lo de barney ¡NO LO VOY A HACER!

Bloody: *amenazadoramente* lo vas a hacer *se abalanza sobre el gato*

Jessy: *vestido de la forma indicada* mi vida es patética, te quiero yo… tu a mi… *se suicida y Bloody lo revive*

**B**loody: y la ultima es de una amiga de la escuela y dice asi *desenrrolla una hoja de papel hecha bola*

Hola bloody ¡!

Primero quieres que le cuentes cuantos cuadritos tiene Flipqy y Flippy (anda se que quieres)

2quiero que Flipqy medes un abrazo y un autógrafo

Bloody: ¡Fernanda te voy a matar! *sin poner resistencia empieza a contar los cuadritos que tiene Flippy y Flipqy* tienen 6

Flipqy: yo estoy bien trabajado *le firma un autógrafo y la abraza*

**Bloody: **creo que es lo único, bueno gracias por participar, dejen sus reviuws ¡y no me hagan contar cuadrito de Flipqy! *se pone roja


	8. respuestas

Andy: todos bienvenidos de nuevo, siento que algunas preguntas no hubieran sido contestadas, creo que no se guardaron los cambios, si creo que eso debió pasar recuerden que los personajes de htf no sonde bloody, sino de mondo media, también no pidan que quitemos personajes ya que no lo haremos, no insistan 77

Bloody: *entra subida a la espalda de L y le poquea la mejilla mientras reia: bien comencemos! La primera es de **rollingmoon**

jeje, yo otra vez!

veamos...

bloody: pongamos a prueba lo que dices, quiero que destripes a flaky. y si te  
>niegas...emm...dejaremos de invitarte a la fiesta de almas en pena, pyramid<br>head tambien exige el sacrificio, y noa te cortara las orejas.

noa: y yo para que las quiero?¬¬

flippy: has dicho que nunca matarias a flaky (jeje, soy jodida,lo sé) pero  
>como explicas lo que sucedio aquella vez en la que cayeron al mar y fueron<br>rescatados por lifty y shifty, pero su bote se pincho por culpa de ella y  
>terminaron en una isla desierta? segun recuerdo no te veias muy feliz, al<br>igual que sniffles y handy, y demas. exijo respuestas!

noe: NIHAO!("hola!" en chino)-aparece vestida de china (hetalia: wang  
>yao-quien desgraciadamente es hombre pero parece mujer)<p>

lifty y shifty: decidi no denunciarlos, solo porque me parecen adorables ^w^  
>asi que respondan una pregunta facil ¿que personaje de la saga de videojuegos<br>"silent hill" prefieren y porque?

lumpy: ¿has visto alguna vez una pelicula de terror?¿cual?

bloody: ¿tienes alguna pelicula favorita de terror?¿que  
>prefieres,zombies,hombres lobo,vampiros o fantasmas(como en actividad<br>paranormal)?

fliqpy: ¿has visto "el exorcista"? si no lo hiciste, te reto a que lo hagas,  
>y si no te causa nada... mira "fruit basket" un anime que terminaras llorando<br>como un condenado-se pone a llorar al recordarlo- tan...hermoso TToTT

noa: -.-U -vestido como rusia (tambien hetalia)

splendid: besa a fliqpy.

fliqpy: tienes totalmente prohibido resistirte,así que haslo igual.

flaky: odio a las cobardes como tu ¬¬ asi que mira alguna de terror (te  
>recomiendo alguna de muertos vivos o demonios) y si no lo haces, yo<br>personalmente ire y te descuartizare.

fliqpy: si tanto dices "mato a todos menos bebes" como explicas el no querer  
>matar a flaky? no sirves como asesino. plagio barato :T<p>

bloody: si, tambien tengo algo que preguntarte ¬¬. eh tenido en mi juventud  
>(tipo 12 o 13 años) epocas de canibalismo, dime algo...¿SABIAS QUE ES CIERTO<br>EL RUMOR QUE SI ERES CANIBAL, LA CARNE HUMANA IMPIDE TU CRECIMIENTO? es una  
>locura! ò.ó<p>

bueno, es todo por ahora. bye ;D

Bloody: *haciendo pucheros y con lagrimillas en los ojos* ay por que *un fuego en su ojo al estilo black rock shoota le corta la yugular a Flaky después la boca del estomago y la destripa* no creo que sea muy fácil quitarme las orejas…pero bueno continuemos

Flippy: no fui yo, fue el *señala a Flipqy*

Flipqy: estaba desesperado!

Bloody: jum, claro! Como puedes demandar a estos hermosos gemelos *w* *abraza a los gemelos*

Bill: pero son los segundos gemelos mas lindos que haz visto se señala a si mismo

Andy: si como no 77

Shifty y Lifty: ¡Piramid Head!

Bill: ese también me gusta, sigamos

Lumpy: si! Bambi! Me traumatizo

Bloody: TONTO! A mi me gustan de demonios y zombies a y casi lo olvido, de asesinos, sigamos

Flipqy: si, si la he visto, da cosa *tiembla ligeramente*

Bill: miedoso 77, sigamos

Splendid y Flipqy: ¡NO!

*Andy agarra a los dos de la cabeza y hace que los dos se besen*

Andy: listo nwn, sigamos

*Flaky ve la de 28 dias después mientras abraza a Flippy*

Bill: sigamos

Flipqy : a ver intenta matar a la persona que mas amas

Bloody: aww que tierno! Bueno eso es un ¡PLAGIO! Yo soy caníbal y mido 1.62 (toy alta :D)

Jessy: no tal vez es cierto, eso explicaría por que esta tan chaparro XD

Bill: cállate mugre gato aprovechado, que tu ahorita estas peor 77

Jessy: ¡CALLATE! Podemos seguir

Bill: eso me tocaba decir yo, y esta es de**Hiker Fliky**

Entra una peli roja al salón alegre con un sillón (el de Sherlok Hones)y con imágenes en la pared de una lammy asesinada y 5 imágenes donde están: Russell, Shifty, Lifty, Splendid, Flippy, Fliqpy y Nutty.

Hiker: Me perdí deberás, no se que me pasa creo que las bebidas energéticas + café no es buena idea. En fin, comencemos. ¡Hola Bloody! y ¡Hola mis queridos HTF! ¡Comencemos! *Mira amenazante a una chica escondiéndose detrás de la puerta* ¡Itering dame la hoja esa! *La chica escondida bufa molesta y le entregan la hoja para irse*

jejeje, bueno primero gracias Russell por decirme eso ^^, ahora te pido un autógrafo ^^.

Hmmm, Lammy *Mirada sádica a la foto de Lammy* ¡Hasta tu mayordomo me cae mejor! hazme un favor y mata a Lammy -.-

Fliqpy no puedo dejar que Flippy se quede con Flaky, se perdería el dramático final. Hazme un favor y cántale a Flaky, y Flippy igual. Bloody y Flaky son juezas ^^

Nutty quiero que... * Música dramática* quiero que rompas el corazón de chocolates (Del que te enamoraste en la serie).

Y por ultimo mis animalitos favoritos y cofviolablescof tiernos (Excepto Lammy) quiero que Splendid para que demuestre que es un mega héroe sexy que salves a alguien que este en peligro o mates al ser mas horrible que es un criminal, a... * Música Dramática* ... ¡Lammy! el ser mas horrible y un criminal buscado, y Shifty y Lifty sabían que ella les ha robado, pueden matarla igual ^^. Así podre morir en paz.

Se cuidan mis amados y tiernos animales (Excepto Lammy) y Bloody cuídate igual, eres una autora muy buena...te quiero pedir... ¡UN AUTÓGRAFO!

Bueno como la muy maldita de mi esta en clases (estoy en medio del receso con el celu) y ya toco la campana me despido de todos ¡Se cuidan! ¡Que no los ataquen!

La peli roja se levanta de la silla y se va tras la puerta pero se cae al cerrarla y después se levanta como si nada.

Russell: *firma el autógrafo*

Bill: el reto, jum

Flipqy canta la de Rebeld love song- the black bleid brides

Flippy: canta la de moonsoon

Bloody y Flaky: ¡AAA NO NOS DECIDIMOS, LOS DOS SON BUENOS!

Bill: pero no mejor que yo

*mr Pickless mata de mala gana a Lammy*

*nutty rompe el corazón y se lo come entre lagrimas*

*Splendid mata a Lammy y después que esta revive los gemelos la matan*

Andy: por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con Bill, mugre gato aprovechado 77, sigamos y este es de **flakyrules123**

holaaa!

sory que no comente el anterior XD, bueno las preguntas

Lammy: quiero que te vallas a la *** pero bue aca mi reto: primero que le  
>lamas la axila a la persona que mas transpira de htf despues que te de un beso<br>de lengua con lumpy y que veas un beso de flippy y flaky bien bien de cerca,  
>que te comas la uñas de tus pies y que seas la sirvienta de flaky por todo un<br>capitulo ( flaky imagina que lammy beso a flippy). soy mala jejejeje

alguien me ddeja matar a lumpy?

flipqy: te amo! asi que te dejo que agas lo que quieras con flaky por 10 mins  
>en un armario no se si lla lo dije pero buee<p>

handy: ayy sos un amor y amo tu seño fruncido! asi que quieo que handy tenga  
>manos y petunia no<p>

eso es todo queridos animalitos nos vemos, y tal vez no sea tan mala la  
>proxima cofmentiracof<p>

**Bloody**: Esto lo voy a disfrutar…

*Lammy le lame la axila a Disco bear con cara de asco, después se besa con Lumpy, al final ve el beso de Flippy y Flaky los va a detener pero algo raro sucede es atada con unas extañas cuerdas de color negro, (dibuja una flechita en paint y asi) y queda inmovilizada gracias a Bloody, después se come sus uñas*

Flaky: quiero que limpies todo el set!

Bloody: bien siguiente, *la lectora pasa y asesina a lumpy con una sierra eléctrica y se despide de todos*

Bill: extraño…

Flaky: *avergonzada* AAA!¡NO QUIERO!

Bloody: vamos Flaky… sabes lo que darían muchas chicas por esta oportunidad (especialmente yo 7w7)

Flaky: ya que insistes *suspira* =.=

*Flaky entra en el armaria 10 minutos después sale despeinada y con un ponco de sangre aparte muy sonrojada*

Bill: no quiero saber lo que sucedió ahí, sigamos

*a Handy le aparecen brazos mientras a Petunia le desaparecen, este aprovecha y abra a Petunia, la carga y la besa pero después desaparece*

Andy: bueno eso fue divertido sigamos, la siguiente es de **d34th carla m4k3nshi**

en un cuarto azul una pelinegrilacea esa senada en una silla con un latigo y a  
>su lado hay un elefane muertoyo:mmm ettosiento no haberte dejad review<br>ates*paea la pc* es q soy una estupida floja q no deja review y tambien muy  
>asimetrica q deve morir*saca su pisola y se apunta la cabeza*<p>

zafiro:!hey n hagas eso! !cuantas veces e lo tango q repetir!1primero el  
>review despues el suicidio eh?<p>

bien...bueno estan son algunas preguntas y/o retillo *sonrisa  
>diabolica*<p>

lifty y shifty:*sonrie pervertidamente* chicos aras mio*señala una tonelada  
>de oro puro y billetes junto con un televisor lcd y dos laptops* tengo todo<br>eso y se los dare si*ronrias perversamente simetrica* se dan un beso por mas  
>de un minuto y...q sea como cCOFCOFsemeCOFCOF<p>

perla:

yo:q dijistes*saca una guadaña*

todos:nada nada

yo:bien y esta es par...*dark le muerde la pierna* sueltame perra!

dark:nom mhe dighas pherhra ehsta bimem quhe shy phehrra psero nsho parrra  
>tanhto<p>

todos:estas hablando

*soltando la pierna de carla* si porq wan

yo:le enseñases a hablar perla?

perla:no

yoe:mm bueno, dejando de lado a mi perra o de perla esta es para lammy: dime  
>una razn para *respira ondo* !NO CORTARTE EN DOS QUITARE LAS ENTRAÑAS JUGAR A<br>LA SOGA CON TUS INTESTINOS QUEMARLAS Y PISARLO!SACAR TUS OJOS Y DARLES DE  
>COMER A LOS CUERVO!LIQUAR TUS RESTO!CNJELARLOS!QUEMARLOS Y LANZARLOS AL MAR<br>DNDE UNA GAVIOTAS SE LO COMAN Ò.Ó!*se tranquiliza* ok eso es todo n.n/

rene:*tiembla de miedo

yoque!

todos.n-nada

yo:okidokis *sonrie felismente* bueno creo q esas sn tdas, pero tengo una para  
>fliqpy:dime una forma de matar a alguien de la forma mas lenta, sadica y dnde<br>pueda verlo sufrir*COFCOFrºb3rt0COFCOF* y porq no has pensado en diseccionar,  
>es algo parecido a matar no?(yo ya eh echo algo asi)<p>

an-chan

fuera

nya~

*Sin poder ni una palabra Andy veía como los gemelos se besuqueaban*

Bill: *le sale una gotita al estilo anime* s-siguiente

Lammy: *nerviosa* porque…*Bloody la noquea*

Bloody: no, no hay razón, la puedes matar con gusto n-n, siguiente

Flipqy: LE CORTAS LAS EXTREMIDADES, LE SACAS LOS INTESTINOS, Y LE CORTAS LA YUGULAR NO SIN ANTES SACARLE LOS OJOS , y a lo otro, no se me había ocurrido, *sonrisa diabólica* ¡Buena idea

Bloody: copión 77, sigamos, la próxima es de **Gore-chan**

...claro que si! deja de negarlo! e-eres lindo y..y.. O/o...*tsundere* YA NO  
>DIRE NADA!...:(...reto 1...quiero que flipqy mate a flaky partiendola a la  
>mitad de abajo para arriba...que a lammy le arranquen la piel...giggles...que<br>le arranquen su rosada cabellera...flippy...comete sepukku...cuddles...sacate  
>el corazon...y splendont...*le acerca el coso ese que es su debilidad que lo<br>mata, el coso verde ese* Cómetelo...

**Bill:** alguien vino sadica hoy *bloody le da un codazo* ok, sigamos

*Flipqy le roba a Bloody un hacha gigante, y con dolor parte a la mitad a Flaky*

*Bloody con un cuchillo le arranca la piel a Lammy*

*Giggles se arranca el cabello entre lagrimas*

*Splendont con miedo se come la bellota radiactiva y explota en vomito*

Bloody: gracias a todos por participar n-n, dejen reviuws hasta la proxima


	9. ¡ah llegaste

Aparece Bloody tokita tomando té con mr. Pickles y L

L: todos bienvenidos de nuevo, siento que algunas preguntas no hubieran sido contestadas, creo que no se guardaron los cambios, si creo que eso debió pasar recuerden que los personajes de htf no sonde bloody, sino de mondo media, también no pidan que quitemos personajes ya que no lo haremos, no insistan 77

Bloody: a ya comenzamos? Bien entonces la primera es de **d34th carla m4k3nshi**

en un cuarto azul una pelinegrilacea esta vestida de shinigami

yo:hola! jejej bueno como lifty y shifty cumplieron el retillo tome eso *le da  
>una tonelada de oro puro y billetes junto con un televisor lcd y dos laptops*<br>todo suyo n.n; y Bloody-san gracias por dejarme matar a lammy *sonrisa  
>diabolica* n por algo me conocen como "la spcopata sangienta"<p>

perla:*vestida de Maka Albarn( de soul eater, solo falta su guadaña y ya se  
>parecen!)todos tus amigos e conocen asi porq ciempre los terminas persiguiendo<br>con un tijera u.u'

yo:bueno bueno y fliqpy gracias por el consej ! al ifn pued desacerme de la  
>cucaracha esa ¬¬# COFCOFrobertoCFCOF (perdona nicolle)<p>

yo:jejeje creo que el anterior no estuvo mostrando mis retitos y preguntas al  
>como yo las hago asi que aqui van1<p>

cuddles: ¿porq te gustan tanto esas pantuflas rosas?

petunia:¿vendrias a mi cuaro a limpiar tdo ete desorden ^.^ *gotea sangre de  
>tech* emmmm tambien aydame a esconder los restos de mis victimas de mi madre<br>nn'

retillos y favores:

lifty y shifty: emmmmm estoy buscando a dos personas, mas especificos a un  
>animal y a un hijo de un shinigami*saca una foto donde aparecen Dark (la<br>perrita de perla) y Death the kid* si los encuentran entregenmelos y...les doy  
>un pase para irse a mi pais (peru) y robar todo el oro y plata que hay en los<br>cuarto de rescate de atahualpa (gracias escuela!) y de paso les dy todo estos  
>sacs de dinero que rbe a un par de amigos por pura venganza por averve cortado<br>el cabello, el total de dinero es de 1000'0000'000'000'000 espero q me los  
>entregen y mientras mas rapido mejor nn

fliqpy: quiero q le arranque los ojos a Lammy y la descuartises luego  
>arrancale su cabello, quemala aun viva, lanza sus resos al mar y si sus resto<br>vuelven...damelo porfavor n.n

flaky bien mi querira niña timida jejeje podrias prepararme un rico pastel de  
>vainilla *w*<p>

spledid: te podrias vestir de sailor chibi chibi mooon :D y bailes caramel :D

fliqpy:tu igual que splendid, solo q en ves de sailor chichibi moon q sea de  
>sailor jupiter :D<p>

flippy y flaky: encierrense en un armario por...30 minuts :D

flaky: emmm tte pido q veas la peliula de el exorcista y si no lo cumples*  
>rene y zack aparecen detras de carla* te convertiremos en un pollito y te<br>cocinare muajajajaj

snifles: enseale a lumpy mate y ciencia, aunque estoy mas q segura q no lo  
>lograras ¬¬<p>

y es e ultimo para Fliqpy: al parecer te gusto la idiea de diseccionar no ewe  
>enonces te dare la oportunidad de diseccinar a...Pop (lo siento pop pero no<br>teng nada encontra tuya)

bueo es es tdo

an-chan

fuera

nya~

nos veremos otravez mi queriros animalitos *risa perversa*

PD: si ven una niñita chibi de cabello naranja ojos rojos y usando un vestido  
>negro es mi inspiracion, se me escapo otra vez u.u'<p>

**Shifty y Lifty:** ¡YEI! :D *toman el dinero y todo*

Bloody: *pone su mano derecha en su hombro izquierdo y hace una reverencia* de nada fue un placer, matar a Lammy es divertido, puedes vover a matar a Lammy cuando se te dé la gana, sigamos y a mí también me conocen como la sicópata loca

Kazuu: me pregunto por que 77

Bloody: GRRR!

Cuddles: ¡por que están bien lindas! *juega con ellas*

Bill: horror en el nombre de la moda

Andy: lo dice quien se viste como robot 77

Bill: lo dice quien se baña en sangre y apesta

Bloody: ¡ya estense quietos! Prosigamos *chasquea los dedos y Petunia desaparece y regresa manchada de sangre y horrorizada corre a el baño*

Bill: y decía que el cuarto de Bloody estaba mal

Bloody: te metiste a mi cuarto 77#

Kazuu: y no han visto el armario victimario

Bloody: ¡CALLATE! *chasquea los dedos y los gemelos desaparecen después de un rato vuelven con dos cajas una ladra y la otra se queja de "¡AAAA ESTOY EN UNA POSICION ASIMETRICA! Después los gemelos desaparecen y vuelven con toneladas de oro*

*Flipqy hace lo que le mandaron a hacer mientras Flaky hace un pastel, cuando flipqy termino se puso a bailar con cara de vergüenza junto con Splendid, mientras Flaky y Flippy se encerraban en un armario, que después de 30 min salieron sonrojados, después Flaky ve la del exorcista mientras abraza a Flippy, en eso Sniffles no puede enseñarle a Lumpy el 2x2 mientra Flipqy diseccionaba a Pop mientras Bloody le cubria los ojos a Cub*

Bloody: ojala tuviéramos aquí a Frank-Stein *en eso se ve a una chibi ya descrita, Bloody la comienza a corretear y usa un extraño hechizo, debajo de la chivi aparece una flecha y es empujada hacia la dirección de la flecha y Bloody la atrapa* ¡LISTO! La siguiente es de **Flakyrules123**

hola! soy muy infantil pero bueno,lammy mmmm lo tengo! echate sprai anti  
>cucarachas en los ojos, y lentamente te abres el pecho sacandote el corazon y<br>se lo das a flippy para que se lo de a flaky!

flaky: te doy dos deseos (no eran tres?) no me importa!

disco bear besa a russell o como se escriba

bueno queridos animalitos (lammy no) me despido!

*Lammy hace lo que le dice y su corazón termina en manos de una asqueada Flaky*

Flaky: deseo…no temerle a los pollitos… y que mis pasteles sean mas ricos :D

*Disco bear besa con asco a Russell*

Bill: eso hasta a mi me dio asco…la siguiente es de **rollingmoon**

-aparece una joven con una remera negra con un simbolo de paz en blanco, y  
>jeans azules-<p>

debido a que tengo poco tiempo, solo paso a asaludar y dejar un par de  
>preguntas:<p>

flippy: ¡mentiroso! los ojos de fliqpy son amarillos y en el momento en que  
>iban a matar a flaky en la isla los tenias negros y no tenias colmillos!no<br>puedes negarlo,fuiste tu ¿verdad?

lifty y shifty:¿conocen a walter sullivan? pues mas vale que lo conoscan y  
>respondan mi pregunta...¿porque intenta matar a henry y a eileen, para<br>completar los 21 sacramentos? si responden bien,les enviare una sorpresa.

noe: :3 me toca!

flaky: ¿cual parte fue tu favorita en 28 dias despues?

flippy y fliqpy: disfracen ce de Kyo y Yuki, de fruit basket (el gato y el  
>raton)<p>

noa: ¬¬

fliqpy: no,obviamente no la mataria, pero entonces no alardees ni digas "mato  
>a todo lo que se me atraviesa" ni pienses que eres un gran asesino. en mi<br>caso,yo jamas acepte ser uno -_- ¿porque sientes una ligera atraccion por  
>flippy? no lo nieges, ya todos lo sabemos.<p>

bloody y jessy: cierren la boca! sere mas bajo que ustedes por algunos  
>centimetros, pero soy mas fuerte y malvado (no se confundan con<br>asesino¬¬)¿sabian que los mas bajos son mejores :T?

noe: ¬¬U no querras decir "tiernos"?

noa: NO SOY TIERNO .*

noe: si lo eres x3

bye

Flippy: que… ese día no teníamos presupuesto!

Flipqy: ahora resulta 77

Bill: todavía no he dicho que comencemos, pero como sea,

Shifty: *no se si esta bien* para poder ver a su mama… o al menos eso entendimos

Bloody: yo a lo único que le ponía atención era a la violencia, pero siguiente

Flaky: ¡no tengo parte favorita! Me da mucho miedo….

Bloody: yo en toda parte que haiga una buena escena de gore todo esta bien…te acuerdas bill "ahora cortemoles la otra pierna"

Bill: "y por que hiciste eso"

Bloody: "simetría" aajajaja

*aparece flippy y Flipqy disfrazados de Kyo y Yuki con Flaky de intermedio*

Kazuu: eso me recuerda a algo…

Bloody: no me digas 77 *con bill y Andy* sigamos

*Flipqy comienza a vomitar por el comentario*

Jessy: a el chaparro se enojo… XD…malo maloso XD *se bota de la risa*ah y se me olvidaba ¡tierno! El gran hijo del señor de las tinieblas TIERNO XD

Bloody:*contiene la risa*ay déjalo, yo pienso que si hay chaparros lindos *suspira* ay shiro-chan (toushiro hitsugaya- bleach) mi amado de ojos turquesas *unos corazoncitos la rodeaban*

Bill , Andy,Jessy y Flipqy: no es mejor que yo 77#

Bloody: si lo es Hitsugaya, niño prodigio. No solo tiene el mérito de ser un shinigami, sino que es el capitán de la décima división de los shinigami, habiéndolo logrado en tiempo record, a pesar de su apariencia Hitsugaya es maduro, extremadamente serio , responsable, justo, cascarrabias y muy astuto. Acaso hay algo mejor

Kazuu: ya van 2 años y todavía no lo superas!

Bloody: no! ¿¡y que? Es tierno nwn, pero sigamos… la siguiente es de **Gore-chan** y dice asi:

...jejeje, ...sadica? de que hablas ._. ?._.._._._._ ewe-eso ni siquiera es el  
>5 por ciento de lo que soy capaz de imaginar u.u...entre faky y lammy...(asi,<br>que flaky saque su lado malvadeishon)...PELEA! :3 quiero...que...se...saquen  
>las tripas y se las coman ._. que flippy se meta una espada por la<br>boca...rapidamente sin cuidado ...splendid, ya qu me odias tanto u.u tendre  
>que lastimarte, lo siento amor n.n pero aveces hay que demostrar el amor con<br>dolor -no?,quiero que alguien...quien me hace el favor de cubril la cara con  
>plastico para que no respire? y que bloody te coma ._. , TACOS DE ARDILLA!<p>

Flaky: p-pero no se pelear…

Lammy: pero yo si…buajaja

*Bloody le lanza a Flaky una espada y Flaky la pone en medio de ella y Lammy y esta muere atravesada, Flaky con miedo saca las tripas y con asco se las come*

*Fliqpy axis fía a Splendid*

Bloody: no se si lo ultimo tomarlo como una ofensa

Andy: creo que lo próximo no va a hacer fácil

Kazuu y Bill: no la conoces

*Bloody le da la espalda y grita, cuando da la vuelta muestra una sonrisa diabólica y la parte blanca de sus ojos se torna rojo y como pupila solo tenía una delgada línea, toma del cuello a Splendid que estaba despertando ya que no estaba totalmente muerto, entonces Bloody lo empezó a morder con unos dientes filosos y desangrandolo*Listo! La siguiente es de **ShinigamiRiku**

ja he regresado...que onda x todos quieren que flippy y flaky esten en el armario xD? ... yo que pensaba q esto era preguntas bueno...como quiera el publico

bloody:...veo que odias a lammy solo por que piensas q quiere a flippy no es asi? ...bueno si la odias tanto a ella que me dises de las flippy sues...si no sabes que son...son aquellos oc creados por fanaticas que aman de una forma enfermisa a flippy xD...osea se enparejan con el...dicen ser novias de el y que las aman bla bla bla...de echo hay algunas que me cae bien pero otras me dan miedo...xD...esas si son para odiarlas por ser tan arrastradas y mas que lammy que solamente aparecio un capi...bueno tambien las odiarias? busca en deivant vas a encontrar un millon de esas chicas que desean a flippy y tambien sale algunos nombres en wikipedia...

flippy: que opinas que tengas flippy sues por internet ? oseas tus disque novias?

flaky: no te molesta que aun aya personas que no este conforme con tu genero? eres chica mondo media ya dio su declaracion sobre tu genero pero estos cabezas huecas joden que eres chico...

bueno esta es mi ultima tanta de preguntas ya que no se me ocurre nada mas xDD...ya que creo que todas mis dudas ya fueron respondidas? bueno cuidense todos... gracias por responderlas todas ^^ bay

Bloody: bien ay Algunas que se me son indiferentes pero hay otras que si odio 77 ¡FLIPPYX FLAKY ¡

Flipqy: ey!

Flippy: como sentirías tu que muchas perdonas digan que son tus novias…a mi me da miedo

Bill: dimelo a mi 77, sigamos

Flaky: me molesta un poco…

Andy: oye es igual que tu Bill!

Bill: ¡callate! La siguiente es de **Punkcedoll**

waaaaaaaaaaaa yo yoooo yooo keroooo (alsa una manooooo) porfa yo kiero preguntarrrr.

Shifty: si te encanta robar xq no le robas un beso a lifty ... osea es obvioo que kieres eso jijiji y si no kieres bueno yo estoy aki tmb XD

splendont xq odias tanto a splendid yo entiendo que aveces sea un ... , pero debes admitir que sus calsones de corazon son muy tierno... porfa hasme el favor de bajarle los pantlones para verlos ;D

flaky porque eres tan timida todos los personajes se mueren por tenerte a su lado hasta yo te tendria de mascota para cuando me sienta sola jijiji ( pone una cara de malicia)

fliqpy buenoooo emmmm me da miedo preguntar xq creo que me diras que si XD

nutty me encantan tus ojos yo tengo un problema parecido jijiji me molestan mucho pero me da igual ya mi pregunta es que si sniffles tuviera chocolate en su pecho lo lamerias? y si es asi haslo jijiji

emmmm mime xq no pronuncias alguna palabra? asi sabriamos si tienes una vos seductora :$

eso cuando se me ocurran mas preguntas atacare denuevo

Bill: vas Shifty

*apenado le da un beso a Lifty y otro a la lectora*

Bloody: a que lindo! Nwn *Abraza a Shifty* siguiete

*Splendot con cara de maldoso le baja los pantalones a Splendid y todas las chicas (bloody incluida) se ponen rojas y voltean la cara*

Bill: que onda… o-o,

Bloody: bueno eso fue todo…

¿?: *enojado*¡BLOODY!

Bloody: *alegre*¡ah! ¡llegaste!

Kazuu: ¡lo trajiste!

Andy: esto me da mala espina, no olviden dejar sus reviuws


	10. mi adorada mascota de ojos azules

Aparece Bloody con un vestido negro al estilo colonial con holanes enseñando la pierna con unas zapatillas de color negro

Bloody: ¿Qué les parece? Bueno lo que tengas que decir Bill

Bill: ¡lindo! nwn

Bloody: ¡no! Lo otro 77

Bill: a si… todos bienvenidos de nuevo, siento que algunas preguntas no hubieran sido contestadas, creo que no se guardaron los cambios, si creo que eso debió pasar recuerden que los personajes de htf no sonde bloody, sino de mondo media, también no pidan que quitemos personajes ya que no lo haremos, no insistan 77

¿?¡Bloody!

*Bill se pone delante de un chico tapando la vista*

Bloody: ¿Quién es?

Bill: ¡NADIE!

Bloody: no me digas que es…

Bill: ¡no! No lo es

Bloody: si es 77

Bill: *toma una bolsa de Liverpool y la pone en la cabeza de un chico* no es, es un chico que esta hacieno un cosplay de silent hill nwn

¿?ese tiene cabeza de triangulo…¡no de bolsa!

Bill: ¡callate! Sabes demasiado 77

Bloody: ay ya bill! Se que es toushiro

Bill: como lo sabes si no le has visto la cara T.T

Toushiro: anf, para que me llamaste (osease por que me robaste mi espada 77)

Bloody como es el capitulo 10 es una ocasión especial, decidí traerte…¡aparte quiero una mascota nueva!

Touhiro: ¿mascota? *Toushiro es tragado por un liquido negro y regresa con orejas de lobo y una cola blanca * BLOOODY!

Andy: la primera es de **yukimira.15 x3**

para splendid:

¡ATENCION SPLENDID!

¡ESTO NO ES UN JUEGO Y MENOS UNA BROMA!

¡EN ESTOS MOMENTOS TENGO EN MI PODER UNA PODEROSA BOMBA, CAPAZ DE DESTRUIR UNA NACION!¡Y LA UNICA FORMA DE EVITARLO (y salvar a todos los ciudadanos)ES QUE TU LE DES UN APASIONADO BESO A ...¡FLIPQY!

Antes de que acabe el capitulo 10 tu ya debes de haberlo besado siendo tu el activo...o sino ...¡BOOM!

PS:Los amo~

bye~!

Bloody: y volvemos con las amenazas de muerte 77

*Splendid toma a Flipqy en contra de su voluntad y le da un gran beso apasionado, después Flipqy corre y se va a vomitar en el baño y se lava los dientes*

Bill:jajaja la siguiente es de **Punkcedoll**

waaaaaaaaaaaaa :$$$$$$ shifty que lindo quiero otro XD

oie nutty no respondio mi pregunta si le lameria el pecho a sniffles si tuviera chocolate y mime no pronuncio ninguna palabra T-T ya queria saber :'(

bueno mi pregunta de ahr es si entre splendont flaky y splendid paso algo alguna vez ¬¬ vi unas imagenes y me sorprendi T.T no es justo XD bueno eso ... :9

Bloody: ¡aaaa! Como sucedió eso! Creo que no se guardaron los cambios T.T ahora por eso ¡Shifty! Da el beso mas apasionado de tu vida! .

*Shifty toma de los brazos a la lectora y la besa apasionadamente, después Bloody se lanza hacia Sniffless y le pone un tarro de chocolate en el pecho y Nutty se lo come*

Mime: *con voz de cualquier otro chico de 18 años* ¡hola! Saludos a la lectora…*se le va la voz*

Bloody: lo siento por lo anterior T.T, bueno sigamos **d34th carla m4k3nshi**

en un cuart azul una pelinegrilacea esta vestida de agente secreto?

yo/black/zack/perla/rosa/zafiro/sora/daniel/rene*huyendo de la policia*

yo:sere rapida! primero! snifty lifty! porq se robaron todo el dinero me esa persiguiendo la plicia! y cmo me gusta ver sufris a la gente! quisiera q aten a shify y lifty junto con the mole y fliqpy(no es q tu me caigas mal...solo q tu fuieses la segunda persona q se me vino a la mente)

perla:*dispara a un policia cn una metralleta*

yo:¿cudlles! estas enamorado de gigles?

pop! cub ya sabe hablar?

flqpy! flippy! vendrian a limpiar mi cuaro! la inverve de petunia huyo antes de q se terminada la limpiesa! si se niegan ire ahi mismo y los descuarisare de la frma mas lenta!

black:¡enserio das mas miedo q perla cuando esta feliz o ve sangre!

perla¡tiene razon!*corrriendo

yo:bye!*sigue corriendo dejando un rastro de sangre*

an-chan

fuera

nya~

Bill: *de una manera u otra a ata los mencionados que se quejaban*

Bloody: ¿Cómo sabes hacer eso?

Bill: aprendi atando a Andy n-n, es muy molesto 77, sigamos n-n

Andy: ¡a si que fuiste tu!

Cuddles:* abraza a Giggles *¡claro que si!

Bloody: *se acerca a Cub y le poquea la mejilla*

Cub: asasadadada ¡papa! Jejeje

Bloody: n-n sigamos *chasquea los dedos y los mencionados desaparecen y vuelven manchados de sangre y caen el suelo*

Andy: no quiero saber lo que paso, la siguiente es de **Hiker Fliky**

En una isla abandonada están 6 misteriosos viendo como salir de allí.

Hiker: Bueno ya es todo mi madre me abandono en una isla como lo soñé ^^. En fin hoy yo no podre retos y verdades lo harán Itering y Sikeru que son viles que me amenazaron a muerte si no les daba la lap.

Itering: See see deja tus lamentables testimonios para después.

Sikeru: Idiota eso no tiene coherencia.

Itering: En fin mis retos o verdades:

-Fliqpy- ¿Matarías una nación entera si te encogieran de presidente? Me preguntaba que si podías matar a Obama porque por casi gracias a el terminamos sin internet y ahora ¡NO TENEMOS MEGAUPLOAD!

-Petunia- No se porque me caes bien pero ¡GRITAS COMO LA ******! Te juro que odio como gritas la ultima vez que vi un capitulo tu gritabas horrible ¿ Podrías controlar tu grito?

-Mime- Waaaaaaaaa todavía recuerdo que en la vida real unos amigos y yo estábamos jugando a HTF, y tu eras mi prima (Primita!) Petunia una amiga (Igual a ella) y yo Splendid (¡CASI ME LO QUITAN!) y un amigo mega torpe que creo no sabe ni sumar era Lumpy. Bueno... ¡Ahora la loca!

Sikeru: Sigue asi y te mato.

*Splendont* Me caes bien creo que mejor que Splendid ya que el mata a la gente tratando de salvarla, bueno ¿Podrías decirme cual es la debilidad de ambos?

*Giggles* Me encanta tu sonrisita están bonita ¡Debería ganar el premio a la mas bonita sonrisa que antes había en mi escuela.

*Y por ultimo Lammy* La verdad ahora que te veo no me caes muy bien (Yo: Retrasada! Sikeru: ¿Quieres callarte? Gracias) pero la verdad no entiendo porque te odian tanto, pero, no me gusta que a ti te guste Flippy ya que es de Flaky, pero bueno podrías a saltar al presidente de japón si no puedes perdóname pero tendré que tomar medidas drásticas y haré que alguien (Quien se ofrezca de allí) te asesine dolorosa, lenta y torcidamente.

Eso es todo Hiker...

Hiker: Perdón casi me duermo, ¡Bueno queridos amiguitos (TODOS)! Quiero que todos se avienten de un edificio de 100 pisos! Okno (¿Lo pueden hacer y sobrevivir?) Ahora me despido que ya quiero salir de esa isla para ir a ver a mi perro (T^T Nicolas)

Flik-bye!

Flipqy: mmm realmente no lo se…ya tengo en algo en que pensar

Bill: siguiente

Petunia: intenta gritar menos cuando te torturan 77

Bloody: si te sirve de consuelo a mi me gusta oir como gritas n-n

Petunia: no, no me sirve 77

Bloody: ok no T-T, sigamos

*Mime solo ríe*

Andy: bueno solo sigamos…

Splendont: una bellota verde T.T

Giggles: aww gracias n-n

Lammy: no! No quiero que me asesinen! No ella no!

Toushiro: ¿Quién?

Lammy:*ya va a responder pero se queda sin voz se ve que sus pupilas se dilatan un hilo de sangre mira hacia abajo y se ve como una mano la atraviesa mira hacia atras y era Bloody con una sonrisa torcida con los ojos de la parte blanca de colo rojo*

Toushira: sigues igual…histeria

Histeria: jamás esperes que cambie *los ojos de Bloody vuelven a la normalidad*

*todos asustados sube a la azote del edificio de 100 pisos y asustados miran hacia abajo una extrañas flechas negras aparecieron debajo de ellos y empujados por una extraña fuerza saltan al vacio, Bloody ,Jessy,oli y toushiro se encuentran parados en el aire y miran como todos caen y mueren*

*mostrando ahora su verdadera forma de una chica de cabellito semilargo cafe oscuro y ojos oscuros,asi toda cute(?) :3* spendid!...gomen...te reto a..a a que me des un besito! / ...en la mejilla! (en los labios no! aun no he dado mi primer beso y lo guardo para alguien no-guarro)...etto, y reto a todo el mundo que de aqui a tres episodios mas llamen a flippy MAMERTO y a flipqy MAMENCIO ...y a splendid magdaleno xD (YEAH! los nombres de los primos y hermanos del profe valieron la pena(?))

Splendid: *sonrojado va y le da el beso en la mejilla a la lectora*

Bloody: esta bien…lo haremos

Bueno eso es todo…esperamos sus reviuws


	11. quisiera no decirte adios

Están sentados Toushiro y Bloody en una mesa con te y pastel platicando muy alegremente entonces se escucha el carraspeo de Andy interrumpiendo a los dos.

Andy: como que el ambiente se está poniendo rosa

Bloody:*enojada* ya comencemos con el show, la primera es de **Rollingmoon**

hola! tengo poco tiempo asi que lo hare rapidillo

fliqpy: te ordeno matar bill o al que haya dicho que el nuevo llevaba un  
>cosplay mal hecho de pyramid head<p>

bloody: si tienes una mascota nueva... devuelveme a mi gato . lo extraño  
>mucho!<p>

noe: -.-UU

bloody: te pondre una dificil prueba... y si no la completas, ya  
>veras!-amenaza con el puño.<p>

noa: U das menos miedo que el oso yogi-esgolpeado por Niko

noe: te reto a que, por un capitulo completo (el siguiente) no mates ni  
>tortures a lammy. pero debes anunciarlo en el proximo capitulo, al final, que<br>al siguiente no pueden hacerle nada. se que a nadie parece gustarle, pero  
>seria justo que alguna vez la pobre no fuera masacrada.<p>

noa: flippy,fliqpy,Splendid y splendont... MATEN A FLAKY, AFEMINADOS! Y NO SE  
>RESISTAN, ESO NO VALE!-sonrisa malevola.<p>

niko: que todos se corten las venas y mueran, y me refiero a TODOS-dice sin  
>expresion.<p>

mery: como seguro han sufrido bastante... les regalo un pastel a cada uno (a  
>todos, sin excepción)<p>

ahora tengo que irme a hacer tarea TToTT

Rolling seva

Bill:*escondiéndose detrás de Bloody bajo la amenazadora mirada de Flipqy* minimo reviviré?¡demonios! devi decir que era el carnicero de recident evil

Bloody:si si*indiferente* y que no te oigan las tokitas Rolling XD

Bill: *traga saliva y se pone enfrente de Flipqy y este le apuñala la pansa y le grita al cadáver inerte le grita* ¡y sigo siendo su favorito!*Bill revive*

Bill: agg eso fue horrendo!

Andy: ajajajajajjajaj, siguiente!

Bill:cállate Andy!

Blody: toma una pelota y la lanza al otro del estudio y toushiro como un buen pero no se resistió a perserguirla

Flipqy: *limpiando su cuchillo* emm ese no era el reto

Bloody: *toma a Jessy en brazos*es que no quería que escuchara…

Bill. Escuchara que?

Bloody: que lo trage aquí con la excusa de la mascota, pero en realidad solo quería que estuviera conmigo,*suspira y abraza a Jessy levemente y lo deja en un parte entre lagrimas* perdón por todo lo que te hice, jamás me gusto decir adiós

Jessy: conociéndote…esto es un hasta luego *desaparece*

Bloody. NOOO! POR QUE ME QUITAS LO MAS QUE ME GUSTA! NOPOOOO!

Andy: ¿nopo? O-o

Lamy: jajajaj *resive un puñetazo*

Bloody: todavía no acaba el episodio ¡eh!

Andy: sigamos

Los mencionados: ¡afeminados! O-O*

*De mala gana matan a Flaky quien después revive ente lagrimas*

Bill: siguiente

*uno a uno todos se van cortando las venas y solo quedaban Bloody Andy y Bill*

Andy y Bill:*toma la cuchilla y se corta las venas con una sonrisa*

Bloody:*toma un cuchillo* no les da miedo?

Bill y Andy: somos emos, costumbre

Bloody:*se apuñala las muñecas*

*Todos reviven y comen pastel*

Bloody: con la boca llena: deverian de mandar mas comida… siguiente es de **Hiker Fliki**

Aparece una niña ya en su casa pero con dos locas que la empujaban.

Hiker: ¡Maldita sea! ¡EL RESPETO A LA LIBERTAD YA NO ES DADO! ¡QUIERO MI  
>REEMBOLSO!<p>

Sikeru: Cálmate dios. En fin.

Hiker: Al igual que hace no se cuantos días Sikeru e Itering harán  
>preguntas. No me hago responsable de maltratos .<p>

Sikeru: Igual de loca.

Itering: Comienzas *Apunta a Sikeru*

Sikeru: Ok...

*Petunia* No le hagas caso a Itering esta celosa de ti (Itering:¡CLARO QUE  
>NO!). En fin, yo digo que tu grito es más bonito que el de ella.<p>

*Splendid* Trágate esa miserable bellota verde, creo que es radioactiva y por  
>eso es verde. No te ofendas pero, -_-" me caes mal, siéntete honrado de que<br>por lo menos te haga llamar "persona."

Y por último, *Flaky* Mi querida niñata linda, ¿Sabias que los pollitos en  
>mi nación están en peligro de extinción? Trata de estar con ellos por lo<br>menos 8 segundos.

Sigues Itering.

Itering: ¡NO TENDRÉ PIEDAD! *Rayitos atrás de ella.*

-Fliqpy- ¿En serio no lo sabes? Yo que tu si que lo haría o tal vez solo  
>enemigos, ¡Oye pero no mataste a Obama! ¡QUIERO SANGRE DE OBAMA!<p>

-Petunia- Oye, a mi ya me han torturado *Mira de reojo a Hiker que sonríe* y  
>no grito asi de horrible.<p>

-Russell- Hace mucho que nadie te pregunta algo, bueno, es que un día estaba  
>con los mismos locos de estos *Mira a todos* y una primita de Hiker vino y<br>pregunto ¿Porque los piratas usan garfio y parche? Aunque se vea mega kwai y  
>se te vea asi genialisimo.<p>

-¡Y por último! *Se oye a la tele con música de suspenso*¡Bloody!- ¿Que  
>se siente matar a Lammy? (Hiker: ¡Yo igual quiero saber! O) ¡wAAAAA maldita<br>sea igual quisiera matar a Lammy pero Hiker no me deja usar su peluche de ella  
>*Mira a la nombrada que hace como si no la ve*<p>

Hiker: Eso es todo .

Omi: Esperaaaa.

Hiker, Sikeru e Itering: ¿Mande?

Omi: Quería hacer un reto a Lumpy.

Hiker, Sikeru e Itering se miran y vuelven a mirar a la peli castaño.

Sikeru: Esta bien.

Omi: ¡ CONVIÉRTETE EN VERSIÓN ANIME Y DIZFRASATE DE NEKO Y MI SUEÑO SE  
>HARÁ REALIDAD!<p>

Sikeru, Itering e Hiker se miran y ven a la peli castaño con aura sombría.

Hiker: ... Muy bien, eso es todo. Itering y Sikeru honores mientras asesino a  
>Omi.<p>

Omi: ¡¿M-mande? *Asustada sale corriendo perseguida de la peli roja*

Sikeru y Itering: Esto siempre pasa *Suspiran*

Flik-bye...

Petunia:gracias! Creo…

Bill: jejeje se burlan de tu sufrimiento

Handy:te callas, o si no dire quien…

Bill: no no no, esta bien, sigamos

Splendid: *ante la burlona mirada de Splendont se come la bellota y explota en vomito*

Todos: ¡que asco!

Bloody:*asqueada* siguiente

Flaky:*temblorosa entra en un lugar con pollitos y sale de ahí muerta de miedo*dime cual es tu nación, me mudare a ahí

Bill: siguiente

Petunia: jum 77

Andy:siguiente

Russell: los uso por que no tengo pata ni tengo ojo :C

Blody:pues *toda inspirada* ¡ES JODIDAMENTE DIVERTIDO! *Lammy tiembla de miedo

Lumpy:*se disfraza de gatito y de manera tierna* nyan!

Bill: gracias por participar! La siguiente es de **Gore-chan**

jejeje que bonito! mamerto y magdaleno ._. tomence una foto pal face con splendid asi, con una pose ridicula! labios de...patito e.e...Y QUE LAMMY MUERA SIENDO DESCUARTIZADA! ARRANQUENLE LA PIEL...no, esperen, que ella se la quite ewe tiene que ser TODA asi ._. y cuando termines, quitate las venas y las arterias

Bloody: mamerto y magdaleno XD cámara! Splendid as!

*Los chicos se toman las fotos*

Bloody :uuu, mi parte favorita

Lammy:*entre lagrimas y gritos de horror hace lo indicado y después revive*

Bloody:*riendo*la siguiente es de **punkcedoll**

waaa que :$ me sonroje espero nadie lo notara en la U (se pone el gorro del poleron) bueno en estos momentos no puedo escribir rapido porque no quiero llamar la atencion XD pero quiero que sepas que agradesco tus respuestas aunque de nuevo no me allan respondido una XD donde Splendid Flaky y splendid debian responder si habia pasado algo entre ellos XD bueno esperare con ansias el otro capi y eso saludos te ler regalo a todos un Lollipops :D adios!

Bloody:¡aaaggg!¡carajo! ¡por que siempre se me olovida! *golpea su cabeza contra la pared*

Flaky: n-nn-No!

Splendid : bueno fuera!

Todos: gracias x las paletas!

Bloody: son mis paletas favoritas! :D

Bloody:bueno eso fue todo dejen reviuws y por mas que me duela, no pueden matar a Lammy(carajo)

Lammy: yei!}

Bloody:esto todavía no ha acabado!*se arroja a Lammy con una sierra eléctrica y la decuartiza*

P.D: digan que tal me quedo mi dibujo, esta en mi perfil!


	12. abstinencia

Esta Bloody viendo amenazadoramente a Lammy y Bill le grita

Bill: ya comenzamos!

Bloodt: anf,ok, la primera es de **punkcedoll**

yaaaaaaaaaaa :D entonces te regalo mas Lolliposp :3 bueno tengo un par de preguntas :D

Flaky: quiero que seas sincera pues ayer vagando por internet a las 5 de la mñna encontre un contenido que me dejo la boca avierta D: mi pregunta es... ¿eres virgen? si no dime con quien la perdiste.

Splendid quisiera saber si alguna vez besaste a splendont... seria interesante XD

Flippy hasta cuando dejas que fiqpy se apodere de tu cuerpo dale una pata dile que se vaya XD o sientes algo por el?

bueno eso es todo toy super enferma creo que morire... XP saludos

Bloody:*saltando a las lollipops* ¡gracias! :D

Flaky:*roja como un tomate* emm *baja la voz* no, Flippy

Todos: o_o

Bill: esto ya paso lo de extraño, sigamos…

Splendid: ¡preferiria mil veces comer la bellota radiactiva!

Splendont: lo mismo digo!

Andy: 77 sigamos

Flippy: ya lo mate una vez pero lamentablemente revive T.T

Flipqy:jajajajjaj

Bloody:bien sigamos….y es de **Gore-chan**

...DAMN! D: ES QUE MATAR A LAMMY ES DE TAN ENTRETENIDO, creo que es lo unico para lo que sirve por que en el xxx , NI PARA ESO!, bien, reto a...*fija la mirada en splendid, pero rapidamente la evita* a...A DISCOBEAR! si, em, baila TODA Y COMPLETA la coreografia de party rock athem de LMFAO :I, lumpy quiero te agarres un panaal de abejas asesinas, la chupes y te dejes picar, y sniffles...sniffles, plis, metete a unas aguas termanles con pirañas : amenos que...quieras besarte con nuttym tu eliges...QUE COMIENZE EL JUEGO(?)

Lammy:*rueda los ojos*

Splendid: *suspira de alivio*

Andy:esto va a hacer asquerozo

Disco bear:*baila haciéndose el galán y se cae y se levanta bañado en sudor*

Lumpy:*asustsado hace lo que le pidieron y suelta gritos de dolor*

Sniffles:*mira aterrado a las aguas termales con pirañas saltarinas y sonrojado besa al desprevenido nutty*

Bill: siguiente, que es de **Rollingmoon**

mwajajaja, volvi desgraciados in-mortales (porque han muerto y revivido tantas veces que no puede ser )

bloody: me gusta mucho tu dibujo! ¿a quien mataste para escribir en la pared? malvada sadica!-siente pena por el muerto.

fliqpy:-pulgar arriba-very well, my dear bear, now please...kill yourself (muy bien, mi querido oso, ahora porfavor...suicidate)

noe:-abrazando a jessy,quien esta en su forma normal de demonio-aww, no te sientas mal, bloody. puedes invocar a tu propio demonio mascota si quieres

jessy: nosotros no somos mascotas adoptivas,enana...-abraza con desesperacion y cariño a la joven-extrañaba tu ingenuidad!

niko y noa:-golpean sadicamente al rubio-vuelte a acercarte y mueres-mirada asesina.

noe:-suspira-en fin, te reto a que convoques a un nuevo compañero mascota!

noa: hemos discutido mucho en un reto dificil y extenso,lleno de horror,peligro y sangre. pero como soy muy perezoso para instruirlos a hacerlo, reto a las chicas a bailar como los hombres rusos (buscar algun video)y a los chicos como bailarinas.

jessy: antes de irme, quiero aclarar...-mira hacia bloody-me diverti mucho y a pesar de que me obligaras a comer aquellas croquetas de gato que sabian horrible,sabias muy bien peinar mi pelo-dice seductor.

todos: hacela corta!-molestos.

jessy: ok ok, eres uy guapa y te deseo suerte!

Noe,Niko,Leviathan(mery),Asmodeus(jessy),Satan(noa) y Rolling

Bloody:*musitando* ojala pudiera morir*

Bill:comenzamos

Bloody:*apenada* mate a una tipa que me jaqueo la cuenta de face O-O

Andy:*tiene escalofríos* s-siguiente

Flipqy:se leer ingles*toma su cuchillo y se degolla y después revive*

Bloody: emm okey espera *toma a disco bear del cuello y lo degolla deja escurrir su sanfre en el piso se pincha el dedo y deja caer una gota de sangre negra en la sangre roja y de esta surge un extraño gato gris y con unos tatuajes extraños* todos…les presento a Cheshire

Cheshire: uuugh cuanto tiempo *se estira*

Lammy: iuuu eso es un gato!

Cheshire: calmate fenómeno que minimo yo tengo forma de un gato! Y tu eres inposible de definir

Todos;ssssssss

Todas:*de mala gana bailan la danza del sable y Lammy se entierra el sable en el pie*

Todos.*de mala gana y rojos de la vergüenza bailan el can-can*

Bill:. a que vergüenza!

Bloody:*apenada y poniéndose rojita* gu-guapa?

Thothy:aaa Bloody se puso roja!

Bloody:c-callate!

Bill y toushiro:grrrrr o-o*

Andy: siguiente y es de d34th **carla m4k3nshi**

en un cuarto azul una pelinegrilacea esta cn una camisa de fuersa siend llevada a un manicomio

yo:*tartamudeando* yaoi *tic* incesto *tic en el ojo* maldito criajo porq me dijistes lo q hicistes TE MATARE!

perla:q le paso? ya descubrieron q es asecina?

black. no, lo q pasa es q *se estremese* pues quieres q e lo cuente?

perla: si

back: no me hago responsable de traumas *se encnge los hombros* veras en su escuela ella pregunto como estab un amigo q se fue de la escuela y est estudiand en otra y lo q le dijo el niño a quien pregunto la dejo traumada

rosa. q le dijo?

black. pues *se sonroja* q ese niño y cierta persona q es su hermano hicieron "algo" ustedes saben *ruedan los ojos

tdos:que!

black:lo q oyeron, bueno ahora dijamos las preguntas

perla: yo comienzo!,flippy! enserio te asusta tanto la habitacion*apuna toda la habiacion q por algo raro esta limpia* antes de q vangas erra un asco asiq en modo de disculpas mi hermana is un pastel

rosa:a qui esa!*le da un pastel de chocolae* si hay un hueso u ojos adentro no es mi culpa

perla. aja! bueno, el siguiente q quiero dejar es a nutty, sabias q tu nombre significa chiflado o nueces? acas tus padres sabian q eras un chiflado o que? bueno ese no es mi punto, nuty porq te gustan los dulces?

rsa: mi tusrno! cuddles, antes en tu vida nunca has amado a una chica q no sea giggles, russel si alguna vez fueras un perro mitad chancho q harias? y no vale decir volver a la normalidad o pedir ayuda

zackyo qui-quiquier dede-dedecir algo

tdos: ok!

zack: emmm fl-flaky, si fueras un pollito y de color rosa y q seaas gigante y come humanos y destruyas la ciudad y luego el planeta y despues la galaxia e cmerias a flippy?

no tu sentido per bien por el

daniel: bien, ahora mi urn, mime cuantas veces en tu vida sentises q estarian a punto de matarte y señala de quien es la culpa, lumpy, dima el resulado de: PQRvSPS, si ninguno de los dos lo resuelve enviare a esta tierna perrita a descuarisarlo saluda dark

darka. en primera hola, en segundo si creen q soy macho los matare de la forma mas lenta y si hay algun gato me lo comere k! y soy hembra!

perla:sigo sin saber de donde aprendio a hablar

tdoseso es todo byebye

zubete no

fuera

wan!

todos:ya callate dark!

nya!

pd:tu dibujo es genial! muy bueno!

Bloody: aagg que horrendo suceso! bueno ya los retos

Flipqy:*comiendo el pastel hasta que pone cara de o-o saca la lengua y hay un ojo y de todos modos se lo come*

Nutty: la pregunta es ¿Cómo no me gustan los dulces?

Bill: tal vez si esta loco

Andy:*sarcástico y rodando los ojos* nooo enserio

Cuddles:*sonrojado con una tierna sonrisa* no, es primer amor

Todas:aaaaa!

Russell:surcar a los mares!

Andy:no entiendo el porque de su respuesta

Flaky:*extrañada* n-no o-oU

Lumpy:emmm ¿3?*le salta una perra y lo descuartiza después empieza a corretear a Cheshire quien se desvanece en el aire*

Bloody:ay que lindo! A alguien le gusta mi dibujo *llora de la felicidad*

Y la ultima es de **Hiker Fliky**

Aparece una loca desquiciada disfrazada de Gardevoir con un peluche de Flareon. Y con unos peli negros vestidos de Myghtiena (Shiner)y con un peluche de Vaporeon y Azumarill (Dijendi)y con un peluche de Jolteon y a una Rubia vestida de Pikachu y con un peluche de, mientras que 2 castañas están vestidas de Plusle (Omi) y Minium (Dijendi) con peluches de Mewtwo (Dijendi) y Mew(Omi).

Hiker: Waa amo a Flareon están esponjoso!- La ahora peli verde por una peluca abraza al peluche mas fuerte.

Itering: Hmmm.

Shiner: Es verdad deberíamos mandar mas comida.

Omi: Entonces tendré que ir a comprar.

Shiner: Te acompaño.

Sikeru: ¡Esperen!

Shiner y Omi se dan vuelta.

Sikeru: Aquí hay *Apunta a una mini motañita de dulces*

Itering: Bueno. Son para ustedes. Cómanlo con el Te importado desde el mismo Japón.

Sikeru: -_-"

Hiker: Le quitaste su Té. X3

Itering: Pero si lo encontré encima del estante que dice "De Sikeru". Eso no lo hace suyo XD.

Hiker: Es verdad.

Shiner: Bueno, entonces a los retos.

Itering, Sikeru, Dijendi y Omi: !Yes!

Itering y Sikeru: ¡Todos maten se brutalmente! *Con banderitas*

Omi: Gracias Lumpy por eso ahora podre presumir a todos que Lumpy se vistió de Neko y yo lo leí!

Shiner: Hablando de ese, si tiene todos los trabajos del mundo ¿Seras stripper? Responde por favor que me dejas en duda.

Dijendi: ¿Que tipo de pregunta es esa? *Avergonzada*

Shiner: Una pregunta... ¿Original?

Dijendi: -_-U

Todos: ...

Hiker: Eso es todo...

¡Flik-Bye...!

Bloody y Nutty:¡dulces! *se lanzan sobre la montañita de dulces *

Bloody;*con un te en la mano* aaa delicia

*Todos se matan brutalmente y los últimos que sobrevin son Flipqy y Bloody con una guadaña en la mano y parte en dos a Flipqy y se lame la sangre de la mano mientras todos reviven*

Lumpy:emm ¿de nada? Y que es Striper?

Andy: eso es un no….por cierto Bill ¿no fuiste tu alguna ves stripper?

Bill:*rojo* cállate!

Bloody: *sonrojada* dejen reviuws…y lamentablemente Andy y Toushiro se tienen que ir *pero trere a alguien especial !bueno eso es todo.


	13. Bienvenido a la masacre

Estan los personajes de Happy Tree, Cheshire y Bill

Bill:*preocupado*¿Dónde estará Bloody?

Bloody:*entra con un chico mas alto que ella toda empapada*

Cheshire:*levantándose del piso* ¿Por qué están mojados?

que será?*señala la ventana donde se ve una tormenta*

Bill:*celoso* ¿quien es el?*señala al chico quien se estaba secando con una toalla la cabeza*

Bloody: *emocionada* el es Lion Kennedy, el suplente de Andy, el que me enseño a disparar

Olivia*mi hermana*no es cierto! El que te enseño a disparar fue el tio enrique!

Thothy:*susurrándole a Cuddles* a entonces viene de familia

Lion: hola! La primera es de **rollingmoon**

noe:-ingenua-nee el gato que invocaste es de esos que se transforman en humanos y sirven para el yaoi?

noa:-tratando de no reir-Rolling no pudo venir asi que nosotros nos encargaremos de comentar... y en cuanto a lo anterior,ibamos a empezar a ver un manga con un hombre gato, pero nos traumo demasiado (talvez esperemos un par de años mas para verlo)puaj!

noe: en fin, mis retos:

1) maten al gato descortes que llamo fenomeno a lammy, con mucho dolor si es posible

noa:...-la abraza-hermanita _

2) flaky:quiero que seas hombre por todo este capitulo, y si llegasen a pedir algo como "besa a flaky" o cosas asi los demas lectores, lo haras con flippy/fliqpy/splendid o cualquiera que pidan, pero siempre seras hombre y no podras cambiar hasta el siguiente capitulo

3)pop: ya deja de matar a cub, se que lo haces por accidente, pero si sigues haciendolo crecera con un trauma

noa: y sera emo!

niko:-golpea a noa.

jessy: jeje, me toca

bill,andy y bloody: aunque me caen bien, hare esto justo para todos... maten se al estilo HTF!

mery: yo! quiero que hagan una simple cosa: actuen como happy tree friends, aquellos personajes tiernos que de un momento a otro llegan a ser asesinados inesperadamente de una forma horrible y sangrienta, en vez de actuar como si fueran personas comunes y corrientes.

niko:-sin expresion-mueran todos!

aparece Rolling en pijama, los mira en su cuarto, metidos en su lapto, comienza a haber un aura cada vez mas oscura.

noe: n-nos vamos...

bye

Bloody:*-mira a Cheshire*¿te puedes convertir en humano?

Cheshire:*resopla se reincorpora y poco se vuelve en un chico pelinegropalido con tatuages en todo el cuerpo*¡NO VOY A HACER YAOI!

Bloody: ok no u.u, Cheshire es simplemente el demonio de las mentiras,(aunque no creo que haya mentido acerca del yaoi) bien prosigamos!

Lammy:¡yo matare a ese maldito gato! *le arrebata un cuchillo a Bloody quien sonríe divetida como la chica inteta apuñalar al gato pero este se esfuma e un tipo de humo como el incienso y aparece en otro lado y Lammy ya lo va apuñalar pero como el gato estaba parado en el aire no se dio cuenta que estaba sobre un precipicio y cae*

Lion: sere nuevo, pero no idiota,¡como demonios apareció un precuipicio!

Bloody:*silvando*

Bill: y lo que te falta por ver

Flaky:*antes de que pudiera replicar se vuelve en un chico de pelo corto rojo*

Pop:*deprimido* por más que intento no puedo hacer nada T.T

Bill:*nervioso* siguiente, como el maldito de Andy no esta, Lion lo suplira

*Bloody corre a la parte oscura del esenario y Lion y Bill la persiguen con pistolas, después los curiosos de Happy Tree miran hacia y una ola de balas les llega y matan a casi todos, depues las balas rompen la cuerdas que sostiene bolsas de peso y matan a los sobrevivientes *

Dentro la oscuridad

Bill:*recargando su pistola* demonios a donde se habrá hido

Bloody:¿me buscabas?*abraza por detrás a Bill y lo atraviesa con un cuchillo y Bill suelta un grito de dolor y muere*

Lion:*escucha el grito de Bill y sube la guardia* ¡¿Bill!

Bloody:*se le acerca lentamente entonces Lion le comienza a dispararle a Bloody sin efecto alguno Bloody lo abraza y le susurra al oído* no lo vas a poder evitar *entonces Bloody le muerde el cuello y este muere desangrado*

Bloody:*saliéndose de la oscuridad y relamiéndose la sangre*jejeje creo que eso fue un 3x1 *todos reviven* y la siguiente es de **Gore-chan**

LOL, dios, recién vi tu dibujo bloody xD,pues , no esta mal , esta cute! (cualquier cosa, siempre encuentro lo kawaii, SIEMPRE), para dibujar yo uso el Paint Tool SAI (graciasa una amiga) y no te miento,esta genial! como sea...*evita de nuevo a splendid* splendont, bailanos la macarena, giggles, grita GRITA hasta que sangres!, petunia...arrancate la cola :3 gemelos! arranquense las extremidades entre los dos

Bloody:*sonríe apenada* g-gracias!

Splendont:*rojo baila la macarena*

Giggles:*entre lagrimas y sufriendo empieza a grita y de su boca empieza a salir sangre*

Petunia:yo no tengo cola…77

Bloody:*chasquea los dedos y a Petunia le sale una cola*

Petunia:demonios!*se arranca la cola entre gritos*

Shifty y Lifty:entre muecas de dolor como pueden se arrancan las extremidades*

Bloody:*sacudiéndose la sangre de las botas de motociclista* siguiente

Lion:la siguiente es de **Hiker Fliky**

*Entre la sombras alguien loco o mejor dicho loca con traje negro o mejor dicho vestido emo, entra a la sala que solamente tiene un piano como Soul Eater.*

Hiker: Me extrañaron, a que si 4 *Agarra un cuchillo negro y se hace una herida grave que a esta no le importa y saca sangre azul obscura que se con convierte en letras y esta las lee*

Sikeru: Eso sigue siendo peligroso ...

Itering: Para mi es genial ¡ SÁCATE LAS ENTRAÑAS BABY!

Shiner: Esta loca, en fin, ¿Cheshire no es el gato de Alicia? ¡Hoy hable de eso con esta loca! *Apunta a Omi que se siente indignada*

Omi: Perdóname por ser asi.

Sikeru: Ya, ya.

Itering: ¡A leer! *Alegre*

Hiker: Ok... Esto es para Bloody:

Muy bonito dibujo, dibujo mejor que yo en la compu X3,y otra cosa, ¿Que haces cuando le das una oportunidad de ser tu novio a un amigo que insiste pero se lo cuentas a otro que se pone celoso? ¿Porque se pone celoso? X3, es que eso me paso ayer. cofMarkCof.

Itering: Bueno, eso es raro.

Sikeru: Ni que lo digas.

Omi y Shiner ya no estan. Se ven dos figuras humanas peleando con espadas.

Hiker: ¡Al punto!

Sikeru e Itering: ¡Ok!

Hiker: Bueno y mi penúltima pregunta...

Sikeru: ¿Porque son idiotas esos dos? *Señala las fotos de Andy y Bill*

Hiker: Que dura... Bueno mi ultima...

Itering: ¿Porque no se matan dolorosamente con un sable demoníaco como el que traigo aquí *Les entrega un sable de metal como una espada, pero blanca rodeada de una aura negra y morada*

Hiker: Se los presto pero no quiero ningún rasguño, me tardo conseguirlo en rebaja ya que mi Madre me quito mi dinero... En fin, ese sable asesina a las personas brutalmente, asique quien lo use yo diría alguien con experiencia como no se... Tal vez... Lumpy... *Silencio*... *Empiezan a reír* *Entre risas* Na, no es cierto, alguien con experiencia como Bloody ya que es mucha carga para Fliqpy y por cierto asesinen a Fliqpy con el sable por favor. *Les entrega el sable que esta en vuelto de una aura negra y tiene un escrito "Angel infernal"*

Bloody:bueno si era de Alicia perooooo, ahora es mio *abraza al extraño gato*y en tu caso, si tal vez esta complicado pero…si el amigo 1 (novio)realmente te empieza a gustar Mark deberá respetar su relación por que te hace feliz, y el amar es ver a alguien feliz*

Bill:oye! De Andy te lo creo pero yo no soy idiota!

Andy:*saludando a sus fanes en un concierto muy lejos de ahí estornuda*

Bloody:*Abraza a Bill* pero eres mi idiota! *resive la espada y se queda maravillada*wuuuu jejeje *mira malvadamente a Flipqy y Bloody lo revana en cachitos lentamentey después revana a Lammy*Bloody*bañada en sangre* no tiene ningún rasguño pero si mucha sangre…espero que no importe *entrega la espada*la siguiente es de **d34th carla m4k3nshi**

en un cuarto azul una pelinegrilacea esa gritando y corriend en circulos vastida de ¿bandera peruana?

yo:hola! ovlvi del manicomio!

rosa:y enemos una visita permanente!

tdos: que?

rosa:saluden a light!

light:ny- tu!*señala a dark

dark:q haces aqui!

light:sy la visita permanente no oistes a rosa o q! carachosa!

dark:tu vieja!

light:*toma la forma de una chica peliblanca y de ojos azules y le lanza contra Dark con su espada de hielo*

dark:*toma forma de una chica pelinegra y de ojos cafe y se lanza contra ligh con su pistola*

rosa/perla/yo:n sabiamos que ellas podian hacer eso O-o

rene: u.u eg unos retos para...ammm n no me acuerdo T/T

re-rets s-s-son: para todos los HTF: flippy y fliqpy maten a lumpy y cro-marmot mientras pop le arranca los ojoa a cub y q flaky se vista de caramelo y este cubierta de chcolate y q nuty este vestdo de pollito, lammy (me esas empesand a caer bien O.O) cmee a plickes, sino lo haces mienra los demas hacen eso q slependid y splendont te calcinen, lueg que gliggles y cudlles se coman a totty y antes de eso q totty clave una espada en sniffles, mime descuartisa a lifty y shifty ¡ellos fueron los q e robarn u casa! russell comete los organos de trufles (porfa q aparesca en el siguiene capi!) handy! y petunia! arranquense la piernas con una motocierra! y un tenedor! the mole! mata con una cuchara a gliggles, cuddles! descuartisa a the mole! russell! intena matar a spledont! disco bear! baila tango con pop! pp! mata disco bear! flippy/fliqpy/splendid/splendont(si es q sobrevive) maense entre ustedes! el q quede vivo q explote en 88888888 mil pedass! kyajajjajajajajajjajajaja

black: O.O ¿q cara...? ¡perla q le hicises!

furioso con tigo es obvio q se pondria asi

rsa: u.u

black/rsa:*sonrien de forma pervertida* flaky/nutty flaky, sigue vestida de caramelo y este cubierta de chcolate y encierrate en un cuarto oscuro con nutty (q no tenga el disfras de polli) y q tambien esten splendid y flippy atados en un silla sin poder moverse detnro del mismo cuarto :D XDDDDDDDDDDDDD

perla:y tu q le hicistes a mi hermana!

rosa: soy una sucubo q esperabas

perla:hay! bueno eso es todo

yhey! y tengo unreto!

todos:cual!

yo: q cub le arranq los ojos a lumpy! y q porfavr! plickles sea humano! porfa! harian un favor a un cierto grup de personas!

an-chan

fuera

nya!

*se escuchan chirridos de gatos y perrs ( q dark y light jamas dejaran de pelear!)

Bill:*pintándose las uñas con actitud indiferente* creo que esto va a tardar un poco*

Lion:*mira horrorizado la matanza*

Bloody:*hace que aparezca Truffles*

*Flipqy y Flippy rebanan a Lumpy y derriten a Cro-marmot, mientras Pop de mala gana le saca los ojos a Cub quien chillaba horrendo, Flaky aparece cubierta de chocolate siendo perseguida por Nutty-pollito, Lammy horrorizada se come a , mIentras Slpendid ySplendont corrian en círculos siendo consumidos por el fuego, mientras Giggles y Cuddles con ganas de vomitar se comen a Thotthy quien le avia clavado la espada a Sniffless, mime horrorizado descuartizaba a los gemelitos,Russell asqueado se comia los órganos de Truffless,Petunia y Handy ya no tenían piernas Mole mata Giggles con una cuchara y cuddles descuartiza a the mole y Russell ira el calcinado cuerpo y Disco bear bailo tango con Pop y después esta lo asesina y Flipqy explota, después Flaky es lamida por Nutty*

*Cub le arranca los ojos a Lumpy y Mr. Pickñles se vuelve humano*

Lion: q-que demonios?

Bill: bueno eso fue todo

Lammy se le acerca a Lion y le habla de forma seductora* crei que solo había un solo militar sexy*Bloody le da una patada*

Bloody: ¡alejate de el !*amenazadora*es MI sexy militar maldita zorra!

Lion:*apenado* ¿mi?

Flipqy:!OYE! ¡YO SOY EL UNICO SEXY MILITAR AQUÍ!

Lion:wow wow, ejem creo que en eso te equivocas

Bloody:¡que las lectoras decidan! Pondré la foto de Lion en mi perfil y ustedes decidirán quien es mas lindo y aparte habrá un baile, ustedes pondrán las parejas a todas las chicas nwn (si también me incluye a mi 77) pero bueno…dejen reviuws


	14. Panic at the disco!

En un salón de baile con piso ajedreado de color rojo y negro estaban todos los personajes de happy tree friends y los de Bloody en traje de gala los hombres con smoking y las mujeres con vestidos cortos hasta la altura de la rodilla con sus respectivos colores.

Bloody: kiaaa! Es extraño estar asi

Todos: ni que lo digas ¬¬

Andy: esto no ayuda

Bloody:quejoso como siempre…espera ¡ANDY! ¡VOLVISTE! *abraza a Andy*

Andy: agg mis costillas! *para los que no lo saben Andy tiene las costillas rotas *

Bill: *molesto* ¬¬ la primera es de **Rollingmoon **

cheshire:YO DIJE QUE LO MATEN!NO QUE MATEN A LAMMY!quiero que lo descuartizen SIN EXCEPCION!y a lammy le envio un gran saludo!

bloody: me agradas, pero eres muy mala con la pobre oveja, asi que caete a un precipicio -

noa: yo

bloody: se dice leon y se pronuncia lion, mujer-facepalm-es que nadie sabe hablar en ingles?

niko: lo dice quien reprobo el año pasado...

noa: callate!

bill: andas con otras mujeres? te he visto con varias,¿acaso eres un mujeriego? si es asi, que te maten a golpes

jessy: oi, leon. es cierto que aunque dicimulas cuando estas cerca de ada, en la soledad lloras porque jamas le confesaste tu sentimientos?-perdedor-

mery: hablo el don juan-sarcastica-

flaky: ¿viste el video "bacterial contamination"? quiero que te veas igual que luce miku (la que tiene el bicho en la de forma humana) mientras que fliqpy lusca igual que la segunda forma (la de los brazos, piernas y boca con patas extrañas y eso) jeje, soy re evil.

Rolling aparece en escena.

R.m: como no tengo mucho tiempo, quiero que leon se enfrente a Walter sullivan y pyramid head (nota: el fantasma de walter es "inmortal" y solo es afectado por... bueno, debe de haber un video o algo asi sobre el final del juego)

saludillos vecinirigillos

Rolling

Bloody:*mira a Cheshire e con una hacha lo hace cachitos y este se desvanece en humo y vuelve a la normalidad sonriendo*esto tardara un rato*piensa y chasquea los dedos en señal de una idea*OLY!

Oly:*abraza a Cheshire y lo axisfia*

Bloody:tal vez no grita de dolor pero esperemos que su sufrimiento en silencio te consuele, siguiente, *corre felizmente hacia una ventana*saltar!*dando saltios con una sonrisa se para en el marco de la ventana*

Bill:¡please dont jump! ¡dont make it true! (haciendo referencia a la canción de Tokio hotel please dont jump)

Bloody:wiiiiii!*riendo se lanza y cae y después vuelve *

Bloody: ¡otra vez!

Bill:no es mi culpa tener tantas fans *vanidoso*

Bloody: ¬¬ aja si tu

Bill:oh! Vamos, no te enojes

Bloody:*ira y dándole un puñetazo a Bill*¡NO ESTOY ENOJADA! *lo mata a golpes*

Leon: *hablándole a los de happy tree* jajaja ese golpe yo se lo enseñe XD.*cambia a un estado depresivo*déjenme…

Bloody: *tratando de consolarlo* ¡oh vamos! Ya pasara

Leon: T-T *snif*

Bloody:*aprieta la manos y sale un polvo negro y les sopla en la cara a Flaky y Fliqpy y de repente estos con rostros horrorizados se volvía en mounstros*

Leon:*se pelea con los susodichos y veinte minutos después…* *u are dead*

Bloody:*alegremente le dice adiós a Piramid head*

Bill: sigamos *Flaky y Flipqy volvían a la normalidad* y es de **Sable343**

olamente tengo una duda demasiada grande

Leon: Por que tienes una venda en tu armadura? no se supone que va dentro y no fuera? *genius*

Reto:

Todos: Que bailen la coreografía de la cancion:Gusttavo Lima & Neymar - Balada,lol!

Petunia: Toca una cancion con una guitarra electrica!

bloodytokita: Soy tu fan XD

Todos: Que haya una guerra,como Red vs Blue (serie de halo) pero mas comica XD

Sable 343 fuera,saludos desde donde quiera que este.

Leon: déjenme…¬¬ es mi estilo personal

Bill: aja si tu

Todos:*avergonzados bailan la canción*p.d*me gusto la canción*

Petunia:emmm de donde saco una guitarra eléctrica

Blody:*le extiende una* ¡cuídala con tu alma! Es mi posesión mas preciada

Petunia:*intenta algo pero no le sale*

Bloody:jeje racias n.n

Todos: eso fue lo que nos paso la otra vez

*Flash back*

Todos los de Happy tree friends: ¡yey nos cambiamos de estudio!

Blody:Y sucedió lo mismo, me pregunto de donde sacamos el juego de la bandera

Bill:yo me pregunto de donde saco Lion su holograma

Leon: información confidencial ¬¬

Andy:y yo sigo sin entender como logre estacionar mi carro en la azotea de este edificio

Bill: eso fue todo…la siguiente es de d**34th carla m4k3nshi**

en un cuarto azul una pelinegrilacea esta jugand ludo

sora:gane! arrodillense perderores ante mi kyajajajjaa!

y:si mucho mucho, como sea, emmm antes q nada dejo en claro q para mi fliqpy es el mas...

rosa:sexi de todos los militares kyajajajaja!

zack:que?...O.O

yo: emm bueno tengo una preguna para Cuddles. eh encontrado una imagen ( 1154987)me puedes explicar..¡¿que demonios hacias bañandote con flaky?

flippy. cmee un saco de mani con queso (quiero saber si tu cabeza expla ewe)

petunia: ¿porq e obseionas tanto con la limpiesa? (pareces mi madre w)

eos es todo buen adios!

an-chan

fuera

Flipqy:señalando a Leon: JA! Ves soy mas lindo que tu!

Leon: jum ¬¬

Cuddles:*horrorizado bajo la mirada amenazadora de Giggles* ¡ESA IMAGEN ESTA TRUQUEADA!

Flippy:*come el many y su cabeza explota*

Bill:raro…

Petunia:esque…me dan asco, PAVOR los germenes 0-0

Bloody gracias por participar n-n y la ultima es de **Lady lemon Metal**

(en una habitación oscura, decorada con cabezas humanas, pieles de varios reptiles, las paredes ensangrentadas; una chica sexy recostada en un sofá de terciopelo negro con un vestido gótico muy corto, cabello negro largo y ondulado, con una sonrisa diabólica que deja ver un par de colmillos blancos, en la comisura de sus labios un poco de sangre, suelta una risa demoníaca y aterradora, mostrando unos ojos rojos como la sangre y un collar de murciélago hecho de plata)

Hola Bloody, soy nueva en esto de dejar reviews pero me encanta el fanfic. Y adoro Happy Tree Friends. (risa demoníaca y perversa)

Bueno mis desafíos son:

1- Flaky, quiero que me hagas un pastel de cucarachas, cabezas de serpiente, lengua de murciélagos y ojos humanos, y si puedes añadirle los ojos de Toothy sería fantástico(otra risa macabra).

2- Lumpy, quiero que te conviertas en humano ,sexy si cabe decir, y le hagas un stripper a Bloody. A pesar de que soy una comentarista "virgen", soy malvada.

3- Russell quiero que te encierren a ti y Lumpy en un armario durante media hora, junto con una botella de lubricante y un látigo. Además de sádica también soy una fuyoshi super pervertida

4- Mime quiero ,no, te ordeno que le des un beso francés a Toothy durante cinco minutos.

5- Fliqpy quiero que cantes una canción de una de mis bandas favoritas llamada Slayer, claro, si es que la conoces. No me importa si tu voz es demasiado chillona, y si puedes canta Dead skin mask sería increíble.

6- Flippy quiero que actúes como Edward de Twiligth, y le des un beso en el cuello muy apasionado a Flaky, la cual interpretará a Bella. Odio con toda mi putrefacta alma Crepúsculo para que lo sepan, no se confundan solo es que no se me ocurrió que otro ejemplo poner.

7- Lifty y Shity quiero que ambos se den un beso apasionado y se encierren en el armario veinte minutos, si lo hacen .

8- Splendont te desafío a que te vistas de Sailor Mars y bailes el Carmelldansen, con música y todo éso.

9- Nutty te re a que cantes una canción de System of a down llamada Psycho, vestido de cantante metalero.

10- Quiero que Mr. Pickles ,transformado en humano, viole a Lammy en uno de los calabozos de mi castillo del terror. Descuida, después me encargo del aseo, o mas bien mis zombies esclavos lo harán.

11- Quiero que Disco Bear sea bisexual, y que viole y luego mate a Pop, les aconsejaría que se lleven a Cub a otra parte, ni yo soy tan desalmada como para darle más traumas al pobre.

12- Quiero que Cuddles se vista de Slash y toque un super solo de guitarra, si suena mal haré que te comas un plato entero de zanahorias, así es, sé de tu alergia.

13- Quiero que Nutty y Sniffles se encierren en un armario disfrazados de caperucita roja(Sniffles) y el lobo(Nutty).

14- Quiero que todos los presentes ahí se atraviesen con un cuchillo, los chicos la entrepierna, la garganta y la frente;y las chicas el estómago, los hombros y también la garganta.

Ahí están mis retos, ahora van las verdades:

1- Petunia ¿Alguna vez pensaste que podría llegar a ser molesto para algunos el hecho de que eres tan obsesiva con la limpieza? Encerio, si fueras a vivir en mi castillo del horror, te mataría si llegaras a molestarme.

2- Nutty ¿Desde cuando empezaron a gustarte los dulces?.

3- Flaky ¿Que opinas de las imágenes hentai que hacen algunos fanáticos de tí y Flippy?.

4- Shifty ¿Dejarías a tu hermano si yo te prometiera darte todas las riquezas de palacio vampírico? Pero ten en cuanta de que Lifty, sería mi esclavo zombie de por vida.

Éso es todo, me despido de todos ustedes animalitos, y por cierto tengan cuidado de noche porque en cualquier momento podrían ir mis esclavos zombies y mis subditos vampíricos por ustedes.(risa macabra y tenebrosa).

Flaky:* con cara de ascohace el pastel*

Lumpy:*se vuelve sexy y le hace el stripper a Bloody*

Oly:je a ella no le gusta lumpy, al quien le deverias de pedir que le hiciera el stripper es a Le….*Bloody le cubre la boca*

Bloody:sig-siguiente

Lumpy y Russell:*son encerrados con lo que se pidió y salen todos rojos*

Flaky y Flippy:*se besan apasionadamente*

Lifty y Shifty:*se encierran en el armario y se besan apasionadamente*

con una sonrisa se viola a Lammy en los calabozos de la lectora

D.B se viola a Pop con una sonrisa pervertida y después lo mata

Bloody:que asco!sigamos *Bloody le entrega Cuddles-Slash su guitarra y este intenta tocar el solo de los bvb perfect weapon pero solo salen ruidos horrendo y lo hacen comer zanahorias y muere*

Nutty y Sniffles:*ante la burla de todos se meten al armario disfrazados y salen TOTALMENTE ROJOS*

Todos:adoloridos están en el suelo con el cuchillo en la entrepierna

Todas:están desangrándose esepto Bloody quien le salía la sangre con dificultad

Petunia: si ya me lo han dicho¬¬

Nutty:desde que tengo memoria

Flaky:q-que es vergonsoso! *se pone roja*

Shifty: ¡no!

Bloody:eso fue todo…ahora que comience la fiesta!

Empieza a sonar la de Hatsune Miku - Alice y todos toman su respectiva pareja y comienzan a bailar Flaky-Flippy-Flipqy Giggles-cuddles Petunia-con Handy *Bloody le puso brasos a Handy* Bloody-' ustedes pónganme la pareja que quieran dejen reviuws en el próximo episodio pueden bailar con su personaje favorito o pueden traer su pareja 


	15. Blood in the dance floor

Estaban todos los personajes en el salón de siempre…contentos disfrutandon un concierto de Blood in the dance Floor les recomiendo que en este capitulo escuchen la de death to you heart Blood in the dance floor.

Bloody:oigan chicos tómense un descaso!tenemos muchas cosas que responder!

Dahvie y jayy: by! :D

Bill: la primera es de **Gore-chan**

...*aparece :D con un vestido color champagne de holanes ...un tercio arriba de las rodillas y obviiii las zapatillas*...hey! aqui yo! :I em, no creo que cualquier musica de vocaloid o tsundereloid (utau, yandereloid!(?) o las otras familias) tengan ritmo pra bailar...bien xD em, quería bailarcon splendid, pero si el no quiere no hay problema, POR QUE SE QUE ME ODIA, asi que si no es el que sea su hermano...omg, bloody-chan, me encantaria verte bailar con ... con... flipqy,por lo menos una cancion , y que tu seas la que lleva el ritmo Xd

*entra Gore-chan y ya va a tomar la mano de Splendont pero Splendid lo quita de un caderazo y toma por la cintura a Gore*

Spledid: imposible odiarte…a pesar de todo *comienzan a bailar la misma canción

Bloody:*arqueando la ceja* ¿masoquismo?

*Bloody sonrojada toma posición con Flipqy y antes de comenzar dice a Flipqy* por que me emparejaran tanto contigo?*comienza a bailar y Bloody era la que lleva el ritmo.

Bill: ¬¬ bien,la siguiente es de **punkcedoll**

waaaaaaa yo kiero bailar con Shifty º/ / / º y etoooooo quiero que bailes con Splendont :D

emmm quiero retar a sniffles y Sneaky (y) quien de los dos tiene la lengua mas larga :P.

y que Lifty le agarre una nalga a splendid XD akjakjakj eso es todo gracias adios

Chocolates amargos para todos! - sale saltando como caperucita por el bosque repartiendo miles de chocolates al publico.

*entra la chica y sonrojada se acerca Shifty y antes de bailar shifty le dice*

Shifty: me impreciona lo bien que **robas **mi atención

Splendont y Bloody:*sonrojados bailan junto a la autora la de innocent high del mismo grupo y en la parte final Shifty le roba un beso a la lectora

Mientras Lifty apenada le agarra la nalga Splendid y el ganador fue Sneaky en la competencian de lenguas

Andy:bien la siguiente y ultima es de **Lady Lemon Metal**

(en medio de un bosque oscuro aparece de la nada una especie de trono decorado con cráneos humanos y de demonios. Sobre este trono está sentada una chica con una mirada diabólica y misteriosa que hechiza por su belleza, de piel completamente pálida casi grisácea, unos labios rojos con una gota de sangre en la comisura derecha y un piercing en la ceja izquierda. Estaba vestida con una minifalda negra, unas medias de red con liguero, unos borceguíes militares negros y manchados de sangre, una camiseta sin mangas de color negro con el dibujo en rojo de un pájaro muerto)

Hola a todos de nuevo. Bloody quiero que tu pareja de baile sea alguien de estas dos opciones:

1- El más guapo de mi ejercito de vampiros, el heredero del reino norte Dylan Spronter Junsui.

2- O Fliqpy.

Si escójes a Dylan, le haré saber que también te lleve un magnífico regalo hecho de oro.

Esta vez lo haré fácil y simple:

1) Quiero que todos los presentes bailen con una canción que yo misma cantaré: On the Floor de Jennifer Lopez.

2) Quiero que bailen ,solo las chicas, con la canción Don't stop the music de Rihanna.

3) Después que bailen ,únicamente los chicos, Rock your body de Justin Timberlake.

4) Luego que todo el mundo haga la coreografía completa de la canción de Black Eyes Peas, My Humps.

5) Y por último, que todos bailen ,con sus respectivas parejas, con la canción ,que también cantaré yo, Hurt de Christina Aguilera.

Hasta ahí está todo lo que pido. Y por cierto si alguno de ustedes se llega a acobardar sobre lo de bailar en pareja, a todos los iré a degollar y con su piel me haré una chaqueta que usaré cuando cante karaoke. Sayounara.

Bloody:pues como ya baile con Flipqy,escojo a Dylan*entra el chico con una cajita y se la entrega a Bloody y Dylan comienzan a cantar con la linda voz de de la lectora

Después las chicas bailan alegremente bailan la de pliss dont stop the music y después los chicos al estilo reta bailan la de rock you body *ya se imaginaran la escena* y al final todos se unen con la coreografía de my humps y se sentía el desmadre en toda su exprecion,todos toman a sus parejas y bailan de hurt por parte de la lectora*

Bitf: oh mira eswe chico pirata! Ay que cantarle la de YO HO! (IT'S A PIRATES LIFE TO ME)

*todos empiezan a bailar*

Bloody:dejen reviuws y diganos quien quieren que sean la reina y el rey del baile,la emperatriz y el emperador y la princesa y el princepe adiós!*sigue bailando*


	16. confeciones de una reina

Estan todos en el salón…

Bill:oiie Andy, sabes donde esta Bloody?

Andy:*señala el escenario donde tocan los de blood on the dance floor*

Esta Bloody sacándose fotos con los chicos de botdf

Bill:*gritando* Bloody ya vamos a comenzar

Bloody:awww *salta a la pista

Andy:la primera es de **Flakyrules 123**

holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, perdon que no deje review por,-cuenta con los dedos- ayy no soy buena en matematicas ! pero bueno, de rey voto por Flipqy! wiii me lo imagino con un traje de rey muajajajajajajajaa a, bloody, te reto a bailar con Flipqyy tambien con bill buajajajjajaja paren! losiento fue mi hemana, con todo su respeto me retiro- se ve como se pone a perseguir a alguien mas pequeño que ella gritando groserias  
>hope to hear from you soon upsss chaitooo<br>Flakyrules123

Bill:voto para rey para Flipqy ¬¬

Flipqy:yea! Vale Bloody vamos a bai…. ¿lar? *voltea a todos lados y no encuentra a Bloody hasta que la ve bailando con Bill muy sonrojada la de Sexting y Bill le comenta Bloody: hasta que al fin nos dejan bailar*Bloody simplemente voltea la cara para ocultar su sonrojo*

*Bloody sonrojada mas de lo que ya estaba se pone a bailar la de D.U.I del grupo dance on the dance floor (son los únicos músicos que tenemos)*

Andy:*enojado* la siguiente es de **Gore-chan***

...*sonrojada y cansada* bieen :/D etto-no se ._. gomen, pero con esto me recordaste a la canción prom night de jeffrey star, el video sobretodo, reina? tu bloody! y el rey pues flipqy! xD y lo demás ni idea :3 ...enserio, este fic ha sido de los pocos que me han emocionado y hecho reír :D

LOS BOTDF: una vez cantamos con jefree star

Bloody:*con ojos de cachorrito*enserio! Ay me haces sentir tan bien n.n,gracias x otra x mi

Flipqy:yey XD

Leon: la siguiente es de **Rollingmoon**

jo jo!yo otra vez,tube algunos problemillas y no pude comentar el anterior!  
>bien, voy a ser nefasta porque estoy deprimida porque si u.u<br>hoy estoy sola :P  
>pop: te reto a que me digas porque estabas con amantes mientras estabas casado con tu esposa<br>splendid: sercenate la cabeza  
>fliqpy: luego de haber degoyado a flippy,flaky,petunia,cuddles,giggles,russell,lumpy,nutty, mime y sniffles, besa de forma apasionada a splendid, no es que me guste el yaoi (excepto con hetalia y silent hill)jeje<br>flaky: vete un rato largo a la ciudad de left4dead (tu escoges) y luego quiero que vuelvas infectada con el virus :D  
>handy: ¿que es mejor,glee o high school musical?<br>giggles: ¿verde o azul?  
>fliqpy: ¿resident evil o silent hill? -segun la respuesta sera las consecuencias de la proxima-sombria.<p>

bien, Rolling se despide,BYE BYE!

Pop: *dramático* LA TENTACION! *deprimido*pero ya pague el precio*

Splendid:*con miedo se corta la cabeza ante la risa de Splendont*

Flipqy:*en fila india le corta la cabeza a todos *

Sniffles: :p no besa a Splendid por Splendid no tiene cabeza,Bloody divertida levanta la cabeza y la extiende a Sniffles y quien besa la cabeza*

Flaky:*vuelve del lgar como una zombie y entre tododos la matan*

Handy: GLEEE!

Giggles:¿azul?

Flipqy: residente vil esta lleno de acción pero en cuanto silet hill es mas la histori qiue te infunde miedo,entonces…Silent Hill

La siguiente es de **Punkcedoll**

u.u habia dejado un review pero nose que onda no se guardo

u/ / / º yo haria lo que fuera para robar tu atencion o  
>bueno mis preguntas son:<br>Flaky, si no existiera Flippy ni Fliqpy con quien estarias?  
>Splendon't, porque odias tanto a Splendid si son como hermanos?<br>Shifty, poruqe eres tan guapo 3.3?  
>Splendon't, porque te dejas el pelo largo? aunque se te ve bien -<br>Sneaky, si ganaste tu cuantos metros mide tu lengua o.O?  
>Sniffles, porque en un pixiv le cortaste los brasos a Splendid? por eso cortate por la mitad 3<br>Splendid, porque cuando se quema tu pan regresas el tiempo en vez de hacer uno?  
>Flaky, de tu cabello es tuyo o es teñido? si es teñido dime que tono es para teñirmelo igual :D<br>Flippy, porque eres tan tierno y tu otra faceta tan sexy?  
>Nutty, porque te encantan tanto los dulces si tubieras hijos tambien serian asi?<br>Bloody, te gusta Bill? quiero la verdad...  
>Lammy, porque te odian tanto? no me digas que por envidia si dices eso cortate un dedo hasta que digas la verdad... muajajaja<br>por ultimo... Shifty quieres compartir un chocolate con migo? :$

esop gracias por la paciencia XD y quiero que la emperatriz sea petunia, de princesa Flaky y de reina Bloody :D de Emperador Shifty, de principe Splendid y de rei Fliqpy wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii esop chaos

Flaky:no tengo idea

Splento:ptm . ¡que no es mi hermano! Aparte lo odio por engreído

Splendid:oye!

Shifty:para conquistarte *guiña el ojo*

Splendont:*jugando con su cola de caballo

Bloody:a mi me gusta n.n

Sneaky:15 metros

Splendid:x q es m,as simple :D

Giggles:*lo fulmina con la mirada*

Sniffles:*entre lagrimas y gritos de dolor se corta aa la mitad*

Flaky:soy natural :d

Flippy:*sonrojado*por…que si…

Bloody:lo bueno de ellos es que no hay que escoger

Nutty: tal vez ¬¬

Bloody:*sonrojada* tal vez…un poco

Bill:*se sonroja y abraza a Bloody*

Bloody:*desaciendose del abrazo*tan solo un poco!

Lammy:por que según soy zorra por tratar de quitarle el novio a Flippy

Bloody:se llama puta,se apellida zorra pero de cariño le digo Perra

Shifty:*se come el chocolate con la lectora al estilo pocky y terminan besándose

Bloody: bueno eso es todo…¡ahora los vos!

Emperatriz:1 para Petunia

Emperador:1 para Shifty

Rey:3 Flipqy

Reyna:2 Bloody

Princesa:1 Flaky

Principe:1 Splendid

Asi que…hora de la coronación!

Tod s son coronados y son sentados en sus tronos con sus respectivas parejas*

Bloody:*roja como tomate* por que siempre me emparejan con Flipqy! *aunque no me quejo ¬w¬*

Bien,como celebración,el siguiente capitulo va a hacer de karaoke,ustedes puedes cantar la canción que quieran dejen reviuw!


	17. KaraOKe

La escena se centra en que los chicos de Blood on the dance flooor,Bill y Andy están ayudando a afinar sus voces a todos,hasta que el letrero dice AL AIRE

Bloody: bienvenidos sean todos!que comienze el show! La primera es de **Hiker Fliky**

Aparece una niña peli roja con un lobo de pelaje negro y ojos rojos persiguiéndola y un peli negro burlándose.  
>_¡KAMI VEN AQUÍ! ¡TRANQUILIZA A TU MASCOTA!<br>_¿Y porque debería?  
>_¡VEN AQUÍ MALDITA MAL NACIDO HIJO DE...*El peli negro le lanza algo*<br>_¡NADA DE GROSERÍAS! Bueno a mi no.  
>_ ¡Si no vienes voy a torturarte hasta que pidas perdón y ruego mientras te clavo tus propios huesos y hago que te tragues tu propios intestinos masticándolos lentamente hasta que te sangres con las uñas y hasta más! ¡ahora ayúdame maldita sea!<br>_ Hacedlo a el.-Apunta al lobo.  
>_Ya oíste Okami que te dijo.-Táctica del soborno.<br>El lobo se convierte en humano dejando ver a un chico de 16 años de ojos rojos, cabello morado, camiseta negra y un pantalón rasgado de mezclilla. Y a este le rodea fuego y empieza a asesinar al peli negro.  
>_ Perdonadles Bloody... Bueno solo tengo dos retos: Splendid y Bloody vengan a tomar té con nosotros, ya es hora del Té con galletas, los invito porque pues en todo tu Fic Bloody, se han ganado mi respeto y mi hermano es fan de Splendid, pero como soy fan de Splendont igual lo invitare, el igual se gano mi respeto. Entonces los veo luego . Y mi segundo reto Cuddles igual sea ganado mi respeto, Cuddles junto con Lifty, ¡Asique díganme ¿Prefieren el café negro con panque y galletas o el frappe con pastel de chocolate y...<br>_ ¡YO QUIERO CHOCOLATE!- Grita el peli negro.  
>_¡TU CÁLLATE MAL NACIDO!<br>_¡¿POR QUE ME ODIAS?  
>_Porque... Ya ves lo que me haces y todavía preguntas porque...-Aura enojada.- ¡ERES UN *?)9 ")#( "(#" !%#"& !"/(#&$( Y (")/#)/$!  
>_¡BASTA! ¡VEN AQUÍ!<br>_ nOO! ¡OKAMI AYÚDAME!-El oji rojo se convierte en lobo y persigue al demonio._ Bueno como decía ¿O Frappe con pastel de chocolate y panque?. Me avisan para que les envié mucho de eso. Y Shifty hmmmm Puedes unir teles, no soy mala contigo porque le caes bien a mi hermano igual, ¡Pero le das mala influencia! Por eso después de eso tendrás que dejar que mi hermano haga lo que quiera contigo... (De seguro hablaran hasta que los zombis caigan) (La noche) Es que mi hermanito es asi... ¡Pero si le dices cosas que no son buenas te asesino! ¡Apenas y esta cumpliendo los 5 años...Bueno es todo...  
>¡Flik-Bye!<p>

Blooody:*muy feliz por no decir que exageradfamente,pues para los que no l saben,Bloody es adicta al te*corre hacia el portal junto con Splendid y Slendont y va a tomar te

Cuddles y Shifty:frape con pastel de chocolate

Shifty va también a entrar al portal pero se detiene,Bloody asoma la cabeza y le dice

¿Qué pasa?

Shifty:es queeee,tengo miedo de que algo vaya a salir mal

Bloody:neeeee,todo estará bien *lojala al portal*

Andy:la segunda es de **Gore-chan**

..La cancion que quiera ah?... Quiero ... Cantar la de suki daisuki de rin kagamine (ustedes han de saber por que, aunque para mi desgracia no sea correspondido el sentimiento :,D)... Y que entre todas las chicas, osea todas canten O cantemos la de kusoo mesurugiwi (el opening de  
>Mirai nikki)<p>

La lectora sube al escenario ante el aplauso de los presente y mira de reojo a Splendid quien era de los que mas apludia y toma el micrófono y empieza a cantar:

**Ne ne ne nee, ne, chotto ii  
>isogashii nara, gomen<br>sukoshi dake, ne sukoshi de ii  
>oshaberi ni tsukiatte<strong>

**dou shiyou ka nani shiyou ka  
>etto geemu demo suru<br>shiritori shi yo  
>shiri to 'ri' ' ri' n.<br>gomen ne, tsuduka nai ne**

**onaka suka nai nani ka tabe tai  
>e eto, atashi mizu de ii ya<strong>

**kimi monita kara me o hanashi ta  
>suki ni hisshi ni shimyureeto<br>sorenanoni baka mitsume rare tara  
>nodo ga kawai te koe de nai<strong>

**puha dou shiyou  
>ano ne, jitsuha ru<br>dame da, yappari kowai no**

**kimochi tsutae ta iyo anata ni  
>kono kimochi doushite kurushii no<strong>

**ne ne ne nee, ne, chotto ii  
>isogashii nara, gomen<br>sukoshi dake, ne sukoshi de ii  
>oshaberi ni tsukiatte<strong>

**dou shiyo uka nani shiyo uka  
>etto sore ja ja janken shiyo<br>jankenpon aiko desho  
>gomen ne, tsumaranai ne<strong>

**onaka suka nai nani ka tabe tai  
>e eto, atashi mizu de ii ya<strong>

**ano ne, tokorode, toutotsu da kedo  
>okashii tte omottara gomen<br>bikkuri suru kamo shire nai no  
>demo ne, kii te hoshii, e eto<strong>

**puha dou shiyou  
>ano ne, jitsuhare<br>dame da, yappari kowai no**

**kimochi tsutae ta iyo anata ni  
>kono kimochi doushi te kurushii no<strong>

**ano ne, jitsuha,  
>a ta atashi, ata, atashi, ano, ano<br>ano ne, anata ga, aa,**

**atashi, gomen, matte a ta atashi  
>a ta, atashi, ano, ano ne,<br>anata ga, su**

**ano ne, jitsuha no sono, atashi, ata  
>atashi, ano, ano, ano ne,<strong>

**anata ga, aa  
>atashi, gomen, matte, ano ano ne<strong>

**e eto, atashi  
>anata no koto ga<strong>

**ano ne atashi anata no koto  
>ano ne atashi anata no koto<br>atashi wa anata ga**

**su, su, susu, susu, su su  
>susu susu, su, su, su, su,<br>suu, waa gomen, wasure te**

**matte!**

**su, su, susu, susu susu  
>susu susu, su su su su<br>su, su, susu, susu, su su**

**suki, daisuki!**

Splendid: me pregunto quien es el tonto que no corresponde sus sentimientos

*todas las chicas suben al escenario y cantan aquella canción,afinadas gracias a dios

Bill:n.n la siguiente es de **punkcedoll**

ijiji O/ /w/ /O canten la canción de nian cat :D es la mejor -o- si no we're not gonna take it twisted sister y proboquen un mosh o - grita al estilo Regular Show - em y bueno nose no tengo ganas de preguntar solo me queda decir Sneaky la media lengua XD 15 mt que sorprendente! es que la embarro D: jijiji y Shifty te tengo una propuesta indecente C: vamos... a... - se acerca coquetonamente - robar un banco! \(o)/ te tinca?  
>eso saludos y ya no tengo presupuesto para dejar dulces asi que solo les dejo un cariñoso abrazo :D Chao<p>

todos suben al escenario con orejas de gato a petición de giggles y empieza a cantar y a bailar de nyan nyan cat y después cantan la canción que se pidió

**We're not gonna take it- no we aint gonna take it!  
>We're not gonna take it -anymore.<strong>

**We've got the right to choose and  
>there aint no way we're losin<br>This is our life-  
>this is our song.<br>We'll fight the powers that be just  
>don't pick our destiny cuz-<br>You dont know us, you don't belong.**

**We're not gonna take it- no we aint gonna take it!  
>We're not gonna take it -anymore.<strong>

**Oh youre so condesending,  
>your gore is never ending,<br>we dont want nothing- not a thing from you  
>Your life is trife and jaded- boring and confiscated.<br>If thats your best- your best won't do**

**o-o-o o-o-o we're right  
>[yeah]<br>we're free  
>[yeah]<br>we'll fight  
>[yeah]<br>you'll see  
>[yeah]<strong>

**We're not gonna take it- no we aint gonna take it!  
>We're not gonna take it -anymore.<strong>

**We're not gonna take it- no we aint gonna take it!  
>We're not gonna take it -anymore.<br>NO way!**

**o-o-o  
>o-o-o<br>we're right  
>[yeah]<br>we're free  
>[yeah]<br>we'll fight  
>[yeah]<br>you'll see  
>[yeah]<strong>

**We're not gonna take it- no we aint gonna take it!  
>We're not gonna take it -anymore.<strong>

**We're not gonna take it- no we aint gonna take it!  
>We're not gonna take it -anymore.<strong>

**just you try and make us!**

**We're not gonna take it- no we aint gonna take it!  
>We're not gonna take it -anymore.<br>now drop and give me 20!**

**We're not gonna take it- no we aint gonna take it!  
>We're not gonna take it -anymore.<strong>

Sneaky:*orgulloso*gracias

Shifty:*acercándose a la lectora hasta quedar nariz con nariz y en un susurro le dice*claro que me agrada la idea,a ver si por ahí robamos otra cosa ¬w¬ *Shifty se va*

Andy:awww yo quiere robarle algo a alguien ¬w¬

Bloody: ¬¬ la siguiente es de **Lady lemon metal**

(en un sillón de terciopelo rojo, estaba recostada una adolescente ,de piél pálida, labios rojos, largas pestañas y pelo y ojos café, oliendo una rosa extrañamente negra. Llevaba puesto un uniforme militar, que consistía en una musculosa de tirante negra y roja, un chaleco camuflado, unos pantalones camuflados y algo rasgados, unos borceguíes negros militares y una cadena en forma de collar, con un candado como dije)

Hola a todos, perdón si no comenté antes, pero me agobiaba el estudio en aquél reclusorio educativo que te succiona el alma y te quita la felicidad en la juventud, en pocas palabras el colegio. Bueno, aquí están mis "deseos":

1) Como quiero que hagan algo distinto, quiero que Flaky cante una canción de Brittney Spears, Giggles una de Avril Lavigne, Petunia una de P!nk y Lammy una de Evanescense.

2) Bloody, podrías cantar una de System of a down llamada Dreaming.

3) Flippy y Flaky, canten la canción Bring me to life de Evanescense.

4) Quiero que descongelen a Cro-Marmot y que lo hagan cantar Poker face de Lady Gaga.

5) Quiero que Pop cante Like a Virgin de Madonna.

6) Quiero cantar junto con Fliqpy BYOB, de System of a down.

Creo que éso es todo por ahora. Por cierto ,Bloody, Dylan me dijo que ,en el baile, le parecíste la criatura más sexy del mundo y que te mandara una foto de él para que digas qué piensas [ ]. Sayounara a todos.

Flaky:*muy apenada se sube al escenario y empieza a cantar

**1, 2, 3  
>Not only you and me<br>Got one eighty degrees  
>And I'm caught in between<br>Countin'**

**1, 2, 3  
>Peter, Paul &amp; Mary<br>Gettin' down with 3P  
>Everybody loves uh!<br>Countin'**

**Babe, pick a night  
>To come out and play<br>If it's alright  
>What do you say?<strong>

**Merrier the more  
>Triple fun that way<br>Twister on the floor  
>What do you say?<strong>

**Are - you in  
>Livin' in sin is the new thing (yeah)<br>Are - you in  
>I am countin'!<strong>

**1, 2, 3  
>Not only you and me<br>Got one eighty degrees  
>And I'm caught in between<br>Countin'  
>1, 2, 3<strong>

**Peter, Paul & Mary  
>Gettin' down with 3P<br>Everybody loves uh!  
>Countin'<strong>

**Three is a charm  
>Two is not the same<br>I don't see the harm  
>So are you game?<strong>

**Lets' make a team  
>Make 'em say my name<br>Lovin' the extreme  
>Now are you game?<strong>

**Are - you in  
>Livin' in sin is the new thing<br>Are - you in  
>I am countin'!<strong>

**1, 2, 3  
>Not only you and me<br>Got one eighty degrees  
>And I'm caught in between<br>Countin'**

**1, 2, 3  
>Peter, Paul &amp; Mary<br>Gettin' down with 3P  
>Everybody loves uh!<strong>

**What we do is innocent  
>Just for fun and nothin' meant<br>If you don't like the company  
>Let's just do it you and me<br>You and me…  
>Or three….<br>Or four….  
>- On the floor!<strong>

Giggles algremente sube al escenario entre aplausos de cuddles

**Hey hey  
>You you<br>I don't like your girlfriend  
>No way no way<br>I think you need a new one  
>Hey hey<br>You you  
>I could be your girlfriend<strong>

**Hey hey  
>You you<br>I know that you like me  
>No way no way<br>You know it's not a secret  
>Hey hey<br>You you  
>I want to be your girlfriend<strong>

**You're so fine  
>I want you mine<br>You're so delicious  
>I think about you all the time<br>You're so addictive  
>Don't you know what I can do to make you feel all right?<strong>

**Don't pretend  
>I think you know I'm damn precious<br>And how, yeah, I'm the motherfucking princess  
>I can tell you like me too<br>And you know I'm right**

**BRIDGE:  
>She's like so whatever<br>You can do so much better  
>I think we should get together now<br>And that's what everyone's talking about**

**CHORUS:  
>Hey hey<br>You you  
>I don't like your girlfriend<br>No way no way  
>I think you need a new one<br>Hey hey  
>You you<br>I could be your girlfriend**

**Hey hey  
>You you<br>I know that you like me  
>No way no way<br>You know it's not a secret  
>Hey hey<br>You you  
>I want to be your girlfriend<strong>

**I can see the way I see  
>The way you look at me<br>And even when you look away  
>I know you think of me<br>I know you talk about me all the time  
>Again and again<strong>

**So come over here  
>Tell me what I wanna hear<br>That I'll, yeah, make your girlfriend disappear  
>I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again<br>And again and again and again  
>Cause<strong>

**BRIDGE:  
>She's like so whatever<br>And you can do so much better  
>I think we should get together now<br>And that's what everyone's talking about**

**CHORUS:  
>Hey hey<br>You you  
>I don't like your girlfriend<br>No way no way  
>I think you need a new one<br>Hey hey  
>You you<br>I could be your girlfriend**

**Hey hey  
>You you<br>I know that you like me  
>No way no way<br>You know it's not a secret  
>Hey hey<br>You you  
>I want to be your girlfriend<strong>

**Oh  
>In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger<br>Cause I can  
>Cause I can do it better<br>There's no other  
>So when it's gonna sink in?<br>She's so stupid  
>What the hell were you thinking?<strong>

**Oh  
>In a second you'll be wrapped around mt finger<br>Cause I can  
>Cause I can do it better<br>There's no other  
>So when it's gonna sink in?<br>She's so stupid  
>What the hell were you thinking?<strong>

**Hey hey  
>You you<br>I don't like your girlfriend  
>No way no way<br>I think you need a new one  
>Hey hey<br>You you  
>I could be your girlfriend<br>No way, no way**

**Hey hey  
>You you<br>I know that you like me  
>No way no way<br>You know it's not a secret  
>Hey hey<br>You you  
>I want to be your girlfriend<br>No way, no way**

**Hey hey  
>You you<br>I don't like your girlfriend  
>No way no way<br>I think you need a new one  
>Hey hey<br>You you  
>I could be your girlfriend<br>No way, no way**

**Hey you...  
>No way...<br>Hey you...  
>No way no way<br>Hey hey!**

Petunia sube muy confiada y sube y canta la siguiente

**I'm so sad, I'm so sad  
>Everything is just bad, just bad<br>It's just bad.  
>Yeah, thanks<br>Thank you, yeah thank you**

**Uh... FUCK IT**

**I've been moping around I can't get outta my bed  
>I'm so damn tired I can't get outta my head<br>The only time I smile is when I brush my teeth  
>The sex last night sucked<br>I woulda rather been asleep**

**It's been a bad, bad day  
>But who gives a shit (Huh?)<br>I could be sad all day  
>But I don't feel like it (No! )<br>I feel like "Eh eh eh... eh eh eh eh eh"  
>I feel like "Eh eh eh... eh eh eh eh eh"<br>I feel like "Eh eh eh... eh eh eh eh eh"  
>I feel like "EH EH EH... EH EH EH EH EH"<strong>

**It's two in the mornin' someone tell me  
>Why's there's traffic<br>I wish I had a bumper car  
>I'd road-rage your *** with it<br>I guess I have a choice  
>I don't have to be this grumpy<br>'Cause there's plenty  
>Of other losers<br>Got it way worse than me**

**It's been a bad, bad day  
>But who gives a shit (Huh?)<br>I could be sad all day  
>But I don't feel like it (No! )<br>It's been a bad, bad day  
>But who gives a shit (Huh?)<br>I could be sad all day  
>From<br>But I don't feel like it (No! )  
>I feel like "Eh eh eh... eh eh eh eh eh"<br>I feel like "Eh eh eh... eh eh eh eh eh"  
>I feel like "Eh eh eh... eh eh eh eh eh"<br>I feel like "EH EH EH... EH EH EH EH EH  
>EHHH OWWW"<strong>

**Coupla deep breaths breaths  
>There I feel better already breaths<br>Couple more breaths  
>Damn what could it be breaths<br>See we should all be happy breaths  
>50 Cent said we could all lick his lollipop,<br>HeÂ's gonna take us to the candy shop**

**I feel like "Eh eh eh... eh eh eh eh eh"  
>I feel like "Eh eh eh... eh eh eh eh eh"<br>I feel like "Eh eh eh... eh eh eh eh eh  
>I feel like "Eh eh eh... eh eh eh eh eh"<strong>

**Come with me  
>Take my hand<br>LetÂ's climb some trees  
>Throw me in the air<br>Laugh with me (we'll have so much fun)  
>Smile with me (yay)<br>Play with me  
>Can't we all just get along?<br>Yeah, yeah**

**It's been a bad, bad day  
>But who gives a shit (Huh?)<br>I could be sad all day  
>But I don't feel like it (No! )<br>It's been a bad, bad day  
>But who gives a shit (Huh?)<br>I could be sad all day  
>But I don't feel like it (No! )<br>I feel like "Eh eh eh... eh eh eh eh eh"  
>I feel like "Eh eh eh... eh eh eh eh eh"<br>I feel like "Eh eh eh... eh eh eh eh ehÂ"  
>I feel like "EH EH EH... EH EH EH EH EH<br>EHHH OWWW SCREAMS"**

**I feel like "Eh eh eh... eh eh eh eh eh"  
>I feel like "EH EH EH... EH EH EH EH EH<br>EHHH OWWW SCREAMS  
>UUUgggghhhhhhhh!<strong>

**I'm so glad  
>Everything is rad<br>Everything is rad  
>OOOWWW ROCK AND ROLL!<strong>

**Thank you, Thank you so much  
>***So god to be here***<br>hello?**

Lammy sube al escenario con una actitud altanera y engreída y comienza

**It's true, we're all a little insane  
>but its so clear<br>now that I'm unchained**

**fear is only in our minds  
>taking over all the time<br>fear is only in our minds but its taking over all the time**

**you poor sweet innocent thing  
>dry your eyes and testify<br>you know you live to break me- don't deny  
>sweet sacrifice<strong>

**One day I'm gonna forget your name  
>and one sweet day, you're gonna drown in my lost pain<strong>

**fear is only in our minds  
>taking over all the time<br>fear is only in our minds but its taking over all the time**

**you poor sweet innocent thing  
>dry your eyes and testify<br>and oh you love to hate me don't you, honey?  
>I'm your sacrifice.<strong>

**[I dream in darkness  
>I sleep to die e<br>rase the silence  
>erase my life<br>our burning ashes  
>blacken the day<br>a world of nothingness  
>blow me away]<strong>

**do you wonder why you hate?  
>are you still too weak to survive your mistakes?<strong>

**you poor sweet innocent thing  
>dry your eyes and testify<br>you know you live to break me- don't deny  
>sweet sacrifice<strong>

Bloody: sube MUY apenada y comenta antes de cantar ojala que esas clases de canto sirvan

**For today we will take their body parts ..  
>And put them on the wall<strong>

**For treated indigenously, digenously  
>Human right is private blue chip, pry<br>For treated indigenously, digenously  
>(We're the prophetic generation of bottled water, bottled water)<br>Human right is private blue chip, pry  
>(Causing poor populations to die, to die, to die)<strong>

**You  
>You went beyond .. And you lost it all<br>Why did you go there? .. From beyond you saw it all  
>Why did you?<strong>

**For treated indigenously, digenously  
>(We lost consumer confidence in casual karma, casual karma)<br>Human right is private blue chip, pry  
>Confetti, camouflage, camouflage, the flange, the flag<br>For treated indigenously, digenously  
>(We're the prophetic generation of bottled water, bottled water)<br>Human right is private blue chip, pry  
>(Causing poor populations to die, to die, to die)<strong>

**You  
>You went beyond .. And you lost it all<br>Why did you go there? .. From beyond you saw it all  
>Why did you go there?<strong>

**She .. lost her mind  
>Someone kicked her into the back of the line<br>She .. lost her head  
>When they called and they said that they thought he was dead<strong>

**Dreaming of screaming  
>Someone kick me out of my mind<br>I hate these thoughts I can't deny  
>Dreaming of screaming<br>Someone kick me out of my mind  
>I hate these thoughts I can't de…..<strong>

**For treated indigenously, digenously  
>(We lost consumer confidence in casual karma, casual karma)<br>Human right is private blue chip, pry  
>Confetti, camouflage, camouflage, the falge, the flage<br>For treated indigenously, digenously  
>(We're the prophetic generation of bottled water, bottled water)<br>Human right is private blue chip, pry  
>(Causing poor populations to die, to die, to die)<strong>

**You  
>You went beyond .. And you lost it all<br>Why did you go there? .. From beyond you saw it all  
>Why did you?<strong>

**Na na na naa na na na  
>Na na na na na na na<br>Ahhh ahh**

**Dreaming of screaming  
>Someone kick me out of my mind ..<br>I hate these thoughts I can't deny  
>Dreaming of screaming<br>Someone kick me out of my mind ..  
>I hate these thoughts I can't deny<strong>

**You will take their body parts and put them up on the wall  
>and bring the dark disaster<strong>

Flippy y Flaky cantan al estilo magnet

**How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
>leading you down into my core<br>where I've become so numb  
>without a soul<br>my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
>until you find it there and lead it back home<strong>

**Wake me up inside  
>Wake me up inside<br>call my name and save me from the dark  
>bid my blood to run<br>before I come undone  
>save me from the nothing I've become<strong>

**now that I know what I'm without  
>you can´t just leave me<br>breathe into me and make me real  
>bring me to life<strong>

**Wake me up inside  
>Wake me up inside<br>call my name and save me from the dark  
>bid my blood to run<br>before I come undone  
>save me from the nothing I've become<strong>

**Bring me to life**

**frozen inside without your touch  
>without your love darling<br>only you are the life among the dead**

**bid my blood to run  
>before I come undone<br>save me from the nothing I've become **

Cromamort después de ser incinerado gracias a Bloody sube en una actitud al estilo packman canta la de bad romance

**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
>Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!<br>Caught in a bad romance**

**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
>Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!<br>Caught in a bad romance**

**Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!  
>Roma-Roma-ma-ah!<br>Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
>Want your bad romance<strong>

**Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!  
>Roma-Roma-ma-ah!<br>Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
>Want your bad romance<strong>

**I want your ugly  
>I want your disease<br>I want your everything  
>As long as its free<br>I want your love  
>Love-love-love<br>I want your love**

**I want your drama  
>The touch of your hand<br>I want you leather studded kiss in the scene  
>And I want your love<br>Love-love-love  
>I want your love<br>Love-love-love  
>I want your love<strong>

**You know that I want you  
>And you know that I need you<br>I want a bad,your bad romance**

**I want your loving  
>And I want your revenge<br>You and me could write a bad romance  
>I want your loving<br>All your love is revenge  
>You and me could write a bad romance<strong>

**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
>Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!<br>Caught in a bad romance**

**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
>Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!<br>Caught in a bad romance**

**Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!  
>Roma-Roma-ma-ah!<br>Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
>Want your bad romance<strong>

**I want your horror  
>I want your design<br>Cause youre a criminal  
>As long as your mine<br>I want your love  
>Love-love-love<br>I want your love**

**I want your psycho  
>Your vertical stick<br>Want you in my room  
>When your baby is sick<br>I want your love  
>Love-love-love<br>I want your love  
>Love-love-love<br>I want your love**

**You know that I want you  
>And you know that I need you<br>I want a bad,your bad romance**

**I want your loving  
>And I want your revenge<br>You and me could write a bad romance  
>I want your loving<br>All your love is revenge  
>You and me could write a bad romance<strong>

**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
>Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!<br>Caught in a bad romance**

**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
>Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!<br>Caught in a bad romance**

**Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!  
>Roma-Roma-ma-ah!<br>Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
>Want your bad romance<strong>

**Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!  
>Roma-Roma-ma-ah!<br>Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
>Want your bad romance<strong>

**Walk walk fashion baby  
>Work it<br>Move that bitch crazy**

**Walk walk fashion baby  
>Work it<br>I'm a Freak bitch baby**

**I want your love  
>And I want your revenge<br>I want your love  
>I dont wanna be friends<strong>

**J'veux ton amour  
>Et je veux ton revenge<br>J'veux ton amour  
>I don't wanna be friends<strong>

**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
>Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!<br>Caught in a bad romance  
>I dont wanna be friends<br>Want your bad romance  
>Caught in a bad romance<br>Want your bad romance**

**I want your loving  
>And I want your revenge<br>You and me could write a bad romance  
>I want your loving<br>and all your love is revenge  
>You and me could write a bad romance<strong>

**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
>Want your bad romance<br>Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
>Caught in a bad romance<br>Want your bad romance**

**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
>Want your bad romance<br>Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
>Caught in a bad romance<strong>

**Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!  
>Roma-Roma-ma-ah!<br>Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
>Want your bad romance<strong>

Ntonces Pop sube muy apenado y carraspea un poco y empieza

**this is for my grown this is for my grown ass  
>sexy ass women x2<strong>

**Chris  
>Let it rain let it rain, let it rain<br>cuz its gettin hot girl, gimme all you got girl  
>dont have to rush aint goin no where<br>I'll take of your thong, put your legs in the air,**

**Girl Im gonna pick you up pick you up  
>rock you like my baby lovin you so crazy<br>Ima make you have a flashback, to your first time**

**Ima make you feel like a virgin again, again  
>Ima make you feel like a virgin again, again<br>Ima make you feel like a virgin again, again**

**Imma make you feel like a virgin,  
>promise Imma make it all worth it,<br>Imma make you feel like a virgin again**

**This is for my grown, this is for my grown ass  
>sexy ass women (x2)<strong>

**Tyga  
>Uh, lemme kiss you to start it off<br>damm your lips so oft, make a nigga wanna  
>bite em of,<br>this watchu wa wantin huh, Ima be your porn star,**

**Baby take your clothes off, lemme taste between your legs,  
>damn you got me so hard<br>if I get it Ima hit it right, I know you tired its the  
>middle of the night,<br>wanna give that good love,  
>fall in love with me shawty, you just might,<strong>

**a-ass out, legs up to the sky, know this aint  
>your first time, so baybeeh don't be,<strong>

**Chris  
>Don't b actin shy up in this room<br>like I make you nervous,  
>(oooh)<br>Imma take my time and do your body right,  
>if you let me<strong>

**Imma make you feel like a virgin again, again  
>x3<strong>

**Imma make you feel like a virgin, promise  
>imma make it all worth it,<br>imma make you feel like a virgin again**

**this is for my grown, this is for my grown  
>ass sexy ass women<br>x2**

Flipqy sube al escenario con la lectroa y apenados empiezan a cantar

**Why do they always send the poor**

**Barbarisms by Barbaras  
>With pointed heels<br>Victorious victories kneel  
>For brand new spankin' deals<strong>

**Marching forward hypocritic and  
>Hypnotic computers<br>You depend on our protection  
>Yet you feed us lies from the tablecloth<strong>

**Everybody's going to the party have a real good time  
>Dancing in the desert blowing up the sunshine<strong>

**Kneeling roses disappearing into  
>Moses' dry mouth<br>Breaking into Fort Knox stealing  
>Our intentions<strong>

**Hangers sitting dripped in oil  
>Crying freedom<br>Handed to obsoletion  
>Still you feed us lies from the tablecloth<strong>

**Everybody's going to the party have a real good time  
>Dancing in the desert blowing up the sunshine<strong>

**Everybody's going to the party have a real good time  
>Dancing in the desert blowing up the sunshine<strong>

**Blast off  
>It's party time<br>And we don't live in a fascist nation**

**Blast off  
>It's party time<br>And where the fuck are you?**

**Where the fuck are you?  
>Where the fuck are you?<strong>

**Why don't presidents fight the war?  
>Why do they always send the poor?<strong>

**Why don't presidents fight the war?  
>Why do they always send the poor?<strong>

**Why do they always send the poor?  
>Why do they always send the poor?<br>Why do they always send the poor?**

**Kneeling roses disappearing into  
>Moses' dry mouth<br>Breaking into Fort Knox stealing  
>Our intentions<strong>

**Hangers sitting dripped in oil  
>Crying freedom<br>Handed to obsoletion,  
>Still you feed us lies from the tablecloth<strong>

**la la la la la la la la la la la ohh**

**Everybody's going to the party have a real good time  
>Dancing in the desert blowing up the sunshine<strong>

**Everybody's going to the party have a real good time  
>Dancing in the desert blowing up the sun<strong>

**Where the fuck are you?  
>Where the fuck are you?<strong>

**Why don't presidents fight the war?  
>Why do they always send the poor?<strong>

**Why don't presidents fight the war?  
>Why do they always send the poor?<strong>

**Why do they always send the poor?  
>Why do they always send the poor?<strong>

**Why do they always send the poor?  
>Why do they always send the poor?<br>Why do they always send the poor?  
>Why do they always send the poor?<strong>

**They always send the poor  
>They always send the por<strong>

**Blooody**:apenada,puies yo también pienso que dylan es lindo 3

Giggles:jajaja! Ya vez lo que pasa Bloody cuando utilizas semejantes escotes

Bloody:c-calllate!

Bloody:*cansada* ¡al fin terminamos! Uh por cierto le saque una foto a Bill mientas dormía,se ve muy gracioso

Bill:oye!

Bloody:dime en que soñabas pues estavas muy sonriente

Bill:información confidencial ¬¬

Bloody:ustedes en que cree que soñaba Bill? La foto de mi perfil es la foto

Bill:ey!

Bloody:¡sayunara!


	18. sonrojo

Estaban todos en el estudio platicando y entonces llega Andy derrapando *acabamos de lavar el piso*

Andy: chicos! Ya llegaron las cartas

Todos: hai!

Bill: la primera es de **Punkcedoll**

O.O - muy sonrojada - gracias por ayudarme , hoy estoy muy triste si u.u asi que sere breve Shifti eres un picaro :) emm yo creo que bill estaba soñando con el mundo de chocolate de Homero, sino esque soñaba que alguien caia muy graciosamente y por eso se rio :) emm a si Andy que quieres robar? y eso estoy muy triste - se coloca roja y un aura depresiva aparece - me voyy saludos y si sigue lo del caraoke canten There is a light that never goes out - the smith me voy y Shifty te regalo todo el dinero no tengo animo de quedarmelo adiós

Shifty: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Si tu lloras yo lloro

Bill: no! Eso lo soñé el día anterior de ese sueño

Bloody:¿Qué? El mundo de chocolate o el de la caída

Bill: que alguien se cayó en el rio de chocolate

Andy:*sonríe pícaramente* esto

*toma el rostro de Bloody y le planta un beso y Bill lo empieza a perseguir y Bloody se pone roja y no le queda más que seguir cantando junto a los demás lo que le pidieron después de eso,

Shifty: recibe el dinero y dice,no es divertido sin ti…

Andy:*feliz*la siguiente es de **Lady Lemon Metal**

(en un cementerio lúgubre y tenebroso estaba recostada en un árbol moribundo y acariciando las plumas de un cuervo herido una joven pálida. Llevaba puesto un vestido estilo gótico medieval de color negro, unas medias de red, el cabello en una cola de caballo y unos zapatos de tacón violeta y negro. Junto a ella se encontraba un joven alto, de cabello negro, cuerpo musculoso y un rostro serio e inmutable)

LLM: Hola de nuevo, Bloody lamento si te puse algo incomoda por lo que dijo Dylan.  
>Dylan: *con aire poético y sosteniendo una rosa* Hay que hacer lo que el corazón dicta.<br>LLM: ¡Dylan, te dije que si ívas a estar aquí mantendrías tu bocota cerrada!  
>Dylan: *tomando mi mano caballerosamente* Lo lamento mi Lady<br>LLM: Ya cierra la boca. Por cierto, creo que Bill soñaba contigo o con lo que él piense que es lo más hermoso de este mundo.

Por cierto, ni crean que me iré sin hacerlos sufrir:

1- Flaky, quiero que me hagas unas galletas de chispas de chocolate, saben increíble con sangre de oveja y miel.

2- Flippy, quiero que te disfraces de Sailoor Jupiter y cantes una canción llamada Moon Revenge.

3- Cro-Marmot, quiero que compitas contra mi en una competencia de solos de guitarra, para que lo sepan estaré ahí para hacerlo.

4- Lifty, quiero que te disfraces de neko y le preguntes a Shifty ,en el tono más uke, tierno, adorable y sexy de todos, que tanto te quiere.

5- Lumpy quiero que me digas ¿cual es resultado de la raíz cuadrada de 269?. Si fallas en la respuesta tendrás que violar ahí mismo y frente a la vista de todos, a Russell.

6- Splendont, quiero que vengas a mi palacio vampírico y me ayudes con un problemita enorme de duendes carnívoros.

7- Cuddles, podrías ARRANCARTE LAS OREJAS, SACARTE UN OJO, ABRIRTE EL PECHO CON UN CUCHILLO DE MANTEQUILLA, METERTE EL OJO QUE TE ARRANCASTE, GOLPEARTE EL ESTÓMAGO HASTA ESCUPIR SANGRE Y VISERAS Y MORIR AHOGADO EN ÁCIDO. Envienmen el vídeo de lo que halla ocurrido.

8- Pop, quiero que le des un beso a Disco Bear, tú el uke y él el seme.

9- Giggles, Flaky, Petunia, Lammy y Bloody, quiero que canten todas juntas una canción llamada Lady Marmalade, de Christina Aguilera.

10- Disco Bear respondeme algo ¿alguna vez has sentido algo especial por un hombre?

Eso es todo, por cierto Fliqpy me gustó cantar contigo, eres super-cool. Bloody, adoro tu fic. Adiós.

Bloody:*se pone rojita* awww,lo que dijiste fue muy lindo nwn saludos Dylan *saluda tiernamente*

Bill:*se sonroja*

Flaky:*entrega la cajita con las galletas*

Bloody se acerca a Cromarmot con una guitarra eléctrica de color negro con blanco

Bloody: cuídala, es mi posesión mas preciada

Cromarmot: …

Cromarmot toca en contra de la lectora, pero la lectora gana por que cromarmot fallo en el final y se equivoco de cuerda y sono como un *plonk*

Lifty:de donde saco un disfraz?

Bloody:*chasquea los dedos y a Lifty le salieron dos orejitas de gato y una cola suspira y se dirige a Shifty*

Lifty: *sonrojado y poniéndose un dedo en la boca* ne ne ne…me quieres?

Shifty: ¬¬

Lumpy: 16 :p

Bloody:*con una calculadora* es verdad

Splendont:*se preocupa mientras desaparece ante la burla de Splendid

Cuddles: empieza con su automutilazion ,con el rostro lleno de dolor entre gritos desgarradores ante la mirada horrorizada de Giggles

Disco bear:*con cara de asco se dirige a Pop y empieza a besarse con Pop,mientras Bloody le tapaba los ojos a Cub*

Disco bear:*escupiendo* NO!

Chicas:*se deprimen*

Flipqy:jejeje,ya lo se

Bill: presumido ¬¬

Andy:im cool,im great, but im a jerk *haciéndole burla de la canción de that day

Bill :empieza a perseguirlo

Andy:que? Tu escribiste esa canción!

Bloody:nenene Lady-chan se que eres la reina de los vampiros ¿no conoces a Alucard? Es que se me olvido devolverle su sombrero u.u,pondré una foto de el en mi eso es todo dejen reviuws


	19. Lados cdesconocidos

Estan todos en el foro sin la presencia de Bloody y Andy se queja

Andy:¿Dónde estará?*su celular suena* ah me a llegado un mensaje lo leee

Andy:llegare pronto

*se oye un estruendo y entra un lobo de color negro y cruza el pasillo ante la mirada atónita de todos y unos momentos después regresa Bloody

Bill: comencemos ¬¬,la primera es de **Hiker Fliky**

Hace mucho que no paso por este fic y por Fanfiction, en fin, como tengo la cabeza en tres cosas diferentes es mucho pedir que este sin un problema  
>Kami: ¿Eso no seria porque lo único que haces es dormirte?<br>Okami: No me sorprende, pero eres malo con ella. *Mira a su hermano*  
>Kami: Sigo sin saber porque te llamas casi como yo y mientras tenga esa duda no dejare de molestarla.<br>DJ: Oigan cállense ¿No? Alguien intenta estudiar. *Volviendo a escribir*  
>Hiker: Pueden callarse los tres me duele la cabeza ¿Saben que cansado es dormirse a maso menos a las 3 AM?<br>Itering: Hiker callate intento dormir.  
>Hiker: ¡CALLATE TU YO IGUAL INTENTO DORMIR! *Le lanza un zapato*<br>Itering: ¡Te dije que te callaras! *Alza la mirada y sus abajo de sus ojos tiene ojeras*  
>Hiker: ¡YO IGUAL TE DIJE QUE TE CALLARAS! *Histerica*<br>Itering: Te voy a lanzar un cuchillo! *Le lanza un lapiz* Perdona me equivoque. *Agarra el cuchillo que tenia para cortar una cosa que ni al caso y se lo lanza a Hiker*  
>DJ: ¡OMG CUIDADO! *Tira a la peli roja con ojeras y semi dormida* ¡Itering te he dicho miles de veces que no lances cosas filosas!<br>Itering: ¡Y YO QUE TE QUITES LA PUTA PELUCA Y TUS ESTUPIDOS PUPILENTES!  
>Hiker: Iniciemos con esto ¿Quieren?.<br>DJ e Itering: Ok...  
>Kami: Me llamas luego de que duerma *Se desvanece*<br>Okami: Lo mismo digo *Se desvanece igual*  
>DJ: Bueno, queria preguntarle a Sniffles algo que me come la mente ¿Con los audifonos o algo puedo por lomenos estudiar mientras estas gritan? *Apunta a las dos niñas que se ven con cara de matarse*<br>Itering: Que problematico eres!, bueno mi pregunta a Fliqpy ¿Como asesino a esta idiota? *Mira a Hiker que la mira igual*  
>Hiker: Mi pregunta a Fliqpy y Bloody o el mas sadomasoquista de alli ¿Como asesino a esa estupida? *Mira a Itering que igual la mira*<br>DJ: Siempre se ponen asi cuando estan casi dormidas.  
>Hiker e Itering: Callate bastardo. *Las 2 miran al peli blanco*<br>Hiker: ¡No repitas lo que digo! *La imita Itering* ¡VEN ACA PEQUEÑA MAL NACIDA! *Se le lanza y la golpea igual que Itering*  
>DJ: Otra pregunta, en general, me dicen por favor formas de hacer que no se maten? *Las mira y ve como Itering golpea a la peli roja contra el suelo y esta la empuja* ... Por favor me responden porque si no, esas pueden llegar a desangrarse...<p>

Sniffles:*sabiamente* si te propones a estudiar, puedes hacerlo incluso en medio de un huracán

Bill: me lo hubieras dicho eso cuando Tom estaba de histérico cuando estaba estudiando

Flipqy:*inspirado con una sierra eléctrica y agarrando a Disco bear por el cuello para una demostración* Tomas una sierra eléctrica y lo partes en rebanadas de abajo hacia arriba*

Bloody:*sonriendo malvada y retorcidamente y sus ojos se volvían mas rojos de lo normal y toma a Lammy por el cuello también* puedes estrellarle la cabeza en la pared y arrastrarla por toda la pared ,tirarla y romper sus costillas a pisoteadas! *se relame la sangre*

Andy:haz intentado con calmantes…no se…para elefantes?

Bloody: ¡Andy! Como sea sigamos,y esta es de **Lady Lemon Metal **

(en una habitación de tortura medieval se escuchaban los gritos de los condenados a confesar todos sus crímenes. Cerca de un Potro se encontraba una adolescente viendo como sufrían los prisioneros del dolor. Esta chica llevaba un corsé de cuero negro con tirantes rojos, un sombrero de copa medio alta adornado con un moño violeta, una minifalda negra y roja con volados decorados de brillantes, unas medias de red con liguero y unos borceguíes militares igualmente negros. Junto a élla se encontraba una chica morena, de cabello color cobre y rizado con un sombrero que solo usaría Lady Gaga, un vestido gótico medieval de color negro y gris, un pequeño paraguas rosado y negro y un bolso de cuero del mismo color)

LLM: Hola Bloody, te saludo desde el salón de tortura. Por cierto, con respecto a lo de Alucard, si, si lo conozco es buen amigo de mi hermano. A propósito, en realidad no soy la reina, al menos por ahora. En realidad digamos que soy "reina de turno", en lo que mi padre regresa de la guerra en la frontera este con el reino vecino y mi madre está con mi hermano de visita en el reino del sur, debo ser yo la que cuida el trono.

Sasha: cof-cof *cruza los brazos algo ofendida*.

LLM: oh si. Bloody, Bill, Andy y todos los demas, élla es Sasha, mi mejor amiga y futura condesa de Sérfirex.

Sasha: Hola a todos.

LLM: ¿Qué tiénes en el labio? *señalo a su boca manchada de algo de sangre*

Sasha: Sangre de cabra.

LLM: ¿No que estas a dieta?.

Sasha: *histérica de repente* ¡No me juzgues! ¡¿POR QUÉ NO ME DEJAN EN PAZ?.

LLM: Perdón se me olvidó mencionar que es extremadamente sensible respecto a su apariencia, y creo que bipolar. Bueno basta de presentaciones y vallamos al grano.

Sasha: *sacando un espejo de su bolso* ¿Qué? ¿Tengo un grano? ¿Donde?.

LLM: *sarcástica y apretándome el puente de la naríz* En el cerebro que creo que no tienes. Bueno da igual, esto es lo que quiero:

1- Flippy, quiero que tu y Splendid se besen. No un beso pequeño quiero ver que caiga baba de todas las amantes del yaoi en ése lugar.

2- Flaky, quiero que bailes el carmelldancen vestida de una sailor scout.

3- Sniffles, podrías decirme lo que realmente sientes por Nutty, si la respuesta es que no sientes nada o me mientes deberás arrancarte la lengua y ahorcarte con élla sino tendrás que besarlo delante de todos.

4- Russell, Lumpy, que opinan de esta imagen [ _images/313561%20-%20Happy_Tree_Friends%20Lumpy% ].

Sasha: ¿Puedo decir una?

LLM: Claro.

Sasha: Fliqpy, primero que nada eres genial y mega cool y lamento lo que voy a hacer. Quiero que le arranques el corazón a Flaky el corazón y me lo mandes junto con tu boina.

LLM: Creo que es todo. Ah, por cierto chicas quiero que me sean completamente sinceras ¿Ustedes son fuyoshis? Osea si les gusta el yaoi. Bueno ahora si es todo. By.

Bloody:puesss…nosotros te saludamos desde el foro de la tortura XD,por cierto ¡hola Sasha!

Andy: mira Bill! Alguien igual que tu!

Bill: idiota ¬¬

Andy: idiota tú y tu grano!

Bill:*histérico* AAAAAAAA! *corre al baño mientra Andy se vota de la risa*

Flippy:*asqueado se acerca a Splendid y se caldean para después correr al baño para vomitar pero el baño estaba cerrado por que Bill se estaba inspeccionando la cara*

Flaky: sonrojada vestida como sailor moon empieza a bailar*

Sniffles: :*:*sonrojado y hablando en voz baja* me gusta un poco…

Nutty:*ignorándolo con una paleta*

Bloody:*no podemos verla T.T *

Flipqy: ¬¬* hace lo que le piden de mala gana y con el rostro lleno de dolor

Todas especialmente Bloody: NOOOOOOOOO!

Andy: exageradas ¬¬

Bloody:*lo fulmina con la mirada*

Bill: Esta es de **IzumiHTF195**

(aparece una chica peli-naranja con una blusa negra con franjas rojas de forma horizontal y con la imagen de una calavera en el centro, con botones de grupos de Visual kei y Oshare kei, Falda negra de tablones y medias negras con rayas rojas y convers negros mientras en su mano derecha tiene un guante negro de cadenas y malla y en su otra mano solo tiene pintadas las uñas negras con calaveras)

Izumi: Holaa Minna-saaaan! n.n :3 jejee como veran soy nueva aqui jejeje w wiiiiiiiiiiiiii jeje bueno aqui mis preguntas y retos! n.n

Splendid: Kyaaaaah! te adoro! a ti y a tus boxers de corazonsito x,D jajaja! ¿alguna vez salvaste a alguien sin matarlo en el intento? y e-ettooo ..-sonrojada- ...p-podrias..darme tu autografo? onegaaaai -ojitos chibis-

Shifty y Lifty: recuerdan la vez que le bajaron los pantalones a Splendid? bueno.. podrian hacerlo denuevo? y tomarle una foto para despues mandarmela? x,D *-* -susurra- y si es posible.. robenle esos boxers.. les pagare bien u

Flippy: *w* nyaaaaaah eres el Militar mas lindo que eh visto en la vidaaaaaa tu tambien podrias darme tu autografo? -chibi-

Fliqpy: ati no solo te adoro.. ATI TE AMODOROOO! *w* eres tan genial! y sanginario! w -saca un dedo de espuma el cual dice "Flipqy #1") beno... me arias el favor de arrancarle las extremidades lenta y dolorosamente a Lammy?n.n ah! y ke alguien lo grabe y me lo mande! siii? *w*

Flaky: wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii tu en definitiva eres la chica mas linda y tienra que jamas eh visto x3 *w* eres mi chica favorita de HTF Podrias hacer me un pastelito de 3 leches con nuez?:3 ah! y otro pero que sea de Organos humanos, intestinos y decorado con huesos y algo de chocolate n.n obviamente no es para my! x3 es..para alguien -risa malvada- jejeje.. te lo agradeseria MUCHO! n.n

bueno creo ke esas fueron todas mis exijensias..digo Ordenes..digo pedidos por ahora! x,D chao mis lindas victimas!n.n :3

IzumiHTF95 Off

Bloody: pues bienvenida seas! Y que disfrutes torturar a estos

Splendid: *Firma el autógrafo y no se da cuenta que le roban los calzones*

Flippy:*sonrojado:g-gracias *firma el autógrafo

Flipqy:*socarrón* je! Lo se

Lammy:*empieza a correr pero se detiene como si la estuvieran jaloneando y se ve que unas calaveras la detenían y Flipqy la asesinaba

Flaky.*entrega el pastel*espero que te guste y*hace el pastel con los órganos de Lammy con cara de asco*

cheshire:los humanos son tan extraños…}

Andy:como si los gatos parlante no lo fueran bien esta es de **D34th Carla**

o:no alcanzo mi name :'(  
>perla: ¿y?<br>yo: #  
>black:mejor comnezemos n.n'<br>yo:buen, estuve asusente durante...¿siglos? naa slo dias o semanas pero esty de vaca! wiii! asique empezare con algunas preguntas :) *risa diabolica* la primera: ¿flaky linda, ¿porque le tienes an miedo a todo? Fliqpy: me recuerdas a una chica que conosco XD(la cual tiene nombre de un pais O.o) ¿una pregunta quien te dio ese cuchillo?  
>sora:¡los pllos de america de chcolae son ricos y faciles de matar!¡son esponjsos y te arrancan los ojos kyajajaja!<br>zafiro: eso fue raro ._.  
>yo:¡callense! totty o toto?<br>ligth:quiero un tacu tacu *w*  
>yo: eh...como decia totty quiero que te arranques un ojo y te lo comas y luego te abras el esomag y busca tu ojo luego pontelo en donde estaba (si es que siguues vivo XP)<br>dark:wan!  
>yo: Sniffles: disfrazae de caramelo guigante echo cn caramelo de verdad y e regalo mi telescopio (shhh lo compre en la cachina XD) Nutty:traa de comerte a Sniffles XD Splendont ¿u no eres el que vende arroz con leche en la exquina de mi casa?(ES BROMA XD) ya en serio ¿no has pensad en volverte aeromoso?<br>rosa:y esa preguna?  
>yo:shh le hago un favor a alguien :P<br>rosa.a la que su primo nacio en un avion?  
>yo:si a esa<br>rosa:aya  
>yo:bueno creo que eso es todo espero volverlos a tortu...vlverlos a ver! jejejje *risa diabolica*<br>voz desconocida:¡quien robo mi pastel!  
>rosaperla hay no *salen corriendo*  
>yo: o.O<br>An-chan  
>fuera<br>nya

Flaky:*avergonzada*no lo puedo evitar *se deprime

Flipqy:me lo dieron mis amigos durante la guerra…es tan filoso y preciado

Thoty:gritando de dolor y hace lo que le piden desangrandose

Sniffles:*suspira vestido de caramelo* ahí vamos de nuevo *nutty se lo come sin piedad/

Splendont:eeee no,me pagan bien gracias

Bloody: hasta luego n.n,la siguiente es de **punkcedoll**

ya no estare triste si me regalas una sonrisa y golpeas a mi ex hasta romper todas sus costillas - sonrie maliciosa - sacale los ojos y cortale la lengua - se rie tiernamente - y por ultimo le saccas el corazon y se lo das a Fliqpy para que se lo coma dicen que hace bien comer corazones :D  
>ahora en que estaba a si Fliqpy no te da pena matar niños? si flaky fuera una niña de 3 años (sin contar tus sentimientos por ella) la matarias? a que edad se conocieron tu y Flaky? por que siempre usas tu uniforme? - se rie - no tienes ropa de viernes casual? XD Shifty cuando me robaras el corazon? o mejor dicho lo que queda de el u.u Lifty cuando admitiras que tu tambien quieres que Shifty robe el tuyo? Bill que era lo que soñaste que te reias? Andy O.O le robaste un beso a Bloody! Bill cortale los labios XD Bloody robale un beso a Bill :3 y encierrence en un armario y confiecen sus sentimientos :D (osea si los hay claro esta) esto que mas... um... Petunia baña a mi hija dominga que es muy sucia - señala a su mascota en version furi - cuidala que estuvo enfermita hace poco y lavale los dientes porfavor bueno eso era todo me voy y... Shifty vamonos a saquear bancos :D<p>

Bloody:shifty debes matar a ¿shifty?

Shifty: ¿mande?*cubierto de sangre mientras sostenía lo que al parecer era carne molida y encima un corazón y tenía una sonrisa inocente y Flipqy se lo come

Flipqy:emm pena si pero no he matado niños y no, no mataría a Flaky nos conocemos a los 8,es que me trae buenos recuerdos y si tengo ropa casual

Shifty:*tomando sus manos de la lectora* hare lo posible para reconstruirlo

Lifty: buscare una novia…

Bill: eso es privado ¬¬

Andy: dudo mucho que alguien como Bill me pueda arg! *esquiva el cuchillo volador y Bill o empieza a perseguir agitando otro cuchillo Bloody en un intento para que el piso ya no se manchara de sangre toma de la ano a Bill Bill se voltea y Bloody toma entre sus manos su rostro y le planta un beso y muy sonrojada lo arrastra al armario…10 minutos después saleln Giggles ya le iva a decir algo y Bloody levanta el índice y le dice

Bloody: ni una palabra…

Petunia va y baña a la mascota y Shifty fue a saquear bancos nwn

Bill:n.n y esta es de **brammy**

holaaaaaaaaa soy brammy y nueva en esto ) amo este fic es el mejor!  
>bueno primero querria pedir unas cuantas cositas :))<br>1:flipqui crees que tendria alguna oportunidad contigoo? es que enserio te gustaria que me des un besito jajaja si?  
>tu eres mi segundo amor jeje quiero que mates a flaky primero que le saques los ojos ,luego su piel y por ultimo degollala...y cuando reviva hasle lo mismo...<br>Flaki no es q me caigas mal peroo amo a flipqi...  
>aah esplendid dera q me podes dar un besitoo si?<br>:porque t gustan los dulces?  
>: eres tan cariñoso pero quiero que beses a flaki apasionadamente...luego q flippy te mate como el quiera jeje<br>eres tan linda pero quiero que me respondas ¿a quien elegiras de novio,menos cuddles obvio,no quiero una respuesta por o ninguno,,quiero un nombree... te aconcejo a flipqi jeje y con el que elijas se encerraran en un armario por 10 min.  
>kiero que mates de la manera mas fria a splendond<br>me gustaria que la mates a lammy de la manera mas despiadada please.  
>8. y ultimo flipqi y splendid kiero que peleen por mi amuerte...el que gana tenfra un premio sorpresa.<br>bloody sigue adelante eres la mejor

Bloody :bienvenidas seas y gracias

Flipqy:*sonrojado* bueno veras…creo que eres genial a pesar de que apenas te conozco…pero aunque ese idiota se entrometa *señala a Flippy* luchare por el amor de Flaky!

Flaky:se sonroja*

Flippy:¡repite eso!

Flippqy:ya veras! *se le abalanza pero son separados por unas manos invisibles que salian de la espalda de Bloody*

Bloody:ahorra energía,tendras que pelear después!

Flipqy:pero bueno…*besa a la lectora* y después asesina a Flkay

Bloody:que no oiga gore chan

Splendid: *besa a la lectora*

Flkay:no me decido entre Flippy y Flipqy

Bloody:técnicamente son la misma persona

*se enierran en el armario*

Splendid mata a Splendont y después mata a Lammy de una manera horrenda y Splendid se pelea con Flipqy y Flipqy gana

Bill la siguiente y ultima es **Flaky-hatsune**

*aparece una chica pelirroja con unos cuernos de diclonius y un escenario de una sala de torturas medievales*  
>FH: Hola :DDD soy nueva en esto pero comencemos con esto<p>

flaky:  
>1.-¿que opinas sobre Pixiv Id 1776614 de zero chan (sus imágenes)?<br>2.-cumple mi deseo y quiero que te vuelvas yandere *o* solo quiero morir en paz pero al menos por 3 capítulos que lo seas pero no cualquier yandere sino como gasai yuno de mirai nikki

bloody:  
>1.-si sigue lo del karaoke quiero que cantes conmigo la de matryoshka es que eres genial y seria un honor cantar junto a mi idolo :D<br>2.- si ves a slenderman dile que vuelva u.u lo extraño y si puedes dile de favor que no fue mi intención rayar la bolsa que tiene en la cabeza ya le conseguí una nueva :D  
>y por ultimo...<br>fliqpy:  
>1.- para torturar a una persona que me recomiendas torturas de la inquisición o quemar con acido<br>2.-quiero que pelees contra CHUCK NORRIS xDDD  
>*FH se despide*<br>?: pinkamena! yo quiero sacar los ojos

Flaky:que es talentosa n.n ¿Qué es yandere?

Bloody:*con los ojos como platos* e-e-eres una diclunius?

Bill: ay algo mal en eso?

Ady:¿Qué es un diclunius?

Bloody:*sacude la cabeza*n-nada *sonríe tiernamente* cantemos! *canta con ella matroysla hasta con el trage* y si lo veo le digo

Flipqy:lo tomare en cuenta ;D

Todos los de hpt: *gulp*

Flipqy se pelea con chuck norris y pierde*

Bloody:eso fue todo,,,¡Bill te dije que no asesinaras a Andy! *la imagen de la travesura de Bill esta en mi perfil


	20. pizza!

Están todos en el foro comiendo pizza y cuando Bloody terminara se levanta y toma la primera carta

La primera es de **Flaky-hatsune**

aparece la misma chica pero esta ves con un par de brazos en sus manos moviendo los al ritmo de levan polkka (WTF?!) pero acompañada con esta persona: art/ Pewdiepie-Bro-286836623*  
>grunt: emmm Karin ya comenzamos<br>FH: ya te dije que no me llames por mi apodo  
>grunt: por que?<br>FH: por que por alguna razón pienso que soy el maestro karin de dragón ball Z u.u, pero eso no importa para empezar aclarare algunas cosas, *cof cof* (con lentes y una bata de laboratorio y una pizarra que muestra imágenes del tema)  
>1.-flaky: yandere proviene del japones que significa enferma de amor primero son tiernas o amorosas pero cuando ven algo o alguien que se acerca a su "propiedad" lo asesinan :3 haci que CUMPLE MI DESEO DE LO IMPLORO Ò.Ó :B<br>2.-bloody: si soy una diclonius; pregunta: ¿hay algo malo en eso?  
>3.-Andy: los diclonius somos el siguiente eslabón de la raza humana creo,el punto esque desarrollamos nuestros instintos asesinos a los 3 años, tenemos vectores..., aclare las dudas si perfecto<br>ahora las verdaderas preguntas:  
>siguiendo con el tema anterior sabelotodo (Sniffles): ¿sabias sobre nuestra raza?<br>disco bear: ¿que te gusta de flaky? y ¿por que no la persigues si es mujer? *susurrando* tapele  
>y por ultimo (siempre he querido hacer esto)<br>bloody: puedo matar a la lammy claro si me lo permites después de todo no he matado a alguna persona en muuuuuucho tiempo jejejejeejeje es todo  
>bye<p>

Bloody :lee mi fic princesa sicopata ahí esta muy asi yandere Lammy cuidate!

Lammy: ¬¬*

Bloody:*bajando la mirada*puesss veras… *se pasa la mano por el cabello y tambie le aparecen unos cuernitos y le salían de la espalda 21 vectores* yo también sui una diclonius

Todos:o.o

Sniffles:no…*se acomoda los lentes* pero se me son facinantes

Disco bear: su inocencia …pero si le algo el militar me matara

Todas: suertuda ¬¬

Bloody:sonríe tiernamente mientra desaparece sus cuernitos*claro!

Lammy:¡que!

La lectora aparece y asesina a Lammy cortándola en cachitos

Bill: *tembloroso*Bloody…tu también puedes hacer eso?

Bloody:*asiente*

Andy: esta es de **Hiker Fliky**

Hiker: ¡¿Me extrañaron querida Bloody-sama?! ¡Oy mi hermano esta de visita X3! Solo biene fin de semana ¡Mas les vale que no lo traumen!  
>Itering: ... Eso quiere decir que Kami lo va a violar...<br>DJ asiente.  
>Okami: ¿Porque? Ni que mi hermano sea... ¡KAMI VEN ACA EN ESTE INSTANTE!<br>Aparece el peli negro con cara de pocos amigos...  
>Kami: ¿Que?<br>Okami: Mas te vale no hacerle nada a Nico... Porque te las ves conmigo... *El peli negro le mira normal*  
>Kami: No les prometo nada...<br>Hiker: De hecho, el es un pederasta, es capaz de casarse con mi pobre hermanito...  
>Itering: Entonces necesitaremos ayuda. *Sale del cuarto y se oye como se conduce un auto*<br>Hiker: ¿A donde va?  
>Todos niegan.<br>Hiker: En fin, ... Lo que sea que les pregunte la otra vez, gomene estaba semi dormida, soy peor cuando estoy de esa forma... Bueno queria preguntarle a Bloody. ¿Las galletas son la cura del estres o es el helado? Estoy de ese estado y necesito saber X3  
>DJ: Gracias Sniffles-san por tu consejo, pero no se puede con estas dos, ahora para Andy ¿Exactamente quien eres?<br>Kami: Pregunta o reto o lo que sea para esta tipa... ¡Blaky!  
>Okami: Flaky...<br>Kami: Aja, esa, ¿Eres peli roja natural? Digo, es que Hiker no lo es.  
>Hiker: Soy peli roja natural idiota... -_-"<br>Kami: Aja, lo que digas, en fin me dices.  
>Okami: Reto a Bloody a venir aqui y asesinar a mi tonto hermano *Apunta al peli negro*<br>Kami: Calla! No me va a poder matar una estupida niña de pacotilla.  
>Hiker: Creo que estas muerto Kami, rezare para tu funeral.<br>Okami: Igual yo hermanito.  
>Kami: Tsk!<br>¡FLIK-BYE!  
>PD: ¿Saben a donde se fue la rubia? Tendremos que buscarla de nuevo, si la ven nos avisan.<p>

Bloody:*asiente tiernamente* si te extrañamos saludos a tu hermano,no lo se, que tal si pruebas el helado de galleta

Sniiffles:*acomandose los lentes* de nada

Andy: soy el vocalista de la banda de los black veil brides…

Flaky:si soy pelirroja natural

Bloody:*sombría* estúpida niña de pacotilla? *sonríe retorcidamente y le salen unos enormes colmillos y garras su esclerótica se torna roja y llora sangre negra suelta un grito que crea grietas en las paredes y dos pilares se rompen a la mitad abre un portal y se mete muy enojada y regresa bañada en sangre relamiéndosela*jejeje

Andy:gulp,la siguiente es de **Lady mery**

lady mary:holaaaaaa  
>soy nueva en esto<br>en fin vamos directo al grano, aqui van mis retos  
>fliqpy quiero que de tes un beso con flippy por 5 minutos.<br>fliqpy puedes hacer lo que quieras a cualquier persona en ese lugar,  
>flaky, mata a alguien de forma brutal y despues bebe su sangre<br>lammy, suicidate  
>lumpy, vistete como una bailarina de balet, y baila como una<br>nutty, canta  
>creo q eso es todo, bueno bye<p>

Bloody: bienvenida seas y esperemos que nos sigas muxo tiempo n.n

Flipqy:*con un asco rotundo se besa con Flippy 5 minutos y los dos empizan a escupir y agarrarse la garganta y después se besa con Flaky

Flaky:*desgarra a Discobear y bebe su sangre*

Lumpy:*con cara de tonto empieza a bailar*

Nutty:*canta la de candy man desafinadamente*

Bloody bueno eso es todo gracias por participar


	21. Helea

Están todos en el foro riendo viendo como Bloody arrullaba a una bebe

Bloody:*suspira *u-u si preguntan de regalo de cumpleaños me dieron a mi prima por un día,  
>¡NO TIA! ¡NO ES UN LINDO REGALO! GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! Ahora mientras hago esto cuido a la niña<p>

Giggles:aww pero es muy linda, cuando tengas un hijo serás una buena madre

Bloody:como sea ¬¬ comencemos y la primera es de **Flaky-hatsune**

*aparece la misma pelirroja pero esta ves abrazando a grunt que esta sonrojado violentamente*  
>FH:¡no soy la única diclonius en el mundo! FIESTA! :happyforeveralone:<br>Alice: y yo que?!  
>FH:esque tu no me comprendes xDDDDD, sea como sea les prepare unos cupcakes tengan :DD *muestra una bandeja llena de cupcakes con el sabor favorito de cada uno* luego les diré cual es la receta secreta de acuerdo ;D diganme ¿que les parecieron los cupcakes?<br>2.-Fliqpy se me olvido preguntarte ¿como sobreviviste a la pelea con chuck norris? quiero decir pues es...es... ES CHUCK NORRIS xDDD  
>3.-Bloody-chan puedo a dejarte encargado *con todo de enamorada* a mi amad...digo a Grunt *recuperando su tono normal de voz* por un par de días esque va a venir a alguien que odio con todo mi corazón cofcofmiprimacofcof y no quiero que sufra... por cierto ya esta vacunado para que no mal piensen de acuerdo ;D y sin mas por el momento me despido<br>*se despide FH*

Bloody:*sonrisa nerviosa* no soy una diclonius "pura" soy un hibrido entre vampiro y mujer loba como no tenía mis poderes activados los del equipo de investigación de la sección 13 del vaticano organización Iscariote me pusieron el virus para activar el sistema asesino jejeje pero…¡muffins! *se ablanza a los muffins

El grunt entra

Andy: jaja, te vieron cara de niñera

Bloody: ¡callate!

Flipqy:*hace pucheros*

Bill:jejej no sobrevivió

Andy:la siguiente es de **blind maiden**

holaaaa q mas bien o no  
>primero q nada quiero decirle a bloody-sama q es la mejor persona q haya conocido,tu fic esta genial, bueno aqui voy<br>flipqy mata a cualquier persona del lugar de una forma brutal  
>que aparesca pyramid head y pelee contra flippy y luego contra flaky<br>bueno por el momento eso es todo lo que tengo byee :)

Bloody:*nerviosa* ah! G-gracias

Flipqy: *mata con un machete a Disco bear,aparece piramid head y de un tajo mata a Flipqy y a Flaky*

Andy:*sacudiendo sus zapatos de la sangre* la siguiente es de **Lady Lemon Metal**

(en lo que parecía ser un invernadero enorme y abandonado, tenía un cartel enfrente que decía "Criadero de murciélagos"; estaba rodeado por los animales ya mencionados, unos revoloteando de aquí para allá, otros comiendo de unos platitos y otros durmiendo de cabeza. Cerca de estos animales se encontraba una adolescente de pelo negro, largo y ondulado, ojos de rojos y piel pálida. Estaba vestida con un pantalón de cuero negro, unos borceguíes negros, una camiseta de manga corta azul y negro, un chaleco de cuero abierto, un collar de diamantes plateado y otros accesorios de cuero y metal. Junto a élla se encontraba dos jóvenes de 15 años, de contextura ni tan delgada ni tan musculosa, piel apiñada (osea algo morena), pelo marrón chocolate y medianamente largo, con un flequillo emo, ojos azules y pestañas de chica. Traían la misma ropa de la chica a su lado, pero para hombre; uno estaba sosteniendo a un pequeño murciélago bebé mientra acariciaba su pelaje y sus alas y el otro le daba de comer sangre de conejo a otros mas pequeños)

LLM: Hola a todos, los saludo desde uno de mis lugares favoritos, mi criadero de murciélagos.

Vlad: *con timidez* Ho-Hola a to-todos.

Morte: *muy animado* Hola a todos.

LLM: Ah, se me olvidó presentarlos. Como sea, Bloody ellos son los gemelos Vlad y Morte. Son los encargados de cuidar a mis amados murciélagos mascota, tambien son como el yin y el yang, osea super-contrarios.

Morte: *ofendido* Hey no es cierto, mi hermanito menor y yo nos llevamos muy bien, *abraza a su hermano por lo hombros* ¿o nó Vlad?

Vlad: *algo sonrojado* Cl-Claro, Morte.

LLM: *con una gota al estilo anime* Bueno no importa, ahora a lo que estamos aquí, hacer sufrir a las lindas víctimas de HTF. Bien, aquí estan sus torturas, digo sufrimiento, digo ordenes, digo desafíos, si éso:

1- Fliqpy, quiero que pelees contra mi, quisiera ver como te enfrentas a la princesa de los vampiros.

2- Flaky, quiero que mates a Lammy y te comas su piel.

3- Disco Bear, suicídate de la peor manera posible, si pueden mandarme el video de lo que pase, mejor.

Vlad y Morte: ¿Podemos decir uno?.

LLM: *con una sonrisa* Claro

Morte: *algo hastiado* Esta es para Shifty y Lifty, queremos que nos digan que piensan del yaoi, es que el demonio fuyoshi sin alma que tenemos por hermana mayor nos dijo que les preguntaramos.

Vlad: *timido y ligeramente sonrojado* Pu-Pues... y-yo quería preguntarle a Blo-Bloody ¿si ti-tienes no-novio? *algo alterado* No es por mi, sino por Dylan. Es claro que le gustas mucho.

LLM: *acariciando a un murciélago* Creo que es todo.

Morte: *interrumpiéndome* Aun no.

LLM: *con una vena en la cien al estilo anime* ¿Ahora qué Morte?

Morte: Solo una cosa. Bloody, Flaky, Petunia y Giggles quiero que canten la canción Lady marmalade vestidas como en el video.

LLM: ¿ya acabaste?.

Morte: si, ya terminé.

LLM: Bueno ahora si es todo. Sayounara a todos.

Flipqy: *mira a Bloody* como se mata a un vampiro?

Bloody:¿tu crees que si lo supiera seguiría aquí?

Flipqy:*se va y regresa sin una gota de sangre y después revive*

Flaky:*en un ataque sanguinario mata a Lammy y se cme su piel aun con Lammy medio viva*

Disco bear: *llorando se lanza a una maquina de carne molida*

Bloody: ¡hamburguesas de Discobear! XD

Shifty y Lifty: ¡no entiendemos que solo por ser hermanos nos emparejemos! Amor fraternal nada mas

Bill:los comprendo

Bloody:discúlpenlo, también a el lo emparejan con su hermano gemelo, *sonríe dulcemente* no, o tengo novio, salúdame a Dylan n.n

Las chicas apenadas por lo atrevidos de los trages toman posiciones y empiezan a cantar mientras los hobres sufrían derrame nasal

Bloody espo fue todo gracias y comente


	22. Bill es papa!

Están todos en el foro excepto Bill

Bloody: ¿Dónde esta Bill? Ya se tardo y tenemos que comenzar

Andy: *encoje los hombros*

Bill: *entra con unas bolsas en un brazo y en el otro un bebe* aquí estoy

Bloody: ¡Bill que haces con ese bebe!

Bill: pues…

*Flash Back*

*Bill en el estacionamiento de un supermercado cargando las bolsas*

Bill: "Bill haz las compras" "Bill haz esto" "Bill limpia el baño" rayos ¡todo yo! ¡Toodo yooo! Ya llegara el día en el que yo dominare *tropieza con algo* ¡AUCH!

Con lo que había tropezado era una canasta ¡que tenía un bebe adentro!

Bill: *gritando* ¿hola? ¿Alguien perdió un bebe? *levanta al bebe preocupado * no te preocupes bebe ya encontraremos a tu mami *levanta a el bebe y sus cosas y empieza a caminar*ah que me diran los chicos?

Fin del Flash back*

Bill: ya lo lleve a la jefatura pero me pidieron de favor que lo cuidara en lo que encontraban a su mama*

Giggles: me lo dejas cargarlo nwn *bill se lo da y empieza a llorar y Bloody lo carga y deja de llorar*

Bloody: *suspira cansada* otro bebe bien comencemos esta es de **Flaky-Hatsune**

*aparece la misma pelirroja acompañada con una pelirosada amabas con un vestido completamente ridiculo*

FH: por favor no se burlen u.u

Pinkamena: sigo sin creer que tu prima nos haya echo esto... ella parece un angelito pero resulto ser un demonio

FH:te dije que no te le acercaras en este momento podria estar umm... no se hacer lo mio por cierto bloody no te veo cara de niñera esque pienso que eres genial y eres la unica en la que confio

Pinkamena: no te culpo u.u pero ahora que Grunt esta hay finalmente le voy a hacer las preguntas que siempre quise *sonrisa malevola*

FH:NO LO HA...*es golpeada por alguien por atras en la cabeza y queda inconsiente*

Pinkamena: soy imparable ¿que sientes por mi linda hermanita? *señala a FH* y ¿es cierto que cantaste magnet con ella ya que lo escribiste en tu diario xD enserio amo meterme en la vida de los demas

FH:*se empieza a despertar* que...que paso?

Pinkamena: te caiste ya puedes hacer tus preguntas o pregunta la verdad no se

FH: Ok :D solo tengo una pregunta,  
>Lammy: ¿por que te dicen zorra? bueno eso seria todo<br>bye

Bloody: *con una sonrisa nerviosa y una gotita estilo anime* n-no es eso, esque Andy debe a aprender a mantener la bocota cerrada!

Andy: hmp, aun asi eres niñera *señala al bebe*

Bloody: como sea ¬¬

Grunt: ¬¬ *sonrijado* n-no quiero responderte ¡alejate de mi diario!

Bloody:*quiero unos audífonos asi!

Lammy: por que me tienen envidia

Bloody:*gruñe y la mira amenazadoramente*

Lammy:*asustada* y por que le coqueteo a Flippy

Andy:*indiferente a la aura oscura de Bloody* esta es de **Brammy**

HI DENUEVO XD  
>FLIPQY TE AMOOOO AL IGUAL Q SPLENDID OO  
>FLIPQY PRIMERAMENTE QUIERO QUE MATES A LAMMY COMO TU LO DESEES MI AMOR O..O<br>2:QUIERO QUE CUDDLES Y FLAKY SE ENCIERREN EN UN ARMARIO X  
>10 MIN. (APROVECHEN EL TIEMPO ;))<br>3: Quiero que tu splendid mates a splendont o como sea de una  
>manera muy cruel ) ,,splendont no te odio..pero eres el enemi<br>go de splendid ..  
>4:Petunia amas a Handy ? enserio? porque?<br>eso es todo bye bye ...es el mejor fic bloddy D ..un beso  
>para FLIPQY Y SPLENDID muaks *.*<p>

Flipqy: *le arranca la piel a Lammy*

Flaky y Cuddles se encierran en un armario sonrojados ante la mirada celosa de los gemelos militares y de Giggles

Splendont: *fulmina con la mirada a la lectora y es partido a la mitad con los rayos laser de Splendid*

Petunia: por que es el ser mas hermoso del mundo *Handy se sonroja*

Andy: ya terminamos

Thothy: ay por dios! Que huele tan mal

Bill: *mira a el bebe* creo que el bebe se hizo del baño

Bloody: pues cambialo ¬¬

Bill: mira a Andy* ¿me ayudas?

Andy: *niega con la cabeza* ese es tu problema viejo

Bill: *lo mira amenazadoramente*

Bloody: vamos Bill1 yo se que tu puedes

Bill:

Bloody:dejen reviuws


	23. madre

Todos en el foro esta sentados mientras miran como Bill le da de comer a la bebe

Bill: *imitando a un avión* ñiaumm ahí viene jumbi *le mete la papilla en la boca al bebe

Bloody: no jumbi es tu avioncito que tenias

Bill¨*se sonroja a ver a Bloody y voltea el rostro* s-si

Andy: *arquea la ceja* sospechoso…

Bill:*nervioso* ejem comencemos* la primera es de **Flaky-hatsune**

*aparece la misma pelirroja pero con un uniforme escolar y una pila de cuadernos y libros a sus costados*

FH: Algun dia quemare la escuela!

Pinkamena: yo preocuparia mas porque has sido la primera varias veces parece que no tienes vida social

FH:YO SI TENGO VIDA SOCIAL! nada mas que me caen mal todos e.e

Pinkamena: y que hay de luis con el que te casaste en la kermes y se han juntado varios años y dicen que tu y el son novios

FH: e-el es diferente *sonrojada* y lo de la kermes nada mas fue por un anillo *mas roja que nunca*  
>pero no importa ahora las preguntas:<p>

1.-Bill:¿si tu eres el papá adoptivo del niño quien es la mamá?  
>2.-Sniffles: como veo que tu eres de los poco que reciben preguntas ¿que te pareceria que te haga preguntas philosoraptor? claro si te parece<br>3.-Bloody: si quieres te los regalo *señala a los audifonos*  
>4.-Fliqpy: actua de una manera completamente diferente como actuas normalmente<p>

FH: Grunt ¿por que no quieres responder?*lo dice de una manera tan tierna que causaria hemorragias nasales tanto hombres como a mujeres mientras se sienta en sus piernas sin saber que significa*

Pinkamena: ¡Q-QUE ESTAS HACIENDO ESO NO SE HACE!, aparte tu eres mia *dice mientras la jala hacia ella* ¡Y NO DE UN MOUNSTRO DE PACOTILLA QUE NO VALE NI 5O CENTAVOS!

FH: ¿por que no? *dice inocentemente mientras es jalada por el brazo de Pinkamena* ¡Y EL VALE MAS QUE ESO! *sonrojada* ¿un momento yo dije eso?

Pinkamena: ¡eso no importa el punto es que tu eres mia y no de Grunt!

FH: de acuerdo u.u, lamento que hayan presensiado todo esto y para expresar mis mas sinceras disculpas les concedere un deseo que se cumplira inmediatamente que lo digan oki? y creo que sin mas por el momento me despido...a no quiero que lean cupcakes el fic de my little pony es largo pero vale la pena *empieza a acordarse de como se reia como psicopata mientras se imaginaba la tortura* si eso seria todo pero diganme que opinaron del fic oki ;D y ahora si sin mas por el momento me despido  
>*se despide FH*<p>

Bill: *sonrojado* no lo se

Giggles: yo quiero cuidar al niño

Bill: niña…lo descubrir cuando le cambie el pañal

Giggles: *toma al bebe y este comienza a llorar*

Bloody_:*le quita a la niña la empieza a arruyar hasta que se queda dormida*

Petunia: decidido, Bloody será la mama

Bloody y Andy: ¡que!

Bill: o/o

Sniffles: no se que es eso de philosoraptor

Bloody: :D wuuu *se pone los audífonos y empieza a cantar* karma is a bitch ¡ ¿right?

Flipqy: *empieza a bailar la caramelldancen*

Grunt: *se toma la nariz teniendo una hemorragia nasal*

Bloody: lo sentimos pero no encontramos el fic u.u, la siguiente es de **Hiker-Fliky**

Hiker: ¿En serio me pierdo tanto tiempo? No se que decir...  
>Itering: Tu nunca tienes que decir algo...<br>Hiker: ¡¿Quien te hablo?! *Le lanza su zapato y este se rompe*  
>Itering: Ya seria el segundo en el dia *Señala al zapato*<br>Hiker: Bueno, a valer. DJ empieza.  
>DJ: Yo siempre... En fin, 1-(Por Hiker) Lammy... eres muy... Lammy... Maleficamente... digo, especificamente ¿Quien eras? Se me a olvidado... 2-(Por la loca) Fliqpy avientate de un barranco y quiero que mueras mientras pides clemencia y eres extorcionado por tus miedos y pecados... ¡MUAHAHAHA! (¿Que onda?). 3-(Por Hiker de nuevo...) Bloody... ¿Sabes donde encontrar pastillas para calmar neuronas? Estos me sacan de quisio *Señala a un par de gemelos escondidos atras de un arbol en el patio*<br>¿?: No se que dices Onee-chan.  
>¿? (2): Cierto, ademas no querras saber lo que le paso a Nico-chan<br>Itering: ¿Hiker? *Mira a la peli roja que esta perpleja*  
>Hiker: ¡VENGAN AQUI MALDITOS DEL DEMONIO, HIJOS DE LA...! *Empieza a perseguirlos* *Desde lejos* ¡MI CUARTO RETO ES QUE ALGUIEN SE LOS LLEVE! (O los mate) Lo que suceda primero!<br>DJ: Ehmm... Si 5- (De... ¿¡?!) Que alguien asesine a DJ, para que la competencia baje... Tsk... ¡TE ODIO DJ! ... ¿Que tipo de reto es este? *Rie nervioso* ... Eres un... IDIOTA! ¡VOY A IR POR TI HERMANO!  
>Flik-Todosestanloquitos!<p>

Lammy: la oveja morada ¬¬

Flipqy: ¿Qué?! *el pizo cae y empieza a suplicar y muere*

Bloody: *le lanza unas pastillas* no preguntes…*entra en un portal con su amada cierra eléctrica* suspira…Bill dale de comer a la niña ahorita vengo

Bill…okey

Andy: esta es de…**HizumiHTF95**

(aparece la pelinaranja ultra contenta y emocionada)  
>Iz: wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii wiiiiiiiiiiiii -corriendo de un lado a otro(?-<p>

Aoi: -mira raro a su hermana- a-ati ke diablos te pasa?

Iz: e-eske estoy MEGA FELIZ! -llora de la felicidad(?-

Aoi: o_oUu

Iz: eske.. :,D con la escuela, trabajo y "deveres" no avia tenido tiempo de leer las ultimas continuaciones TTwTT

Aoi: trabajo? escuela? deveres?, en primera..en la escuela, solo dibujas, ablas y duermes en clase ..NI TAREAS LLEVAS!; en segunda.. en el trabajo es lo mismo y en tercera.. deveres?! DEVERES?! si tu solo escuchas musika a todas horas a un altisimo volumen, dibujas y deves en cuando lavas uno ke otro traste sucio! TODO lo tengo ke hacer yo! -reclama el pelinaranja-

Iz: ("3) shhh no descubras (? -susurra-

Aoi: e_e

Iz: b-bueno..jeje.. OuO ahora ke ALFIN puedo dejar Reviuw *-* lo aprovechare al MAXIMO -comienza a reir psicopatamente(?-

Aoi: *gota* e-eso fue raro...-aterrado(?-

Iz: bueno aki estan mis exigencias! n.n (?

Flaky: dime, as visto a tu "alter-ego", Fleky?..es Fleky, oh Flake.. nose cual sea su nombre oficial xD pero me gusta llamarla Fleky *-* (? xDD bueno y si no la has visto te reto a ke pases todo un dia junto a tu "gemela del alma" xD (? ..OH! mejor aun! que aparesca en el prox cap! *-* me gustaria ver como actua Fliqpy al tener enfrente a alguien igual de psicopata x,DD (gomen Fliqpy, save ske te adoro *-* pero eres un psicopata ..un sexy psicopata w (? Aoi: e.e -le da un zape a su hermana- Iz: auch! TwT)

Fliqpy: º(*-*)º a ti My sexy psicopata sanginario preferido... kiero un abazho tuyooo (? (Aoi: baya trauma ke tienes con el )

Flippy: awwww Flippy, my lindo lindo Flippy (*-*) kiero ke le des un beso a Fliqpy, tu como el uke, ke dure almenos 10 segundos -baba(?-(Iz: Lo siento mis militares sexys, me ise fan de el Fliqpy x Flippy x,DDDD) y si se niegan.. kiero ke Bloody-san los mate de una forma despiadada n.n -dice dulcemente- (?

Shifty y Lifty: no crean ke me eh olvidado de el dinero ke les devo por los boxers de corazon de my kerido Splendid-kun ewe -saca de kien save donde 10 bolsas enormes llenas de dinero- ah! pero no se las dare si no se dan un "kissu" asi bien tierno *-* (INSESTO FUCK YEAH! .. (w) (? ) si lo hacen.. les dare eso y esto.. -saca dos bolsas mas pero estas estan llenas de oro- seran 5 bolsas de dinero y 1 de oro para cada uno -sonrie-

Iz: Aoi-oniisan, no kieres preguntar algo? n.n

Aoi: hmm...solo kiero una exigencia.. -serio-

Giggles: kiero ke te arrankes tu misma las ojos y el corazon, el corazon kiero ke se lo des a Cuddles (no soy tan malo e insensible...creo) y kiero ke te comas uno de los ojos ke te arrancaste y el otro ke alguien me lo mande, kiero un recuerdo -sonrie de lado- (lo siento Giggles, no te odio, pero ando sadico hoy)

Iz: *gota* b-bueno creo ke eso es todo..oh -mira a su hermano- algo mas ke agregar?

Aoi: -leyendo una revista y sin prestar mucha atencion- no...

Iz: bien! asta la proxima mis victimas favoritaaas º(w)º y Ganbatte Bloody-san

IzumiHTF95 Off

Flipqy: *sonrojado abraza a la lectora causando una pizca de celos de Flaky*

Flippy: no quiero!

Bloody:*sonríe de una manera desquiciada y se para de una manera extraña con su cierra eléctrica*

Flippy: o-o *besa a Flippy 10 segundos y los dos se separan con cara de asco*

Shiftyy y Lifty: *se besan y resiven el dinero*

Giggles: */entre gritos de dolor se quita los miembros y manda su ojo*

Bill: *con la niña en brazos* esta es de **Tammy-briefs**

Hi! hola soy tammy ,soy nueva y.. ME ENCANTA TU FIC!  
>jejeje ..es el mejor n_n ...ok aqui van mis questions.. XD la primera<br>para mi gran amor  
>1: Flipqy a que guerra fuiste ? curiosidad -_-<br>2: este es para splendid ...O.o quien te gusta? la verdad, y no  
>acepto un nadie -_-... ah tambien tu splendid eres mi gran amor jeje<br>3:esto no es una pregunta XD .. flaky ..jeje quiero que te suicides  
>len..tamente.. ..No te odio ..pero es que ya sabes celos :D x flipqy<br>4:Petunia ..quiero que te encierres en un armario con cuddles x  
>5 min.. :, (aprovechen xD)<br>6:Sniflees o como sea eh.. no te molesta ..siempre perder por unas  
>tontas hormigas? ah y quien te gusta .. -_-curiosodad<br>7:Lammy darias tu vida x el amor de flipqy? si es asi ..demuestralo  
>8:octavo y ultimo xD quiero que tu splendid y tu flipqy sean los me<br>jores amigos x el resto de un capitulo...see mis dos amores amigos  
>jeje n,n bye bye .. un besote para flipqy y splendid *.*<p>

Flipqy: shh! Fue una misión secreta en Vietnam

Splendid: *nervioso* ahora nadie…pero antes me gutaba Flaky

Flaky: llorando le pide a Bloody que la mate y esta la parte con su cierra

Petunia:pero yo no ando con cuddles *se encierran en el armario y salen como si nada*

Sniffles:¡si! Si me molesta ¬¬ y no me gusta nadie

Lammy: trata de besar a Flipqy pero este la degolla

Flipqy y Splendi empiezan a platicar con la lectora

Andy: esta es de **Lady Bloody Kill**

HOLA me encanta tu fic  
>por fin tengo valor para comentar<br>bueno aqui van mis retos y talvez preguntas  
>1-para todos los HTF si no estubieran con la persona q les gusta con quien estarian no acepto un nadie<br>2-todo los HTF juegen sillent hill y den su opinion hacerca del juego  
>3-flippy, flipqy actuen como el otro<br>4-petunia: tirate a un lago de desechos toxicos  
>5-ahora TODOS juegen un juego q me enseñaron ayer, no lo comprendo muy bien pero aqui se los digo, se llama amago<br>el juego consiste en q se tienen q tratar de asustar entre si, si no logran asustar a su primera victima van en busca de otra, en cambio si la logra asustar tiene q decir amago y luego golpear a ese q asusto  
>pero haremos un lijero cambio XD en vez de golpear al q asusto lo tendran q matar<br>se vale matar de cualquier forma q se desee ( no juega cub )( bloody si quieres jugar adelante no estas obligada, los demas si )  
>6- flippy y flipqy: supongo q recibieron entrenamiento militar o algo haci quiero q se lo enseñen a TODOS los demas sin piedad y TODOS tienen q cumpirlo ( excepto cub y bloody si no lo desea :)<p>

Petunia: Mime

Giggles: russel

Lammy: Flippy

Flippy: Arg, soy un maldito psicópata que no puedo aceptar que Flaky ama ama a Flippy

Flipqy: asi pues…yo soy un tonto miedoso gallina que sueña que Flaky lo ama

Petunia: llorando se tira al lago y muere

Flipqy: jeje será divertido

Todos: se quedan perplejos y miran a Flipqy pero de pronto Bloody empieza a reir y de su espalda salía una masa negra y empezaba a tragarla y formaba a un lobo enorme que se comio a todos

Flippy y Flipqy empiezan a entrenar a todos y todo mundo termina cansado

Andy: esta no dice de quie es pero…

:HOLA otra vez xD n_n mm .. aqui van mis preguntas :  
>1: Flaky ..no te parece atractivo cuddles? ...<br>2:splendid n.n mi gran heroe.. quiero que mates a faky..como tu  
>quieras<br>flaki no te odio.. ;(  
>3:esto no es una pregunta.. quiero que flaky y cuddles sean novios x<br>todo un capi. n.n  
>4:flipqy..! te admiro mucho :D .. ejem,, quiero que me des tu<br>autografo  
>oo por favor.  
>5: petunia y handy entren a un hotel x 20 min. XD ya sabran como<br>distraerse...  
>ok ok ya me voy.. saludos y besitosss<p>

Flaky: suelta un retundo ¡NO!

Splendid: la ahorca para no hacerla sufrir

Flaky y Cuddles de mala gana se vuelven novios

Flipqy: la fulmina con la mirada y le firma el autógrafo…ella era MI novia

Petunia y Handy entran al hotel y salen sonrojados

Bloody: eso fue tirno,chequen la foto deBill con la niña esta en mi perfil


	24. la tiste historia de Bloody

Entra la pelinegra q todo mundo ya conoce demasiado cansada y con la típica venita

Bloody:maldita maestra-cerdo1! Perdonen si me tarde pero es q mi maldita maestra me mando un hacer ensayo chonchote de las computadoras y me quito mi celular y desgraciadamente no la puedo matar ¬¬ como sea la primera es de **Flaky Hatsune**

*se puede observar a una pelirojada con unos pequeños cuernos en su cabeza y con el brillo de sus ojos perdido (YANDERE?!) mutilando/torturando a una castaña que al parecer es su prima O.o*

FH: ESTO ES POR MIS VIDEOJUEGOS! *le arranca una uña* y ESTO POR INSULTARLO! *le hecha alcohol en el dedo donde fue arrancado la uña*

Prima de FH: L-LO SIENTO! *dice llorando* aparte solo eran juegos...

FH:tienes razón *el brillo de sus ojos se recupera* pero lo insultaste *se vuelve a perder el brillo* y eso es imperdonable *la golpea hasta dejarla inconsciente*

Pinkamena: por dios la mataste *la ve y se puede ver que aun respira* a no... olvídalo :D

FH:tienes razón *vuelve a la normalidad* sea como sea es momento de iniciar con esto *mira a los HTF con una mirada que daría miedo a cualquiera igual con una sonrisa que da el mismo efecto*

1.-Flaky tu eres muy kawaii haci que te tengo un par de retos para ti:  
>1 a).- quiero que cantes la canción Glass no step del disco de gothika pero con el traje de la caperucita roja si causas una hemorragia nasal en una persona cuyo nombre no voy a decir me are un abrigo de piel contigo :D<br>1 b).- baila tango con Fliqpy xDDD un concurso...: yo bailo con Grunt y tu con Fliqpy si ustedes ganan les concederé un deseo pero si nosotros ganamos se tendrán que enfrentar a sus mayores miedos pero no solo ustedes si no TODOS haci es si ustedes pierden los demás tambien pagan

2.- Petunia quiero que tu limpies mi casa xDDD por cierto cuidado con slendy :D volvió mi querido amigo y bueno para que te advierto pero eso si no lo mires a los ojos y tambien cuidado con algo que no se como describírtelo xDD pero vas a necesitar esto *le entrega una espada,un lanzallamas y un espejo* ;D solo ten cuidado y asegúrate de usarlos bien

3.- Splendid: tengo una duda es cierto que eres loliconero? xDDD nada mas curiosidad :D

FH: si eso seria todo no tengo nada mas que aclarar... a no bloody-sama para buscar "cupcakes" es muy fácil y practico simplemente pon: my little pony cupcakes español y dale en la primera opción si eso seria todo ;D  
>*se despide FH*<br>bye

Bloody: *arrullando a la bebe*

Bill: la pobre va a quedar traumada u.u U

Bebe:rie inocentemente

Andy: o tal vez no

Flaky: *sonrojada empieza a cantar con el traje y causa hemorragias nasales de todos los personajes hombres de happy tree

Flkay intenta bailar con Flipqy pero se caen

Todos : duh! Todo mundo es correteado por mounstruos de diferentes formas unos huian yotros les disparaban

Splendid: ¿q es loliconero?

Bloody: bueno eso fue todo la siguiente es de **lady Bloody kill**

lady bloody kill:holaaaa yo de nuevo no tengo nada q decir asiq aqui vamos  
>1-splendid hasle una broma de mal gusto a flipqy<br>2-para los hombres si HTF fuera yaoi con quien estarian no acepto un nadie  
>3-quiero q splendid y flipqy sean los mejores amigos por el resto del capi y<br>el q viene sean de esos amigos inseparables 

Splendid: prende cuetes q estaban debajo de la silla de Flipqy y este salta y empieza a corretear al chico ardilla

Todos: enserio tenemos q decidir?

Para no hacer cuento largo todo mundo anda con sus parejas reconocidas en yaoi las típicas ya thu sabes

Ñla siguiente es de **Hiker-Fliky**

Hiker: Que sueño me da esto...  
>Itering: Todo te da sueño...<br>Kami: Silencio Itering.  
>Okami: Silencio Onii-san.<br>Hiker: Quiero wAFfles... ¡DJJJJJJJ! *Un peli blanco entra a la sala*  
>DJ: ¿Yes?<br>Hiker: Primero: Deja de hablas como E.U. Segundo: ¡D-Ameeeeeeeeee por favor Waffles!  
>DJ: Me sobre explotan... *Murmura*<br>Hiker: Pero estas feliz de esta manera ¿no? *Pregunta viendolo*  
>Itering, Okami y Kami: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!<br>DJ: ¡SI!  
>Hiker: Mis retos! Ya que hoy viene mi sensei a enseñarme el tiro al blanco. Primerooo: No se... Petunia y Giggles... ahmmmm... ¿Wachiturros? Yo que sabre solo vine a fastidiar, tirense de la columna de Rarity.<br>Itering: Segundo: Flaky... Mi no querida y estupida Flaky. ¡Conviertete en niño! Y... *iNTERRUMPIDA*  
>Hiker: ¡Y HAS UN TRIO YAOI CON Fliqpy y Flippy, ellos como los semen y tu como el uke!<br>DJ: ¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!  
>Itering: Pregunta para Nutty... Lo tienen olvidado alli junto con Toothy. Asique pregunta para ambos ¿Si es HTF existiera el yaoi con quienes estarian haciendo ahora mismo yaoi hard? Solamente lo pregunto por curiosidad y pedido de DJ y Hiker.<br>Kami: Fliqpy... He, y te crees competencia. ¡Comparado conmigo eres un idiota! *Orgulloso* Aparte soy un shinigami *Le crecen alas de la espalda con una aura de demonio, y unos cuernos con la misma aura*  
>Okami: Nii-niisan... Uuu.<br>Hiker: Explicacion: Okami es nacido de la misma madre que Kami pero como padre tiene un angel, Kami se cree un shinigami porque es nacido de la madre de Okami que era una sacerdota y un demonio la mano derecha de Lucifer. Pero en la vida real son solo un par de mellizos con ojos rojos y peli negros.  
>Okami: ... Son pupilentes... O mejor dicho, los de Kami, porque los mios son azules *Apunta a sus ojos*<br>Kami: Lo que sea, ¡Enfrentame Bloody y Fliqpy! Es obvio que ganare *Una puerta con llamas aparece y este entre y luego sale con la transformacion de un demonio mitad humano*  
>Flik-Eresunidiota...<p>

Petunia y Giggles: ¬¬ *saltan soltando unos gritos horrendos por agudos

Flaky: *convertida en chico se encierra en un cuarto con los dos militares*

Bloody: como no quiero describir la escena te mando el video ¬¬

Nutty: con mi malvadisco nwn

Thothy: cuddles o/o

Cuddles: WTF!

Flipqy: engreído

*se empieza a escuchar la canción de fondo la de Otep-ghostflower

Bloody: *nostálgica triste con una ligera sonrisa* shinigamy ¿eh? Me recuerdas tantas cosas*deja caer una lagrima*…a tanta gente que perdí , hace mucho tiempo…*a la chica le salen perturbadoras alas negras con ojos carmín y suelta un alarido de dolor mostrando sus colmillos y sus uñas se convertían en garras y empieza a llorar sangre negra y en el piso se ven las marcas de manos la chica baja la cabeza

Bloody: soy un hibrido entre vampiro y mujer lobo, en mi sangre hay 1001 serpientes fue maldita por el demonio de la ira, se me fue revocado el derecho de morir…¿acaso quieres pelear conmigo?

Andy: *muerto de miedo* esperamos tu respuesta s-siguiente es de **fatima martinez.739**

nya estuve esperando esto hola si me llamo fati soy nueva y adoro tu fic  
>e esperaro esto por años(en realidad meses .-.) bueno aqui van mis ordenes<br>1 lumpy quiero que seas un sirviente al menos por un capitulo y hagas todas las ordenes que quieran los chicos de HTF  
>2splendi quiero que beses a flaky (si son unas de mis parejas preferirdas)<br>3 lammy no tengo nada contrati pero sera divertido jeje quiero que bloody te mate de una manera cruel y desquisiante con una cierra  
>4 no me e de ti flipqi ijjij quiero ver quien de los dos gana en una batalla soy una yandere eso debe ser algo facil para ti jeje *cara de sadica salida del manicomio *<br>jeje3 bueno eso es todo bloody-chan es el mejor fic que e leido y tu eres la mejor adios y asta luego HTF bye bye

Bloody: *recuperándose y volviendo a su forma normal* ¡bienvenida!

Lumpy: empieza a servir comida y bebidas a todo el mundo*

Splendid: besa con pasión a Flaky y luego es perseguido por Flipqy*

Lammy: ¡que! *cae y mira asía abajo y se daba cuenta de que Bloody le había cortado las piernas con una moto sierra Bloody levanto la vista y le sonrio de una manera desquiciante a Lammy y le corta un brazo

Bloody: ¿te duele?

Lammy: *gime del dolor mordiendos elos labios y cerrando los ojhs fuertemente*

Bloody: *cortándole el otro brazo* ¡no te escucho!

Lammy: ¡basta!

Bloody: *riendo de manera desquiciante pone en la cierra en su estomago y la activa sonriendo miraba como Lammy moria*

Flipqy:*pelea contra la chica y queda mal herido*

Bill: by! Esta es de **Emilyawesome-Chan**

Hola, soy nueva aquí pero te avisaré algo antes que nada, no se permiten los chat shows, personas reales adentro del fic, ni fanfics interactivos, yo te aviso por que he estado leyendo este fic hace tiempo pero como no tenia cuenta no te publique nada, ten cuidado, yo publique un chat show y me lo denunciaron, asi que me bloquearon la cuenta, ademas no falta el maldito bastardo que anda reportando por no tener una vida xD, ah te voy a dar algunos retos:  
>Fliqpy: mata a ese estupido que me reporto el fanfic no se como se llama pero te dare una foto de ella.<br>Nutty: se seme y dae un beso apasionado a sniffles  
>Lumpy: haz lo mismo pero con Russel<br>Petunia:Lavale los brazos hasta sacarle sangre a esa maldita bastarda que me reportó, esa *CENSURADO* no tiene vida.  
>y eso saludos y como te dije Cuidate de esas sin life<p>

Flipqy: toma al chico y le saca los intestinos y le sacaba muela por muela yeste soltabna gritos de dolor

Nutty. *toma a Sniffles por la cintura y lo besa*

Petunia:*se le escapa la chica pero esta es detenida y tirada por unos brazos invisibles al ojo humano q eran de Bloody y Petuna empieza su trabajo con una fibra de metal oxidada

Bloody: arigato y gracias por participar sigan comentando


	25. pelea

Bloody: yara yara… que poca gente tenemos hoy, ya ni modo u.u la primera es de **Flaky-Hatsune **

*en la esquina de una casa se puede observar a una pelirroja con unos cuernos en su cabeza abrazándose así misma y llorando*

FH: Soy una *censurado* de escritora  
>Pinkamena: tranquila solo fue esa vez...<br>FH: tu no entiendes ellas me deprimieron ya no volveré a ser la misma bueno con eso de que soy bipolar quien sabe pero me arruinaron mis esperanzas ya no volveré a escribir algún fic de Vocaloid  
>1.-necesito que alguien me de un abrazo ;-;<br>Pinkamena: traje a alguien que te puede ayudar *abre la puerta y entra un hombre de traje sin rostro y tentáculos en su espalda*  
>FH: sera a caso *mira al hombre y sonríe* Slendy :D creí que nunca te volvería a ver mi querido amigo d mts. de altura has vuelto<br>Slendy: no es fácil desaserce de mi y ya te dije que no me llames Slendy llámame por mi nombre...  
>FH:que Slenderman no es muy largo prefiero decirte Slendy sea como sea ya me recupere haci que ha comenzar esto es poco lo que tengo que decir haci que adelante:<br>2.-Grunt: mi prima ya se fue (gracias a dios) haci que ya puedes volver  
>3.-Todos: Hagan algo WTF xDD<br>4.-Bloody: ¿cada cuanto vas a hacer un capitulo de Love Academy? no te estoy presionando nada mas es curiosidad...  
>5.-para los HTF:¿alguien se acuerda de Slendy? creo que el era el "monstruo" con el que soñaban de niños ya saben el del "parque"<br>y 6.-quiero que alguien no importa quien sea pelee contra mi y Slendy  
>Slendy: ¿por que yo?<br>FH: por que sera genial ver como matam...digo peleamos contra alguien y quiero saber como fue la pelea por que en ocasiones no soy consiente de mis acciones y se me olvida que hago e.e y eso seria todo  
>*se despide FH*<p>

Bloody:*corre a abrazar a su lectora y la apapacha* Ya estará bien, tal vez otra cosa sea tu fuerte n.n

Grunt: yay! Aléjate de ella Slender man!  
>Bloody: *tamborileando los dedos en su cara con una expresión dudosa* algo wtf *chasquea los dedos<p>

Oppa ganam style! *empienzan todos a bailar*

Bloody. Se que se va a oir feo ero…cada vez que me llegue la inspiración XD

Htf: nos retaron a darle matarily y costo MUCHO! Trabajo

Bloody: pelea! :D saca sus brazos de diclonius y los colmillos

Bill: Bloody recuerda que tienes que pelear con el otro tipo

Bloody: esconde sus brazos u.u okey

Flipqy:, yo voy!

Andy: sigamos…en lo que se pelea,te mandaremos el video de lo que suceda

Flipqy: esta hecho cachitos

Bloody: olvide mencionar que los diclonius pueden cortar cosas con la mente

Bill:entonces Bloody tu eres la que ha estado cortando mis gomitas cuandoo estoy a punto de morderlas

Bloody: y que la siguiente es de **Hiker-Fliky**

iker: No me quiero meter en esto asique que te contesten ellos.  
>Okami: No puedo dejar que Kami muera, le prometi a mi obaa-chan que lo traeria sanito.<br>Kami: Eso fue hace *Cuenta con sus dedos 10* !9 años!  
>Okami: En fin... Kami es... ¿Como te lo explico? *Mira al peli negro*<br>Kami: Ja! Es todo? Bueno, no me impresiona viniendo de ti, pero dejame ver *Le crezen unos cuernos comparados como los de lucifer* Soy un demonio... *DE la tierra sale una guadaña gigante con calaberas atadas a una correa negra* Soy un Shinigami, puedo darle muerte aquien desee, pero no a los de tu clase para colmo *Alas mas grandes con huesos salen de su espalda* Soy un sacerdote con magia (Eso tengo que admitirlo, lo de su madre es verdad pero su padre es desconocido) *Sus ojos se convierten en un color ambar excesivo* Soy un psicopata *Una cola pequeña le sale que al final tiene fuego* Y casi soy un dragon.  
>Okami: y yo soy un angel *Le sale un aro brillante en la cabeza y alas blancas de la espalda junto con una aura blanca y azul* Dios te abrira las puertas del Cielo Bloody-sama, solo si te confiesas claro -.-!<br>Kami: ¡Voy a ganarte! *Una aura crece al rededor de el peli negro junto con otra morada* Los que me maldicieron al nacer fueron Belcebú, Belfegos, Leviathan y Lucifer. Soy apodado como el renacimiento del demonio, mi pregunta ¿Quieres enfretarte tu a mi? *Pone cada sadica*  
>Okami: Bendice señor a estas pobres almas, y que no caigan a la tentacion de este demonio *Se pone frente a la peli roja.*<br>Hiker: ¡OKAMI ME DA MIEDO! *Empieza a llorar*  
>Kami: ¡N-no llores! ¡AArrg mi debilidad es que llores! -.-! *Se va al rincon* Mi reto es pelear con Fliqpy y Bloody ya lo dije. Y yo tampoco puedo morir.<br>Okami: Como yo tampoco puedo morir.  
>Hiker: ¡Y yo si X3!<br>Itering: ¡Alo!-Sale de su escondite.- Mi reto es que Andy y Bille o como se llame bailen como Kyouko en el ending. X3  
>Flik-Dedondesaliste?!<p>

Bill y Andy: no tenemos ni idea de quien es kyoku

*empieza a sonar de fondo la canción de Vorpal Blade-vercion extended

Kami:*entra*

Flipqy: ten cuidado que tu y yo no somos los únicos psicópatas

Bloody: *empieza a reir de una manera desquiciante y empieza a sonar un sonido como cuando abres carne y las alas le empiezan a salir y los ojos se van abriendo unas lagrimas de sangre negra y los colmillos le cresen y sus uñas se convierten en garras y las manos de diconius relucían y como si dos Bloodys hablaran al mismo tiempo se escuchaba que decía en u trono burlon*

Bloody: jamás subestimes a una maldita inmortal y no esquíen te maldiga…si no como te maldicen*el escenario cambiaba a un lugar gris con el piso ajedriado con montañas grises y la chica se lanzaba hacia kami con un salto con una espada y este le bloqueo el ataque con sau guadaña quedándose muy cerca y sonriéndose retorcidamente, chocaron las espadas con tal fuerza que sacaban chispas esta pelea que se desarrollaba en el aire los dos tomaron fuerza y Kami logro herir a Bloody, los dos se detuvieron, Kami pensó que ya había ganado pero Bloody amplio su sonrisa y la sangre que era de color negra empezó a echar raíces sobre la guadaña y empezaba expandirse el chico aparto la guadaña y Bloody se regeneraba los dos se impulsaron para volverse a atacar y los dos se volvieron a dar una estocada que fue con tal fuerza que los dos fueron derribados los dos quedaron tendidos en piso Kami se levanto rápidamente y tomo su guadaña pero Bloody se quedo tirada en el piso sonriendo retorcidamente y empezó a hablar*

Bloody:fiuu, veo que no eres un alarde ador, enserio aplaudo tus habilidades

Kami: enserio que puedes hacer contra alguien como yo

Bloody: lanze el control de restricción al nivel 3, situación A, lancen nivel 1,la aprobación esta haciendo efecto sigamos adelante hasta que el objetivo sea silenciado

Kami: de que demonios hablas!

Bloody: de cómo voy a empezar a poner las cosas serias *de repente la chica se arquea y de su herida empieza a invadirla todo se esparce formando a un gran lobo de muchos ojos de muchas cabezas y muchos ojos los perros abren la boca y salen pistolas que comienzan a disparar y corren para acercarse y morder al objetivo…el chico solo sonríe y también corre

Andy: esta pelea ya tardo…bueno en lo que estos termionan dejen sus reviuws


	26. insano

Entra la mima chica pelinegra que todo mundo quiere nwn

Bloody: gomene a todos es que estaba haciendo un proyecto enorme saben lo que son 32 hojas de quemarse las pestañas ¬¬ como sea la primera es de **Flaky-Hatsune**

*se puede ver en una casa supuesta mente abandonada a Karin tocando la Tornamesa*  
>Karin: *recibe el vídeo* Gracias :D *sigue tocando la tornamesa*<br>Pinkamena: ¿no vas a decir lo que tenias planeado?  
>Karin: Solo espera *empieza a sudar* ya termine<br>Pinkamena:eso fue rápido... por cierto como es que ¡¿nos termino persiguiendo la policía?!  
>Karin: umm...tal vez por que tu fuiste acusada por asesinatos en 1,2 y 3 grado, a Slendy por los supuestos "secuestros",a Grunt por el robo y violación a propiedad privada a esta Alice por traficar DVDs y por ser cómplice en un asesinato a Ryan por "accidente" quemar a una persona y ami por crear violencia física y psicológica a un "menor"<br>Pinkamena: o ya... por menor estas hablando de tu prima verdad?  
>Karin: Eyup!... pero estoy triste<br>Pinkamena: ¿por que?  
>Karin: Vendí mi alma... y ahora soy una especie de Shinigami-Diclonius bueno eso dijo Grell-kun<br>Pinkamena: ¡¿Shinigami?! ahora ya no puedes morir verdad?  
>Karin: No... T-T y yo que quería matar por diversión ahora va a ser por deberes... maldita Crisis!<br>Pinkamena: Te comprendo... espera dijiste Grell verdad? el pelirrojo que una vez te intento violar y tu casi accedes...  
>Karin: si y eso solo fue por impulsos del alcohol...pero luego te lo cuento por que esto ya tomo mucho y quiero dejar mis retos y preguntas bueno a empezar con esto se ha dicho:<br>1.-Flippy y Fliqpy: ¿quien rayos es Ale? digamos que estaba navegando por Internet buscando imágenes de FlippyxFlaky y me apareció FlippyxAle haci que...¡¿quien chucha es?!  
>2.-Quien sea: ¿Que es matarily?<br>3.-Todos: Juguemos alas escondidas! :D pero el primero que sea atrapado le arrojamos piedras y lo dejamos inconsciente pero mientras este inconsciente lo enterramos vivo y le pones Música de JB con audifonos y Bailamos Regueton sobre su tumba (el peor castigo)  
>4.-Todos: Vamos al cine todos Yo invito todo...<br>Pinkamena: ¿De donde sacaste tanto dinero?  
>Karin: Ya te dije que Grell-kun me lo presto era lo que dije o "aquello" y prefiero no morir a "aquello"<br>Pinkamena: Ah... ¡¿espera que?!  
>Karin:eso seria todo *ve su lista* si eso seria todo<br>*se despide FH*

Bloody: shinigamy! Dime trabajas en la soul sociaty ahí trabajaba yo ,si trabas allí salúdame a todos,extraño mi antiguo trabajo

Flipqy y flippy: una vil desconocida, un sueño ouajido de muchas personas ¬¬

Bloody: "vamos a darle matarily" osease m vamos a matarlo n.n

Todos juegan y por una "accidental" patada de Bloody Lammy se deja descubierta y le ponen el castigo y se vsan al cine owo

Bill: con unas palomitas, o la plicula fue genial

Bloody: si, pero para la próxima dejame en paz, no unciona el truco del boztezo ¬¬ la siguiente es de "tienes cerebro"

Aveces me pregunto que hace este tipo de gente, que solo sube pura mierda y me hace pensar, que lo escriben en el baño mientras esperan a que salga el mojon XDD, naaa no es cierto...NO LA VERDAD ES QUE SI, si tienes un pistola en casa ya te tardaste en darte un tiro, ahh por cierto dile tu sicologo que es un fracaso. SALUDITOS :)

PDT:LO DE LA PISTOLA LO DIGO EN VERDAD

Bloody. Eres perfecto…perfectamente pendejo XD sabes, dices mas mierdas de las que cagas, el que se debería suicidar es otro, sabes la gente criticona como tu solamente cae mal y hace que uno pierda el tiempo (sinceramente solo te contesto por que de esto se trata el chat show y considérate afortunado de que te contesto) asi que si tal vez mi psicólogo sea un fracaso x eso ya ni voy, sabes debes tener la autoestima tan baja para criticar a los demás así que mejor cómprate una vida y deja a los demás disfrutar por que hay mucha gente que los disfruta, así que ve y vete mucho mucho a chingar a tu reputa madre n.n

Siquieres te presto mi escopeta para que te puedas matar tu solo

Andy: wao…emm la siguiente es de **Alice MB**

entra una chica con vestido rojo, polainas negras y un cuchillo de cortar carne*  
>- Buennass :D - *hace una reverencia*<br>Mis preguntas/ordenes:  
>- Lumpy: por qué eres tan estúpido? Me sacas de quicio ._.x<br>Giggles: ehmm...deja de ser taan tierna e.e corta en pedazos a Petunia y luego patealos al público -le dá el cuchillo- :D  
>Petunia: te odio n_n<br>Cuddles: tu aire de conejito gay ME SACA D: quiero que hagas 30 lagartijas, NOW! GO GO GO (?)  
>Splendid: no te pediré que te saques la máscara, va en contra mis propias reglas -_- pero comete una manzana verde podrida, cortesía de mi parte :D<br>Lammy: emh ehm ehm ehm...trola ._.u

quiero qe flaky se meta en un armario con flippy, durante 1 hora  
>Flaky: antes de entrar al closet, quiero que te manches la ropa con sangre de oveja, es una buena fuente de...ayuda -cofcofexcitacióncofcof- para tus amantes :3 te lo agradeceran (y yo también) :)<br>En fin, con el mismo cuchillo que le di a Giggles mata a Lammy nwn  
>Flippy y Fliqpy: violen a Flaky MUAJAJAJJAJ(?)<br>Como he dicho antes...usen el armario... Y cuando salgan, quiero ver sus ropas rotas y todos felices n_n

Creo que es todo (por ahora :D )  
>Adiós! *sale volando* (?)<p>

Lumpy: oye!

Bloody: le habre el ctrane se asoma y no hay nada* he aquí tu respuesta o.. falta de respuesta ¿

Giggles: gomene…querida amiga

Petunia: e-espewra ¡argh! *es cortada en suhi en medio de gritos de dolor

Cuddles: ugh! *empieza a hacer las laartijas y Andy le pone su pie encima sonriente*

Andy: ¿Qué? A mi tampoco me agrada

Bill: ¬¬

Flaky: *empieza a cortar a lammy y por ultimo su yugular se mancha de sangre y en el armario ser escuchan ruidos extraños y sale con las ropas rotas y con cara de sastifaccion

Bloody: O-O

Andy: *cof kierocofintentarlocof

Bill: *lo fulmina con la mirada y mira de reojo a Bloody*la siguiente es de **sakery-chan**

Flaky eres mi idola KYAA XD y aqui van mis retos  
>Flaky quiero que le hagas 7 preguntas a fliqpy y flyppy y que ellos respondan sinceramente(con la verdad ehhh)<p>

Splendid¿si tuvieras el poder de enamorar a alguien ¿quien seria?

Quiero que todos los chicos hagan un duo y canten "gangman style" de SPY Y BAILANDO SEXIMENTE para las mujeres

Quiero que todos agarren a una pareja(pueden hacerlo a la fuerza si este bo quiere) y bailar el tipico tango

Cada uno decir su deseo mas profundo de todos

Todas las chicas bailen la de rabiosa de shakira y cantenla mientras bailan seximente enfrente de los chicos

Flippy y fliqpy canten la de "mi corazon encantado en español" la de dragon ball

Ponganse un leedor de sueños y veremos cada sueño de ustedes

Es todo muchas gracias chaaaao muack

Flaky: aw gracias,emm les gustan mis pasteles?

F y F: sip, como un manjar de dioses

Flaky: no les disgusta que tenga caspa?

F y F: eres hermosa como eres

Flaky: piensan mucho en mi

F y F: tpdo el tiempo

Flaky: me aman

F y F: demasioado como a morir

Flaky: no se me ocurre nada mas u.u

Todos: ehh sexy lady!

Chicas: o-o

Toman a las chicas y bailan tango nwn

Todos: dejar de morir de manera cruel

Chicas: bailan y causan hemorragia nasal

Flippy y Flipqy cantan avergonzados

Todos sueñan con la perona que les gusta y butt y soño con caramelos ¬¬

Bill: la siguiente es de **Hiker-Fliky**

Hiker: ¡Ehh! ¿Pelea de demonios? -.-! ¿Okami?  
>Okami: Hai, si el quiere regresar antes de las 5 para mañana lo mas rapido es eso.<br>Hiker: Alparecer si...  
>Itering: Muy bien... *Interrumpe la pelea* Prestamelo un momento.<br>Kami: ¿Que demonios me haran? -,-  
>Itering: Hiker, Okami!<br>Okami: ¡Open! *La camisa de Kami comienza a brillar en forma de D*  
>Kami: ¡¿Quieren usar eso?!<br>Itering e Hiker: Es la unica manera de que le ganes rapido.  
>Kami: No se arrepientan... O.O! *Una cola como la de un dragon le sale con filo al final, sus cuernos se hacen mas grandes, de su boca sangre color morada sale y unos colmillos comparados, sus ojos se vuelven de colores distintos, izquierda, ámbar y derecha rojo con morado fuerte. Sus alas se extienden haciendo que le saga un gemido de dolor, su cabello se vuelve de lado dejando descubierta la frente en la que se le ve colgada una cadena y donde brillo la D un sello se deshace haciendo que arriba 666 espadas hechas con piel de lobos demonios y filo de dientes de estos mismo colgaran de la cadena que tiene en la frente y en las uñas que se hacen mas largas y les sale sangre morada y su guadaña los cadados de las calaberas y cadenas se abren dejando ver mas picos de cuadaña.* Ahora si... *Se oyen el eco de dos voces mas.* Terminemos esto y mi reto, el siguiente, pelear con Fliqpy porque esto tardara.<br>Okami: Mi reto es preguntarle a los demas ¿Quien creen que ganaria? Yo opino que quedarian empatados.  
>Hiker: Pregunta a Bill y Andy ... ¿Cuantos años tiene Bloody? O.O<br>Itering: .¿? Tengo que preguntar algo? -.-  
>Todos: Si.<br>Itering: ¿Quienes eran? . ¿Donde estamos? ¿Donde estan? ¡MAFIO0SSOSS! ¿Son de la mafia Yakuza?!

Bill y Andy: 302 años y no somos mafiosos ¬¬

*empieza a sonar lade Batle Ready-Otep

Bloody: al ver la transformación de su oponente sonríe de manera confiada pero abre los ojos como platos y se toma la cabeza con fuerza sus perros empiezan a aullar de dolor, el ambiente se volvía más pesado y entonces se escuchaba otra voz de una chica solo que un poco mas gruesa

¿?: pasen al nivel 0, sigan adelante hasta que el objetivo sea silenciado

Bloody: argh! Empieza a llora sangre roja, de pronto la masa negra la empieza a tragar la chica alza el brazo y de este empieza a brotar sangre

¿?: mi turno…

Bloody: se desmaya y queda en un traje de vestido blanco y botas de motosiclista y las manos llenas de sangre hasta la altura de los codos

Kami: ha! Crei que serias un oponente mas…digno, que patético

Flipqy: llega por dfetras intenta apuñalarlo pero Kami lo incinera y lo corta a la mitad

Kami: tu estas peor…*mira con desprecio al cadáver de pronto nota que Bllody se levanta

Kami: para que te levantas…sabes que de todos modos te matare *sonríe de manera socarrona*

La chica alza el rostro tenia toda la esclerotica de color rojo sangre y una sonrisa retorcida y empezó a soltar unas pequeñas risas perturbadoras

Kami:¿de que te ries?

Histeria: no has visto lo mejor de mi toma fuertemente su espada salta y vuelve a bajar a dar una patada que destruye el piso y kami la esquiva Kami le entierra la espada en ewl hombro la chica ase lo quita como la osa mas normal del mundo de ahí sale de su sangre se forma una estaca que se la entierra aKami la chica empieza a soltar unos golpes de increíble furza que era detenidas por la guadaña

Kami: ¿Qué le ocure? Su mirada es tan…insana

La chica saca sus garras y suelta un ataque que logra rasgar la mejilla del joven este retocede y sulta un ataque que corta a la chica a la mitad esta al mirarse empieza a reir y dijo

GHisteria: la sangre llama a la sangre* y se volvia a unir

Kami: ¡que demonios! La chica se reincorpora con su horrenda sonrisa salta hacia el chico y este pone su guadaña de intermedio esta quedo atravezada, no dijo nada y avanzo camino aun siendo atravezada e intetaba ahorcar al chico cuando tenia las manos en el cuello se tomo la cabeza e hizo un gesto de dolor Kami aprovecho y saco su guadaña y retrocedió la chica callo de rodillas Kami empuño su espada pero esta empezó a sacar estacas de su sangre y gritaba un ojo lo tenia lleno de sangre y el otro ojo era normal

Bill: Bloody esta intentando salir…

Andy: es mejor parar esto, antes de que algo malo suceda

Bill: ahora es inestable ay un riesgo de…

Andy: ni se te ocurra mencionarlo,Kami tu ganas!

Andy: intentaremos estabilizar a Bloody antes de que pase…no lo podemos decir pero dejen reviuws


	27. halloween

Bloody: ohayo! Coo esta todo mundo y happy halloween! Ahora yo les tengo un reto a ustedes! los reto a q nos pongan disfraces no importa de q! ustedes háganlo, como sea la rimera es de **Flaky Hatsune**

Slendy: ... ¿Van a matarme?  
>Karin: tu eres inmortal y aparte tienen que pasar sobre mi frió y terrorífico cadáver y tambien sobre el de Jeff<br>Slendy: ¿Cual Jeff?  
>Karin: Jeff the killer...<br>Slendy: a... ¡¿Un momento Jeff, Jeff the killer?!  
>Karin: noo *sarcasmo* Jeff el de las papas...,pues claro que Jeff the killer<br>Slendy: creí que te daba miedo...  
>Karin: no, ya no ahora me parece algo tierno repito ALGO...<br>Jeff: *aparece por detrás de Karin y la braza por atrás que sufre un violento sonrojo* una fangirl mas...  
>Karin: Kyaaa suéltame, suéltame SUÉLTAME *se sonroja a tal grado de parecer un tomate* claro Bloody les mandare tus saludos pero antes... ¡QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE!<br>Jeff: bien que te gusta *le lame una mejilla*  
>Karin: OO maldito pervertido  
>Pinkamena: Esto sera un clásico en Internet *con una cámara de video*<br>Jeff: vamonos *carga a Karin y se la lleva a una habitación*  
>Pinkamena: repito esto sera un clásico en Internet<br>Karin:*logra salir de la habitación pero esta nada mas con una playera y completamente sonrojada* mi venganza sera terrible Ò.Ó dejare todo antes de que trate de violarme de nuevo T-T:  
>1.-quien sea:... ¡¿QUITENME ESTE MALDITO TRAUMA?!<br>2.-las siguientes personas deben quitarse un ojo y hacerme un helado con el n.n: Giggles,Cuddles y nada mas y nada menos que Handy  
>3.-Petunia: lava el baño de mi casa xDDD<br>4.-Flippy, Fliqpy y Splendid: cante la de La locura esta en mi de Porta, Eneyser y Santaflow esta en youtube como "La locura esta en mi completa letra"  
>y por ultimo:<br>5.-Todos: Digan lo primero que se les viene ala mente en este preciso momento...  
>Jeff: he vuelto y por mas *cara pervertida*<br>Karin: Ya me chingue... antes de que termine violada...fue un placer conocerlos... no sin antes mi ultimo reto del día de hoy...  
>6.-¡QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE! ¡NO IMPORTA QUIEN SEA, PERO QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE!<br>*se despide FH*

Snffles: *toma un reloj y lo pone enfrente de la chica* nada ah pasado, nada ah pasado

Petunia: *suspira y resignada toma sus productos y se mete al baño*

Flipqy:matar

Flippy:Flaky

Flaky: pollos o-o

Nutty:dulces *¬*

Andy:Bloody!

Bill:celos!

Bloody: gaara :3

Disco bear:sexo!

Flippy y Flipqy: se les traba la lengua y se van a un rincón a ponerse de emos

Bloody: gotita estilo anime

Giggles,Cuddles y Handy: *gritando se sacan los ojos lo ponen en un con y lo entregan y se caen y empiezan a rodar del dolor*

Bloody: yo voy *toma su cuchillo y lo gira y lo vuelve a tomar*

Bill: *le toma de un brazo* no estoy segura, la otra vez estabas muy inestable

Bloody: le sonríe dulceente* no te preocupes estare bien

Bill: *asiente inseguro y suelta su brazo*

Bloody: se va*

Andy. Jump ¬¬

Bill:*se sonroja* esta es de **htf love**

yo pondre un reto  
>Todos cada uno le va a cantar una cancion y dedicarla a una persona especial(amada,enemiga o odiada lo que sea<p>

Flippy: moonson para Flaky

Flipqy: rebel love song Flaky

Giggles: smile-Cuddles

Petunia: come and clean Handy

Bill:esta es de **Hiker-Fliky**

Hiker: Que aburridoooooooooooooooo! ¿Quien es Histeria? ¿Como una doble personalidad?  
>Kami: No me gusta ganar de esta manera, pero, hay un 95.67% de que sufra de lo que dijo Hiker, Una doble personalidad sanguinea peor que Fliqpy.<br>Hiker: Hmmm...  
>Okami: En el peor de los casos se necesitan jeringas con una dosis de lagrimas juntadas con sangre... *Agarra una daga que tiene gravado Angel White y se corta dejando su sangre en un frasco para luego limpiar la daga y cortar a Kami que se queja y pone su sangre en el mismo frasco y luego agarra una jeringa con toda la sangre.* Esto te servira, la sangre de un ángel con la de un Shinigami-demonio juntas e inyectadas en ti haran que vuelvas a la normalidad, tranquila que no se volvera ni ángel ni demonio o shinigami. A menos de que ya lo sea (Hablo de que sea Shinigami o Demonio porque Ángel es imposible ).<br>DJ: Me dan miedo...  
>Kami: DJ... Tu estas loco... *Dice con drama*<br>DJ: Mi reto seria... Bloody dime una cosa ¿Estarian empatados tu y Kami en una pelea cuerpo-cuerpo?  
>Kami: ... Te golpeare.<br>DJ: Hiker!  
>Hiker: ¡CALLENSE! Quiero dormir... Mi reto. Quiero que... ¡Todos sean exclavos de Handy y Andy por un día! HO, HO, HO!<br>Flik-Elladamasmiedoquenosotros O.O! (Honores de todos excepto Okami y Hiker).

Bloody: ya volvi, *cubierta de sangre*

Bill: ok, justamente te hablaban a ti

Bloody: oka, histeria no es mi doble personalida algien me maldijo y encerro el demonio de la locura dentro de mi y le puse histeria, ya volvi a la normalidad pero gracias la guardare

Bloody:sonrisa confiada y se truea lo nudillos* por supuwesto q no s *se lanza contra okami y empieza a dar patadas y golpesa a increíble velocidad y con na fuerza sobre humana*

Andy:pero antes* besa a Bloody te ordeno q no me golpees!

Bloody: grrr! Descarga la furia contra el pobre de su oponente

Handy: petu1! Me trais frutas y me las das en mi boca

Petunia:Claro nwn

Bill:grrr! Esta es de **Lady Bloody**

holaaaa  
>blody me inmagino q es imposible q no conoscas la leyenda de tails doll, si no la conoces deberias creo q te va a gustar. en fin aqui voy<br>flipqy: lamento lo q te voy a decir pero creo q tails doll es mas sangriento,cruel,sadico y cool q tu, si no estas deacuerdo con esto dime varias razones por las crees q tu eres mejor q tails doll.  
>quiero q aparesca tails doll y se enfrente a flippy y flipqy.<br>NOTA: tails doll es un demonio demasiado cruel, porta un hacha, buena suerte con derrotarlo.  
>bye<p>

Flipqy: como! O-o *pelea y tails doll le entierra la ano y le deja un abujero en el estomago después revive

Bloody:eso fue rápido…esta es de **Carlos Espinoza**

no entiendo como te haces llamar fan de htf poniendo a flippy idiota enamorado de esa puercoespin asquerosa...FLIPPY ES UN ASESINO Q SOLAMENTE VIVE DE MATAR...solo a demostrado tener intereses en giggles o en petunia que son las chicas mas bonitas de serie. Ningun puto personaje de la serie es gai vallanse a la mierda con esas mariconadas del yaoi q pintan mal a htf , flaky no es bonita, tiene caspa y es fea...claro como ustedes se sienten identificadas con esa apestosa que por eso la apoyan ¡todos ustedes son unas frikis de mierda¡  
>espero q pronto retires estas mierdas de fics que escribes que de seguro tienes caca en tu teclado...deja espacio a verdaderos escritores que pierden el interes en este fandom al ver estas mierdas de fics como la tuyas<p>

pd: eres una friki que te crees superior pero en la sociedad eres una maricona y un bicho raro

si aja lo q digas ¬¬,sinceramente si no te gusata ni te poses por aquí, y no tienes por q juzgarme! Si ni siquier me conoces y no me creo superior para tu informacio no logran nada!

Bloody: dejen reviuws!


	28. Me da igual

Bloody: nya! Yo aquí de vuelta bueno empezemos

Bill: esta es de sakery-chan

ntra una chica cabello plateado y ojos violetas con una camiseta diciendo "I love HTF y Hetalia" ,junto con otra chica cabello negro y ojos rojos con una camiseta diciendo"soy awesome"  
>-mucho gusto soy sakery-chan y esta es mi compañera Rekery-chan<br>-¡ME PUEDO PRESENTAR SOLA!  
>-hehehehe lamento su comportamiento bueno vinimos a hacer retos y preguntas<p>

¿Quien de ustedes es otaku?  
>¿En serio splendid es gay?<br>¿Flaky por que eres tan tierna y inocente?  
>¿Lammy por que eres tonta y estupida?<br>¿Flaky puedo llamarte Ne-chan?  
>¿En serio son tan tontos para no acordarse de sus muertes?<p>

-!QUE CLASE DE PREGUNTAS SON ESAS! Lamento por el comportamiento de esta tonta  
>-¡oye!<br>-"sigh" bueno yo pondre los retos bueno traje a mi primo que es fan de flaky

Aparece un niño de 7 años forma chibi muy lindo  
>-¡¿te puedo dar un beso Flaky?!-pregunta el niño muy rojo<p>

Bueno estos son retos mios

Andy desquitate con quien quieras  
>Flaky levantante la blusa(pervetidamente)<br>Cuddles besa salvajemente a giggles  
>Chicas depilen a disco bear<br>Flippy y fliqpy denle un beso unico y salvaje a flaky  
>Bloddy te reto a una batalla(le sale colmillos y los oojos se ponen rojos y unas garras le salen y sonrie tenebrosamente)<p>

Sakery-WAAAA QUITALA QUITALA(le sale unas alas de angel y un cuernesillo y sonrie inocentemente pero con un aura oscura)

Todos:*señalan a Sniffles*

Splendid: no!

Flaky:¿enserio crees eso? *se sonroja* g-gracias y si si me puedes llamar a si

Lammy: OYE!

Todos: *cotita estilo anime y deprimidos* lo-lo sentimos

Flaky:*se agacha a la altura del niño y este le da mujy rojo un beso en la mejilla y esta le sonríe dulcemente*

Andy:*persigue a bill con un hacha de carnicero*

Flaky:*se levanta la blusa sonrojada pero lo bueno que traia brasier*

Cuddles:*toma a a Gigles y se besan salvajemente

Disco bear: *accidentalmente alguien cambio La cera por pegamento y le arrancaron la piel

Flipqy y Flippy: besan salvajemente a Flaky y esta se desmaya*

Andy:*cubierto de sangre* nooo! Sabes lo difícil que es hacer q se controle!

Bloody:*sonríe malévolamente , sus dientes se afilan y su espalda deja escapar unas alas negras y las uñas se le agrandan y sus ojos se le ponen de felino, se abalanza sobre la chica esta la esquiva de un salto, pero una mano de diclonius le toma el pie y la regresa Bloody alza las manos y eselas los colmillos y salta hacia Rekery pero esta le da una patada en la cara y logra liberarse, Bloody se toma el rostro pero ataca con sus vectores hacia Rakery ycon su vectores,esta da ágilmente saltos hacia atrás para evitar ser aplastada, corre hacia Bloody y le da un puñetazo, Bloody toma su brazo y le da un rodillaso en las costillas y la empuja lejos , esta no se deja y derriva a Bloody y la ahorca, Bloody usa la sangre negra y deja crecer estacas y esta la esquiva pero sale dañada por el brazo,Bloody iva a volver a atacar y se toma la cabeza con un gesto de dolor*

Andy:Bloody para! ¡el sello no va a resistir!

Bloody:*cae de rodilas y suelta gritos llenos de dolor*

Sakery: aprovecha y la asesina*

Bloody:revive* g-gran combate,por cierto te recomiendo q leas el ultimo reviuw,alguien te kiere decir algo esta es de **Flaky-Hatsune**

Karin: Gracias Bloody-sama *la abraza* y tambien a ti Sniffles *tambien lo abraza*  
>Jeff: Pero aun haci sobreviví *con orgullo*<br>Karin: *suelta a Sniffles y fulmina a Jeff con la mirada* aun haci te sigo odiando...  
>Jeff: Mas bien me amas... y ya que los demás están comprando víveres que tal si asemos unas travesuras *mirada pervertida*<br>Karin: si claro y yo puedo volar y ni en tus sueños...pero luego seguimos con esta novela a comenzar con los retos:  
>1.-Flaky: disfrasate de caperucita Roja xDD, te concedo un deseo :3 y pelea con Ale por el amor de Flippy<br>2.-Todos: imiten a la persona que tienen alado y déjense guiar por sus instintos y hagan aquello que siempre quisieron  
>3.-¿Quien de ustedes es el mas pervertido? aparte de Disco Bear<br>4.-Vengan aquí al mundo de los creepypastas y diganme que les pareció  
>5.-Para las parejas de Happy Tree Friends: Bailen el jarabe Nayarita, es en la que en una parte de la canción las mujeres se ponen un vaso en la cabeza de vidrio con agua y antes de eso los hombres les pasan los machetes por los pies...<br>6.-Todos: canten Magnet conmigo *-* pero quien sera mi pareja...  
>Jeff: *cofpodriaseryocof*<br>Karin: Tienes suerte...solo por que los demás no están...*mira su lista* si eso seria todo n.n  
>*se despide FH*<p>

Bloody: cerrando un ojo por el dolor* agradece de q no puedo pelear muy bien por este maldito sello*

Flaky disfrazada de caperucita y con un afilado cuchillo en la mano dice con total seguridad*deseo ser buena asesina*se abalanza contra ale y la desangra a cuchillazos

Flippy:soy un aseisno psicópata q no tiene otra cosa q hacer

Flipqy: yo soy un miedoso q mato a toda su tropa por estúpido ¬¬

Petunia: soy el obrero mas lindo del mundo

Handy:yo soy la chica mas tierna del mundo

Cuddles:yo soy la niña mas linda y feliz del mundo y tengo un novio guapísimo

Giggles: yo soy el chico mas guapo del mund entero

Bill: soy una asesina psicópata…pero linda

Bloody:soy una cantante emo q puede hacer buenos screamos,pero soy un tonto ¬¬

Andy: yo soy un emo reprimido q no sabe hacer screamos XD

Bill:oye!

Todos:miedo…

Disco bear:oye!admitanlo hombres, aunque sea una vez han fantaseado con la chica q les gusta

Todos: ¬/¬

Todos cantan magnet, sonrojados y por suerte los personajes populares tenia un bonita voz

Bloody:tal vez en el siguiente reviuw hay algo q te podría enterecsarte,alguien te quiere decir algo

Esta es de ** C.E**

C.E:eso es la verg que te meten

…„-*'' : : „'' : : : : *-„

…./ : : „-* . . : : : : : : : : '

…...\„-* . . . . . : : : : : : : :'

….../ . . . . . . . .'\ : : : : : : :

…./ . . . . . . . . . . . '\ : : : : : /

….'/ . . . . . . . . . . . . . . '

../ . . . . . . . .'/ . . . . . . .'

'/ . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .'

' . . . . . . \„_- „ . . . . .'

.\ . . . . . . . . . \ .'' / .

Flaky-Hatsune , Sakery-chan tiene caca en el cerebro :P

Bloody: uy q malote ¬¬ a quien pretendes ofender, sinceramente lo único q me das es lástima, no se consíguete una vía o algo, solo haces q la gente pierda tiempo, no eres más que un estorbo vulgar, ve y búscate un psicólogo, al parecer tienes q tener déficit de atención para q andes molestando a la gente ¬¬, aparte quien te crees q eres para insultar a los lectores! Por mi insultar el fic todo lo que kieras al fin al cabo me da igual y te ignorare como siempre PERDEDOR, tu eres el q se cree superior a todos los demás al querer juzgarlos, pero aquí el único marica eres tu.


	29. circo

El escenario estaba lleno de los personajes de happy tree, la ausencia de Bloody, Andy y Bill se notaba

Thothy:¿Dónde están ¿ el show ya va a comenzar

Todos encogieron los hombros, de pronto el piso se comenzaba a agitar, las paredes se extendía como si fuera una lona y cambiaban de forma que quedaba igual que la carpa de un circo, los asientos se deformaban y creaba artefactos de circo, los trapecios colocaban y se balanceaba, en la entrada estaba Bloody con un vestido del estilo victoriano y a sus lados estaban Andy y Bill

Fliqpy: que demonios paso!

Bloody: tu solo ignóralo, al final lo sabrás

Fliqpy: como que lo ignore!

El ya iba a seguir y Bloody, alzo un dedo y lo puso en sus labios para hacerlo callar, se dio la vuelta y comenzó

Bloody: esta es de **Flaky hatsune**

*En un lugar muy extraño para ser honesto en el mundo de los creepypastas en un gran y terrible frió en una casa se encuentra una pelirroja junto con un pelinegro demasiado juntos para obtener calor...*  
>Karin: ¿Por que hace tanto frió?...,espera antes de que me respondas Jeff aclarare algunas dudas para "C.E",primero que nada ni siquiera te conozco y ya me estas insultando,segundo si tuviera caca en el cerebro no tuviera las capacidades que un ser humano tiene por lo tanto no te estaría respondiéndote ahorita,en tercera nada mas te estoy respondiendo para que sepas tus pequeños fallos que tienes en tu cabeza y en cuarta esta es la ultima vez que te respondo, y nada mas te respondí para que sepas esto...,ahora si dime Jeff<br>Jeff: Pues...*se sonroja y se apega mas a Karin* no lo se pero si tengo mucho frió...  
>Karin: *se sonroja mas que su cabello* so-solo quédate haci *se apega mas a Jeff y se sonroja aun mas junto con Jeff* yo no quiero tener mas frió pero mejor comencemos con los retos y preguntas:<br>1.-Flaky: besa a alguien que no sea Flippy o Fliqpy y responde me la siguiente pregunta: ¿Te gusto,por que?  
>2.-Sniffles: Explícame por que hace un frió como este aquí,quiero decir es el mundo de los creepypastas y nunca había hecho frió a tal extremo.<br>3.-Lammy: ¿Por que te odio? y ¿Que se siente ser personaje de relleno? xD  
>4.-Flaky: ¿Por que te quiero?<br>5.-Cuddles y Giggles: ¿Por que son...no se "empalagosos" como pareja?  
>Karin: eso seria todo...por hoy ¡Achu! *estornuda* estúpido frió *se apega mas a Jeff*<br>Jeff: Karin estas muy cerca y *mirada pervertida* tengo una idea para entrar en calor  
>Karin: haré lo que sea pero no quiero tener mas frió<br>Jeff: sígueme *agarra de la mano a Karin y la guía hasta su cuarto*  
>*se va la señal...y se escucha en la habitación como si alguien golpeara la pared pero luego cesa y se escuchan ruidos "extraños"*<p>

Bloody:oka se lo haremos saber

Flaky: nerviosa besa a Thothy* no me gusto, no te ofendas thothy pero tus dientes me incomodan

.

Sniffles. E una dimencion alterna el clima puede cambiar según el temperamento de las personas…o bueno minimo en silent hill

Lammy:por que me gusta Flipqy

Flaky: emm por que soy linda contigo?

Giggles y Cuddles: ¡por que nos amamos! *se abrazan*

Bloody: puaj! Demasiada dulcera

Hombres:o-o

Bill:*rojo* esta es de **Glaywalker**

NPI si ya comente pero si si tons vuelvo a comentar odio a flaky asi que degollate y que no aparesca durante 3 caps e_e flippy y fliqpy si se meten los violare salvajemente C: sifty y lifty como los amo asi que pueden darme su autografo? y el sombrero de shifty y la bufanda de lifty? *0* russell awww eres tan lindo quiero que durante 3 caps tengas piernas 3

Flaky: llena de miedo toma unas tijeras gigantes y las pone alrededor de su cuello y las acciona dejando caer su cabeza

Flippy y Flipqy: ven horrorizados la escena

Bloody: gomene, pero no puedo desaparecerla, esta en las reglas u.u

Shifty y Lifty: mandan sus perternencias en una cajita verde

Russek:gracias!

Andy: esta es de **sable343**

Hey hey hey aqui Sable 343!

Bloody: En serio que final tan épico, mis respetos, sabes manejar bien a ese tipo de gente (lo cual es en cierto modo difícil) y eso de los insultos a los lectores que siguen este maravilloso fic.

Con quien empezamos los retos? *saca una carta de la nada*

Bill: Quien te gusta de los que están ahí? ( no mientas que yo se quien y si no lo dices tu lo digo yo muajajajaja)

Cuddles y Giggles: Que...cursi en serio esa escena.

Fliqpy: Hace falta mas gore, Asesina a todos! tienes inmunidad y una motosierra!

Fliqpy: Despues de ese encargito que te mande, quiero que pelees contra un muy buen amigo mio, Jeff The Killer (trata de durar 5 segundos si no eres DEBILUCHO!)

Lumpy: Explícame algo, como es que consigues trabajo si eres un tonto para las cosas

Handy: Juegas videojuegos? y si si los juegas cual juegas?

Snnifles: Van dos personas y se cae el de en medio, cual se cayo?

Lammy: Hace mucho que tengo un pendiente contigo, recuerdas?*Con un machete en las manos* le pido a Bloody si puedo entrar y resolver ese pendiente contigo muajaja*lanza el machete y le corta las alas a una mosca*

Disco Bear: Haz tenido alguna vez alguien que te haya amado? no cuenta tu madre

Nutty: Veo que NADIE se ha molestado en ponerte un Reto, quiero que vayas al triangulo de las vermudas y recuperes a un amigo que se perdio, que te acompañe Russel, si lo haces, habra una recompensa dulce jeje.

Ademas, Chocolates para TODOS! estoy de buen humor  
>Sable 343 Fuera<p>

Bloody: ne gracias! Si esa gente es muy pesada -.-u

Bill: todo rojo* ¡me niego rotundamente}

Cuddles y Giggles: que? Déjanos nos amamos mucho

Flipqy: corta a todos, el lugar se teñia de sangre y casi mata a Bloody pero esta de una patada destruyo la moto sierra después pelea con Jeff y se empezaron a aventar cuchillazo, la pelea tardo media hora y Flipqy termin con un cuchuillo en la cara

Andy y Bill: wow

Lumpy:*recién revivido* por que tengo galletas! :D

Handy: si, juego residente vil toooda la antología,gears of war y lollipo chaisaw y alice the madness returns

Disco bear: eh yo! *se depime * no

Nutty: yay *arrastra a Russell y después de mucho tiempo después regresaron todo destrozados con el amigo inconsciente

Nutty: ¿dulces?

Bloody: hace un ademan para que pasara

Lammy: *intenta correr pero sable la atrapa y le jala un pie y empieza a desmembrarla*

Y esta es de Hiker Fliky

Hiker: ¡HELLOW HELLOW GOOD...!  
>Itering: ¡NIGHTY!<br>Kami: Es de Dia idiota...  
>Itering: Estupido.<br>Kami: Lesbiana.  
>Itering: Psicopata.<br>Kami: ¡Y DE ORGULLO! -.-  
>Okami: ...<br>Hiker: Me recordaron a dos africanas negras peleando X3  
>Itering: X3 Racista.<br>Hiker: No es eso X3!  
>Okami: En fin. Bloody-san ¿No cree que ultimamente a habido muchas personas (Reviews) insultando el fic?<br>Kami: Tranquila Bloodester. Si quieres ahorita vengo X3 *Con una cierra electrica que saco del sotano*  
>Hiker: ¡O.O! ¡¿CUANDO LA AGARRASTE!? ¡MI PAPA ME REGAÑARA!<br>Itering: La agarro hace... 5,...6,... ¡4 seggundos!  
>Kami: Horas.<br>Okami: En fin estos son los restos de Hiker: 1-Ultimamente eh estado en trance mental y vi un video de Vocaloid. No se si ya lo habran visto era Nazotoki creo. Y me dije,...  
>Hiker: "Hay canijo, maldito Len tienes una voz perfecta para esta cancion!"<br>Okami: Entonces. Quiero que hagan algo aasi como en la cancion. Que asi sean los papeles: Andy y Bill, los envenenados, Bloody la que lo vio todo (Rin), y... ahmmm un Htf como... no se,... ¡Cuddles! Len, ¡Cuddles hazle de yandere x3! Y los demas las demas victimas de la cena. Asi que apagen las luces y asi.  
>Hiker: El reto de Okami es este: X3 ¡Yo creo que alguien haga la parte de Rin, Nazokoko algo asi, con los mismos personajes!<br>Kami: Este es el de la lesbiana: Bueno. Yo digo que... Ahmmm ¡Que totalmente deberian borrarse de su body list! x3. En fin. Entre todos ustedes hagan una pelicula /Horror/Drama. Como asesino quiero al que menos se puede esperar! ¡Giggles, Flaky y Petunia! y el principal niño como: ¡Andy y Bill! y El amigo, de la tia, de la sobrina, de la prima, del vago de la esquina, que esta ahi por alguna razon y sea principal: Lammy! Y Bloody que sea la policia junto con Fliqpy, Splendid, Splendont, Sniffles Y Lifty. Los demas seran publico X3  
>Itering: Del idiota que empieza con K: ¡Ahora todos tienen que jugar, a esconderse, sin mas, si los encuentra, moriran, ayuda no abra, se vigilaran, el que quede al final, ganara, ahora solo tu puedes decidir, juega saw escondidas, con los saguinarios de abril X3! Osea como dice la rima jueguen eso y el que los encuentra y degolla son Handy (Como arma para matar den le algo al pobresito), Flippy y Flaky. X3 No se pueden negar o bajo 3 metros bajo tierra acabaran. Los demas no se pueden defender. Ahora esconderse se ha dicho, ¿Ganaras? ¡Mejor Dilo! Al final el ultimo de pie, tendra que asesinar a los que buscan ¿Perderas? ¡Pruevalo!<br>Flik-Nostraumamosconlasrimas.  
>PD: ¡X3 SUERTE EN TODOS LOS RETOS!<p>

Bloody: que te parece si te hago un fic especialmente para ti n.n, te lo subo luego vale ¿

Todos juegan, lentamente uno a uno son encontrados, el buscador no ecuentra a los conductores

Bloody: no busques mas

Entre las sombras nos encontras

Una sorpresa perturbadora

Descubriras ahora

*los presentadores se encontraban nada as y nada menos balanceandoe en los trapecios alegremente*

Bloody: esta es de **Leon Walker**

Escribis como idiota, cada vez que veo tu ortografia me arden las retinas , me soprende q no hayan venido los malos fic y sus autores para publicarte en el salon de lo fama de los idiotas.  
>Das pena y verguenza de como malogras nuestro idioma español, esta categoria se va a la mierda al tener escritores inbeciles como tu, que solo escriben gore, yaoi... incluso perdí el interés de leer fics de htf ya q los mas pésimos son los de flippy x flaky sinnceramente que coño ven ustedes entre ellos, aparte q flippy es un ASESINO y q flaky lo odia Flaky-Hatsune... odias a lammy xq eres estupida xq que les sigue el juego a las idiotas de que la ven como estaculo de su pinche parejita, la puta de la serie es giggles y no veo q la agreden a ella, doble moral.<br>en vez de eliminar fics de rated: m deberian votar a intentos de escritores como tú, Carlos de acuerdo contigo, bloodytokimierda tiene caca en el cerebro y es una loca q necesita ir al psicogolo, sus fics reflejan como es ella...

¿Qué quieres que haga? Que me sienta ofendida? No lo has logrado, tu habilidad para insultar es pésima, me considero culpable del crimen de no escribir bien para usted señor dramático ¬¬,no tontito, no tengo mierda en el cerebro, tengo una materia gris llamada cerebro, acaso no les enseñan eso en la escuela? Y si te interesa mi psicología mis resultados arrojaro *redoble de tambores*

¿sera? Psicosis, esquizofrenia o personalidad disiosativa pues no! Solo deprecion leve n.n no estoy loca si es a lo que ye refieres, dudo mucho que sepas como soy yo, me sorprendería si me dieras 5 datos acertados de mi, así que deja de juzgar sin conocer, ahora solo toma en cuenta esto, por mas que me digas… tu opinión no es mi realidad,


	30. feliz

**Importante! **Aquí Bloody diciéndoles hola! eso y q estoy muy feliz por una razón muy especial, ya que conseguí algo q quería mucho! Por lo q e puse de buenas, asi que..la siguiente semaa hare un especial de amor, aparte les gusta mi imagen de Gaara lo amo mucho w como sea sigamos esta es de **Laiki**

Me encantan tus fics, no le agas caso a esos que no tienen nada mejor que hacer :) bueno aki mis preguntas y retos:  
>: quien te gusta? (no aceptaré un ''nadie'' como respuesta )<br>: dile a Flippy exactamente lo que sientes por él n.n  
>: pelea a muerte contra Lammy por el amor de Flippy<br>4Cuddles: no te dan celos de que Giggles fuera novia de Cro-marmot, Flippy, The Mole, Russell y Mime?  
>: por que estas tan obsesionada con la limpieza?¿Puedes limpiar mi cuarto? c:<br>: mata a quien tu quieras n.n *coflammycof* (no tengo nada en contra de lammy pero alguien debe morir .-.)  
>PD1: Para mi sí escribes bien... bueno aunque yo no se nada de ortografía e.e.<br>PD2:Lammy no te odio pero alejate de Flippy antes de que te arranque los ojos...

Sorry, se me cortó el mensaje..  
>El primero va para Toothy, el segundo va para Lammy, el tercero va para Flaky, el cuarto va para Cuddles, el quinto va para Petunia y el sexto para Flaky.<br>-Laiki Fuera-

Bloody: bienvenida seas a este fic y gracias a tu apoyo, espero q te la pases bien, no necesitas decírmelo lo de ignorarlo solo son pobres idiotas, por cierto, yo también amo a gir w

Thothy: se sonroja y le susurra al oído a la lectora* Cuddles pero shh

Lammy: seductoramente* pues no necesito repetiterlo, sabes q te amo

Flipqy:ugg

Flaky toma por el cuello a Lammy y la empieza a despedazar con un cuchillo y termina con la respiración entrecortada

Bill:wow

Cuddles: ¿Qué fue exnovia de quien?!

Giggles:shhh!

Petunia:es que los germenes y la suciedad ay q asco no! *se va a limpiar el cuarto de la lectora*

Flaky:*patea los restos de Lammy con desgana*

Bill: esta es de **Flaky-hatsune**

*en un lugar lejano, entras en una habitación y en la cama hay una pelirroja junto con un pelinegro ambos completamente despeinados y al parecer el pelinegro tenia una sonrisa de satisfacción*  
>Karin: ¿Como termino pasando esto?<br>Jeff: No se pero me gusto...¿repetimos?  
>Karin: Cállate... mejor comencemos con los retos ya que no quiero hablar de esto...<br>Jeff: Pero... tienes razón, pronto tenemos mas tiempo ya que todos se fueron a ese viaje...  
>Karin: Todos se fueron a un viaje de negocios... genial estoy sola en casa con un psicópata asesino de 16 años que es un pervertido ¿No podría ser mejor? no me contestes Jeff, mejor comencemos con esto:<br>1.-Necesito matar a alguien haci que... ¿alguien se ofrece?  
>2.-Ya que Pinkamena no esta... les comentare el ingrediente secreto de los cupcakes que les di... era carne de pony... pregunta:¿Que opinan sobre eso?<br>Karin: eso seria todo, son pocos por que ando con falta de tiempo...  
>Jeff: yo tengo una pregunta:<br>3.-Hombres: ¿En serio se sonrojaron al pensar el "ejercicio" que hicimos?  
>Karin: ¡¿Ejercicio?! te mataría si no fueras tan lindo...<br>Jeff: Enserio...que puedo decir soy hermoso...  
>Karin: ' Idiota...<br>Jeff: Pero soy tu idiota...  
>Karin: luego arreglamos la novela...<br>*se despide FH*

Blooy:*silvand patea a la recién revivida Lammy* y la chica la deztaza y la mata violentamente]

Todos:UGGG

Hombres: dejanos ¬¬

Andy: esta es de **Hiker Fliky**

Hiker: ¡Wollasa! Alli yo fastidiandote de nuevo con todo mi kokoro sangrante X3.  
>Kami: Eso si tuvo sentido X3.<br>Hiker: En fin. Okami. *Mira al pelinegro*  
>Okami: Yes Sir. Ounjou-sama y yo esperaremos el fic con ansias.<br>Kami: Yo no X3. Pero oye Bloodester ¿Segura que esta bien dejar que estos idiotas-sin-vida te insulten? O.O. Lo digo como buen tipo.  
>Itering: ¿A quien no le han puesto reto? X3<br>Kami y Hiker: Hmmm... Cub, Pop, Dont, Did, Mime (creo), hmmm... Cuddles, Petunia, Giggles (Creo).  
>Itering: Reto a ¡Cub! Mi no-querido niño X3. -_-" No tengo tiempo para ver como siempre te matas. Asique haste inmortal o algo, me cansa ver como te apalean, ¡TU PROPIO PADRE! Eres un idiota Pop, aceptalo.<br>Hiker: Este es... *Música de fondo* Mi reto *Música siniestra* Como veran, mis "sádicos" pensamientos estan en shock temporal, pero... ¡Ya regresaron! Para su maldita desgracia. Creo. En fin, Kami *Mira al peli negro* Dame el abanico *Este asiente y le entrega un abanico de papel* Esto *apunta el objeto* es un arma mortal, ¡Enfrentence al mini-apocalipsis zombie! Y tienen que hacer equipos de 5: El lider, el sacrificio inservible, el sádico-que-no-le-teme-a-nada-¡Baby!, La chica ruda (No puede faltar) y la llorona o lloron. Es un juego. Bloody tu tambien. Andy y Bill, ¡Me obsesione con ustedes ! ¡Tambien juegan! ¡MUERANSE EN LAS MALDITAS LLAMAS DEL HORNO DE MICROONDAS! *O* SHII!  
>Kami y Okami: ¡Este es nuestro reto! *Agitan los brazos sincronizadamente* Mime, enseñales a todos a ser un mimo, tienen que estar hablanco como mimos 1 minutos. Lo contaremos -.-<br>*Itering sonrie nerviosa al oir pisotadas y vidrios rotos en el sotano*  
>Hiker: ... *La mira*<br>Okami: ... *La mira*  
>Kami: ... *No la mira*<br>Hiker: ¡DJ!  
>*Desde el sotano*<br>DJ: ¡AYUDAME! ¡ESA LOCA ME QUIERE ASESINAR! ¡TENGO MIEDO! ¡ESTA OSCURO! ¡VEO A TOBI ACERCANDOSE!  
>Hiker:... Baka... *Mira a Itering* ¿Que le diste?<br>Itering: ¡no lo envenene! !  
>Okami y Kami: Lo emborrachaste.<br>Itering: Si...  
>Flik-Pobre...<p>

Bloody: le hace un exraño hechizo y lo vuelve casi inrrompible

Bloody: yo sere la chica ruda, toma una broken butterfly y la recarga,Lammy tu seras el sacrificio inservible,Flipqy y Andy los sádicos que no le temen a nada yBill tu seras el líder

Bill:yo?

Bloody: *le guoña el ojo* si eres un buen estratega y aparte ers bueno

Bill:o-ok

Todos los deas se convierten en zombien, usan a Lammy cmo carnada y comienza un tiroteo épico y todos corren a resguardarse y viajan muy lejos a una isla

Bloody: se que es corto pero tal vez te suba un fic con esoMime: *le enseña a hacer mimos a todos y todo udo no mas no dava -.-

Bill: esta es de **Roxana**

Hola Bloody ,puede ser que no me conscas pero soy nueva en esto:  
>1-Quiero que los chicos bailen las culisueltas<br>2-Que las chicas bailen los nota lokos la mas linda del salón

Ah Bloody se me olvido de decirte algo mas que todas las chicas bailen Dale Latigazo de los Rompe Discotekas y los chicos que Bailen un secreto de Nene Malo y que Fliqpy y Splendid canten Prendete esta noche de Nene Malo y Que todos lochicos bailen Vamos A Amanecer de La Calle y Los nota lokos

Bloody:si gracias bienvenida seas espero que te diviertas

Chicos: -.-u *empiezan a bailar con todo y trajecito blanco y también la de nene malo guiñándoles el ojo y también la de vamos a amanecer en la calle*

Chicas: *baila con todo e uniformadas y después bailan latigazo causando hemorragias nasales*

Splendid y Flipqy cantan la canción tods desafinados y apenados

Bloody: me despido y no se olviden del especial de amor


	31. vispera de navidad

Bloody: ya no hare mas introducciones nadie las leee , esta es de worldotaku2012

bueno...hola soy nueva en esto haci que..bloody me gusta chat show...bueno quiero que hagan esto los de HTF:  
>por que eres tan idiota?<br>serias feliz sin Flipqy?  
>quien amas mas Flippy o a Flipqy?y dame una rason<br>bueno esto es para Lammy...lammy te odio con todo mi ser!y quiero que hagas esto...  
>y Bloody maten a Lammy por mi la forma mas dolorosa que pueda ...bueno creo que solo eso :D chao...<p>

Bloody: bienenida seas a este chat show y espero q diviertas

Lumpy: oye! No soy ningún idiota! O mira una mosca *la persigue

Flaky: nop u.u, no me decido :s, los dos son buenos partidos

Blo siento se devio cortar tu reviuw luego nos dices q es lo q keriasd q hiciera Lammy. *toma una sierra eléctrica y la entierra en el estomago de Lammy y la activa y Lamy empieza a gritar de dolor y muere escupiendo sangre

Gaara: esta es de **Roxana**

Hola bloody  
>QUiero que todas las chicas bailen la mas linda del salom pero com faldas cortas<br>Quero que los chicos canten Amigos con Derechos de nene malo  
>Que fliqpy y splendid canten Chetos y Cumbieros disfrasados como Hatsune miku<br>Petunia quiero que cantes Me Besas  
>Bloody quiero que tu y yo matemos a Lammy<br>petunia mata a lammy con la aspiradora  
>La ultima que todos bailen MEga TIrate UN paso<p>

petunia te gusta fliqpy y di la verdad por cierto mi hermana es fanatica de ti  
>petumia y giggles canten la canciom charlotte chapein<br>reto a todos los chicos que canten pienso en ti pero disfradados de colegialas  
>quieto que todas las chicas bailen la mas linda del salon pero com corpiños<p>

Splendid ven a mi casa,tercero Petunia puedes ayudarme con mi pelo soy un desastre y despues mata a Lammy con una aspiradora y Para Fliqpy que me de un beso en la boca y por cierto te gusta Petunia?

Todas: sonrojadas bailan ante la mirada pervertida de los chicos

Chicos: cantan ante la burla de los chicos

Flipqy y Splendid. Catando mientras Bloody los grababa

Petunia: canta y le guiña el ojo a Handy y después mata a golpazos a Lammy y le aspira la cara, ¡no! *asbraza a Handy* lo amo solo el

Bloody: revive a Lammy y las dos asesina brutalmente a Lammy

Petunia y Giggles: cantaron y todos les aplaudían

Todas bailan tirate un paso

Splendid: *se va a la casa*

Petuna: *suspira y ayuda a Roxana

Flipqy: apenado besa a la chica

Gaara: esta ultima es de **Hiker Fliky**

Hiker: ¡IEEE! ¡YO ESTABA PENSANDO EN ALGO IGUAL! (No con la misma serie).  
>Itering: X3.<br>Hiker: En fin...  
>Itering: ¡HELLOW! Soy Itering!<br>Hiker: Y yo Hiker! ¡Y esto es!...  
>Itering y Hiker: ¡Las sombrias preguntas de DJ!<br>DJ: ¿Aman matarse? ¿Les gusta los rituales? ¿El halloween? ¿Que dia es hoy?  
>Hiker: FIN!<br>Kami: Mi reto es... MATENSE ARRANCANDOSE LAS MALDITAS COSTILLAS SALPICANDO SANGRE POR TODAS PARTES COMIENDOSE SUS HIGADOS Y LUEGO MORIR AFICCIADOS POR SUS INTESTINOS...  
>Okami: Eso no es lo peor que ha dicho... Mi reto es este: ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!<br>Hiker: CIERTO! Es el dia en el que estoy super feliz! (Mejor dicho festividad).  
>Itering: Mi reto. Vistanse con uniformes asi como los de santa claus. X3 igual me gusta navidad.<br>DJ: Yo igual les deseo ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!  
>Flik-FELIZNAVIDADHTFYLOSDEMAS! (Honores de todos).<p>

Bloody: en representación de todos..no, no nos gusta…bueno a mis pero…generalizando son nos gusta matarnos y no! No es halloween es diciembre

Tods: llenos de gritos de dolor se autolaceran para ressumir y Bloody y Gaara batallan para poder enterrarse un cucchillo y no pueden

Gaara y Bloody: u.u

Todos: se disfrazan de santa Claus las chicas causaban hemorragias nasales y los chicos se veian graciosos

Bloody eso es todo y dejen comentarios ¡feliz navidad!


	32. muerdago

Bloody: *juntaa as manos* esta es de **Kanaria Angelic-jones**

Itering: No pensaba, para nada, en eso, ya que no se me hacia la idea de que sus trajes fueran explicitos, por asi decirlo, ya que amo navidad, y es un dia de santidad, SANTIDAD!  
>DJ: Creo que digo lo mismo.<br>Hiker: ... Bueno. Feliz navidad.  
>DJ: Reto: ¿Que harian si tuvieran waffles en la mano?<br>Hiker: XD. Pregunta! ¿Conocen a Jack el destripador? (Resulta que es buen amigo mio XD, en mi gran imaginacion donde habitan ponys rosados totalmente emos).  
>Itering: Pregunta: A todos. ¿Aman a My Little Pony, the magic is the frienship? Sinceramente no me gusta a mi.<br>Hiker y DJ: A mi si...  
>Flik-EsoestodoaMIGOSXD!<p>

Todos: comerlos *¬* y si

HTF y Bill YaNDY: NO NO LO CONOCIMOS

Bloody. Y0 si, como yo estoy en este horrible mundo desde hace mucho tiempo me toco ver como mataba a una prostituta

Todos. No, no nos gusta, uchs colores brillantes :p

Bill esta es de **world otaku**

ME GUSTA TU FANFIC Y ME GUSTA TU FOTO DE BILL DE TOKIO HOTEL :D

Bloody. Gracias, espere que te siga gustando, y la imagen me la regalaron w

Andy: esta es de Anonimo y dice mas o menos asi

para TODO EL MUNDO  
>bailen oppa gangnam style<p>

Todos: OPPA GANGAM STYLE! *bailan como locos

Bloody: gracias y adisito dejen reviuws


	33. bill y ady ya no estan :(

Entra la pelnegra de siempre y comienza

Bloody: esta es de ** .739**

hola llege de vario tiempo largo tiempo .-.  
>bueno empecemos<br>une a raggamufin con fliqpy en una batalla brutal si sabes quien es raggamufin  
>dejen a flaky y flippy abajo de un muerdago feliz navidad a todos<br>y tengan un año de maravilla con todo amor esta fangirl bye bye

Bloody:este…raggamuffin es el cantante de reguee? Si esa asi dimelo,perdona yo solo ser niña hardcore

Flippy y Flaky se besan con ternura con las mejillas rozadas

Bloody: gracs y q también tengas un bonit año

Gaara:*sigh* esta es de **Sable 34.3**

sere franco como mi nombre  
>levanten la mano quien odie las series con muchos colores osea,series para niÑas! (sin ofender)<br>levanten las mano quienes les guste en algunas parte de su ser matar  
>levanten la mano quienes quieran no caer en un poso profundo tan profundo como la conch*u*uu*******<br>quienes levantaron las manos en todas no moriran por una trituradora,solamente en TODAS!  
>Sable 343 fuera<p>

Todos: alzan la mano

Bloody, Flipqy y gaara: *alza la mano

Tods: alzan la mano*

Todsos : gritando se lanzan a la trituradora y después los conductoes saltan y traban la tritradoa uno por la arena y otroa por que su cuerpo es muy duro

Bloody: eso fue raro…esta es de **Roxana**

Hola Bloody por cierto Feliz navidad!  
>1-Quiero que Fliqpy se enfrente contra mi<br>2-Quiero que todos hagan una coreografía de adagio de novela,reggeton,Cuarto Giratorio y Tango.  
>3-Fliqpy y Splendid se disfracen como Hatsune Miku con las coletas y todo.<br>4-Quiero que venga Magui Bravi (campeona de soñando por bailar) que seduzca a Splendid y que ella se quede hasta el ultimo capitulo.  
>5-Que Magui bese a Fliqpy.<br>6-Reto a todas las chicas (incluyendo a Magui) que se pongan a bailar Nene Malo(bailen cualquier música de esa banda)  
>7-Reto a todos los chicos que se disfracen de porristas y que se pongan a cantar Tu me estas enamorando.<br>8-Que todos se pongan a bailar Mega tírate un paso de Daddy Yankke  
>9-Que Todas las chicas bailen danza nota loko.<p>

Flipqy se enfrentacontra la chica y termina muriedo por ua cortada EN LA YUGULAR

Tods: *on dificultad hacen la coreografia*

Flipqy y Splendid: *sigh* están disfrazados (disfgraz marca VBloody XD ok no .-.)

*viene la chica y se besuquea con un sonrojado spledid* y después besa a Flipqy

Las chicas bailan una canción x sonrojadas

Chicos* -.-u no nos pagan demasiado *bailan ya disfrazados* y al final tds termina bailando la canción que pidió a autora y las chicas bailan sddaza nota loko

Gaara: ¬¬u esta es de **SPLENDONT 2**

Hola. Me salio la vena trolera asi que a trolear.  
>1)splendid,por que tienes cuerpo de nena?nenaza azul ,fantoche..<br>2)flaky si de verdad demuetras tan valo,te reto a abrazar un pollito  
>3)flypqy,son ciertos los rumores..de que te estas volviendo pacifista?<br>4)cudels,veamos..seguro que no as tenido m  
>mentos yaoi con tu amigo ..xD<br>5)(a todos) me bailais opa ganmastyle disfrazados de pada.

Spledid: *co n la venita* mentiras viles mentiras!

Flaky:*temblado de miedo* abraa tan fuerte un polito q lo hace explotar y despus se desmaya

Flipqy:* con aura oscura y la venita* pa-ci-fis-ta ¡JAMAS!

Cuddles: ¬¬* *bessa a ththy*

Todos disgfrasados de panda* opop-oppa gangam styla XD

Bloody: *la ultima* ** .**

Aparece una oficina del inframundo, una chica de cabello negro con las puntas rojas con plateado alborotado y largo con un fleco emo,ojos rojos, cuernos y una cola con un top rojo, una falda negra con un cinturon plateado y unas botas negras bufando unas cuantas cosas como "maldito seas grim" "maldito seas satanas" "maldito seas dios" y se sienta en una silla detras de un escritorio subiendo las piernas al escritorio  
>Ruki: HEY! YUKE! dame esa maldita hoja baka okama<br>Yuke: Hoy das mas miedo de lo normal  
>Ruki: URUSAI muy bien, no estoy de buen humor, me quitaron mi puesto de grim reaper y se lo devolvieron a grim, los retos son:<br>Lammy lanzate por un precipicio, luego revive y que tu mayordomo mr pickles te corte la yugular luego que Fliqpy te mate luego grita SOY TODA UNA ZORRA Y TODOS LOS DIAS CENSURADO CENSURADO CENSURADO CENSURADO CENSURADO y que Flippy te mate  
>Flaky: te adoro pero aun asi me caes mal eres bien pinc** miedosa, bloody destripa a Flaky<br>Lifty & Shifty: Me capturan a Gaara y Toushiro? se me escaparon TT3TT les pagare 56 docenas de bloques de oro, me pagan muy bien como secretaria de satanas  
>Disco Bear avientate por un precipicio donde al fondo hayan pinchos envenenados tiburones caimanes y pirañas<br>Sniffles y Nutty besense lo mismo para Lumpy y Russell y Splendid y Splendont igual  
>Bill que piensas sobre todo las imagenes de ti y Tom juntos, a mi me encantan esas imagenes! amo el incesto *mira pervertidamente a Lifty y Shifty*<br>Ruki: Eso es todo bye bye

Lammy se laza del precipicio gritando* grita toooood lo q dijo la lectora y le corta la yugular con cierta culpabilidad*

Flaky:*tiembla* toste? *de repete emieza a escupir sangre baja la mirada y una ano la atravesaba sacando su hígado volteo y vio a una triste Bloody*

Blody:gomene *la deja Caer*

Bloody: no a Gaara no! *lo abraza y este se le queda viendo confundido*es muy ecesario… *toma un teléfono Toushiro…tengo q hablar contigo si tienes que venir

Toushiro *entra y es atado y se le queda viendo feo feo a Blooy esta se inca para quedar a la altura de sus ojos

Bloody: *gomene shiro-chan

Toushiro: ¡histsugaya taicho!

Bloody: n soy tu subordinada y tu yo sabemos que s sguiera trabajando tu seria mi subrdinado ¬¬*lo manda con la lectora*

Disco bear: *se lanza y queda todo desecho

Sniffles y nutty se besan bueno las parejas que dijo con un GRAN SONROJO

Blody: ni bil ni Andy ya no esta,tuviero que hsce a trabajar *toma su teléfono llama a Bill*

Bill: *desde el teléfono* ¡QUE SON MUY MOLESTAS Y ERVERTIDAS!

Gaara: bien eso fue todo ¬¬dejen reviuws y shalala

Bloody: uy que animos ¬¬


	34. celoso?

Entra una pelinegra q todos conocen

Bloody: ¡hello, hel im zombie, hello you kill me!XD (haciendo referencia a la canción zombie f the pretty recles,

Gaara: *que si tuiera cejas las arquearía y la miraba divertido*

Bloody: ok ya .-. esta es de **worotaku2012**

luka-hola...hace tiempo que no escribo jejeje...bueno como ya mataron a lammy haci por que no la matan otra vez a mi me da hueva salir de esta casa pero bueno maten la...  
>erick- eso pasa siempre todos lo días ...como sea quiero que los de HTF hagan...<br>1. quiero que fliqpy mate a todos en general!  
>2. quiero que lammy coma un pastel no quiero que la pobre lammy se enferme<br>3. maten a lammy XD...  
>4. Disco Bear besa a cual quier chica que quieras...<br>5. handy quiero que tengas manos no me gusta que no tengas manos... T.T BUENO CREO QUE ESO ES TODO...  
>LEN Y RIN- FALTAMOS NOSOTROS! (ENOJADOS)<br>ERICK-digalo rapido pues  
>len y rin- quremos que canten y bailen cualquier cancion que desean...<br>luka- adios!

Bloody:se acerca con una pequeña sonrisa a Lammy y la atraviesa con la mano y le saca los intestinos y después le arranca la tráquea con la otra*

Flipqy: *saca una ametralladora y les dispara a todos, ata a todoshasta que dirigi la mirada hacia Blooy, gaara habia parados balazos con su escudo de arena y Bloody no le afectaa ni en lo mas minimo*

Flipqy: *gruñe* ¬¬*

Le meten al cadáver de Lammy en la boca el patel

Disco bear besa a Petunia y Handy le da un puñetazo con sus manos nuevas*

Todso: *cantan con sus respectivas parejas la de priosioner e porcelain black y jefree star*

Gaara: gracias por estar aquí esta es de **Grim.D ruki**

Entra Ruki arrastrando a un Toushiro atado con cadenas a una oficina  
>Ruki: Hola he vuelto y estoy alegre, por lo que los voy a torturar, por cierto, gracias Lifty y Shifty, con Shiro chibi-chan me vasta, aqui esta todo el oro que les prometi -manda en un saco todo el oro-<br>Toushiro: TE MATARE BLOODY! y tu no eras una shinigami?  
>Ruki: Ya ya y si, pero me retire, soy independiente, hey baka okama traeme la lista de retos<br>Yuke: Hai -le entrega una lista-  
>Ruki: muy bien<br>Splendid, ven y limpia mi habitacion, hay cosas indescriptibles que no me dejan trabajar tranquilamente  
>Nutty, come todos estos vegetales -mostrando un gran plato de 4m con vegetales- no me gustan a mi tampoco<br>Fliqpy... Enfrentame, para ser justa solo usare mi forma de demonio, pero usare una de mis katanas  
>Lammy: LANZATE POR UN PRECIPICIO DE UNA PUTA VEZ, ERES UNA ZORRA, OJALA Y NO REGRESARAS<br>Lifty y Shifty: Besense  
>Sniffles: inventame una lancer (no se si has visto gears of war)<br>Russell: Conoces a Luffy? si es asi traemelo y si no igual  
>Flaky: naa, no te hare nada, solo que Flippy te mate<br>Ruki: Eso es todo, luego te regresare a Toushiro pero primero kukuku *sonrie pervertidamente*  
>Toushiro: NOOOOOOOOOOO!<br>Se oscurece todo  
>Yuke: Adios, dice Ruki si le das el tel de andy y bill, eso es todo, bye<p>

Bloody: *cruzada de brazos y con na sonrisa burlona* te recuerdo q laultima vez no pudiste cuidaste mucho miviejo amigo XD, le da un leve codazo a Gaara,vez, te salve de q teviolaran XD

Gaara: . q si

Slsplendid: *va y regresa todo trauado anchado de sangre*

Nutty: *se los cme con la poromea de q boody le daría unos cuantos caramelos

Flipqy: *se lanza contra la lectora e intenta aseinarla esta asesinarla cn un cuchillo pero la chica le patea la cara y lo atraviesa con su katana y lo parte poer la mitad*

Lamy: *se asoma por la ventna para q tan pround era y Bloody le patea el trasero y esta cae*

Lifty y Shifty: primero nos das gloria y después nos obligas a esto *se besan*

Sniffles:*le entrega la peligrosa arma*

Russell: *trae al niño pirata y se lo etrega a la lecra* un gusto conocerte amigo!

LUffy: adiós!

Flaky: Flipqy le corta la yugular y esta uere rapidaete*

Bloody: no lo se… ellos me hicieron pometer no dárselo a nadie :$

Gaara: esta es de **Kanaria angelic jones**

iker: Ya no dejare retos de matar y eso... Me da cosa...  
>Roy: A ti todo te da cosa.<br>Hiker: Callate!  
>Roy: ¡MALDITA NIÑATA! OROKANA!<br>Hiker: ¡Hakuchi!  
>Roy: Shofu!<br>Hiker: ¿Shofu?! ¡OKAMA!  
>Roy: ¡Ima anata ga shindara...!<br>Hiker: BAKA! BAKA YARO!  
>Marth: Silencio por favor. Y sigan.<br>Roy: ... Marth llego a tu salvación Puttana!  
>Hiker: Luego lo veremos Bloody hell...! En fin. Decía que no dejare ese tipo de retos. ¡PREGUNTA! ¿Quienes hacen yaoi haya? ¡NO MIENTAN! Y diganme con quien<br>Marth: Hay que dejar de ponerle yaoi en la cara.  
>Roy: Cierto...<br>Hiker: Bueno Te decia Da Quiero... Que mi NO querido Dont este en una cueva obscura, que en realidad es la casa de Patricio estrella, pero el me la presto X3, y quiero ver... ¡yaoi! Pero no R-18, se que no lo escribes. Eso es todo por mi da  
>Marth: Yo tengo una pregunta: ¿Bloody, esa es tu manera de ser en realidad? (No hablo de ser Shinigami y no se que cosas más) ¿Ese es tu verdadero caracter y esos son tus gustos (Matar)?<br>Roy: Asi que... Bill el guai y Andres el desconocido se fueron...  
>Marth: ¿Andres?<br>Hiker: Hablas de Handy?  
>Marth: ¿O de Anthony?<br>Roy: ... Antonio... Andres... Any... Ana... Alfred... Arthuro... ¿Como se llamaba?  
>Marth: ¡ANDY!<br>Roy: Ese mero!  
>Flik-Porquesefueron...Fuesuculpa¿NoGaarayToshiro?!¡CONTESTEN!<p>

Todos: nadie…. .-. exepto lumpy y Russell

Splendnt se va a Lacueva y da resultados muy sastifacctorios a la lectora*

Bloody: emm bueno, ahorita estoy un momento muy loco, mmuhos dicen q cuando me cncen soy muy seria y me veo muy ruda, pero alguien e dijo que yo en realidad, muy en el fondo soy alguien dulce y agradable, aunque yo soy una loca XD , mas que matar , en la vida ral me gustaría saber por que, quier sr médico forense crimina listico…me gusta el hardcore y el cholate y y ya

Y a lo de Andy y Bill, se fueron por razpnes de trabajo, si te interesa puse la foto de any, emm, toushiro no esta aquí (aunque quisiera que estuviera) se lo secuestre a una lectora

Gaara: esta es de **Flippy717**

Entra un chico un peli negro con mechas rojas, oji rojo, pantalon camuflados, unas zapatillas negras y blancas, una remera sin mangas con bordes blancos y un chaleco.

J.C:Hi liindos animales, bienvenidos a mi castillo, y quiero mostrarle a mis dos asistentes.

Entra una chica y un chico, los dos vestidos igual, todo de negro.

J.C:Leon y Camila...

Leon:Porque acepte esto ...

J.C:CALLATE!(le salen unas alas, una cola de demonio y unos cuernos como de de senturo)Al Grano(vuelve a su forma normal)Estas son mis tortu... digo orden... digo retos, si eso retos:

1-Flippy, sos mi personaje favorito, y por eso te voy a dar favores:

1(a)-Te dejare matar a Lammy, con una condicion, partela a la mitad y dame una parte.

2(b)-Mata a Splendid de la forma mas sadica posible.

2-Flaky asme una torta de ojos, un huevo de dragon y instestinos de obeja.

3-Splendid, no me caes masl pero flippy te odia asi que te metere en una sala de fuerzas para psicopatas con freddy y jason.

4-Flippy y Flaky, como son mi pareja favorita, enves del armario los metere en una habitacion de mi castillo(es la Swhit)en una cama doble, un cajon, cosas relax y un yakuzi,(en el cajon ay condones)

5-Bloody(dice algo sonrojado)Qui-Quiero preguntarte s-si, quieres vivir con migo en m is castilo de 49 pisos y unos 540 extraño ya que soy el principe de las tinieblas!(dice apurado)

6-Quiero que Fliqpy pelee con Scorpion de Mortal Kombat en el Lugar "The Pit"

7-Para todos los de HTF, Bloody y los que esten ahora, Jueguen El Juego Saw!

Leon y Kami:Podemos dejar una?

J.C:Si claro, pero me canviaran la sangre del mes, es que me dan muy poco para tomar y mucha carne de Elefante y Oso Pardo.

Leon:Para Flaky,¿Es verdad que Splendont es tu hermano perdido?

Kami:Fliqpy(con ojos de corazon)¿Me darias un Beso?

J.C:Creo que eso fue todo no me gusta hacer preguntas, y otra cosa, Soy LECTOR, no LECTORA.

Good Bye!(teniendo una flama de fuego en el dedo indice que tenia levantado)

Flipqy:*con una sonrisa psicopata*parte a la mitad a Lammy * ten te pues quedar con las dos partes *asesina a spledid sacadole los los ojos lesaca los intestinos y se los mete a la boca*

Splendid: *es etdo a la sala y empieza a gritar*

Flaky: *toma los ojos e intestinos de Lammy y Bloody le da el huevo de dragon y da cmo resultado un grotesco pastel*

Flippy y Flaky: *regresan todos sonrojados*

Bloody: *se sorprende un poco y después le sonríe dulcemente * gracias por a oferta pero me gusta donde estoy , veras, cree una dimisión todo está hecho a mi modo, pero gracia y si, si me di cuenta de que eras un chico

Gaara. *detrás de Bloody y Fulmina con la mirada al lector y Bloody solo hace una sonrisa nerviosa*

Flipqy pelea contra escorpion, es una batalla epica hasta que flipqy le crta el cuello a escorpio y escríon lo atraviesa

Bloody: pido la trampa de respiracion contra Lammy (gana Bloody por que ella no necesita respira lol!)

La trampa de venus para thothy quien si sobrevive

La trampa del triangulo amoroso con Flipy Fliupqy y Flaky: Muere Flippy

La trampa del potro con Lumpy y Nutty si sobrevive lumpy pero nutty se lleva un balazo

Y los demás en la terampa de carrusel

Gaara: en la trampa del angel quien sabe q, saca la llave con su arena y se libera intato

Flaky: es mentira, es hermano de splendid

Flipqy: *nervioso* esteee…si tu lo dices…*besa la lectora*

Gaara: bien, esta ews de **Laiki**

Hola... Cuanto tiempo en que no me paso por aquí... En fin...Estaba aburrida y llevo como 6 horas tratando de dormir... . pero bueno... Sin más que decir de mi aburrida vida, las preguntas y torturas:

BLODDY: quien te gusta de la serie? (Que no sea Flippy ni Fliqpy)  
>FLIQPY: si pudieras matar a Lammy o a Splendid.. A quien elegirías? (Ya se que los puedes matar a ambos, pero trata de matar solo a uno .)<br>CUDDLES: como eres de los más tiernos... Mata a quien quieras n.n  
>FLIPPY: sé que te gusta Flaky pero... Podrías besar a Splendid? Siii? (Sep, me gusta el yaoi .-.)<br>TRUFFLES: tú que opinas de Lammy? Te gusta? La odias?  
>LAMMY: aste novia de Truffles y deja a Flippy en paz quieres! .<p>

Chau, y feliz año nuevo SUPER atrasado, sigue escribiendo c: mientras yo aquí en un inútil intento por dormir...

-Kim fuera-

Bloody:se acerca a la lectora y le dice algo sonrojada, si hablas del chat show me gusta Gaara pero si hablas de los htf me gusta splendont

Flipqy: ¡a Splendid! *grita emocionado mientras le lanza u cuhillo q termina en el ojo de spledid

Cuddles: asesina a Disco bear

Flippy: ¬¬* *besa a Splenid*

TYruffles: me intento asesinar ¿eso te dice algo?

Lsammy: ¡nunca!

Bloody espero q hayas podido conciliar el sueño,este e igualmente feliz año…¿atrasado? ¡dejen reviuws!


	35. nueva perdicion (¡leanlo!)

Bloody: olaaaaaaaaaaaa! Como están primero q nada quisiera pedirles un favor q lean "la nueva perdición" anden por mi , bueno esta es de 

Entran Toushiro y Ruki jalando a Gaara con cadenas y a un muy alegre Luffy  
>Ruki: YEAH! tengo a Gaara!<br>Gaara: Se que me espera al final de esto .  
>Toushiro: Toma -le entrega una tarjeta- terminaras con un gran trauma, el es un buen terapeuta<br>Ruki: TE AMO RUSSELL! gracias por traerme a Luffy  
>Luffy: SUGOI! -con estrellas en los ojos- Eres un demonio!<br>Ruki: Si nun Splendid si limpiaste muy bien este lugar, MUAJAJAJA -toma la lancer- TODOS USTEDES MORIRAN! Lifty y Shifty lo siento pero no puedo evitar el yaoi, de por si estoy traumada con el gaanaru y sasodei  
>estos son los retos:<br>Lammy: realmente te odio, dejenme matarla con mi nueva lancer  
>Lifty y Shifty: Me pueden traer a Sasori y Deidara? no les volvere a poner yaoi y les pagare con 1000000000000 bloques de oro<br>Splendid y Splendont: hagan yaoi!  
>Flippy y Fliqpy peleen!<br>Nutty perdon por hacerte comer esos vegetales pero si no me desacia de ellos no me dejarian ir a comprar dulces y la mitad son para ti -muestra un plato gigante de dulces- todos son para ti  
>Fliqpy: perdon por matarte pero acabo de ver algo que no tolero... A TI JUNTO A SPLEND! si lo sabia pero no me gusta prefiero verte junto a Flaky<br>Dejenme matarlos a todos con mi lancer MUAJAJAJA! menos a bloody  
>Ruki: Eso es todo... Luffy y Toushiro salgan<br>Luffy: Claro  
>Toushiro: Buena suerte Gaara<br>Ruki: Gaaaraaa -sonrie macabramente-  
>Gaara: ... -asustado-<br>Todo se apaga  
>Yuke: Ruki dice que no hay problema, ya los encontro, en unos dias los secuestrara y lo demas... no lo puedo decir, bye<p>

Bloody: *confundida* como puedes estar ahí si tu estas aquí

Gaara: ni idea, suerte gaara de otra dimensión!o lo que seas

Bloody: adelante *hace un ademan hacia Lammy quien es cortada en cahitos*

Después Bloody hace sellos con las manos

Bloody: ¡jutsu de invocación! *salen dos ataúdes con un deidara y un sasori

Deidara: ¡a ver pelinegra! Donde estamos y q hacemos aquí

Bloody: solo una palbra…katsu

Sasori y Deidara: ¿katsu?

Shift y Lifty: ¡katsu! *mientras los encerraban en un saco

Nuttry: ¡dulces!

La chica asesina a todos exepto a Bloody quien se relamía la sangre q le llegaba salpicar

Gaara: ugh esta es de **Kanari angelic jones**

Hiker: Aqui yo molestando Siendo sincera yo solo quiero ser militar por alguna razón X3 mi hermano dice que estoy mal de la cabeza You are a Beutiful! (8) Tonta canción... Sigamos!  
>Roy: Bien. Entonces ¡PRIMERO YOO!<br>Hiker: Idiot...  
>Roy: X3 soy mejor que tu. Bueno antes de pelear con la hija de... de allí sigamos. ¡Mi querida Petunia! Por alguna razón a mi (Siendo mi personalidad osea a mi X3) me agradas MUCHO más que todas allí. Odio a esas hijas de la pros de la esquina! De seguro tienen sida... En fin, dime ¿Gustarías de matar a tus dos "amigas"? Toma en cuenta que una de ellas probablemente estuvo con el cofmuymalditoysuertudocof tipo que te gusta... Osea Handy.<br>Hiker: No puedo decir nada, las otras que chingen a su madre. Y me vale puta madre lo que me digan los fans de Flaky y Giggles. Lammy me cae mejor que esas dos entregadas. En fin. Nee Nee, Lammy ¿No estas harta de que muchos te odio y un 1% te ame? Los de alli ¿Porque odian a Lammy y aman a la cofestupidacof peli roja de nombre Flaky?  
>Marth: ... una pregunta similar ¿Que le viste a (Hiker y Roy: COFALAPROSTITUTACOF) Flaky? *Mira feo a los dos peli rojos.*<br>Roy: Ordeno como el Rey de europa (Hiker: ¿Qué?) que todos ¡MUERANN! Excepto los ladrones, Petunia y Lammy, ellos son más chingones! ¡Y el pirata! (Marth: Puedes llamarlos por sus nombres... Roy: no, no puedo X3!)  
>Hiker: Yo igual quiero que maten a alguien! (Marth: ¿No dijo que ya no podría esos retos? O.O!) ¡MATEN A FLAKY! ¡ELEVEN LAS ANTORCHAS ES HORA DE ASESINAR A ALGUIEN! ¡RUSSELL, TU PIRATA QUE ME CAES DE LA MANERA MÁS JODIDA POSIBLE (En forma buena) ¿Qué me dices de las fans que te ponen con Flippy y Splendont? (Roy: Es en serio... Aunque no se crea...)<br>Flik-¡MI*RDAMEVANAMATAR!¡HASTALAPROXIMAJODIDAVEZ!  
>PD: Hoy estoy de grosera X3, debo dejar de juntarme con Karla y dejar de ver el lenguaje de Lovino!<p>

Petunia : *encoje sus hombros y asesina a Lammy y Giggles*

Lammy: *recién revivida* si

Bloody: mi representación de Lammy-zorra vino gracias a las historias de doublé whammy, decidi seguir con ese estilo de personaje, digo, se necesita un villano ¿Qué mejor un ezquisogrenica? :3

Tods se suivicdan y Bloody entra en deprecion por que no puee suicidarse después de quien sabe cuantos litros de cianuro una saltada del edificio intentando cortarse las venas

Bloody: waaa! ¡quiero morir!

Russell: q es muy raro

Bloody: **esta es de .**

waa perdon por no contestar y no ragamuffin es un personaje de lenore la caricatura  
>y ... as visto bioshock bueno si si que pasaria si fliqpy se encuentra con un big daddy<br>se peliarian por cree er que flaky es una litter sister busca si no sabes que es perdon soy muy rarita en esto byebye y chocolate para todos

Flippqy se pelea con ragamuffin

Flipqy: ¡demonios! ¡este no se muere con nada! *muere*

Bloody: *mientras Fliqpy es perseguido por un big daddy* neh, si había oído de bioshock pero yo soy mas de residente evil :p

Flipqy: *es congelado

Gaara: creo q eso fue todo, dejen reviuws

Bloody: por fis lean el fic de "la nueva perdicio" se los agradeceré mucho!


	36. feliz cumple gaara!

Entra la misma pelinegra de siempre, abrazando a un pelirrojo

Bloody: ¡feliz cumpleaños gaara! Bueno serios esta es de **Flippy717**

ntra devuelta el pelinegro con mechas rojas

J.c: Tiempo sin verte sadica y Sexy.

Leon: Pervertido

Jc: Que dijiste (haciendose demonio)

Leon: Nada

Kamii: Vamos Idiotas vamos al punto!

J.c: Me Olvide, aca van las ordenes:

1: Flippy, Champion, como principe de las tinieblas veo todo, bien echo, ok ahora quiero que pelees contra tu contra parte.

2: Flaky, lo mismo digo jeje :), ok el pastel estubo rico, aunque con lammy da asco, Matala!

3: Lammy, luego de que revivas quieroSex con migo, ven a mi castillo, quiero ver por que te dicen Zorra.

4: The Mole, que demente te volvio agente secreto?, ese tipo esta loco!

5: Lumpy, como eres idiota, quiero que te pase lo mismo que en capitulo The Limb.

5: para los chicos, Toquen el Tema Voices de Rev Theory, y luego que Flippy aga el video.

6: Bloody, no te puedo tener, pero te pido un beso, Pliz, si Gaara molesta, ¡Di Adios Gaara!

J.c: Bueno eso es todo.

Kami: ._.

Leon: ._.

J.C: y dejen Reviews aca y en nuestra historia "La Nueva Perdicion" Leeanla o les arrancare con Bloody la piel mientras Duermen (cara sadica)

Bloody: pero si nos vimos desde hace un episodio .-.

Flippy y Flaky: ¡lo viste! *se sonrojan violentamente*

Flippy: va a atacar a Flipqy pero este le llega por detra y le entierra un hacha en la cabeza

Flipqy: esta ves no idiota!

Flaky: le entierra en la yugular y esta se desangra después revive y corre hacia el portal

Mole: señala una silla, Lumpy

Lumpy: *se corta la pierna equivocada…de nuevo y después con un sarte caliente se crta la otra :p

Chicos: *cantan la canción*

Bloody: *fan girl scream* randy orton *o* se desmaya

Flipqy: *con una capucha negra y empieza a caminar rudamente por el bosque causando temor*

*Entra J.C pero algo lo va a golpear y lo detiene con la mano y era el tapon de la calabaza de gaara quien lo mira con un sonrisa retorcida y la mirada llena de insanidad hastas que…

Bloody: hadou n° 43 pricion!

Gaara: *wack! Se inmovilisa

Bloody: *le da un pequeño beso al lector y regresa rápido a su lugar para liberar a Gaara*

Gaaara: ¬¬*

Bloody: esta es de**Karina angelic-jones**

Hiker: ¡EL ultimo review! ¡OH MI DIOS! ¡ALGUIEN CONOCE BIOSHOCK! Mi hermano tenia el juego y lo tiene, el 1 y el 2. Y yo con cara "Que guai es esta juego!"  
>Roy y Marth: Tenemos una pregunta. No se si ya lo hemos pregunta pero... ¿Te gusta el yaoi Bloody?<br>Flik-...Sino,noereslaprimeraqueconozcoque noveyaoi...

Bloody: si es un buen juego no, no veo yaoi, no lo odi mas no me gusta, me recuerda a un pequeño trauma -.-

Kazuu: so call me may be! XD

Bloody: urusae… -.-

Gaara: ¿Qué es el yaoi?

Bloody: no quieres saber -.- esta es de **Grim D. ruki**

Ruki: Hihi minna-san! -sonriendo dulcemente-  
>Yuke: WTF?! O.O QUIEN ERES Y QUE LE HICISTE A LA RUKI-CHAN Q CONOZCO<br>Ruki: Soy yo baka okama y... Ruki-chan? bueno da igual.. el Gaara al que viole lo consegui matando a Temari y Kankuro y estoy asi porque vi algo que a muchos traumaria... SASORI Y DEIDARA EN MEDIO DE SE.. -Yuke le cubre la boca pero se la muerde- bueno, tengo todo grabado  
>Lifty &amp; Shifty: Yo cumplo mis promesas ademas de que me han dicho q debo dejar d ver tanto yaoi, terminare en un manicomio o alejada de la sociedad si sigo obligando a amigos y compañeros y desconocidos a q se besen, les pagare algo q vale mas q el oro... 100 MINAS DE ORO! y solo de ustedes con trabajadores bajo amenaza de que no les roben su oro, pero pueden seguir robando ustedes a ellos y aparte secuestren a los de LM C, Alice Nine, AnCafe y SuG, adoro el J-Rock Oshare Kei y Visual Kei<br>Odio a Lammy por ser zorra por lo que simplemente quiero que la envíen al mundo de Gears of War sin armas ni nada  
>Flippy y Fliqpy: Quien gano la batalla? -confundida-<br>Gaara: Como te sentiste al saber que tu madre siempre te amo? amo esa escena (solo sigo el anime, no el manga aunque ya leí algo interesante)  
>Splendid y Splendont: Y el yaoi? TTnTT<br>Bloody: TENGO SECUESTRADOS A BILL Y ANDY -señala un lugar donde se encuentran bill y andy amarrados con cadenas a punto de caer en lava negra xD- O ME PAGAS EL PUTO PSICOLOGO O LOS TIRO EN LA LAVA! ME ESTAN OBLIGANDO A PAGARLO TTnTT  
>Flaky: Por alguna razon te estoy empezando a odiar y no kiero<br>Yuke: Me cae que es por el yaoi 77  
>Ruki: URUSAI!<br>Fliqpy: PELEA CONTRA GOKU! dudo que ganes  
>Ruki: Eso es todo... ALABADO SEA EL YAOI! ALABADO SEA EL LEMMON EN YAOI! ALABADO SEA EL OKANE! ALABADO SEA EL J-ROCK, J-POP Y K-POP! -se pone a bailar Mr. Simple de Super Junior-<br>Yuke: Maldita Valentine se la pasa emborrachandola *supiro* 77 bueno es todo sayo

Gaara: *a punto de darle un patatus* lo v-violaste y m-mataste a m-is hermanos *

Bloody: *desesperada* piensa en cosas bonitas!

Shifty y Lifty: *roban a todos los artistas y se los nada a la lectora*

Bloody: a mi me gsta mas el hardcore

Thothy: a ti te gusta todo lo q tenga guturales y screamos

Blody: dejame ¬¬ aunque e digan emo

Lammy: es enviada y regresa como un queso

Flippy: yo!

Gaara: *sonríe devilmente* jamás me había sentido tan feliz, la scuridad de mi corazón se disperso

Bloody: cuando te vi llorar me entraron ganas de abrazarte

Thothy: y por que no lo haces ahora?

Bloody: hacer que?

Thothy: *face palm* nada

Splendi y Splendont: *e¿ruedan los ojos y se besan*

Bloody: *cruzando los brazos, con un tic en la ceja y una venita* ¿puedes pagar minas de oro y no puedes pagar el psicólogo

Kazuu: me recordaste a toushiro XD

Bloody: como sea ¬¬ *manda tres bolsas de dinero* guarda el cambio

Flaky: no! No me odioes *la abraza*

Flipqy: se enfrenta a Goku*

Después de un kame kame-ha y un genkidama

Flipqy: *muerto*

Bloody: by by dejen reviuws por cierto ¿alguien quiere pastel? Hay de chocolate y de intestinos :3 en honor a Gaara quien es nuestro cumplañero! X)

Kazuu: pregunta! Que regalo cree q le deveria dar Bloody a Gaara? Yo diga q una noche buena XD

Bloody: enojada* urusae! Dejaras de ser tan pervertida! Dejen reviuws!


	37. wiii

Entra la misma pelinegra de siempre, abrazando a un pelirrojo

Bloody: ¡feliz cumpleaños gaara! Bueno serios esta es de **Flippy717**

ntra devuelta el pelinegro con mechas rojas

J.c: Tiempo sin verte sadica y Sexy.

Leon: Pervertido

Jc: Que dijiste (haciendose demonio)

Leon: Nada

Kamii: Vamos Idiotas vamos al punto!

J.c: Me Olvide, aca van las ordenes:

1: Flippy, Champion, como principe de las tinieblas veo todo, bien echo, ok ahora quiero que pelees contra tu contra parte.

2: Flaky, lo mismo digo jeje :), ok el pastel estubo rico, aunque con lammy da asco, Matala!

3: Lammy, luego de que revivas quieroSex con migo, ven a mi castillo, quiero ver por que te dicen Zorra.

4: The Mole, que demente te volvio agente secreto?, ese tipo esta loco!

5: Lumpy, como eres idiota, quiero que te pase lo mismo que en capitulo The Limb.

5: para los chicos, Toquen el Tema Voices de Rev Theory, y luego que Flippy aga el video.

6: Bloody, no te puedo tener, pero te pido un beso, Pliz, si Gaara molesta, ¡Di Adios Gaara!

J.c: Bueno eso es todo.

Kami: ._.

Leon: ._.

J.C: y dejen Reviews aca y en nuestra historia "La Nueva Perdicion" Leeanla o les arrancare con Bloody la piel mientras Duermen (cara sadica)

Bloody: pero si nos vimos desde hace un episodio .-.

Flippy y Flaky: ¡lo viste! *se sonrojan violentamente*

Flippy: va a atacar a Flipqy pero este le llega por detra y le entierra un hacha en la cabeza

Flipqy: esta ves no idiota!

Flaky: le entierra en la yugular y esta se desangra después revive y corre hacia el portal

Mole: señala una silla, Lumpy

Lumpy: *se corta la pierna equivocada…de nuevo y después con un sarte caliente se crta la otra :p

Chicos: *cantan la canción*

Bloody: *fan girl scream* randy orton *o* se desmaya

Flipqy: *con una capucha negra y empieza a caminar rudamente por el bosque causando temor*

*Entra J.C pero algo lo va a golpear y lo detiene con la mano y era el tapon de la calabaza de gaara quien lo mira con un sonrisa retorcida y la mirada llena de insanidad hastas que…

Bloody: hadou n° 43 pricion!

Gaara: *wack! Se inmovilisa

Bloody: *le da un pequeño beso al lector y regresa rápido a su lugar para liberar a Gaara*

Gaaara: ¬¬*

Bloody: esta es de**Karina angelic-jones**

Hiker: ¡EL ultimo review! ¡OH MI DIOS! ¡ALGUIEN CONOCE BIOSHOCK! Mi hermano tenia el juego y lo tiene, el 1 y el 2. Y yo con cara "Que guai es esta juego!"  
>Roy y Marth: Tenemos una pregunta. No se si ya lo hemos pregunta pero... ¿Te gusta el yaoi Bloody?<br>Flik-...Sino,noereslaprimeraqueconozcoque noveyaoi...

Bloody: si es un buen juego no, no veo yaoi, no lo odi mas no me gusta, me recuerda a un pequeño trauma -.-

Kazuu: so call me may be! XD

Bloody: urusae… -.-

Gaara: ¿Qué es el yaoi?

Bloody: no quieres saber -.- esta es de **Grim D. ruki**

Ruki: Hihi minna-san! -sonriendo dulcemente-  
>Yuke: WTF?! O.O QUIEN ERES Y QUE LE HICISTE A LA RUKI-CHAN Q CONOZCO<br>Ruki: Soy yo baka okama y... Ruki-chan? bueno da igual.. el Gaara al que viole lo consegui matando a Temari y Kankuro y estoy asi porque vi algo que a muchos traumaria... SASORI Y DEIDARA EN MEDIO DE SE.. -Yuke le cubre la boca pero se la muerde- bueno, tengo todo grabado  
>Lifty &amp; Shifty: Yo cumplo mis promesas ademas de que me han dicho q debo dejar d ver tanto yaoi, terminare en un manicomio o alejada de la sociedad si sigo obligando a amigos y compañeros y desconocidos a q se besen, les pagare algo q vale mas q el oro... 100 MINAS DE ORO! y solo de ustedes con trabajadores bajo amenaza de que no les roben su oro, pero pueden seguir robando ustedes a ellos y aparte secuestren a los de LM C, Alice Nine, AnCafe y SuG, adoro el J-Rock Oshare Kei y Visual Kei<br>Odio a Lammy por ser zorra por lo que simplemente quiero que la envíen al mundo de Gears of War sin armas ni nada  
>Flippy y Fliqpy: Quien gano la batalla? -confundida-<br>Gaara: Como te sentiste al saber que tu madre siempre te amo? amo esa escena (solo sigo el anime, no el manga aunque ya leí algo interesante)  
>Splendid y Splendont: Y el yaoi? TTnTT<br>Bloody: TENGO SECUESTRADOS A BILL Y ANDY -señala un lugar donde se encuentran bill y andy amarrados con cadenas a punto de caer en lava negra xD- O ME PAGAS EL PUTO PSICOLOGO O LOS TIRO EN LA LAVA! ME ESTAN OBLIGANDO A PAGARLO TTnTT  
>Flaky: Por alguna razon te estoy empezando a odiar y no kiero<br>Yuke: Me cae que es por el yaoi 77  
>Ruki: URUSAI!<br>Fliqpy: PELEA CONTRA GOKU! dudo que ganes  
>Ruki: Eso es todo... ALABADO SEA EL YAOI! ALABADO SEA EL LEMMON EN YAOI! ALABADO SEA EL OKANE! ALABADO SEA EL J-ROCK, J-POP Y K-POP! -se pone a bailar Mr. Simple de Super Junior-<br>Yuke: Maldita Valentine se la pasa emborrachandola *supiro* 77 bueno es todo sayo

Gaara: *a punto de darle un patatus* lo v-violaste y m-mataste a m-is hermanos *

Bloody: *desesperada* piensa en cosas bonitas!

Shifty y Lifty: *roban a todos los artistas y se los nada a la lectora*

Bloody: a mi me gsta mas el hardcore

Thothy: a ti te gusta todo lo q tenga guturales y screamos

Blody: dejame ¬¬ aunque e digan emo

Lammy: es enviada y regresa como un queso

Flippy: yo!

Gaara: *sonríe devilmente* jamás me había sentido tan feliz, la scuridad de mi corazón se disperso

Bloody: cuando te vi llorar me entraron ganas de abrazarte

Thothy: y por que no lo haces ahora?

Bloody: hacer que?

Thothy: *face palm* nada

Splendi y Splendont: *e¿ruedan los ojos y se besan*

Bloody: *cruzando los brazos, con un tic en la ceja y una venita* ¿puedes pagar minas de oro y no puedes pagar el psicólogo

Kazuu: me recordaste a toushiro XD

Bloody: como sea ¬¬ *manda tres bolsas de dinero* guarda el cambio

Flaky: no! No me odioes *la abraza*

Flipqy: se enfrenta a Goku*

Después de un kame kame-ha y un genkidama

Flipqy: *muerto*

Bloody: by by dejen reviuws por cierto ¿alguien quiere pastel? Hay de chocolate y de intestinos :3 en honor a Gaara quien es nuestro cumplañero! X)

Kazuu: pregunta! Que regalo cree q le deveria dar Bloody a Gaara? Yo diga q una noche buena XD

Bloody: enojada* urusae! Dejaras de ser tan pervertida! Dejen reviuws!


	38. concierto!

Bloody: ola gente! Este… empezemos esta es de **Lady ser**

Rhina:hola a todos  
>carri:hola<br>rhina:bueno comensemos  
>1)fliqpy:kyaaaa eres genial el mejor…mata a todos los q quieras y como quieras<br>2)flaky:quiero q mates a lammy lenta y dolorosamente  
>3)lifty:una vez vi una imagen de flaky y tu besandose¿Es verdad?(flaky tambien responde)<br>4)fliqpy:as un poema para flaky y luego la besas apacionadamente(amo el flaky x fliqpy)  
>no se q mas asi q eso es todo por ahora<br>carri:talvez se nos ocurra algo mejor adios  
>rhina:adios<br>rhinfuera

Flipqy: je gracias siempre es buerno saberlo

Flaky: le quita órganos a Lammy uno por uno

Lifty y Flaky: fue solo una vez y fue por el juego de la botella ¬¬

Fliqy: soñé q las balas curaban

La medicinas mataban

Q el fuego helaba

Y la nieve ardia

Y para soñar lo imposible

Soñé q tu me amabas

Flaky: aww…*besa a Flipqy*

Gaara: gracias por participar… esta es de 

ESTO NO PUEDE SER!  
>me e perdido muchos capi, pero no importa, les traigo obsequios :3<br>una rosa negra para bloody, una roja para flaky, una gris para flippy y una rojo oscuro para fliqpy  
>mis preguntas son:<br>1. flippy eres chaca?  
>2. la misma pregunta para flaky y fliqpy<br>3. lammy, k onda con tigo, estiendo el trauma de flippy, pero tu, si no respondes te oligare a escuchar cansiones de barney hasta que mueras  
>flaky y fliqpy, conosen a mago de oz, les gusta, si es a si diganme que canciones les gustan de ellos<p>

retos:

flippy: cantale a flaky ''dime con quien andas'' de mago de oz  
>fliqpy: '' a '' hasta que tu muerte nos separe de mago de oz<br>lammy: COJETE A TI MISMA!  
>Pikles: viola a lammy tengan hijos casate con ella, si lammy se resiste la obligare a escuchar a Jostin Gayber<br>flaky: te reto a que...  
>a que te retare? a si USA UN TOP Y LA FALDA MAS CORTA K ENCUENTRE BLOODY PARA TI Y AS UN NUMERITO PARA FLIPPY Y FLIQPI!<br>Russel: Admite de una maldita bes que te gusta Lumpy  
>Bloody: ponle brasos a handy por ciempre, asi siempre podra abrazar a petunia<br>Lummpy: consiguete un serebro inteligente y nunca te lo quites!  
>Fliqpy: asme la carita mas dulce tierna y romántica que tengas porfisss (flippy tomale una foto y mandamela por fis)<br>y por ultimo kiero decirles k...  
>LOS AMO FLIPPY Y FLIQPY!<br>atencion: esta bes fui piadosa para la proxima sufriran queridos amigos wajajajajajajajajaja  
>besos<p>

Bloody, Flaky, flippy y Flipqy: ¡gracias!

Flippy: no!

Flaky y Flipqy: no!

Lammy. Estoy muy sola…

Bloody: ¡atencion! Subiere un fic acerca del trauma de lammy1

Flippy: si, me gusta la de molinos de viento

Flipqy: la de la posada de los muertos

Flaky: la rosa de los vientos

Flippy: *le canta la canción a Flaky*

Flipqy* le canta la canción a una sonrojada Flaky*

Lammy: *.-. obedece…iiu*

Lammy: *termina escuchando a justin bieber*

Flaky: se pone un top y una falda q mas q falda parecía cinturo y le bailo blood on dance la de its only donkey Kong

Russel: yo eh..me *se pone rojo y se dasmaya*

Bloody: vaya manea de librarse…¬¬

Hady: desde hace mucho tiempo ya tenia brazos pero gracias

Lumpy: duh?

Bloody: *sealandolo* su problema no es q no tenga ceebro es q no lo usa ¬¬

Flipqy: *suspira* le hace la carita y le toman la foto

Todos: awww

Flippy y Flipqy: gracias

Bloody: bueno eso fue todo q se la pasen bonito x q mañana me voy a un concierto me orgasmeo de la felicicdad!


	39. bloodyX?

Bloody: ola k acE! Ok ya .-. esta es de **Roxana**

Hola bloody te quiero presentar a mis amigos ellos son BMO,Finn,Jake, Marceline.  
>Todos:Hola a todos!<br>Bueno vayamos al grano  
>reto a todas las chicas que bailen Limbo de Daddy Yankee vestidas como en el video.<br>Reto a todos los chicos que canten No Mercy only violencie de Skrillex  
>BMO:yo quiero decir uno<br>bueno pero hazlo rapido  
>BMO: reto a todos que maten a mauricio macri.<br>Era lo que queria decir pero bueno, aqui va otro reto a las chicas que hagan un tabledance enfrente de los chicos  
>y a los chicos quiero que canten   
>dime si eres feliz de la champion liga<br>Finn y jake: retamos a giggles y cuddles que canten I m machine de david guetta y crystal nicole  
>yo quiero matar a lammy con una sierra electrica<br>que splendid me de un beso en los labios y que me diga que soy sexy y bonita que las otras  
>reto a lifty y a shifty que seam dj<br>y quiero que bloody,flaky,petunia y giggles canten una cancion llamada promeses de nero

Bloody: je ola a tods ustedes, marceline dicen q me parezco a ti :p

Chicas:apenadas empiezan a bailar mientras mientras los chicos se echaban un buen taco de ojo

Chicos: *cantan la canción un poco desafiados y las chicas se burlan*

Todos: *encojen los hombros y se dirigen hacia donde esta el tal Mauricio y nada mas se escuchan sus gritos de dolor*

Chicas: oh vamos! ¬¬* *todas se ponen baby doll y empiezan a bailar con los ubos

Chicos: cantan felices mientras ven el espectáculo

Giggles y Cuddles: *cantan la canción * XD

*entra la lectora y asesina a Lammy brutalmente*

Splendid: *sensualmente cumplen os deseos de la lectora*

Shifty y lifty: emm ¿Cómo se usa esto *nada mas mueven los discos a loco

Tdoas las chicas exepto Lammy* catan la cacion *

Gaara: *aguantando la risa* esta es de **sammyfxf**

Se ve a 2 chicas la primera (samy)de cabello hasta Los codos con ojos cafes y un fleco emo con una camisa sin mangas roja un short Negro y sus botas negras la segunda chica (geovana) de cabello cafe hasta la cintura ojos cafes claros con una camisa militar y una falda negra con zapatos blancos  
>S: porq tengo q vestir asi<br>G: es parte de la apuesta  
>S: pero se me ve muy atrevida<br>G: no me importa ademas te queda bien ya q eres la mas delgada  
>S: a Los retos antes de q venga mi alter ego<br>G: selly ?  
>S: nooo flaky (sarcastica)<br>1 flippy dale un abrazo a geovana  
>2 splendont has yaoi con did y dame el video<br>3 flaky hazme un pastel de organos ( soy media canibal)  
>4 handy te dare brazos me das penas sin ellos<br>Selly: ammm puedo decir algo (apenada-fingiendo)  
>S: ok pero te estare vigilando<br>Selly: bueno  
>1 fliqpy haz yaoi con samy jajajaja<br>S: te lo adverti maldita perra (comienzan apelear y samy gana) nooooo ToDo menos fliqpy porfavor  
>G: lo lamento pero ya se escribio<br>S: quieres terminar como Ella ( Senialando a selly)  
>G: mejor me cayo<br>5 shifty haz yaoi con flaky  
>6 thooty haz yaoi con cuddles<br>7 bloody me das tu autografo y dejame decirte q amo tus historias  
>S: oye y mi collar de sangre?<br>Selly: buscabas esto (con el collar en manos)  
>S: perra de mierda ya vas a ver (pelea con Ella y la termina matando) nadie se mete con mis cosas y aunq no lo crean soy mas fuerte q fliqpy<br>G: e-eso es Todo adios ( nerviosa )

Flippy: sonriendo tontamente le da un abazo a geovana

Splendont* con una gtita en la mejilla con nervisismo mete a Splendi a un cuarto y le da un video a la lectora

Handy: por enésima ves ¡ya me dieron brazos!

Flipqy: ¬¬* *se va con la lectora y hacen el esperado yaoi*

Shifty: pero como si es ua chica?

Thothy: sin pensarlo dos veces se lleva a cuddles y evia un d.v.d a la lectora

Blooy: apenada* je gracias *firma el autógrafo* algunas personas las describen como asquerosas :p


	40. Bloodyx¿?

Entra una pelinegra felizmente

Ola k acE! Ok no .-. ya esta es de **Ruki and Karen Madness**

Entra Ruki con un kimono negro con rosas blancas sosteniendo su zampakuto en su forma del bankai y Karin con su traje shinobi de jounin  
>Ruki: Aqui estoy yo de vuelta! lista para torturarlos a todos ustedes!<br>Karin: Por que estas en esa forma?  
>Ruki: Acabo de derrotar a varios hollows que eran menos y arrancars nyajajaja es hora de las hermosas torturas<br>Karin: Hoy estas mas loca de lo comun  
>Ruki: Primer reto! todos ponganse a escuchar a justina gayber, juan direction y bigtime rosh o como se diga! sufran animales! jodanse y pudranse en el infierno donde se encuentra el diablo!<br>Karin: Yo quiero yaoi!  
>Ruki: CALLAOS!<br>Karin: :okay:  
>Ruki: Quiero una audicion de parte de todos de musica hardcore y a aquel que le fallen los screamos... lo matare!<br>Karin: Quiero que Splendid y Fliqpy se enfrenten conmigo! y que Flippy y Splendont me den sus autografos  
>Ruki: Quiero pelear contra Splendont! y que Flaky me haga unas galletas hechas de partes humanas y que Giggles se muera!<br>Karin: Tengo una simple y pequeña pregunta para Sniffles... cuanto es... 45326749-37495x8298752/819649263849/382649-37492646x0? desconozco la respuesta  
>Ruki: Aqui le traigo el arma de moda, hecha para asesinar y amenazar a esos maestros que nos reprueban, es capaz de destruir una bomba nuclear asi como un meteorito, un abrazo de Nutty, y el dinero de Lifty y Shifty cuesta<br>Karin: Quiero que se vuelva a morir Giggles!  
>Ruki: Que se muera de 1000 maneras diferentes que la torturen! y un autografo de Splendid y Fliqpy! y dejenme castrar a Flippy! lo odio! -se pone triste-<br>Karin: Es todo  
>Ruki y Karin: Sayo nyaSayo wan

Todo: eschan la música con exprecion de fastido

Bloody Gaara yfLAKY Y Flipqy, Cromarmot Lmpy son los únicos que no fallan

Splendid y Flipqy: se va con la chica y regresan todos cxortados como sushi (se me antojo el sushi *¬*) Splendon y Flippy dan ls autógrafos

Spledont: sufre la misma suerte (suhi!)

Bloody: ten as parte

Flaky: puajj *hace las galletas

Giggles: le da n ateque cardiaco :3

Sniffles fácil, cero

Tods: amm gracias

Nutty: *abraza a la lectora

Giggles: *Bloody la mete a 1000 maneras de morir*

Spelndid y Flipqy: *firman el autógrafo y Flippy corre para salvar sus partes nobles*}

Gaara: la siguiente **sammyfxf**

Aparecen 3 chicas q ya conocen samy con una camisa negra de mangas cortas con un pantalon rojo y botas blancas y su collar geovana con una camisa blanca pantalon Negro y botas rosas y selly con una camisa roja sin mangas una minifalda negra y botas azules  
>S: selly como te atrevistes a hacerme eso ( en posicion fetal )<br>G: oie pero parece q te gusto ( con Cara de idiota )  
>S: no no no no no yo quiero a thoothy no a fliqpy ( agarrandose la cabeza )<br>Selly: hay por favor no creo q sea tan Malo  
>S: escuchame bien perra de mierda quiero saber porq me hicistes eso<br>Selly: porq se nota q lo necesitas  
>S: vamos a Los jodidos retos<br>1 thoothy eres gay dime q no eres mi favorito  
>2 quien de ustedes ahi es O positivo necesito sangre y solo tomo de esa<br>3 jejeje q selly haga yaoi con fliqpy? Bueno q mas da  
>Selly: a ver perra yo no lo hare<br>S: oh si lo haras no dices q no es para tanto entonces porq no lo haces  
>Selly: bien pero quiero q fliqpy cuente q hizo contigo<br>4 thoothy dame un abrazo eres tan violable jejejeje  
>5 cuddles eres bisexual<br>6 giggles ... Dame tu autografo  
>7 flaky hazme un pastel de sangre<br>S: en la vida real tomo sangre jejeje  
>8 quiero q todos cantes la cancion we r who we r de kesha<br>9 hagan un concurso de fuerza thoothy gana o te Castro  
>10 adivinen q edad tengo el q se equivoque ire aya y lo matare<br>G: eso es ToDo besos  
>Selly: adios (enfadada)<br>S: besos menos a cro marmot

Thothy: *tartamueando* n-no

Bloody: te diremos quienes no son o+ para mas fácil, yo tengo sangre negra, Gaara es AB Flippy y Flippqy o- de ahí en fuera todos son o+

Elly se leva a un cuarto a Flipqy y salen

Flipqy: -solo fue un faje

Kazuu: vez! No soy la única que pone cintas en los cuartos para grabar todo

Bloody: cállate ¬¬

Thothy: le da un abrazo y esta le agarra la naga

Flaky. Hace un pastel y le echa sangre por q prácticamente es imposible hacer un pastel de sangre

Todos: *cantan la canción*

Todos compiten* thothy pierde contra Flipqy, Bloody le gana a Flipqy

Bloody: wiii gane!

Gaara: no se vlle tu eres un ser con fuerza sobrenatural

Bloody: hump ¬¬

Todos: entre 15-17 o mas 1000

Cromarmot: …

Bloody: esta es de **La rosa sangrienta**

la rosa sangrienta  
>(aperese una chica de cabello castaño medio esponjado trae una playera de mago de oz una falda militar y unas botas negras hasta la rodilla) -jeje la ultima bes olvide poner mi alias (tengo mas de uno) primero que nada las disculpas, flaky lamento lo de la falada, mas no fuy yo fue mi alterego, handy perdon por la confucion ya tenia tiempo q no leia el fic (risa nerbiosa)<p>

preguntas:

Flaky: como pudo llamar la atencion del chabo que me gusta?  
>Fliqpy: cual es el metodo mas doloroso y lento que conoses para matar a un cretino idiota que conosco?<br>bloody:me regalas tu autografo? te admiro mucho!

retos:

Fliqpy: tortura a russel hasta que admita que le gusta lumpy  
>creo que eso es todo<br>(aparece de tras de la rosa sangrienta una chica identica a ella solo que de ojos amarillo neon)  
>*yo no diria eso*<br>-O_O! tu que ases aqui?-  
>*me dibertire un poco* (mira de manera lujuriosa a fliqpy)<br>-ni se te ocurra acerlo hermana!-  
>*soy tu alterego la rosa asesina y sabes muy bien que lo are*<br>-no lo aras xq lo digo yo-  
>*encerio crees que te obedecere?*<br>-tan segura como de que soy sucubo- (le muestra una foto donde esta llorando en el final de toy story 3)  
>*maldita seas*<br>-ok puedes acer retos o preguntas PERO NO TE ATREBAS A TOCAR A FLIQPY Y FLIQPY SON MIOS!-  
>*(mira a su hermana con odio) solo tengo una pregunta:<br>Fliqpy: ASEGURAME QUE ESTO ES SOLO UN FOTO MONTAJE O MORIRE! ?fbid=474668625931491&set=a.288194351245587.64560.288191391245883&type=1&theater

quiero matar a lumpy por mi misma y lami de paso, besar a fliqpy puedes cortatme si quieres para dejarte un buen sabor de boca y una cita con el, que flippy me regale una camisa suya, que flaky me aga un pastel de huesos huanos para mi*  
>-TE LO ADBERTI! (ambas chicas empiesan a pelear y desaparesen, aparese una tercera chica identica a las otras 2 pero con ojos rosas)<br>+hola soy la rosa tierna, me temo que mis hermanas tardaran muchos dias en dejar de pelear a si que me despido no sin antes robarle un abraso a nutty+

Flaky: busca gustos en común, también puedes intentar una pequeña sonrisa ao un saludo

Flipqy:, agarras le sacas los intestinos l los ojos y cuidas de que siga vivo le cortas la lengua y lo hechas lentamente en aido al 98 por cierto de concentración

Bloody: sonríe tiernamente* eso es bueno escuharlo, firma una hoja y swe la manda

Flipqy: le tuerze el brzo

Russell: a si si me gusta basta!

Lumpy: duh?

Flipqy: si es un fotomontaje -.-

Lumpy: *es violentamete asesinado

Lammy. Ellas es peormente asesinada*

Flipqy: emm no es necesario *besa a la chica y esta se lo roba*

Kazuu: y crei q tu eras la única que hacia eso ¬w¬

Bloody: d-de que hablas

Kazuu: ay np te hagas tu y gaara saben muy de lo que hablo, ¡gaara no te hagas que la virgen te habla!

Bloody: mentiras! Solo dices puras mentiras!

Kazuu: admítelo tu tambiwen tienes tu lado pervertido

Flippy: se quita la camisa y la mandan

Todas : :Q_

Nutty: abraza tirnamente a la rosa tierna

Bloody. Eso es todo, are otro fic romantico, un capitulo por pareja serán

Flippyx Flaky

Ggles x Cuddles

PetuniaxHandy

Kazuu: y Bloody x?

Bloody: q te calles!

Kazuu: con quien emparejan a Bloody?

Bloody: *la impieza a perseguir*

Gaara: *suspira* -.- dejen reviuws y shalala


	41. dead end

Entra la pelinegra con las cartas

**Dark Blood Madness**

Aparece Karin con un traje de luto junto a un chico de cabello castaño y otro de cabello castaño oscuro  
>Karin: Hoy lamentamos la muerte de Neji<br>Louis: Hace cuanto que paso eso  
>Karin: Pero lo acabo de ver hoy! asi que te jodes -le patea- bueno iremos directo a los retos<br>Ren: El primer reto...  
>Karin: Quiero violar a Nutty!<br>Louis: Segundo reto...  
>Ren: Quiero violar a Flaky!<br>Karin: Tercer reto...  
>Louis: Quiero un pastel hecho con los restos de Flippy!<br>Ren: Primer pregunta...  
>Karin: Por que eres tan pend*jo que no puedes salvar a nadie Splendid?<br>Louis: Segunda pregunta...  
>Ren: Por que eres tan p*ta Giggles?<br>Karin: Tercer pregunta...  
>Louis: Por que no se mueren todos los de HTF de una vez?<br>Karin: Es todo... pero antes... alguien sabe donde puedo encontrar a Jeff The Killer, Eyeless Jack y Masky?  
>Ren: Bueno es todo<br>Karin: Sayo wan!

Bloody: *poniéndole la mano en el hombro * lo se es duro

Karin arrastra a Nutty a un cuarto q dice armario y se escuchan gemidos y entre otros sonidos

Gaara: O.O ok…

Kazuu: cállate q tu no eres inocente

Bloody: *la noquea*

Ren: hace un estira y jala contra los militares gana y se la leva a un cuarto q lleva a la misma situación

Bloody: *se acerca amenazadoramente a flipqy con una motosierra*

Flipqy: o-oye ¡aaaaaaaaaaa! *es dfestrozado por una motocierra

Flaky: listo, aquí tienes *le da el pastel*

Splendid: ey ey ey yo si he salvado vidas

Giggles: *apenada* antes lo era por que andaba en busca del amor, pero al fin lo encontré *abraza a Cuddles*

Bloody: los encuentras en la dimecion de los creepypastas

Gaara: bn esta es de **samyfxf**

Aparecen las 3 chicas que ya conocen samy con un vestido rojos con botas blancas y adornos para brazos blancos y von el cabello rizado geovana con un vestido blanco con botas negras y adornos para brazos rojos selly con un vestido Negro con botas rojas y adornos para brazos blancos  
>S: ok me dejaron traumada<br>Selly: el idiota es bueno(sonrisa pervertida)  
>S: amm geovana dime la verdad quieres seguir aqui o te quieres ir<br>G: en realidad ya me quiero ir nunca me gusto y tu me pusistes aca sin mi permiso  
>S: osea es un hasta luego no amiga<br>Selly: bueno ojala nos visites  
>G: si las extranare mucho adios<br>Syselly: adios (abrazandola fuertemente que selly lloro)  
>Geovana se fue y qiedaron selly y samy<br>S: la extraniare mucho  
>Selly: siiiiiiiiii era muy buena amiga<br>S: bueno a Los retos  
>1 amm bueno ya me puse triste y quiero que alguien hombre console a selly y a mi<br>2 fliqpy dile un poema a alguien que te caiga mas o menos  
>3 flaky puedes buscar una Rosa negra y roja<br>4 flippy escribe un poema de amor y otro de tristeza  
>5 handy ammm dame tu sangre<br>Selly: oye fliqpy no contastes que paso aya con samy cuentalo o ven aca y dimelo jejeje  
>S: grrrrrrrrr selly si el te dice eso yo llamo a Kevin y hare que te viole<br>Selly: tomare el riesgo  
>S: ya mori TT-TT<br>7 que lumpy y Russell hagan yaoi enfrente de todos wiiiiiiiiii  
>Selly: chuta lumpy en anime es muy lindo<br>S: mas Russell  
>Selly: y fliqpy<br>S: quien es el  
>Selly: el que te violo<br>S: quien me violo  
>Selly: fliqpy!<br>S: quien es fliqpy?  
>Selly: arghhh grrrrrrrrrrr<br>S: a no gusta cierto?  
>Selly: seeeee<br>8 petunia limpia mi cuarto  
>9 cuddles haz yaoi con thoothy videooooo<br>S: viva el yaoi y el gooooooore :fuckyea:  
>Selly: dejame adivinar el yaoi es did y el gore fliqpy<br>S: cayaos y la copaaaaaaaa  
>Selly: jejeje (arrastrandola lejos de la copa)<br>S: nooooooooooo laaa coooooopaaaaaaaa aghhhhhhhhhhh  
>Selly: no te he hecho nada soltandola<br>Samy escapa y se toma el liquido de la copa y Le vienen poderes de elmentos incluido la Luz y oscuridad  
>S: jajajjjajajajajajjajajajajaj ajaja chao _<br>Selly: chaooooo mas a fliqpy wiiiiiiiiii  
>S: perra<br>Selly: que!  
>S: nada<p>

Bloody: orale Flipqy vas

Flipqy: yo por que?

Bloody: ¿vas a cuestionarme?

Flipqy: *miedo* no

Flipqy: *a flaky*

Te quiero sin restricción  
>Te quiero sin pena<br>Te quiero sin tabú  
>Te quiero todita, te quiero para mí<br>Te quiero con todas mis fuerzas, te quiero aquí.

Flaky:*entrega as rosas* ya van como 5 que nos regalan

Flipqy: *va a la dimencio*

Petunia: *va y regresa toda asustada y cubierta de lodo y ssangre*Cuddles y Thothy: *los graban meinetras se besan al estilo francés*

Bloody: by! Esta es de ** Xonechan**

buscando y buscando, encontré este fic que me parece muy divertido, interesante y romántico _  
>1. Cuddles: todo el mundo sabe lo tierno que eres, muy sociable y una ricura de niño, pero ¿nunca te has imaginado que seria si Giggles fuera una sádica del mal, que le encantara matar a la gente mientras te tiene a ti como novio?<br>2. Giggles: ¿que se siente ser la chica más coqueta de todo HTF?. ademas de tener al novio más precioso de todo HTF...POR MIENTRAS *W*  
>3. Petunia: ¡como puedes tenerle miedo a las bacterias , por Dios!, pero bueno...dejando de lado eso, te concidero la hermana mayor de todos los pequeños, y me gustaría que hicieras algo lindo por ellos como...¡CERSENAR LAS CABEZAS DE TODOS LOS MAYORES, INCLUYENDO A BLODDY Y LOS DEMÁS Y BAÑARTE EN SU SANGRE! *W*<br>4. Handy: ¿a quien se le ocurre dejar los codos en la mesa ?, y más importante...¿A QUIEN SE LE OCURRE TENER COMO AYUDANTE A LUMMPY? _ bueno bueno, trata de mantenerte en lo alto sujetando una cuerda con tus dientes, UNICAMENTE CON TUS DIENTES XD  
>5. Flippy: te adoro _, pero me jode que seas amable y todo eso, así que te pido que...TENGAS UNA LUCHA A MUERTE CON BLODDY, SPLENDONT Y ...Y...ya no se con quien más Q.Q<br>6. Fliqpy: eres un maldito que amooo *w* bueno, como Flippy sera malo, tu tendras que darle un abrazo a todos, incluyendo a Did y Dont, pero eso sí, nada de estrujamientos, o sino Bloddy tendra que arrancarte la piel DE A POQUITOS  
>7. Flaky: ¡HERMOZAAAAAAA, BELLAAAAA!, LINDA COMO TÚ NO HAY DOS, eres la mas tierna, linda, preciosa, un tierno y dulce angelito, eres mi personaje femenino ultramega favorito¡, me da mucha pena hacerte un reto T-T pero hacerte pregunta aburre así que... (mode pervert on)...has un trio con Did y Dont en una habitación por más de 3 horas _...lo sé, Flippy y Flyqpy me odiaran, por esto...A ELLOS TAMBIÉN LOS INCLUIRÁS *W*<br>8. Russell: realizaras una pelea contra Mole, si ganas le daras un beso apasionado por más de 1 minuto a Lummpy, si pierdes, Mole tendra que asesinarte con ayuda de Bloddy atormentandote hasta el final del programa *w*  
>9. Lummpy: cuanto es 22 _<br>10. Di y Dont: hermanos o no hermanos, tendran que hacer la fucion de Goku y Vegeta haciendo los mismos pasos...LO ARAN SI NO QUIEREN QUE LLEVE MI MASO DE METAL Y LOS DEJE ESTERILES *W*  
>11. Nutty y Sniffles: vallan al paruqe agarraditos de las manos y saltando tipo caperusita roja, y por su puesto cantando<br>12. Mime: ...di algo _  
>13. Mole: cuantos dedos vez xD<br>14: Bloddy: ... dame tu autografo *v* y despues viola a Lammy  
>bueno eso es todo...por mientras xD espero que respondar y realises lo que escribi<br>sin más que decir me despido  
>see you late bye bye<br>psdta: FLAKYYY TE AMOOOOOOOO¡

Bloody: bienvenida seas

Cuddles: Giggles…sadica? No me a imagino asi, aparte yo la amo por su dulzura y ternura

Giggles: em pues …se siente bn q yo sea el tema de conversación

Petunia: *toma una motocierrsa y empieza a cercenar cabezas y a Bloody se le queda atorada la cierra en el cuello

Bloody: oh! Creo q a alguien no le caigo bn, dejame ayudarte *con sus propias manos empieza a quitarse la cabeza yse las extiede a Petunia quien la toma horrorizada*

Petunia: p-porque tu sangre es negra

Cabeza de Bloody: no pregutes

Hady: dejalo ayudarte decían…nada saldrá mal decían, *se sostiene de la cuerda y solo dura 10 minutos

Flippy: primero intenta matar a Splendnt mientras Bloody ponía su cabeza en su lugar después de haber imitado a shekspire, Flippy de pura mera chilipada logra asestarle una puñalada y deja q se desangre después se va contra Boody que le detiene el brazo y epieza a apretarlo al punto de estrujarle los huesos dejando escuchar un sono crack mezclado cn sus gritos de dolor y con a otra mano le arranca la garganta y este muere

Bloody: fin

Flipqy: al ver lo que hizo Bloody a su contraparte empieza a repartir abrazos

Bloody: siempre me agarran de verdugo u.u

Gaara: ¿Por qué será?

Flaky: emm gracias *es llevadsa a la habitación y se empiezan a escuhar ruidos y gemidos ydespues de tres horas entran los miitares*

Bloody: demonias ya le tengo q poner aceite a esa cama

Did Dont: FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

*se fucionan y sale una ardilla morada *

Nutty y Snifles: van al arque tan acaremelados que de tan solo verlos daban diabetes

Mime: hipopomounstrosesquipedalofobia XD

Bloody: miedo a las palabras largas XD

Mole: …¡no veo nada! A poco tengo dedos?

Bloody: ¿me odias verdad? *mientras firma el autógrafo y con desgana se arrastra a Lsaammy *

Bloody: ¡como demonios una chica viola a otra!

Hobres: ¡queremos ver!

Bloody: *super mega patada* imbéciles!

Gaara: eso es todo *sonrojado*

Bloody: creo q hasta aquí terminare el char show, pero are otro proyecto q espero q les guste


End file.
